Atlantis 2022
by Mara Ann Carter
Summary: Sinatra Sheppard ist keine normale 16 Jährige und das nicht nur, weil sie auf Atlantis aufgewachsen ist.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Entscheidungen treffen?

„Hey Schatz, da bist du ja endlich. Ich warte schon so lange, was hat Dich denn jetzt wieder aufgehalten?" Ungeduldig trommelte John mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch.

Liz kam gerade erst in den Raum und wurde von John förmlich überfallen. Was wollte er den bloß so Wichtiges von ihr, das absolut nicht warten konnte. Ging es wohl um Geschäftliches oder um die Kinder?

„Du weißt doch, dass ich immer sehr viel zu tun habe und nicht einfach so Pause mal machen kann."

Ein leiser Vorwurf schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ich will mit dir über das Thema reden, das Daniel bei seinem Besuch letzte Woche angesprochen hat. Soll unsere Sinatra auf die Militärakademie gehen oder doch lieber hier bleiben."

„Ja," seufzte Liz, „ich mache mir auch schon ständig Gedanken darüber. Allerdings glaube ich, dass sie hier alles Notwendige lernt, um eine selbstbewusste und starke Frau zu werden."

„Sicher, aber es gibt doch so manch andere Dinge, die wir ihr hier einfach nicht beibringen können."

„Und was sollen diese Dinge deiner Meinung nach sein?"

„Da ist mal nur das Leben auf der Erde. Die Besuche reichen dafür nicht aus, denn sie sind viel zu kurz. Dann auch noch der Kontakt mit anderen Jugendlichen, die auf der Erde aufgewachsen sind.

Jugendliche, die ihr Leben lang unter den Wraith gelitten haben, sind definitiv anders und vor allem nicht so selbstbewusst.

Und nicht zu vergessen die Selbstständigkeit, das Reisen und eben der ganz normale Alltag auf der Erde. Auch dazu fähig sein, ein so großes Geheimnis zu hüten und falls es nötig sein sollte, eben auch zu lügen." John blickte Liz mit wissenden Augen an.

„Natürlich hast Du in einigen Punkten recht. Aber wie soll sie denn ganz allein auf der Erde klarkommen? Sie weiß doch nicht viel über unseren Heimatplaneten. Und überhaupt ist sie erst 16."

Verzweifelt versuchte Liz John zu überzeugen, Sinatra hier zu lassen.

John wurde langsam aber sicher ungeduldig.

„Genau das meine ich ja. Irgendwann muss sie es ja Lernen und umso früher desto besser. Würden die an der Akademie auch 14jährige annehmen, hätte ich sie schon damals hingeschickt.

Meine Güte Liz. Du musst einfach lernen loszulassen. Du kannst sie nicht immer behüten."

„Aber John, sie hat doch schon vieles davon, was sie braucht. Sie liebt es zu reisen und ist wirklich anpassungsfähig. Sie hat auch keine Probleme damit, ihre Herkunft zu verheimlichen oder wenn nötig zu lügen. Und an Kontakten mit anderen fehlt es bestimmt nicht."

Liz gingen langsam die Argumente aus.

„Aber auf der Erde ist es einfach nicht dasselbe wie hier. Bei Reisen wird man sie nach einem Pass fragen, sie darf nicht ständig eine Waffe mit sich führen. Auch das Verheimlichen ihrer Herkunft wird viel schwerer. Auf anderen Planeten sind wir allerhöchstens eine Woche, da wird sie noch nicht so viel gefragt wie in einem Monat oder Jahr. Und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sind auf der Erde die Menschen viel neugieriger.

Du kannst auch nicht sagen, dass sie keine Probleme hat, Kontakte zu knüpfen. Hier wird ihr ja jeder vorgestellt und bis auf einige athosianische Jugendliche hatte sie keinen näheren Kontakt mit Gleichaltrigen. Sie weiß zwar, wie sie mit Erwachsenen verschiedener Qualifikation umgehen muss, aber nicht mit ziellosen Jugendlichen."

„Deine Argumente sind wirklich gut, aber bevor wir eine Entscheidung treffen, sollten wir das Ganze mit Sinatra selbst besprechen. Schließlich geht es ja um ihr Leben." Mit diesen Worten beendete Liz die Diskussion.

Was die Beiden nicht wussten, war, dass es noch einen dritten Beteiligten an diesem Gespräch gegeben hatte. Eine Person, die das Ganze mit angehört hat.

Kapitel 2: Anders sein

Sinatra lief gedankenversunken in ihr Zimmer. Sie zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte Fähigkeiten an sich entdeckt, die sonst kein anderer hatte.

Oft genug verwünschte Sie diese Gabe.

Früher fand sie es ganz lustig, alles mitzubekommen was in Atlantis so passierte. Doch nun wünschte sie sich, dass sie dieses Gespräch nie mit angehört hätte.

Ihr war es irgendwie peinlich, etwas zu wissen, was sie eigentlich nicht wissen konnte geschweige denn durfte.

Vor fünf Minuten hatte sie ein Gespräch ihrer Eltern miterlebt, obwohl sie eigentlich in einem ganz anderen Teil der Stadt war. Sie hoffte, in ihrem Zimmer etwas Ablenkung zu finden.

Wie immer funktionierte es ganz gut. Bei lauter Musik kann sie ihre Gedanken und vor allem die der Bewohner von Atlantis gänzlich abschalten.

Nach einigen Minuten war sie richtig entspannt. Sie begann zu tanzen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller im Kreis. Sie schlug Räder, machte einen Handstand und sprang über ihr Bett. Sie flog eher als dass sie tanzte. Ihre Schritte waren federleicht. Sie fühlte sich so frei, dass sie Teyla gar nicht bemerkte, die gerade ihr Zimmer betreten hatte und ihr lächelnd dabei zusah.

Als der Song zu Ende war, begann Teyla laut zu klatschen und machte so auf sich aufmerksam. Sinatra hielt erschrocken inne.

„Hallo Sinatra, dir scheint es ja richtig gut zu gehen."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie es mir gehen soll, aber gerade fühle ich mich wesentlich besser."

Sinatra lächelte die Athosianerin an.

„Du hast richtig glücklich gewirkt. Aber ich kann kaum glauben, was ich eben gesehen habe. Du bist ja richtig über das Bett geflogen.", erwiderte Teyla verwundert.

„Du kannst ruhig glauben, was du gesehen hast. Ich wollte mich dir schon lange anvertrauen und wusste nur nicht wie. Du bist die Erste, der ich es erzähle. Bitte versprich mir, es wirklich niemanden, besonders nicht meinen Eltern, zu erzählen. Bitte." Mit einem Flehen in den Augen blickte Sinatra zu Teyla.

„Natürlich verspreche ich es dir mein Kind. Aber du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht möchtest oder Angst davor hast."

„Ich denke, ich zeige es dir lieber, das ist leichter und ich möchte das du es weißt."

Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte gar nicht lange und sie schwebte in der Luft. Nun konnte sie ihre Augen wieder vorsichtig öffnen, ohne die Energie zu verlieren. Sie würde es natürlich nie zugeben, doch sie musste sich doch sehr anstrengen, um diese Kräfte freizusetzen.

Teyla trat vor Überraschung einen Schritt zurück.

„Ach du meine Güte, Sinatra! Ich kann gar nicht glauben, was ich da sehe. Wie machst du das nur?"

„Es sind die Fähigkeiten der Antiker. Es ist so ähnlich, wie den Stuhl zu steuern oder einen Jumper zu fliegen."

„Kräfte? Dann ist das Schweben wohl nicht das einzige, das du beherrscht?" Jetzt war Teyla aber neugierig geworden.

„Nein, es ist nicht das Einzige. Ich kann auch noch alles hören was in Atlantis gesagt wird.

Besonders schlimm ist es bei Sachen, die ich gar nicht hören will oder soll. Ich kann meine Kleidung tauschen, zum Beispiel auch gegen ein Antikergewand und ich kann teilweise unsichtbar werden.

In der letzten Zeit sind meine Kräfte stärker geworden. Angefangen hat es vor ungefähr drei Jahren mit einem besonders guten Gehör, dann kam das Schweben hinzu. Das mit dem Tarnen kann ich erst seit zwei Wochen."

Während sie dies erzählte, demonstrierte sie Teyla ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie tauschte ihre normale Kleidung gegen ein Antikergewand und am Schluss noch gegen ihr Lieblingskleid.

Sie tarnte ihren Körper, wobei ihr Kopf aber leider sichtbar blieb. Sie war zwar ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass sie die komplette Tarnung wieder nicht geschafft hatte, aber das war ihr in diesem Moment doch nicht so wichtig.

„Sinatra, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Das ist wirklich unfassbar. Und deine Eltern wissen von alledem nichts? Ich denke du solltest es ihnen lieber sagen." Was hast du übrigens gemeint, du hörst Sachen, die du nicht hören solltest?"

„Ach Teyla, es ist nicht so einfach. Erst vor einer halben Stunde habe ich ein Gespräch meiner Eltern mit angehört. Es ging darum ob ich auf die Militärakademie soll oder nicht."

„Sie haben hinter deinem Rücken darüber gesprochen und hast es dadurch erst erfahren. Das ist wirklich nicht sehr schön." Sie nahm Sinatra tröstend in die Arme. „Das muss doch unglaublich anstrengend sein, kannst du deine Kräfte denn nicht bei Bedarf unterdrücken?"

„Es ist wirklich sehr sehr anstrengend und manchmal platzt mir fast der Kopf. Aber mittlerweile habe ich mich schon daran gewöhnt. Allerdings kann ich sie nur unterdrücken, wenn ich mich derart entspanne, dass sogar meine eigenen Gedanken weg sind. Schlimm war es vor allem bei den Besuchen auf der Erde. Es sind entsetzlich viele Menschen dort, viel mehr als hier." Sinatra erschauerte bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Bitte, behalte es für dich. Ich weiß, ich kann dir vertrauen. Ich will wirklich nicht, dass die ganze Stadt davon erfährt. Und besonders nicht Beckett, der steckt mich sonst sofort in die Krankenstation."

Teyla musste fast ein wenig schmunzeln. Wie der Vater so doch auch die Tochter, wenns um Beckett und seine Krankenstation ging.

„Ich habe es dir doch schon versprochen und ich halte mich immer daran. Niemand erfährt es, OK. Aber du musst mir auch versprechen, dass, wenn es für dich unerträglich wird, dich zumindest deinen Eltern anvertraust. Sie werden dich verstehen und helfen dir bestimmt."

Sinatra nickte erleichtert und drückte Teyla ganz fest. Sie war eine tolle Freundin.

Tja, leider weiß keiner was die Zukunft bringt. Kann Teyla ihr Versprechen halten?

Kapitel 3: Verschwunden

Eine Woche später hatte sich Sinatra nach langem Hin und Her endlich entschieden. Sie wollte auf diese Akademie. Vor allem, um einmal das Leben auf der Erde näher zu erkunden und doch auch ein paar neue Leute kennenzulernen.

Doch hatte sie natürlich auch Angst. Angst davor, zu versagen, ihre Eltern zu enttäuschen.

Während des Gesprächs mit ihnen war ihr klar geworden, das sie noch einiges zu lernen hatte, um auf der Erde allein zurechtzukommen. Vermutlich würde es anfangs besonders schwer sein, nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen und sich den anderen anpassen zu können.

Nur noch einen Monat und sie würde Atlantis verlassen müssen. So lange war sie noch nie von ihren Eltern, ihren Geschwistern, ja, ihren ganzen Freunden hier auf Atlantis getrennt gewesen.

Sie zerbrach sich ihren Kopf darüber, wie sie es wohl ihren Geschwistern beibringen sollte. Diese würden zukünftig nicht mehr so einfach mit ihren Problemen und Sorgen zu ihr kommen können.

Sie werden lernen müssen, sich gegenseitig zu helfen beziehungsweise sich doch auch öfters mal ihren Eltern anzuvertrauen.

Sie vermisste ihre Geschwister jetzt schon schrecklich. Besonders die Abendstunden würden ihr fehlen, wenn sie die Kleinen ins Bett gebracht und ihnen tolle Geschichten erzählt hatt. Meistens kuschelten sie dann noch ein bisschen zusammen.

Sie durfte gar nicht daran denken. Sie waren viel mehr als nur ihre Geschwister. Sie waren einfach ihr Leben.

Im Augenblick freute es sie am meisten, dass ihre Kräfte immer schneller zu wachsen schienen.

Sie konnte sich jetzt mit Leichtigkeit komplett tarnen. Außerdem hatte sie gerade erst entdeckt, dass sie sich sogar ein kleines Schutzschild erschaffen konnte.

Es war mittlerweile schon elf Uhr abends in Atlantis. Sinatra wälzte sich schon seit einiger Zeit schlaflos in ihrem Bett hin und her. Sie konnte einfach keine Ruhe finden und die Gespräche anderer schwirrten ständig in ihrem Kopf herum. Deshalb entschloss sie sich, heimlich einen kleinen Ausflug zu unternehmen.

Sie zog sich schnell an und verließ lautlos ihr Zimmer. Ihre Tarnung war hier wirklich überaus nützlich. So konnte sie sich unbemerkt an den Nachtwachen vorbeischleichen.

Zielstrebig machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Unterwasser-Jumperbucht. Da diese sehr selten benutzt wurde und deshalb auch die Überwachung kein Problem war, würde keiner so schnell bemerken, dass sie Atlantis verlassen hatte.

Sie war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob sie auf der anderen Seite des Planeten wirklich Ruhe finden würde, da ihr die Reichweite ihrer Kräfte leider noch nicht bekannt war. Aber sie hatte die große Hoffnung, dass es ausreichen würde, um einfach mal einige Stunden in Ruhe schlafen zu können.

-----

Zwei Stunden später

Lantora hatte einen fürchterlichen Alptraum und flüchtet zu ihrer Schwester Ariane ins Bett. Diese wurde dadurch aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf gerissen. Beide machten sich daraufhin auf den Weg zu ihrer großen Schwester. Sie wollten sich zu ihr ins Bett kuscheln, denn dort fühlten sie sich immer so wunderbar geborgen.

Als sie feststellten, dass Sinatra gar nicht dort war, wussten sie im ersten Moment gar nicht, was sie tun sollten. Da es ja mitten in der Nacht war, hielten sie es dann doch für besser, ihre Eltern zu verständigen.

Lantora und Ariane stürzten ganz aufgeregt ins Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern.

„Mama, Mama wach auf." Lantora schüttelte ihre Mutter aufgelöst an der Schulter.

„Papa, Papa nicht schlafen, Sinatra ist verschwunden."

„Was ist denn los?" Verschlafen tauchte Liz Kopf unter der Bettdecke hervor. „Wieso seid ihr beiden um diese Uhrzeit noch wach?"

„Ich hatte einen Alptraum und habe Ariane aufgeweckt. Wir konnten einfach nicht mehr einschlafen und wollten deshalb zu Sinatra. Sie ist aber nicht in ihrem Zimmer gewesen. Wir machen uns solche Sorgen um sie."

Für ihre sieben Jahre war Lantora schon erstaunlich vernünftig. Ihre jüngere Schwester Ariane war dagegen erst vier.

Liz tastete nach ihrem Headset, welches auf dem Nachttisch griffbereit lag. „Sinatra, Sinatra bitte melde dich."

Doch außer einem Rauschen war nichts zu hören, daher vermutete Sie, dass sich Sinatra nicht mehr innerhalb dieser Stadt aufhielt.

Noch im Aufspringen rüttelte sie John wach. „John, John, wach auf. Sinatra ist verschwunden. Ich lauf mit den Kindern schon mal zum Kontrollraum vor. Komm bitte schnell nach."

Einige Minuten später kam John atemlos in den Kontrollraum gestürzt. Er war immer noch nicht ganz wach und fragte irritiert, was hier eigentlich los war.

„John, da bist du ja endlich!" Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick bedachte Liz ihren Mann.

„Liz, was ist denn passiert und wieso sind die beiden kleinen Mäuse um diese Uhrzeit nicht in ihrem Bett?"

Ein Seufzer entwich ihrer Stimme, als sie auf John zutrat. „Ach Schatz, Sinatra ist verschwunden. Sie ist mit einem Jumper aus der Unterwasserbucht abgehauen."

Mittlerweile hatte Liz schon nach Sinatra suchen lassen und ist auch fündig geworden.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wie sie nur ungesehen an den Wachen vorbeikommen konnte. Selbst auf den Kameras ist nichts zu sehen. Die Überwachung ihres Peilsenders hat ergeben, dass sie da gewesen sein muss und dann mit dem Jumper verschwunden ist. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht."

Liz war mittlerweile völlig aufgelöst. Selbst die beiden Kleinsten klammerten sich ängstlich an ihre Mutter. John konnte sie gar nicht beruhigen und nahm sie alle tröstend in die Arme.

„Keine Sorge, wir finden sie schon. Liz, du kannst dir doch denken, wie sie unbemerkt in die Jumperbucht gelangen konnte. Sie kennt sämtliche Geheimgänge der Stadt und kriecht doch ständig in den Lüftungsschächten herum. Da ist es für sie ein Leichtes, dorthin zu gelangen, ohne dass es einer bemerkt. Es stellt sich hiermit die Frage, wieso diese Jumperbucht eigentlich nicht besser überwacht wird? Ich denke, das sollten wir in Zukunft auf alle Fälle ändern."

„Ich nehme mir sofort einen Jumper und mache mich auf die Suche."

Eilig wollte sich John schon abwenden, aber Liz konnte ihn gerade noch festhalten.

„Nein, ich möchte, dass du zur Daedalus fliegst und Caldwell aus dem Bett holst. Er soll den ganzen Planeten nach ihrem Signal absuchen. Ich kann leider von hier aus derzeit keine Verbindung herstellen."

Wie auf Kommando stürzte John aus dem Raum und zur Jumperbucht. Er wollte keine Sekunde länger warten. Was war nur in dieses Teufelsmädchen gefahren, einfach so abzuhauen, ohne jemand Bescheid zu geben?

Inzwischen hatten sich auch Carson und Teyla im Kontrollraum eingefunden. Sie hatte gerade erfahren, dass Sinatra mit dem Jumper weg war.

„Ach gut, dass ihr kommt". Liz klärte sie in knappen Sätzen über die Situation auf. „Teyla, würdest du dich bitte um Ariane kümmern und sie wieder ins Bett bringen." „Lantora, du weckst sofort Leneon und bringst ihn zur Jumperbucht. Ich möchte, dass er auch beim Suchen mithilft, er kann unseren Jumper fliegen."

Auch wenn Leneon erst 10 Jahre alt war, er war ein Naturtalent im Jumperfliegen. Vor einem Jahr hatte sein Vater begonnen, ihm Flugunterricht zu geben. Seitdem war das Fliegen seine große Leidenschaft.

„Und Carson, es wäre mir wirklich eine große Hilfe, wenn du mitkommen würdest."

„Aber natürlich, Liz. Hier hätte ich auch keine Ruhe. Ich hol nur schnell meine Tasche - für alle Fälle."

Gesagt getan, keine 10 Minuten später saßen sie zu viert im Jumper.

John meldete sich über Funk. Inzwischen hatte die Daedalus auch den Peilsender von Sinatra geortet.

Er gab die Koordinaten von Sinatras Aufenthaltsort durch und flog vor zum Treffpunkt.

-----

Sinatra hatte sehr schnell einen Landeplatz auf dem Planeten gefunden. Es war ein wirklich ruhiges Plätzchen. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, welche eine Aufregung durch ihren Ausflug entstanden war.

Sie hatte es sich in ihrem Jumper gemütlich gemacht, eine Decke über ihre Schultern gezogen und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Nun lag sie zusammengekauert auf dem Pilotensitz, aber trotz der Ruhe um sie herum hatte sie einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf.

-----

„Carson, was ist los, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Liz schaute erschrocken in Carsons Gesicht.

Dieser hielt den modifizierten Lebenszeichendetektor in der Hand, der ihm wohl nicht das zeigte, was er gern sehen wollte.

„Das Signal, Sinatras Signal, ist total unregelmäßig. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht."

Er wurde langsam ganz hibbelig und machte sich furchtbare Vorwürfe. Wieso hatte er sie gestern nach der Mission nicht genauer unter die Lupe genommen. Er hätte bemerken müssen, dass es ihr schlecht ging oder dass irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmte.

Vorsichtig setzte Leneon den Jumper auf der Erde auf. Zur gleichen Zeit landete auch John neben ihnen.

Liz konnte es kaum erwarten, bis sich die Heckklappe ihres Jumpers endlich öffnete. Sie rannte sofort hinaus, dicht gefolgt von Carson und den beiden Kindern.

Während des Landeanflugs hatte John bereits den Jumper von Sinatra enttarnt und dessen Heckklappe geöffnet. Seine Frau war ja doch nicht aufzuhalten, wenns um eines ihrer Kinder ging und so war sie doch gleich viel schneller.

Liz flog fast in den Jumper. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt vor Angst.

Sie sah ihre Tochter zusammengerollt auf dem Pilotensitz. Sie hatte schon die Hand ausgestreckt, um sie aufzuwecken. Mitten in der Luft verharrte sie und sah entsetzt auf Sinatra. Dies war doch kein normaler Schlaf. Sinatra war kreidebleich und hatte Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn.

Ein aufgeregter Carson schob sie zur Seite und nahm behutsam Sinatras Hand, um ihren Puls zu fühlen.

„Ihr Puls ist viel zu schnell und ich vermute mal stark, dass sie Fieber hat. Sinatra, Sinatra, hörst du mich?" Er bekam keine Reaktion.

John hob seine Tochter vom Pilotensitz hoch und legte sie im hinteren Teil des Jumpers auf eine Bank.

Er bat Liz, mit Lantora einstweilen zurück nach Atlantis zu gehen.

Ebenso wie Leneon konnte auch seine mittlere Tochter einen Jumper fliegen. Die Kinder hatten keine Ahnung, dass ihr Vater darüber Bescheid wusste. Er hatte oft genug beobachtet, wie Sinatra auch ihr das Fliegen beigebracht hatte, obwohl er es natürlich offiziell nie erlaubt hätte.

Sie alle wollten Sinatra aber nicht allein lassen. „Liz, du kannst ihr hier eh nicht helfen. Carson kümmert sich wirklich gut um sie. Flieg doch mit Lantora nach Atlantis vor und verständige dort die Krankenstation. Wir kommen so schnell wie möglich nach." „Leneon, du fliegst ebenfalls mit deinem Jumper zurück. Und keine Widerrede."

-----

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Carson Sinatra bereits eine Spritze verabreicht. Sie war noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen.

John sah sie mit besorgten Augen an. Am liebsten hätte er sie in seine Arme genommen.

„Keine Sorge John, sie wird schon wieder." Carson sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Wir können los. Sie sollte so schnell wie möglich auf die Krankenstation."

John setzte sich auf den Pilotensitz, der die Wärme von Sinatra immer noch gespeichert hatte, und flog sie nach Hause. Er war sich noch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, ob er seine Tochter für deren Verschwinden bestrafen sollte. Andererseits war er so froh, sie halbwegs gesund wieder gefunden zu haben, dass dies erst einmal zweitrangig war. Ihre Krankheit war ihr vielleicht schon Strafe genug.

-----

Nach zwei Tagen auf der Krankenstation wurde Sinatra entlassen. Sie war schon ganz ungeduldig und wäre am liebsten nach einem Tag schon wieder abgehauen. Carson kam das bekannt vor. Diese Sheppards!

Der Besucherstrom riss einfach nicht ab, Liz wich den ersten Tag nicht von ihrer Seite. Ständig musste Carson auch ihre drei Geschwister ermahnen, nicht zu lange zu bleiben. Wenn's nach ihnen gegangen wäre, wären sie die ganze Nacht geblieben.

Carson hatte Sinatra wirklich sehr sehr gründlich durchgecheckt. Aber außer ihrem leichten Fieber, das aber nach einem Tag schon wieder abgeklungen war, und leichten Kopfschmerzen (laut Sinatra) hatte er nichts Schwerwiegendes gefunden.

Also hatte er keinen Grund gefunden, sie noch länger hierzubehalten.

Er hatte ihr aber das Versprechen abgerungen, sich sofort zu melden, wenn es ihr wieder schlechter ginge.

Leider wusste er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass für sie diese starken Kopfschmerzen, die sie vor ihm natürlich sehr verharmlost hatte, ganz normal waren. Diese waren nun mal eine Nebenwirkung ihrer Kräfte.

Sinatra hatte überhaupt keine Erinnerung mehr an diese Nacht. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal mehr, wann und wie sie überhaupt ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Von ihrem Vater durfte sie sich natürlich noch eine mittlere Strafpredigt anhören, unter anderem auch, weil sie ihrer kleinen Schwester das Fliegen beigebracht hatte.

Aber im Grunde waren ihre Eltern doch sehr erleichtert, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert war.

Sie hatte sich schon ihr hübsches Köpfchen darüber zerbrochen, wie man sie wohl gefunden hatte.

Man hatte nie mit ihr über Peilsender gesprochen. Deshalb hatte Sinatra bisher auch keine Ahnung, dass sie so was in sich trug. Doch nun war es natürlich raus.

Durch diese Erkenntnis kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es künftig nicht mehr so einfach sein wird, sich heimlich davonzuschleichen. Vielleicht hatten diese Dinger ja nur eine bestimmte Reichweite?

Würde man sie dann überall auf der Erde finden, wenn sie dort zur Schule geht? Wo beginnt die Grenze der Möglichkeiten, wo wird es unmöglich?

Sie hatte noch so viele Fragen, aber sie wusste, dass sie darauf nicht die richtigen Antworten erhalten würde. Zumindest vorerst noch nicht.

Jetzt hatte sie nur noch vier Wochen hier in Atlantis, ihrer Heimat.

Ob sie es wirklich aushalten wird, die Stadt 3 Monate lang zu verlassen?

Wird sie gehen oder doch noch bleiben?

Kapitel 4: Sehnsucht oder liebes Tagebuch

Es war mitten in der Nacht, doch Sinatra wälzte sich wieder einmal unruhig in ihrem Bett hin und her. Sie konnte einfach keinen Schlaf finden. Lautlos schlich sie sich aus dem Schlafsaal und machte es sich mit ihrem Laptop in der Kantine gemütlich.

Seit zwei Wochen saß sie hier Nacht für Nacht und schrieb in ihr Tagebuch.

Tagsüber kam sie einfach nicht dazu. Selten war sie allein und außerdem hatte sie Angst, dass ihr jemand durch Zufall beim Schreiben zusehen könnte und dann zu neugierig wäre.

Niemand durfte natürlich von Atlantis wissen. Und sie schrieb meistens über ihre Heimat, ihre große Sehnsucht nach Zuhause.

Hier fühlte sie sich nicht besonders wohl. Sie spürte, dass die anderen Schüler sie ablehnten. Sie behandelten sie wie Luft und waren manchmal richtig gemein zu ihr. Oft genug wünschte sie sich, zumindest von ihren Professoren ein bisschen Hilfe zu bekommen. Doch diese wussten gar nichts vom schlechten Verhalten ihrer Mitschüler. Sinatra kannte den Ausdruck von Mobbing gar nicht.

Wenn dies auch künftig so weitergehen würde, standen ihre Chancen allerdings schlecht, in der Akademie Freunde zu finden.

„_Liebes Tagebuch._

_Es sind jetzt schon 3 Wochen vergangen, seit dieses Trimester angefangen hat und ich habe mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, hier zu sein. Es ist alles so furchtbar fremd für mich._

_Ich glaube, ich habe entsetzliches Heimweh, doch weiß ich nicht einmal, wie sich das eigentlich anfühlen sollte. Ich war bisher noch nie solange von Atlantis weg._

_Ich habe Angst vor meinen Mitschülern. Alle anderen haben sich so schnell verstanden und mich von ihrer Gemeinschaft sofort ausgeschlossen. Wieso ist das nur so, weshalb habe ich mich nicht integrieren können? So extrem anders bin ich doch nun auch wieder nicht. _

_Habe ich etwa die falschen Hobbys? Wobei, was kann an Tanzen, Lesen, mit Metall basteln, Lernen, Laufen und Programmieren so falsch sein? Waren sie denn so geschockt, als sie hörten, dass ich zehn Sprachen fließend sprechen und schreiben kann. Nur gut, dass sie nicht wissen, dass ich auch noch drei weitere Sprachen beherrsche, die aber hier auf der Erde wohl nicht zählen werden. Im Stargateprogramm sind sie allerdings ziemlich hilfreich._

_Oder glauben sie es mir einfach nicht, dass ich Englisch, Deutsch, Französisch, Russisch, Chinesisch, Spanisch, Latein, Tschechisch, Griechisch und Isländisch spreche? Vielleicht hätte ich Goa'uld, Antiker und Altägyptisch auch erwähnen sollen. OK, das sollte ein Scherz sein, hätte ich doch nie gemacht. _

_Wie kann ich zu der Gemeinschaft der anderen gehören, wie?_

_Aber - will ich das überhaupt? Ich weiß es ja selbst nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich, wenn sie mich das nächste Mal ärgern einfach meine Kräfte einsetzen. Doch dann würde ich das Versprechen brechen, das ich Teyla vor meiner Abreise gegeben habe, und mich verraten._

_Eigentlich ging es da ja nur um die Kräfte, die ich damals hatte. Mittlerweile kann ich Gegenstände bewegen, obwohl sie in anderen Zimmern sind. Es ist wirklich toll. Ich kann die Gedanken eines anderen Menschen lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Na ja, allerdings nur wenn sie schlafen._

_Es ist unglaublich! Ich kann mich durch den Raum beamen, leider aber noch nicht weiter. Ich denke, das wird sich noch ändern, denn diese Kraft ist ja auch erst zwei Tage alt._

_Aber wie kann ich diese Kräfte nutzen, um mich zu wehren? Soll ich vielleicht jemandem seine Sachen verstecken, wenn er gemein zu mir gewesen ist? Es wäre eine Möglichkeit, denn niemand kann es mir in die Schuhe schieben, ich kann es ja gar nicht gewesen sein :- _

_Allzu oft sollte ich das aber nicht machen, es könnte sonst auffallen._

_Nun muss ich aber wirklich ins Bett. Gute Nacht mein einziger Freund."_

Sie schloss die mit einem Passwort geschützte Datei und schaltete den Laptop aus. In zehn Minuten würde die Nachtwache kontrollieren, ob alle in ihren Betten lagen. Sie wollte bestimmt keine Strafe wegen Abwesenheit bekommen.

Wie jede Nacht, kam genau 15 Minuten vor Mitternacht die Nachtwache. Sie hatte bisher noch nie bemerkt, dass Sinatra wach in ihrem Bett lag. Sie tat nur so, als ob sie schliefe. Doch in Gedanken war sie hellwach und sehnte sich nach Hause zurück.

Maria, eine von ihren drei Zimmerkameradinnen, wachte jedes Mal auf, wenn die Nachtwache das Zimmer betrat. Sie beklagte sich jeden Morgen darüber, dass sie wegen dieser ständigen Kontrollgänge nicht richtig schlafen konnte. Ihr würde zwar zugehört, doch es blieb alles beim Alten. Die Akademie wollte es ja gar nicht ändern, denn sonst wussten sie nicht, ob auch wirklich alle in ihren Betten lagen.

Zwei Monate später

„_Liebes Tagebuch._

_Maria war während der letzten Lesung ziemlich abwesend. Sie schien den ganzen Tag schon eher zu schlafen, als dass sie am Unterricht teilnehmen würde._

_Ich glaube, auch sie hat keine so guten Kontakte zu den anderen mehr. Alle tuscheln seit kurzem während des Unterrichts über sie. Gestern hat sie sich zu mir gesetzt, als ob sie Schutz suchen würde. _

_Seit einer Weile muss ich morgens immer wieder meine Sachen suchen. Doch den Spieß drehe ich jetzt um. Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor ihnen und meine Sachen wird künftig niemand mehr finden, dafür verstecke ich sie ab sofort zu gut. _

_Heute ist wieder so ein doofer Tag gewesen, wo ich mir gewünscht habe, dass ich niemals hierher gekommen wäre. Wieso habe ich nur ja gesagt? _

_Nächste Woche sind Ferien. Vielleicht könnte ich einen Teil davon mit Maria verbringen. Sie hat ja ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall verloren und wird die Ferien eh nur wieder im Kinderheim verbringen. Evtl. könnten wir mal zusammen ins Kino oder irgendwas anderes unternehmen._

_Sie könnte mir so viel Neues zeigen, Sachen die ich nicht kenne. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie und ob ich sie überhaupt fragen soll._

_Aber am allerliebsten möchte ich natürlich schrecklich gern nach Hause._

_Ach, liebes Tagebuch. Wenn du mir doch nur helfen könntest, aber du bist ja nur eine Maschine._

_Was würde McKay wohl mit mir anstellen, wenn er dies hier in die Finger bekäme? Wahrscheinlich würde er mir gehörig den Kopf waschen._

_Schon wieder halb zwölf. Ich will nicht ins Bett, muss aber leider. _

_Gute Nacht und bis Morgen mein einziger Freund."_

Statt sich in ihr Zimmer zu schleichen, beamte sie sich einfach hin. Sich auf weite Entfernungen zu beamen, machte ihr zwar noch ein wenig zu schaffen, doch es war eine gute Übung dafür.

Sie versteckte noch schnell ihre Sachen und legte sich ins Bett. Als die Tür aufging und der Kontrolleur durch den Raum trat, fing Maria plötzlich an zu husten und begann, sich zu verkrampfen.

Er beachtete sie aber nicht weiter und verließ einfach wieder das Zimmer. Wie jedes Mal, verschloss er die Tür von außen.

Sinatra überlegte angestrengt, wie sie Maria am besten helfen könnte. Das Zimmer konnte sie mit ihr auf keinen Fall verlassen, sie waren ja eingesperrt.

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an eine Geschichte, die ihr Sam einmal erzählt hatte. Dort hatte Jack als Antiker die Fähigkeit, mit seinen Händen andere Menschen zu heilen.

Vielleicht konnte sie das ja auch. Einen Versuch war es allemal wert. Sie hatte auch nicht länger Zeit zu überlegen, sie musste es versuchen.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie zu Marias Bett und legte ihr vorsichtig die Hände auf den Bauch. Sie merkte zwar, dass Maria ein bisschen leichter atmete, doch ihre Kräfte waren einfach noch zu gering, um einen Menschen komplett zu heilen.

Sie bekam es doch langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Am besten wäre es doch, die beiden anderen zu wecken. Vielleicht hatten die ja eine gute Idee.

Sinatra überlegte noch kurz, ob sie überhaupt deren Hilfe wollte.

„_Was ich will, ist jetzt egal."_, dachte sie, bevor sie rief: „Lena, Tina wacht bitte schnell auf. Maria braucht eure Hilfe, ihr geht es nicht gut. Bitte, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll."

Noch etwas verschlafen antwortete Tina. „Hey, was machst du denn für einen Lärm? Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

Sinatra war froh, dass Tina als erstes aufgewacht war, war sie doch die Nettere von beiden.

„Tina, Maria geht es nicht besonders gut. Sie hustet schrecklich und ist total verkrampft. Außerdem fühlt sie sich sehr heiß an, ich fürchte fast, sie hat Fieber. Allein weiß ich mir nicht mehr zu helfen. Raus können wir auch nicht, die Tür ist ja von außen abgeschlossen worden."

Tina ging zu Maria und legte ihr die Hand auf die Stirn. Sie zuckte erschrocken zurück, als sie bemerkte, wie heiß diese war.

„Sie braucht Hilfe und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Wieviel Uhr ist es denn?"

„Wir haben dreizehn Minuten nach Mitternacht. Du weißt doch, dass unsere Zimmer immer von dreiviertel zwölf bis halb fünf abgeschlossen werden. In dieser Zeit darf sie keiner verlassen." Sinatra lief aufgeregt zwischen den Betten hin und her.

Mittlerweile hatte der Lärm auch Lena aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie schaute etwas verwundert zu den beiden.

„Aber wir müssen ihr doch irgendwie helfen können?" Sinatra zog die Stirn in Falten, sie dachte angestrengt nach. „Es hilft nichts, allein können wir es nicht. Am besten ist es, wir rufen laut um Hilfe. Irgendjemand wird uns hoffentlich schon hören.

„OK, ich mach das. Aber haltet euch lieber die Ohren zu." Tina ging zur Tür und hämmerte mit den Fäusten dagegen.

„Hilfe! Wir brauchen Hilfe! Hallo, hört mich denn niemand?"

Sinatra horchte kurz in sich hinein. Da, es hielten sich gerade zwei Männer im Versammlungsraum auf. Sie betete, dass diese ihre Hilferufe hörten. Es war nur zu dumm, dass sie nicht wusste, wer diese beiden Männer überhaupt waren.

Die drei Mädchen lauschten angestrengt. „Ich glaube, man hat mich gehört." Tina warf einen kurzen Blick zu Sinatra. Es erklangen feste Schritte auf dem Gang.

„Das war nun wirklich nicht zum Überhören, außer man ist taub. Freunde?" flüsterte Sinatra in Tinas Ohr.

Tina nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Nur für die Nächte, okay?. Aber das bleibt unter uns."

„Habe verstanden. Pst, hör mal, kommt da nicht jemand?"

Sinatra wusste natürlich inzwischen, dass Hilfe im Anmarsch war. Doch das würde sie auf keinen Fall verraten.

„Hey, hier sind wir." Tina rief nochmal so laut sie konnte. „Wir brauchen dringend Hilfe, bitte schließt die Tür auf."

Eine tiefe Männerstimme erklang vor der Tür. „Was ist denn hier los? Solltet ihr nicht längst schlafen?"

Irgendwie kam Sinatra diese Stimme bekannt vor. Sie konnte sie aber zuerst keinem zuordnen.

Plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein. Saß dieser Mann nicht in der Verwaltungsabteilung des Stargatecenters? Wie war noch mal sein Name? Richtig, Captain Tolbars.

„Captain Tolbars, sind sie das? Machen sie bitte die Tür auf. Unsere Kameradin ist krank, sie muss sofort auf die Krankenstation. Bitte, ihr geht es sehr schlecht."

„Wer ist denn da und wieso kennst du meinen Namen? Lieutnant Verren, schließen sie sofort die Tür auf!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei Männer traten ein. Sinatra kannte nur Captain Tolbars, der andere war ihr unbekannt. Die beiden schauten sich kurz um, bis ihr Blick auf das kranke Mädchen fiel. Lt. Verren trat auf Maria zu, hob sie aus dem Bett und verließ mit ihr das Zimmer.

Capt. Tolbars wies die erleichterten Mädchen an, ihnen zu folgen. Unterwegs wandte sich Capt. Tolbars etwas unwillig an Tina. „Sagt mal, woher wisst ihr eigentlich, wer ich bin?"

„Hey, sehen sie nicht mich an. Ich begegne ihnen heute zum ersten Mal."

„Vielleicht reicht ihnen das Capt. Tolbars. Kadett Sinatra Sheppard, Tochter von Colonel John Sheppard."

Er wirkte etwas geschockt. Wenn sie nicht gerade hier in der Akademie wären, wäre sie ihm sogar gleichgestellt.

„Oh, ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung für meine Unhöflichkeit. Ich frage mich allerdings, warum Sie denn ohne Abschluss einen höheren Sicherheitsgrad als ich haben?"

Der Sprung vom du ins sie fiel auch den anderen beiden sofort auf.

„Entschuldigung angenommen. Aber warum ich den höchsten Sicherheitsgrad habe, denn ein Mensch hier hat, darf ich ihnen nicht verraten. Nur so viel, ich habe ihn schon so lange ich denken kann."

Tina schaute etwas erstaunt zu Sinatra, das hatte sie bisher gar nicht gewusst. „Ich verstehe nicht, Sinatra, wie meinst du das?"

„Musst du auch nicht, Tina." Sinatra wollte mit Sicherheit nicht zu viel verraten. „Vielleicht, irgendwann in der Zukunft, wirst du es mal verstehen dürfen."

Sie hatten die Krankenstation schon fast erreicht, als Capt. Tolbars noch etwas einfiel. „Sinatra, eins würde mich brennend interessieren. Wieso hat ihr Vater eigentlich die Beförderung zum General nicht angenommen?"

„Ach, das ist eine ganz eigene Geschichte. Aber hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er seinen jetzigen Arbeitsplatz über alles liebt und ihn auf keinen Fall verlassen möchte. Im Übrigen hasst er es, Chef zu sein. Er möchte lieber seinen Chef nerven dürfen und nicht von irgendwelchen anderen Leuten genervt werden."

„Tja, unter diesen Gesichtspunkten kann man es fast verstehen. Ich nehme mal stark an, dass er bestimmt nicht seine Familie verlassen wollte. Da fällt mir überhaupt auf, ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wo er stationiert ist." Capt. Tolbars wollte zwar nicht neugierig erscheinen, aber es hatte den Anschein, als erwartete er von Sinatra doch eine Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Wohl nicht die richtige Sicherheitsstufe dafür, oder?" Gott sei Dank hatte Tina ein loses Mundwerk und ersparte auf diese Weise Sinatra eine Antwort.

Mittlerweile hatten sie die Krankenstation erreicht. Die diensthabende Ärztin, Dr. Meyers, kam im Eiltempo herbei und wies Lieutenant Verren an, Maria auf ein Krankenbett zu legen.

„Was ist denn mit ihr los?" Die Medizinerin sah fragend zu den Mädchen.

„Sie hustet so komisch und hat immer wieder Fieberkrämpfe." Sinatra trat zu Maria und wollte ihre Hand nehmen.

Dr. Meyers packte Sinatra am Arm und schob sie zur Seite. „Ab jetzt kümmere ich mich um sie."

Sie hatte schon ihr Stethoskop in der Hand und ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt nun Maria. Sie wollte noch den Namen ihrer Patientin wissen und schickte dann die Mädchen wieder in ihre Zimmer.

„Ihr könnt wieder ins Bett gehen, sie ist hier wirklich in guten Händen."

„Sind schon weg." Capt. Tolbars drängte die Mädchen zur Tür. „Los, ihr habt Dr. Meyers gehört. Eurer Freundin wird es bestimmt bald wieder besser gehen."

Er wartete, bis alle die Krankenstation verlassen hatten und schloss dann leise die Tür. Ein Schweigen hatte sich über die kleine Gruppe gelegt. Sie waren schon fast an ihrer Zimmertür, als Tolbars sich kurz räusperte. „Ähm, Sinatra, auf ein Wort unter vier Augen bitte."

Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sie sah kurz zu Tina und Lena und drehte sich dann wieder Richtung Flur. „OK, wenn sie meinen."

Tolbars zog sie in eine ruhige Ecke. Er sah sich kurz um und sprach in einem leisen Ton mit ihr. „Sinatra, ich möchte, dass sie morgen um kurz vor Mitternacht an einem unserer Treffen teilnehmen. Dort werden sie dann näheres erfahren. Aber erzählen sie niemanden davon. Ich werde sie hier abholen."

Sinatra war zwar etwas verwundert, aber letztendlich siegte doch ihre Neugier. „Verstanden, ich werde auf sie warten. Gute Nacht, Captain."

Was sie bei diesem Treffen wohl erwartete? Heute Nacht würde sie bestimmt nicht mehr schlafen können. Was hatte es mit diesen nächtlichen Treffen wohl auf sich und warum wurden die Schüler davon ausgeschlossen? Wieso durfte grade sie jetzt so plötzlich daran teilnehmen? Fragen über Fragen, die hoffentlich morgen Nacht eine Antwort finden würden.

In ihren Gedanken war sie natürlich auch bei Maria. Gleich morgen früh würde sie diese besuchen.

Sie schlich sich leise ins Zimmer. Die beiden anderen hatten natürlich auf sie gewartet und wollten sie mit Fragen bombardieren. Aber Sinatra winkte nur müde ab. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass es lediglich um allgemeine Fragen zur Schule gegangen war. Sie gaben sich Gott sei Dank damit zufrieden und Sinatra konnte sich endlich wieder in ihr Bett sinken lassen.

-----

Es war schon dunkel und Sinatra setzte sich wieder mal mit ihrem Laptop in ihre Lieblingsecke des Speisesaals und begann zu schreiben.

„_Liebes Tagebuch._

_Gestern Nacht ging es Maria gar nicht gut. Nach einigen Problemen haben Tina und ich es geschafft, sie auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Ich habe sie heute besucht, es geht ihr schon viel besser. Vielleicht kann sie morgen schon wieder entlassen werden._

_Ich frage mich immer noch, wieso wir eingeschlossen werden. Allerdings, sonst hätte ich nie eine Einladung zu dem geheimen Treffen erhalten. Doch soll ich wirklich dorthin gehen? Die Diskussion, der ich bisher gelauscht habe, ist dabei nicht sehr ermutigend gewesen. Die meisten wollen nicht, dass einer der Schüler davon weiß. _

_Als sie dann endlich zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkamen, war ich doch ein bisschen überrascht. Es ging darum, ob man eine zweite Akademie auf dem Cheyenne Mountain bauen sollte. Sie wäre für alle, die diese hier oder eine der anderen 40, mit überdurchschnittlich guten Noten absolvierten. Eine Akademie, die die Ausgewählten auf die Zukunft vorbereiten soll. So ganz hab ich es noch nicht verstanden, aber ich werde es ja gleich erfahren._

_Heute sollen an dem Treffen auch Samantha Carter-O'Neill und Daniel Jackson teilnehmen, was für mich doch ein Grund zum Hingehen ist. _

_Trotzdem fand ich es gemein, dass mich manche als „nur eine einfache Schülerin" betitelt haben._

_Diese Leute dürfen ja noch nicht einmal meine wahre Herkunft wissen und behandeln mich, als wäre ich minderwertig._

_Obwohl, wieso sollte mich das stören? Eigentlich sind sie ja die, die minderwertig sind._

_OK, OK, so etwas sollte ich noch nicht einmal denken. Niemand ist minderwertig nur eben einfach anders._

_Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, es ist gleich soweit. _

_Bis morgen, alles Liebe,_

_deine Sinatra."_

Heute ließ sie sich ausnahmsweise mal Zeit. Sie lief langsam zu ihrem Zimmer und traf vor der Tür auf Captain Tolbars, der diese gerade öffnete. Da er sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus kommen sah, kontrollierte er nur noch kurz das Zimmer, bevor er abschloss. Danach zeigte er ihr den Weg in den Versammlungsraum. Dies war eigentlich unnötig, da Sinatra ja gestern schon herausgefunden hatte, wo dieser geheime Raum lag.

Kapitel 5: Hilferuf aus Atrona

Zur selben Zeit

Die Athosianer hatten schon vor Jahren aufgegeben, ihren Heimatplaneten Neu Atos zu nennen, da das für ihre Kinder sehr verwirrend war. Den Planeten, auf dem sie jetzt lebten, nannten sie Atrona, was in einem uralten Dialekt ihrer Sprache „die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt" bedeutet.

Das Fest war im vollen Gange. Die Athosianer feierten den 3. Geburtstag von Timon und die Tatsache, dass sie nun schon seit 5 Jahren von den Wraith verschont wurden.

Ronons Blick glitt suchend umher. „Teyla, sag mal, wo sind eigentlich die Kinder?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber sie müssten gerade am Fluss spielen, Schatz."

„Nein, da komme ich gerade her, dort sind sie nicht. Ich mach mich mal auf die Suche nach ihnen."

Nachdem er und andere Athosianer lange Zeit erfolglos gesucht haben, suchten sie Hilfe in Atlantis.

1 Stunde später

John kam gerade von Atrona mit seinem Jumper zurück.

In der Jumperbucht rannten Teyla und Ronon, die schon vor 10 Minuten zurückgekommen waren, auf ihn zu. Er brachte ihnen leider keine guten Nachrichten. Die Suche nach ihrem Sohn und den anderen Kinder war erfolglos.

Teyla schwankte und wäre fast zusammengebrochen, Ronon konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Wieso und wohin waren die Kinder verschwunden?

Teyla war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Kinder noch irgendwo auf dem Planeten waren. Sie spürte es einfach und ihr Gefühl hatte sie in Bezug auf ihren Sohn noch nie im Stich gelassen.

Sie machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht besser auf ihn aufgepasst hatte.

Sie wandte sich an John. „Kannst du bitte dafür sorgen, dass wir uns in 15 Minuten in Liz Büro treffen. Ich habe da eine Idee."

„Natürlich, wen soll ich denn benachrichtigen?"

„Alle," erwiderte Teyla.

John machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Er verständigte seine Frau Liz, Rodney und natürlich Carson.

Das Wort „ALLE" bedeutete bei ihnen genau diese Zusammensetzung, wobei dieses Mal Sinatra fehlen würde.

Wie es seiner Tochter wohl gerade erging? Er vermisste sie doch sehr. Ohne sie machte ihm das Erkunden neuer Planeten lange nicht mehr soviel Spaß.

Rodney kam mal wieder als Letzter und setzte sich etwas außer Atem auf seinen gewohnten Stuhl.

Er hatte noch gar nicht erfahren, was auf Atrona passiert war. Er musste erst sein Experiment beenden, bevor er das Labor verlassen konnte. Er war wegen der Unterbrechung fast ein bisschen sauer.

„Was gibt es so Wichtiges, dass meine sofortige Anwesenheit erwünscht ist?

„Ach Rodney", seufzte Teyla. „Timon und noch ein paar andere athosianische Kinder sind verschwunden. Ich brauche dringend Sinatra, um sie zu finden."

„Du brauchst Sinatra, wieso?, fragte Liz verwundert.

„Einfach deshalb, weil sie die Fähigkeit hat, Menschen auf viele Kilometer Entfernung zu hören. Jedenfalls müsste sie auf diesem Planeten jeden überall finden können. Wieso ist sie wohl damals auf die andere Seite geflüchtet? Ich sage es euch, sie hat jeden in Atlantis den ganzen Tag gehört. Überall diese Stimmen in ihrem Kopf. Und als sie abgehauen ist, wollte sie sich nur eine Nacht lang Ruhe gönnen. Auch über ihre ständigen Kopfschmerzen hat sie zu niemandem auch nur ein Wort gesagt."

Liz konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. „Oh nein? Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!" Sie wandte sich an den Schotten. „Carson hatte sie wirklich andauernde Kopfschmerzen?"

„Ja sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, aber sie hat nie erwähnt, dass diese permanent da sind."

,Wieso ist mir das nur nicht aufgefallen?, grübelte Carson. ,Hätte sie sich mir doch nur anvertraut.,

„Im übrigen hat sie ja 100% des Antiker-Gens. Wobei ich das nebenbei bemerkt immer noch unglaublich finde. John selbst hat nur 98%."

„Wieso denn unglaublich?", John war fast ein bisschen beleidigt. „Und was ist mit ihren Geschwistern, die haben doch auch alle 100%?"

„Leute, Bitte!", bat Teyla eindringlich, „wir kommen vom Thema ab". „Ich brauche Sinatra wirklich dringend. Nur sie hat die Fähigkeit, meinen Sohn und die anderen Kinder meines Volkes zu finden."

Rodney wurde langsam ungeduldig, „Hey, entschuldigt mal, wieso kann das denn nicht auch Leneon machen?"

„Weil Sinatra nunmal ihre Kräfte erst mit 13 richtig entdeckt hat und er aber erst 11 ist. Ihm fehlt vor allem noch die Übung und wer weiß, ob er es überhaupt schaffen würde."

John gab nun auch seine Zustimmung. „Okay, einen Versuch ist es allemal wert. Sie wird ja auch nicht viel vom Unterricht verpassen, zumal in 2 Tagen eh Trimesterferien sind."

Carson rief entsetzt: „Leute, es ist mitten in der Nacht, muss das denn sein?"

„Carson!"

„Ja, Ja schon in Ordnung."

„Chuck, wählen sie die Erde an!", Liz betätigte ihr Headset.

Erde, Akademie

„...es der beste Ort die neue Akademie zu bauen."

„Es ist zwar die wichtigste Militäreinrichtung dieses Landes, aber auch die Gefährlichste. Man sollte keine unerfahrenen Studenten in die Nähe von etwas lassen, wovon sie noch nicht einmal Wissen dürfen." entrüstete sich eine Frau. „Entschuldigung Colonel, aber man hat es noch nicht einmal für wichtig gehalten, mir zu sagen, was sich eigentlich in dem Berg befindet. Genauso wenig wie den vielen anderen der hier Anwesenden."

„Colonel Carter", meldete sich Sinatra zu Wort. „Sie hat schon Recht. Wieso soll man hier über etwas diskutieren, über das die meisten Anwesenden noch nicht einmal Bescheit wissen dürfen. Das ist, um es einfach mal frei zu sagen, einfach nur schwachsinnig. Wir können nicht immer nur von Gefahren sprechen und somit um den heißen Brei herumreden. So werden diese viel zu sehr unterschätzt, da alles so geheim bleiben muss."

Samantha gab Sinatra recht. „Ja, es stimmt schon. Aber du weißt genau was passieren würde, wenn zu viele davon erfahren, besonders dann die falschen Leute."

„_Colonel Carter bitte melden."_

„Entschuldigen sie bitte.", eilig verlies Sam den Raum.

„Carter hier, was gibt's so wichtiges?"

„_Atlantis fordert die sofortige Rückkehr von Sinatra. Sie haben einen Notfall. Sie haben 2 Stunden, um sie zum Stargate zu bringen."_

„Verstanden, Carter Ende."

Sie ging unverzüglich zurück.

„Sinatra, gerade kam eine Nachricht für dich. Die scheinen dich dringend zu Hause zu brauchen. Captain Tolbars, holen sie bitte mit Sinatra ihre Sachen. Direktor, konnte ich bitte auch gleich ihr Zeugnis mitnehmen, sie wird wohl kaum vor den Ferien wieder hier sein können."

Der Direktor wandte sich an die übrigen Anwesenden. „Unser Treffen ist hiermit beendet, wir treffen uns zur vereinbarten Zeit wieder. Folgen sie mir bitte."

15 Minuten später auf irgendeiner Landstraße

„Sam könnten sie Sinatra bitte ein Headset geben, ihr Vater will mit ihr sprechen."

In diesem Moment hatte Sinatra schon ihr eigenes aus der Tasche gekramt.

„Sinatra hier, verbinden sie mich."

Sam war ziemlich verwirrt, entweder Sinatra hatte gut geraten oder sie hat es ihr wohl angesehen. Vielleicht erfuhr sie ja mehr durch das Gespräch.

„_Hallo mein Schatz, stimmt das was Teyla uns erzählt hat?", erklang die Stimme von John besorgt. Wieso hast du mir das denn nicht gesagt. Ich hätte dich doch verstanden, dir geholfen. Besonders Carson macht sich große Vorwürfe."_

„Ach Dad, was Teyla sagt stimmt schon alles und sag Carson, dass ihn keine Schuld trifft. Es geht mir gut, auch keine Kopfschmerzen mehr. Und Dad, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du mich verstanden hättest. Herrgott noch mal! Dad, leg doch endlich deine Hände auf den Tisch, das ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Außerdem geht es hier nicht um mich, sondern um Timon und die anderen atosianischen Kinder."

_John war sprachlos. „Oh mein Gott, woher weißt du es schon? Wie machst du das nur?"_

„Dad, solange das Gate eine Verbindung nach Atlantis hat, kann ich Teyla schluchzen und die Anderen reden hören. Sie ist doch wieder schwanger, kann man sie denn nicht schonen? Und was da mit mir passiert weiß ich selbst nicht, aber es ist mir eigentlich auch egal. Carson, ich weiß das sie mich hören, halten sie endlich den Mund."

Sam saß fassungslos neben ihr. „Sinatra, du willst damit doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du die Fähigkeiten eines Antikers besitzt?" Du kennst General O'Neills Akte und du weißt auch, wie es McKay ergangen ist."

Sinatra nickte, „Jacks Gehirn kam mit dem Wissen der Antiker nicht zurecht und Rodneys DNS wurde verändert. Ich bin damit aufgewachsen. Es ist jetzt schon fast vier Jahre her, das ich das erste Mal gemerkt habe, das ich außergewöhnlich gutes Gehör besitze. Danach wurde es immer besser. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich den Leuten in China beim Mittagessen zuhören. Mittlerweile kann ich auch ganz gut damit umgehen."

„_Was???? Carson ist das möglich, Rodney?" John konnte es immer noch nicht glauben._

„_Mit diesen Kräften ist alles möglich, John" erwiderte Rodney. „Erinnere dich, was ich damals getan habe. Das war mehr, viel mehr." _

„_Rodney, du erinnerst dich aber auch daran, was danach passiert ist, oder?"_

„_Ja, ja ich weiß. Wieso musst du mir das eigentlich immer noch auf die Nase binden."_

„Jungs hört endlich auf zu streiten. Dad, mach zwei Jumper fertig. Ich will dich, Carson, Rodney und Ronon dabei haben. Vielleicht wäre Major Taylor auch ganz gut, er scheint sich gerade ein bisschen zu langweilen. Sinatra Ende."

Das war Sam fast ein bisschen unheimlich. Sie hatte zwar schon manches erlebt, aber ein Kind, das seinen Eltern einen Befehl erteilt und diese ihn dann auch noch befolgen?! Sinatra erschien ihr sehr selbstbewusst und den Befehlston zu treffen war für sie eine einfache Übung.

„Sinatra, du hast jetzt genau noch 15 Minuten, um mir das, was gerade passiert ist, zu erklären. Und bind mir keinen Bären auf. Du hast genug Zeit, um mit der Geschichte rauszurücken."

„Oje". Sinatra seufzte. „Ob ne viertel Stunde genug Zeit dafür ist, weiß ich auch nicht, aber ich werde es versuchen. Sir. Kurz vor meinem 13. Geburtstag habe ich plötzlich herausgefunden, das ich höre, was Leute hinter einer geschlossenen Tür flüstern. Vor gut einem Jahr konnte ich dann sämtliche Leute in Atlantis hören und dann kamen leider auch diese ständigen Kopfschmerzen. Mein einziger Fluchtpunkt war ein Ausflug auf andere Planeten oder mal ein Tag auf dem Festland. Nur ein paar Tage, bevor ich hier auf die Erde kam, habe ich dann endlich gelernt, mit dieser Kraft umzugehen und sie bei Bedarf abzuschalten. War wohl auch zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Ich glaube, sonst wäre ich noch verrückt geworden."

Zwischen den einzelnen Sätzen stockte sie, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. So einfach wie es aussah, war es dann doch nicht.

„Das waren nur 5 Minuten. Du sagtest aber, dass eine Viertelstunde dafür nicht ausreichen würde?"

„Ich dachte, sie wollen die ganze Wahrheit wissen. Das ist nämlich nicht die einzige Kraft die ich habe."

„Oh mein Gott, was gibt es den sonst noch für Kräfte, die du hast?"

Sinatra musste erstmal tief Luft holen. „Ich kann fliegen ohne irgendwelche Hilfsmittel und auch Sachen schweben lassen. Ich kann meinen Körper komplett tarnen oder andere Sachen einfach unsichtbar machen."

Sie erzählte mit Absicht nur von den Dingen, die Sie auf Atlantis schon konnte, damit zumindest ein kleiner Teil ihres Geheimnisses noch geheim bleiben würde. Irgendwie sagte ihr Gefühl ihr, dass es so besser wäre. Schutzschilde, Beamen, Gedanken lesen und Heilen, würde vorerst ihr Geheimnis bleiben. Aber für wie lange wohl? Wann würde sie diese Kräfte in der Gegenwart von anderen Menschen einsetzen müssen?

„Sir, können sie das bitte bitte für sich behalten. Ich möchte nicht als Versuchskaninchen dastehen."

„In Ordnung. Aber das mit dem Hören ist ja sowieso schon raus. Das andere bleibt ein Geheimnis zwischen uns beiden."

20 Minuten später

Br. Gen. Lorne gab den Befehl zum Aktivieren des Gates. „Sergeant, wählen sie Atlantis an."

Zum einen Teil war dies für Sinatra langweilig, zum anderen Teil wusste sie aber, das hinter dem Ereignishorizont ein neues Abenteuer auf sie wartete. Doch jetzt war es erst mal ihr Weg nach Hause.

Aufgeregt ging sie durchs Stargate.

„Sinatra, dein Vater wartet schon startklar auf dich in der Jumperbucht.", wurde sie von Chuck begrüßt.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, rannte sie die Treppe hinauf und erst als sie den Jumperhangar betrat, wurde sie langsamer. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung und einer Umarmung ihrer Eltern machte sie ihren Jumper startklar. Sie flog hinter ihrem Vater durch das wieder aktivierte Stargate. Carson war der Copilot. Das passte ihr allerdings überhaupt nicht. Er schaute sie fragend an, doch sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Sie war ein fast ein bisschen sauer auf ihren Dad, doch der hatte es ja nur gut gemeint.

Zur selben Zeit in einer Höhle auf Atrona

„Timon, wach doch auf." Ein Mädchen von ca. 9 Jahren schüttelte ihn. Sie war das älteste der Kinder, die in dieser Höhle gelandet waren und auch die Erste, die vor ein paar Minuten wach geworden war. Sie hatte entsetzliche Angst und alles tat ihr beim Bewegen weh. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie in dieser Höhle gelandet sind. Die einzige Erinnerung war, dass sie und die anderen Kinder eine seltsame Steinplatte gefunden hatten. Gemeinsam versuchten sie, diese anzuheben.

„Kata wo sind wir hier, wieso ist es so dunkel?" jammerte Timon „mir tut mein Bein weh."

„Ich weiß es nicht Timon, aber ich glaube, wir hätten besser diese Steinplatte in Ruhe lassen sollen."

Sie beruhigte ihn so gut es ging und versuchte, ihre eigene Angst zu verbergen. Sie wandte sich an die anderen Kinder. „Hat vielleicht einer von euch das Gen?"

Aus mehreren Richtungen war ein mehr oder weniger deutliches ‚Nein' zu vernehmen.

„Mist, dann können wir auch nicht sagen, ob das hier von den Antikern ist. Ich denke, jemand muss das Gen haben, um den Ausgang zu öffnen.?"

Die Kinder waren verängstigt und Timon hatte schon Tränen in den Augen.

„Bitte heult doch jetzt nicht, es wird alles wieder gut. Bestimmt suchen sie schon nach uns."

Urplötzlich ertönte aus einer anderen Ecke der Höhle ein verzweifelter Schrei.

„Ulfen, was ist denn los?" Kata fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„Komm schnell, es ist Tom. Er blutet."

In der Zwischenzeit näherten sich schon die beiden Jumper. Sinatra gab die Anweisung zur Landung bei den Ruinen.

„_Wieso dort, da ist absolut nichts.", motzte Rodney._

„Rodney! Scanne einfach die Gegend nach leichten Energie Impulsen."

Ungefähr einen Kilometer von ihrem Landeplatz entfernt hatte Rodney doch eine sehr sehr leichte Energiesignatur entdeckt, auf die nun Sinatra und Carson zuliefen. Sinatra wollte als Begleitung nur Carson. Alle anderen hatte sie mit den Jumpern in Richtung der Berge geschickt.

„Sinatra, was sollte das eben, wieso soll ich dich allein begleiten?"

„Weil ich ihre Hilfe bei den Kindern brauchen werde. Geben sie mir ihre Hand, wir sind da."

„Wieso?"

„Tun sie's einfach. Einige der Kinder scheinen sich verletzt zu haben und das können wir jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Nicht loslassen und berühren sie die Steinplatte."

Es gab einen Lichtblitz und Rodney staunte über den Energieschub, den er plötzlich empfing, dann waren die Beiden Peilsender von den Sensoren des Jumpers verschwunden.

Es wurde hell in der Höhle, als die beiden auftauchten. Jetzt war Sinatra auch klar warum sich manche der Kinder verletzt hatten, sie und Carson schwebten mindestens 4 Meter in der Luft. Behutsam lies sie sich beide auf den Boden gleiten. Dort machte sich Carson sofort an die Arbeit und untersuchte die Kinder.

Tom hatte sich an einer scharfen Felskante ins Bein geschnitten. Er legte ihm einen Druckverband an, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

Sinatra suchte derweil nach einem Ausgang, als plötzlich jemanden an ihrem Bein zupfte.

„Sinatra hast du mich gefunden?", Timons Gesicht tauchte hinter ihr auf.

„Ja, Timon, das habe ich. Geht es dir gut?"

„Bis auf höllische Kopfschmerzen, Ja."

„Komm, geh zu Carson. Ich versuche den Ausgang zu finden."

„OK"

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Sinatra konnte es sich nicht erklären, wieso sie mehr als vier Meter über dem Boden gelandet sind? Wobei der Boden auf dem sie steht, auch nicht wirklich gut aussieht. Ihr Blick glitt umher. Dort an der Wand schien sich einmal eine Treppe befunden zu haben.

Jetzt wusste sie auch, was sie so irritiert hatte. Früher war hier vermutlich noch ein weiteres Stockwerk. Im Laufe der Zeit ist dann wohl die Decke eingestürzt.

Sie überlegte, wie sie wohl am besten die Kinder hier rausschaffen könnte. Da, ihre Augen erblickten etwas höher in einer Nische eine Konsole. Was war das hier wohl alles? Antikisch auf alle Fälle.

Die Konsole schien auch noch zu funktionieren, sie konnte es förmlich hören.

,Komm Konsole, sag mir wo der Ausgang ist.,

Wie, als ob ihr Gedanke den Befehl dazu gegeben hätte, öffnete sich mit einem Mal ein Teil der Höhlendecke und gab den Blick auf den Himmel frei.

„Dad, hörst du mich? Wir haben die Kinder gefunden. Wir sind in einer Höhle."

„_Bin schon unterwegs, brauchen ungefähr 10 Minuten, bis wir bei euch sein können. Carson, wie geht es den Kindern?", man hörte Johns Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. _

„Ein paar haben heftige Prellungen, eines hat eine Fleischwunde und noch einige kleinere Verletzungen. Genaueres kann ich erst sagen, wenn sie auf Atlantis gründlich durchgecheckt sind. Sie sind natürlich sehr verängstigt. Wir sollten schauen, dass wir sie so schnell wie möglich hier rausbekommen, die Temperatur hier ist auch nicht grade bestens."

„_Okay, wir beeilen uns."_

„Sinatra, das hast du gut gemacht."

Oh, so ein Lob hätte sie von Carson gar nicht erwartet. Eher noch eine Standpauke, da sie doch ihre Fähigkeiten geheim gehalten hatte. „Keine Standpauke?"

„Eine Standpauke würde doch bei dir eh nichts bringen. Außerdem war es vielleicht nicht einmal so verkehrt, dass du es bis jetzt für dich behalten hast. Den Ärger wirst du bestimmt noch von anderen bekommen."

„Wieso Ärger? Sie hat uns doch gerettet?" Der kleine Timon konnte das nicht verstehen.

„Ach weißt du, ich habe vorher ziemlich viel Mist gebaut." Sinatra war jetzt ziemlich kleinlaut.

„Nein, alles was du tust ist doch wichtig und gut." Mit diesen Worten lies er sich in ihren Schoß fallen.

„Carson er ist ganz heiß!" Sie berührte seine Stirn. „Er hat hohes Fieber."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Dem Jungen mit der Fleischwunde geht es auch nicht so gut. Hier kann ich ihnen aber nicht helfen, wir müssen schnellstens hier raus."

Sinatra legte ihre Hände behutsam auf Timons Kopf. Ein Leuchten umfing sie beide. Konnte sie ihn heilen? Sie musste es zumindest versuchen. Das gelbe Licht um ihre Hände wurde stärker. Die Zeit schien stehenzubleiben. Ihr wurde plötzlich schwarz vor Augen und ihr Körper fiel zur Seite.

„Sinatra, Sinatra", hörst du mich? Carson rüttelte sie vergeblich an der Schulter.

Mit einem Mal fiel ein Schatten auf sie beide und ein Jumper schwebte langsam die Höhle hinab.

„Oh Gott John, da sind ihr ja endlich."

Ronon stürzte aus dem Jumper und lief sofort auf Timon zu. Er riss ihn in seine Arme.

„Timon! Gott sei Dank. Bist du okay?" Timon nickte und kuschelte sich an ihn.

John sah sich um und entdeckte Sinatra, die leblos am Boden lag. Sofort war er bei ihr.

„Carson, was ist mit ihr?" Man konnte seine Besorgnis um sie aus seiner Stimme hören.

„Ich denke mal, sie hat die Heilkräfte der Antiker. Sie wollte Timon damit helfen, da er vor Fieber förmlich glühte und hat sich dabei vollkommen verausgabt. Keine Sorge, sie wird schon wieder. Sie braucht einfach nur viel Ruhe."

Man spürte förmlich die Erleichterung von John. „Alle Mann in die Jumper und dann ab nach Hause. Rodney hilf doch bitte Major Taylor bei den Kindern. Wir kommen später zurück und du kannst dann nach Herzenslust diese Höhle erforschen. Aber jetzt gibt's wichtigeres."

Er selbst nahm seine Tochter behutsam auf die Arme und betrachtete liebevoll ihr Gesicht.

Dann erhoben sich zwei Jumper gen Sternenhimmel. Das steinerne Dach der Höhle schloss sich auf Johns Befehl unter ihnen.

Würde es auf diesem Planeten eine Kirchturmuhr geben, hätte man sie 3 Uhr schlagen hören.

**Kapitel 6 : Der gewohnte Alltag? **

Es war schon sehr spät, als Sinatra endlich aufwachte. Mit einem noch etwas verschwommenen Blick sah sie sich um. Sie war nicht auf der Krankenstation, sondern in ihrem Zimmer, in ihrem geliebten Himmelbett.

Es war ihr nicht ganz klar, wie sie hierher zurückgekommen war. Sie wusste nur noch, dass sie versucht hatte, Timon zu heilen.

War sie denn nicht bewusstlos gewesen? Sie schwang ihre Füße aus dem Bett und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Vater. Sie überlegte, wo sie zuerst hingehen sollte. Wo würde sie ihn wohl finden? In der Cafeteria bei Rodney, der seine Essgewohnheiten bestimmt nicht verändert hatte oder bei ihrer Mutter im Büro. Vielleicht sollte sie vorher noch auf die Krankenstation gehen und nach den Kindern schauen? Oder doch lieber gleich ihre Kräfte nutzen und einmal hinhören, wo es für sie jetzt am Interessantesten sein könnte?

„_Unplanmäßige Aktivierung von außen, es ist die Erde."_

‚Oh,', dachte Sinatra. ‚Also auf in den Gateraum. Danke Chuck.'

Sie entschied dafür, sich nur in den Teleporter zu beamen und den Rest der Strecke - wie jeder andere auch - zu laufen.

Im Gateraum kam gerade Colonel Carter durch das Gate. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht blickte sie um sich. Ja, hier würde sie wirklich gerne leben. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie auf der Erde dringender gebraucht wird. Am besten war es natürlich, einigen Abstand von McKay zu haben. Die paar Mal, die sie ihm über den Weg gelaufen war, endeten bis jetzt eigentlich immer in einer mittleren Katastrophe.

Sinatra sprang leichtfüßig die Treppe hinunter. „Hallo Colonel Carter, was machen sie denn hier?

„Hallo Sinatra, wie geht es dir denn? Unter anderem bin ich hier, um dir dein Zeugnis bringen. Solltest du nicht lieber im Bett sein?"

„Wieso im Bett? Nein, nein, mir geht es doch schon wieder gut. Kann ich jetzt mein Zeugnis haben, Sir? Bitte."

In einem leicht befehligten Ton antwortete Samantha „Jetzt komm erst mal mit. Deine Eltern warten in ihrem Büro schon auf uns.",

und ging schnellen Schrittes die Treppe hinauf.

Sinatra folgte ihr ein bisschen nachdenklich. _Habe ich etwa irgendwas falsch gemacht, oder ist sie aus irgendeinem anderen Grund sauer auf mich?_

„Guten Tag Samantha. Was verschafft uns die Ehre ihres Besuchs?" Liz schüttelte Samantha die Hand und warf einen kurzen besorgten Blick zu Sinatra. Diese sah schnell auf den Boden. Auch John trat zu seiner Tochter und sah sie fragend an. „Hey, geht's dir wieder gut?" Sinatra nickte nur.

Sam räusperte sich. „Guten Tag Elizabeth. Ich komme wegen ihrer Tochter."

Mit einem verständnislosen Blick sah sie Samantha zu Sinatra. „Wegen Sinatra? Hat sie denn auf der Erde etwas angestellt?"

„Keine Sorge, Elizabeth. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bringe nur ihr Zeugnis und wollte außerdem fragen, ob sie die Ferien nicht bei mir verbringen kann."

Überrascht sah Sinatra zu Col. Carter. „Wie, die Ferien bei ihnen verbringen, wieso?"

„Schau dir zuerst mal dein Zeugnis genauer an, dann erkläre ich dir wieso."

Mit diesen Worten überreichte sie den Dreien je eine Kopie des Zeugnisses.

_-_-_

Sozialverhalten: 4  
Arbeitsverhalten: 1

Physik:  
Elektronik: 1  
Astrophysik: 1  
Magnetismus: 2  
Mathe:  
Arithmetik: 1  
Formelwissenschaft: 1  
Sprachen:  
Englisch: 1  
Deutsch: 1  
Latein: 1  
Französisch: 2+  
Russisch: 1  
Chinesisch: 1  
Sport:  
Parcourstraining: 2  
Laufen: 2  
Schießen: 1  
Klettern: 2  
Mannschaftssport: 4-  
Geschicklichkeit: 1  
Schwimmen: 2

Extra Kurse:  
Schach  
Erste Hilfe  
Black Ops Training  
Büro, Organisation  
Leadership  
Material Arts (Kampfkunst ohne Waffen)  
Überlebenstraining  
Flugtraining

Sinatras Verhalten gegenüber ihren Mitschülern ist nicht ausreichend. Ebenso fehlen besonders die sozialen Kontakte mit ihnen.  
Aufgrund des Notendurchschnitts von 1,5 empfehlen wir dringend, sie am Mensa-Test teilnehmen zu lassen.

Da ihre Leistungen im Fach Mannschaftssport nur ausreichend sind und sie auch besonders viele Probleme mit ihren Mitschülern hat, halten wir ein psychisches Gutachten für zwingend notwendig.

In den sprachlichen Fächern sowie im Mathematischen ist sie allen weit voraus, deshalb wurde nach eingehender Beratung entschieden, dass sie sofort ins 3. Trimester wechseln kann.

Wir wünschen ihr weiterhin viel Erfolg.

-_-_-_-_

„Hey, das ist doch bis auf die zwei Vieren ganz gut, oder?"

„Sinatra, ließ dir erst einmal den Text durch und entscheide dann selbst ob es für dich gut genug ist.", gab Samantha ihr den Rat.

„Schätzchen, der Mensa-Test ist das Beste was dir je passieren wird. Oh Mann, ich bin furchtbar stolz auf dich." John sah mit stolzgeschwellter Brust zu Sinatra.

„Aber Dad, du bist doch selbst nie eingetreten. 135 und wolltest nicht." Irgendwas in Sinatra sträubte sich. Sie wollte doch nur wieder hier in Atlantis bleiben.

Liz ging auf sie zu und schaute sie mit eindringlichen Augen an. „Aber es wäre für die Zukunft wirklich besser, wenn du dir unter deinen Mitschülern ein paar Freunde suchst."

„Ach Mom, wenn das nur so einfach wäre." Sinatra standen nun Tränen in den Augen. Sie schluckte. „Sie wollen nichts mit mir zu tun haben, sie denken ich sei behindert."

„Sinatra, du bist nicht behindert. Nur halt anders. Du musst dich einfach nur ein bisschen anpassen."

Unbemerkt hatte Dr. Heightmeyer das Büro betreten.

„Ah Doktor Heightmeyer, schön das sie kommen konnten. Ich habe auch eine Kopie des Zeugnisses von Sinatra für sie." Mit diesen Worten überreichte Col. Carter ihr eine Zeugnisabschrift.

„Danke, Colonel." Kate vertiefte sich interessiert in die Urkunde.

Sinatra konnte diese Frau, die meinte, über all ihre Gefühle Bescheid wissen zu müssen, nicht leiden. Vielleicht lag auch der Grund darin, dass es viel schwerer war sie zu belügen.

Dr. Heightmeyer sah fragend zu John. „Wollen sie, dass ich das Gutachten anfertige?"

Samantha ergriff schnell das Wort. „Nein, es ist vermutlich besser, wenn dies in der Akademie gemacht wird. Sie soll die Zeit bis zu unserer Abreise noch für andere Dinge nutzen können. Natürlich nur, wenn du wirklich mitkommen willst.", bittend sah sie zu Sinatra.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, warum sie mir dieses Angebot machen. Sir."

„Ich möchte dir zeigen, wie das richtige Leben auf der Erde aussieht. Außerdem werde ich dann auch noch einen anderen Gast in deinem Alter haben. Sie ist, seit vor fünf Jahren ihre Heimat zerstört wurde, im Kinderheim aufgewachsen. Ich denke, ihr werdet euch bestimmt gut tun. Auch wird sie nicht die einzige sein, die du kennen lernen sollst. Und mir würdest du wirklich eine große Freude damit machen."

John hatte bis jetzt schweigend zugehört. „Sinatra, es ist wirklich …"

„Nein, ist schon okay Dad.", fiel ihm Sinatra ins Wort. „Col. Carter, es wäre mir eine Ehre, die nächsten Wochen bei ihnen zu verbringen."

„Das freut mich wirklich sehr. Ich hoffe auch, dass du und mein anderer Gast vielleicht Freundinnen werden könntet." Nach diesen Worten wandte sich Samantha an das Ehepaar Sheppard. „Ich denke, wir haben auch noch einige andere Dinge allein zu besprechen."

Dr. Heightmeyer strich Sinatra liebevoll über den Kopf. „Sinatra, vor allem kleine Schritte führen manchmal schneller zum Ziel als große."

„Danke Doc, kann ich jetzt gehen?" Sinatra sah bittend zu ihren Eltern.

„Nur wenn du dich sofort zu Carson begibst und dich nochmal durchchecken lässt. Alles Weitere besprechen wir später." Liz war sich sicher, dass Sinatra ansonsten einfach so verschwinden würde.

„Vergiss nicht, morgen um 09.00 Uhr startklar am Gate zu sein.", mit diesen Worten entließ Col. Carter Sinatra.

„Werde ich nicht. Danke, Sir." Sinatra drehte sich um und begab sich schnurstracks zu Carson.

_______________________

„Hi Carson, wie geht's Timon und den anderen?"

„Denn Umständen entsprechend gut, und - danke.", Teyla saß gerade am Bett ihres Sohnes.

Sie ging auf Sinatra zu und nahm diese ganz fest in die Arme.

Sinatra wurde ganz verlegen. Das war für sie doch selbstverständlich, ihren Freunden zu helfen. „Wieso danke?"

„Du hast meinem Sohn das Leben gerettet, ohne dich wäre er jetzt vielleicht tot." Teyla erschauderte immer noch im Gedanken daran, was alles noch hätte passieren können.

„Teyla jetzt lass mich aber wieder los, ich kriege ja kaum noch Luft."

„Sinatra, Sinatra hier bist du. Komm, wir wollen mit dir spielen." Atemlos kamen ihre kleinen Geschwister angerannt.

„Ariane, Lantora, Leneon, kommt doch her." Sinatra freute sich unbändig, sie wiederzusehen. Lachend umfing sie alle drei.

„Sinatra, bitte bitte komm mit uns auf den Spielplatz. Papa wollte uns nicht hinfliegen und da haben wir uns gedacht, du könntest ja mitkommen."

Doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne Carson gemacht. "Halt", meldete sich dieser eindringlich zu Wort. "Zuerst will ich dich noch gründlich untersuchen. Vorher lasse ich dich nicht weg, kleines Fräulein."

Nachdem Carson festgestellt hatte, dass es ihr wirklich gut ging, gab er grünes Licht. Aber natürlich nicht, ohne die entsprechenden Ermahnungen und Ratschläge. Guter alter Carson. Mit John und seinen Kindern hatte er es wirklich nicht einfach.

„Jumper 2 erbittet Starterlaubnis.", aufgeregte Kinderstimmen ertönten hinter Sinatra.

„_Starterlaubnis erteilt Jumper 2, viel Spaß."_

„Danke Chuck, bis nachher."

Und schon war der Jumper mit denn vier kleinen Sheppard's auf dem Weg zum Festland.

Zu dem Spielplatz, den sie und ihr Vater für ihre Geschwister auf diesem Planeten aufgebaut hatten, er war Sinatras größter Stolz.

Kapitel 7: Ferien

„Viel Spaß mein Schatz und bau keinen Mist.", mit diesen Worten drückte Liz ihre Tochter nochmal fest an sich.

„Mama, ich doch nicht." Sinatra konnte sich ein Grinsen fast nicht verkneifen.

„Pass bitte gut auf meine kleinen Geschwister auf, sie brauchen dich."

„Wieso? Gibt's irgendwelche besonderen Probleme, von denen ich schon wieder nichts weiß?" Liz blickte forschend in Sinatras Augen.

„Lass es dir von Leneon erklären. Er ist ein bisschen überfordert mit den beiden anderen. Außerdem wäre es gut, wenn er öfters mal wieder durchschlafen könnte."

Es hörte sich fast an, als ob die Rollen von Mutter und Tochter vertauscht wären. Aber da Liz die Leitung der Stadt hatte und demnach nicht ganz so viel Zeit, war Sinatra doch sehr oft der Ansprechpartner für ihre kleineren Geschwister gewesen.

„Und nun zu euch." Sinatra wandte sich ihren kleinen Schwestern zu und ermahnte sie. „Ariane, Lantora, fallt eurem Bruder nicht ständig auf die Nerven. Er ist erst ja doch erst 11 und genauso wie ihr noch ein Kind."

„Dad", Sinatra fiel es sichtlich schwer, sich von ihrem Vater zu verabschieden. Sie schluckte ein paar Mal und bevor sie noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, hatte er sie ganz fest in seine Arme genommen.

„Tschüss meine Große. Pass einfach nur gut auf dich auf, okay?" Liebevoll strich er ihr über den Kopf und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.

Mit einem letzten, etwas traurigen Blick, trat Sinatra mit Col. Carter durch den Ereignishorizont. Sie hatte wirklich die Hoffnung, dass es diesmal besser gehen würde.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick kamen sie im SGC an und Sinatra ging festen Schrittes die Rampe hinunter.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung mit einigen SGC-Mitarbeitern wandte sich Samantha zu Sinatra. „So, du musst noch einmal für eine kurze Routineuntersuchung auf die Krankenstation und dann geht's aber ab in die Ferien. Was möchtest du denn zuerst machen? Lieber mal ins Kino gehen oder vielleicht ins Schwimmbad?"

„Oh, lassen sie mich mal kurz überlegen. Ich glaube, ein Picknick würde mir gefallen, Sir."

„Picknick? Kann man dabei etwas Stehlen?", Vala, die auf dem Gang herumgelungert hatte, hatte ein Wort gehört, dessen Bedeutung sie nicht kannte, und das nach mittlerweile 19 Jahren auf der Erde.

„Nein Vala, geh wieder deinen Daniel nerven. Ich will meinen Urlaub doch genießen." Sam rollte mit den Augen.

„Wieso? Er kann doch auch mitkommen. Das macht bestimmt viel Spaß zusammen."

Sam wurde langsam aber sicher ungeduldig. „Vala. Es reicht. Was bedeutet das Wort „Nein" noch mal?"

Vala verzog schmollend ihren Mund „Bin ja schon weg. Spielverderber."

Sinatra, die Vala bisher noch nicht näher kennengelernt hatte, sah fragend zum Colonel. „Ist die wirklich immer so, Sir?"

„Leider ja. Aber sie ist mit den Jahren schon um einiges humaner geworden. Ich weiß trotzdem nicht, wie Daniel es den ganzen Tag mit ihr aushält."

-----

Auf dem Weg zu Sams Anwesen

„So, kleines Fräulein. Jetzt möchte ich wirklich wissen, ob du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

Sinatra war etwas verwirrt. „Wie? Die Wahrheit. Wie meinen sie das?"

„Ich rede über deine Kräfte Sinatra. Ich habe beim letzten Mal bemerkt, dass du mir wahrscheinlich nicht alles erzählt hast. Du kannst doch noch mehr. Damit habe ich recht, oder? Ich will auch gar nicht deine gesamten Fähigkeiten wissen. Mich interessiert lediglich, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung Recht habe."

„Ja, Col. Carter. Sie haben mitten ins Schwarze getroffen." Sinatra war fast ein bisschen erleichtert über die Frage von Samantha. „Lüge ich denn so schlecht?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Aber eigentlich hätte ich schon von dir erwartet, dass du schlau genug bist, zumindest einen Teil deiner Fähigkeiten für dich zu behalten. Von „Heilen" hattest du nämlich auch nichts gesagt."

Sam sprach nun in einem eindringlichen Ton mit Sinatra.

„Geheimnisse sind für uns zum großen Teil lebensnotwendig. Sie bestimmen unser Leben. Dir sollte das eigentlich klar sein. Das, was an dir besonders ist, solltest du wie deinen größten Schatz behandeln."

Sinatra nickte ernst. „Ich weiß. Es ist ein Schatz, der größte, den ein Mensch in sich tragen kann.

Daraufhin war es einige Minuten still im Auto. Ein jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Wieso haben sie ihr Haus eigentlich so weit weg vom Stützpunkt bauen lassen, Sir?"

„Ach weißt du, 3 Sunden Autofahrt sind gar nicht so viel. Aber es ist doch weit genug entfernt, um dort einen Bunker einzurichten, den man im Falle eines Angriffes unabhängig vom SGC benutzen kann. Außerdem eignet sich der Ort dort besonders gut für Kinder, deren Eltern den ganzen lieben Tag lang arbeiten müssen."

„Und was sagten die Bewohner denn dazu, dass sie manchmal eine ganze Woche oder noch länger nicht zu Hause waren?" Sinatra wollte ja nicht neugierig erscheinen, aber diese Frage beschäftigte sie schon eine kleine Weile.

„Wir hatten ein Kindermädchen für Olivia engagiert und oft war ja auch Jack da. Ich glaube, du wirst mit ihr bestimmt viel Spaß haben."

Sinatra wollte noch ein bisschen mehr über Olivia wissen. „Wie alt ist sie jetzt eigentlich und was macht sie denn zur Zeit?"

„Sie ist 15, Sinatra, und geht aufs College in New York. Heute ist sie ausnahmsweise zuhause und kocht für uns das Mittagessen."

„Ich freue mich schon darauf, sie kennenzulernen." Sinatra wurde jetzt doch langsam ein bisschen nervös. „Und wer ist das andere Mädchen? Wie heißt sie denn und von wo kommt sie her?"

„Den Namen werde ich dir noch nicht verraten. Sie weiß genauso wenig wer du bist.

Ich will dir mal ihre Geschichte erzählen. Allerdings versuche ich es wie ein Märchen klingen zu lassen, da kommt sie am Interessantesten rüber."

Sam machte eine kurze Pause, bis sie anfing zu erzählen:

„Es war das Ende des Waldes, nur der Berg lag noch vor ihr. Ein einzelner kleiner Baum säumte den Weg, der steil und in vielen Windungen zur Höhle bergauf führte.

Es würde anstrengend werden, dort hinaufzugelangen. Doch musste sie es noch vor Sonnenuntergang schaffen. Bei diesem Spiel ging es um keinen Preis, das hatte sie begriffen. Es ging um ihr Leben. Das Spiel war ihr Leben und sie kannte noch nicht einmal die Regeln.

In ihrem Beutel war alles, was sie besaß. Ihre Bibel, ihr Tagebuch mit Schreibutensilien, ihre Decke und ihr Kissen.

Wo waren die anderen Flüchtlinge, die in dieser Höhle Schutz suchen sollten? Sie sah sich um, aber sie konnte niemanden entdecken.

Wieso ging gerade heute der Alarm los? Heute an ihrem 11. Geburtstag?

Warum mussten genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Krenter kommen und einen Angriff auf ihr Dorf starten?

Diese Monster, die tagsüber Menschen mit viel zu vielen Haaren waren und nachts zu fünf Meter großen feuerroten, nicht aufhaltbaren Kannibalen mutierten, die alles zerstörten was ihnen in den Weg kam.

Beim letzten Überfall hatten sie die Hälfte der Bevölkerung mitgenommen und das ganze Dorf zerstört. Dies lag nun schon sechs Jahre zurück.

Gott sei Dank, sie hatte die rettende Höhle erreicht. Erschöpft stolperte sie in den Höhleneingang. Dabei übersah sie jedoch einen größeren Stein, der aus dem Boden herausragte. Sie blieb mit ihrem Bein daran hängen und konnte nicht mehr auftreten. Mit einem Stöhnen sank sie kraftlos zu Boden.

Morgen früh, dachte sie, morgen früh wird alles wieder gut sein und schloss müde die Augen.

Der Tag kam und ging, aber sie wachte nicht auf. Ein neuer Morgen begann und zu ihrem großen Glück wurde sie dort von uns gefunden.

Sie hatte ein gebrochenes Bein und war völlig ausgetrocknet. Ohne uns hätte sie nie überlebt, da der Rest ihres Volkes getötet worden war."

Sinatra war völlig schockiert. „Die Arme, sie muss doch bestimmt jetzt noch entsetzliche Alpträume davon haben."

„Hast du nicht auch manchmal Alpträume von dem, was du so alles erlebt hast?", Sam blickte kurz zu ihr hinüber.

„Nein, bisher nicht. Na ja, solange ich mich sicher fühle, vermutlich nicht."

„Siehst du, auch sie wird sich hier sicher fühlen, so wie du auf Atlantis."

„Wann werde ich sie denn kennenlernen?" Sinatra war jetzt wirklich schon auf dieses Mädchen gespannt.

„Ich hole sie morgen Vormittag vom Heim ab, in dem sie momentan lebt. Zum Mittagessen müsste ich dann wieder Zuhause sein."

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigsam. Beiden war für große Unterhaltungen die Lust vergangen.

Es dauerte noch etwa zwei weitere Stunden, bis sie endlich ihr Ziel erreichten.

Sinatra kam fast um vor Hunger. Sie merkte, dass sie es nicht mehr gewohnt war, so spät zu Essen.

Die drei Monate in der Akademie hatten doch eine gewisse Regelmäßigkeit in ihre Eßgewohnheiten gebracht. Zuhause in Atlantis war es ihr völlig egal gewesen, wann es zu essen gab. Sie ließ es auch ab und zu mal ausfallen. Doch jetzt brauchte sie es immer um eine bestimmte Uhrzeit und das war ihr fast ein bisschen unheimlich.

**Kapitel 8: Freibad**

Die Nacht war angenehm warm gewesen. Sinatra fühlte sich seit langem wieder einmal so richtig frei. Keine Überwachung mehr. In der Akademie gab es überall Kameras, man war immer irgendwie beobachtet. Mit der Zeit vergaß man diese zwar meistens, aber eben nicht immer.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie herausgefunden, dass es einen Toten Winkel im Speisesaal gab, den liebte sie natürlich besonders. Sogar außerhalb des Gebäudes wurde jeder Zentimeter überwacht. Zum Glück waren wenigstens in der Nacht die Kameras in den Quartieren abgeschaltet, sonst wäre sie vermutlich irgendwann durchgedreht.

Ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl überkam sie. Eines, das sie bisher so noch nicht kannte.

Sie streckte sich und sprang aus ihrem Bett.

Beschwingt hüpfte sie die Treppe hinunter in Richtung Esszimmer. Es war zwar gerade mal sechs Uhr früh, aber sie wollte in ihren Ferien schon gar nicht damit anfangen, viel später aufzustehen.

Samantha stand gerade mit Olivia in der Küche und drehte sich um, als sie Sinatra bemerkte.

„Guten Morgen, Sinatra. Gut geschlafen?"

„Guten Morgen Colonel, Olivia. Ja, herrlich."

Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie vor ihr salutierte. Das sollte sie ihr für die Ferien vielleicht besser verbieten. „So nicht. Hier bin ich für dich Sam, verstanden?"

„Ja, Si.. Sam." Das würde etwas dauern, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte.

„Gut so, setz dich und genieß dein Frühstück. Ich muss gleich los."

„Vielen Dank." Sie suchte sich einen Platz am Fenster aus. Draußen war herrlicher Sonnenschein.

Sam lehnte an der Küchentheke und trank noch schnell ihren Kaffee aus. „Jack hat überraschend frei bekommen, er kommt morgen hierher."

„Ist er wirklich so... wie alle sagen?" Sinatra war wirklich neugierig auf ihn.

Sam lachte. „Du meinst so … humorvoll? Ja, und noch etwas schlimmer. Er hasst es, hier auf der Erde sein zu müssen. Er denkt, wenn er nicht durchs Stargate geht, fehlt ihm ein wichtiger Teil. Das macht seine Witze immer ein bisschen trauriger, aber auch ironievoller. Er ist wirklich ein herzensguter Mensch."

„Mum, du wirst ja fast rot dabei. Es ist doch nur Dad."

Lachend sah Olivia zu Sinatra, die sich gerade eine Tasse heiße Schokolade eingeschenkt hatte. „Denk dir nichts dabei, sie ist immer so, wenn's um Dad geht." Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. „Mensch, wir müssen jetzt los, Mum. Du musst mich doch noch vorher zum Flughafen bringen."

Sie ging auf Sinatra zu und nahm sie kurz in die Arme. „Es war schön, dich kennengelernt zu haben. Wir sehen uns sicher bald mal wieder." Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und schon war sie zur Tür hinaus.

Sam warf im Vorübergehen auch noch einen kurzen Blick zu Sinatra.

„Also, du bist jetzt mal eine Zeitlang allein. Genieß es und fühl dich wie zuhause, aber stell ja nichts Schlimmeres an, okay?! Bis später."

Nun war Sinatra alleine, alleine und frei. Das war wirklich ein tolles Gefühl.

Was sollte sie wohl mit ihrer freien Zeit anfangen? Vielleicht mal in die Stadt? Ja, das war vermutlich keine schlechte Idee. Bei dieser Hitze wäre eine Eisdiele wohl der beste Ort oder nein, doch besser mal in ein Schwimmbad? Traute sie es sich überhaupt zu, hier auf der Erde in ein Schwimmbad zu gehen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es dort so war.

_Schade, dass Olivia schon wieder weg musste. Es ist wirklich blöd, dass ich keine Freundin habe, die mir das Ganze erklären kann. Aber ein Feigling, nein ein Feigling bin ich nicht, _dachte sich Sinatra.

_Eigentlich kann doch gar nichts schief__gehen. Außerdem ziehe ich auch Katastrophen nicht so magisch an wie mein Vater, oder etwa doch? Nein, bestimmt nicht!_

_So, feige sein bringt nichts. Ich gehe jetzt ins Schwimmbad. _

Sinatra frühstückte schnell fertig und räumte ihr Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Dann zog sie sich den Bikini unter ein Sommerkleid, flugs ein Handtuch in die Tasche, 10 $ noch schnell eingesteckt und machte sich aufgeregt auf den Weg.

_-----_

„Einmal, bitte." Sinatra hatte aufmerksam zugehört, was die Frau vor ihr zur Kassiererin sagte.

Zum Glück stand jemand vor ihr, als sie das Freibad betrat, sonst wäre sie vermutlich schon an der Kasse aufgefallen.

„Das macht dann 4.50 $."

Das Geld wanderte über den Tresen.

„Hier, deine Eintrittskarte."

„Dankeschön." Sinatra atmete unhörbar auf. Das hatte sie schon mal hinter sich. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch ein Schließfach für ihre Tasche.

Gesucht, gefunden. Fünf Minuten später war sie umgezogen, hatte ihre Sachen eingeschlossen und den Schlüssel an ihrem Arm befestigt, so wie es die anderen Badegäste auch machten.

Die Sonne brannte mittlerweile nur so vom Himmel. Einmal kurz abgeduscht und schon stand sie auf dem Zehn-Meter-Brett.

Alle starrten sie an. Zumal war es ein neues Gesicht im Bad und zum anderen benutzten dieses Brett eigentlich nur immer dieselben sieben Jungs, was sie natürlich nicht wissen konnte.

Sinatra achtete gar nicht auf ihre Umgebung. Sie stieß sich ab, schlug einen Salto und tauchte kopfüber in das erfrischende Nass ein.

Der Sprung dauerte ihr viel zu kurz. Normalerweise war sie immer zwanzig Meter vom Wasser entfernt gewesen, doch das war auf Atlantis und nicht hier.

Sie tauchte wieder auf und alle Leute klatschten. Da bemerkte sie erst, welche Aufmerksamkeit ihr gegolten hatte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Das war doch wirklich nichts Besonderes gewesen. Am Rand stand auch ein Sanitäter, der erleichtert ausatmete, als sie unbeschadet wieder aus dem Wasser auftauchte. Er gab ihr ein Zeichen mit der Hand.

Sie überlegte kurz, ob es nicht besser wäre, sich auf die Wiese zu setzen und auf den Sanitäter zu warten oder besser gleich den Turm wieder raufzugehn.

‚Was solls', dachte sie. ‚Den Turm rauf, was sonst.'

Sie schwamm zur Leiter und kletterte aus dem Wasser. Sie versuchte dabei, die umstehenden Leute wenigst möglich zu beachten und eilte wieder den Sprungturm hinauf.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete sie den Sanitäter, der geschockt versuchte, in ihre Nähe zu kommen. So eine Person war ihm noch nie untergekommen! Er war sich ganz sicher, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte.

Sie sprang erneut. Während sie noch auftauchte, dachte sie sich, dass sie dem armen Mann eigentlich nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten sollte. Gleichzeitig wollte sie sich aber auch darüber beschweren, dass es hier kein 20-Meter-Brett gibt.

Sie stieg aus dem Wasser und setzte sich auf die Wiese, um sich abzutrocknen. Da eilte schon der Sanitäter, der fast einem Herzinfarkt nahe war, herbei.

Sinatra wollte ihn gleich von vorneherein beschwichtigen. „Hey, immer mit der Ruhe. Mir geht es gut."

„Sehr witzig, dass soll ich ihnen doch nicht wirklich glauben?"

„Wieso denn nicht?" Sinatra war es gar nicht recht, solch eine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Weil noch nicht einmal ich das durchgehalten habe." Ein junger Mann war aus der Menge hervorgetreten.

„Hallo, wer bist du denn?" Sinatra schaute sich verwundert um. Mittlerweile waren doch einige neugierige Badegäste nähergekommen.

„Er ist einer der wenigen, die auf diesen Turm dürfen. Aber auch für ihn gilt natürlich, nur einmal alle halbe Stunde." Der Sanitäter meldete sich empört wieder zu Wort.

„Hey, eigentlich hat sie mich gefragt. Hallo, ich bin Jason."

„Schon in Ordnung. Gibt's hier eigentlich ein Schwimmbad mit einem 20-Meter-Brett? Das hier ist mir doch ein bisschen zu niedrig."

Dieser Satz brachte ihr aus allen Richtungen zweifelnde Blicke ein.

Der Sanitäter setzte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Haben sie sich etwa den Kopf gestoßen, wissen sie noch wer sie sind?"

„Ich bin Kadett Sinatra Sheppard und nein, ich habe mir nicht den Kopf gestoßen." Langsam wurde es ihr doch zu bunt.

„Sie wollen mir doch nicht weismachen, dass so eine junge Person freiwillig zum Militär geht. Jetzt mal ehrlich."

„Ich bin ehrlich und wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, gehe ich jetzt. Ich muss nämlich wieder nach Hause." Sinatra packte ihre Sachen und wollte so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.

„Ich habe sehr wohl etwas dagegen. Ich traue ihnen noch nicht einmal zu, dass sie allein aufstehen können."

„Wirklich. Was sie nicht sagen". Mit einem Satz war sie auf den Beinen. Das hier wurde ihr jetzt echt zu blöd. Sie drehte sich um und eilte zu ihrem Schließfach. Der Sanitäter sah ihr verdutzt hinterher. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Auch Jason, der Junge, der sich eingemischt hatte, sah Sinatra erstaunt nach. Wer war nur dieses Mädchen?

-----

Eine halbe Stunde später in Sams Auto

„Colonel, wer ist eigentlich das andere Mädchen, von dem sie mir erzählt haben. Wie ist sie denn auf die Erde gekommen?"

Samantha warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Mädchen, das neben ihr saß.

„Den Namen werde ich dir noch nicht verraten. Aber sie ist nicht so, wie du vermutlich denkst. Ihre Eltern stammen beide von der Erde und sind auch noch am Leben. Sie ist nur nicht hier aufgewachsen."

_Radio: „...sprang ein Mädchen zweimal vom 10-Meter-Brett. Ein Sanitäter wollte sich um sie kümmern, doch nach Augenzeugenberichten verlangte sie nur nach einem 20-Meter-Brett. Als man sie fragte, ob sie sich den Kopf gestoßen hätte, verneinte sie und verließ eiligst das Freibad. Die ganze Geschichte in fünf Minuten."_

„Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt," seufzte Samantha. „Ich hatte ihr doch gesagt, sie soll nichts anstellen."

„Und mit der soll ich zusammenwohnen, Sir?"

„Normalerweise ist sie nicht so. Heute war es das erste Mal, dass sie hier alleine gewesen ist. Sie weiß nicht sehr viel über die Gepflogenheiten auf der Erde." Sam wurde jetzt langsam etwas nervös und trat das Gaspedal durch. „Vielleicht hätte ich sie doch besser auf Atlantis lassen sollen."

„Der soll ich die Erde zeigen, Sir. Das meinen sie doch nicht ernst, oder?"

„Doch, ich meine das ernst, Maria. Und im Übrigen, nenn mich doch bitte Sam."

„OK, wie sie wollen, Sam. Atlantis?"

**Kapitel 9: Ärger und Verwunderung**

Samantha bog in die Einfahrt ein und hatte kaum den Schlüssel rumgedreht, als sie auch schon aus dem Auto stürzte. „Maria, du bleibst vorerst hier. Ich habe erst einmal ein Hühnchen mit jemandem zu rupfen, dann hole ich dich."

„Verstanden, Si.. Sam."

Der Colonel eilte die Treppe hoch und schloss wütend die Haustür auf.

„Kadett Sinatra Sheppard, sofort angetreten."

Sie war so sauer, dass man ihr Rufen noch im Nachbarhaus gehört hätte, wenn eines dagewesen wäre.

Draußen im Wagen hielt Maria den Atem an. Hatte sie gerade Sinatra Sheppard gehört?

Oh Gott, es würde doch nicht dasselbe Mädchen sein, mit dem sie die letzten 3 Monate in einem Zimmer gelebt hatte. Die Sinatra, die ihr vor einer Woche das Leben gerettet hatte?

Nein, ihre Sinatra würde so etwas wie in den Nachrichten kam, nicht tun, dazu war sie doch viel zu schüchtern.

Maria hatte in letzter Zeit immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, was das wohl für ein Notfall in Sinatras Familie war, da diese gar so überstürzt abreisen musste und wo Sinatras Zuhause wohl lag.

Bei Maria überwiegte nun doch die Neugier, deshalb stieg sie aus dem Auto und schlich sich leise zur Tür. Sie wollte ja unbedingt weiter mithören, worum es hier eigentlich ging.

Drinnen hörte sie eine Stimme, die ihr wohlbekannt war.

„Ja, Sir." In Sinatras Stimme schwang nun doch etwas Angst mit. Angst, die Sam verriet, dass sie hier vielleicht das Falsche tat, aber es eben getan werden musste.

„Kadett Sheppard! Stimmt es, dass sie das getan haben, was gerade in den Nachrichten jedem verkündet wurde?"

Sinatra verlor noch ein wenig mehr an Gesichtsfarbe. „Ja, Sir."

Sam durfte sich in diesem Fall kein Mitleid erlauben. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, lies sie es sich nicht anmerken. „Habe ich mich heute Morgen nicht klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ähm, nein, Sir."

„Was haben sie für eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten vorzubringen?", mit festem Blick sah Sam zu Sinatra.

Diese verlor nun doch die Beherrschung, sank auf die Knie und fing an zu heulen.

„Ich wusste es doch nicht. Ich war einfach nur dumm. Wer konnte schon ahnen, dass so etwas passieren würde."

Sams Blick verlor langsam seine Strenge. „Na na, nicht doch. Du weißt doch, dass ich hier die Verantwortung für dich habe. Ich will doch nur nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Außerdem ziehst du mit solchen Aktionen nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf dich."

„Ja und es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich weiß genau, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe." Flehend bat Sinatra „...Sam kannst du mir bitte nochmals verzeihen?"

Sam nahm Sinatras Arm und half ihr beim Aufstehen. „Also gut, ausnahmsweise. Aber keine solchen unbedachten Aktionen mehr, klar?

„Maria, komm rein. Ich weiß, dass du lauschst." Sam brauchte sich gar nicht umzudrehen.

Langsam ging die Tür auf und eine ziemlich verängstigte Maria betrat den Raum. Ihr Blick fiel auf die beiden am Boden die gerade dabei waren, wieder aufzustehen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Sinatra dann vor dem Colonel. „Sam? Schickst du mich jetzt wieder nach Hause?"

„Nein, mein Mädchen. Ich will mich gewiss nicht mit deinem Vater anlegen. Du weißt doch, was er damals angestellt hat, nur um auf Atlantis zu bleiben."

In Sinatras Gesicht kam langsam wieder das Lachen zurück.

„Mach mich bloß noch eifersüchtig. Du weißt doch, dass ich das nur zu gerne miterlebt hätte."

„Wenn man es genau nimmt, hast du das doch. OK, nicht wirklich, aber du warst schon mal in Planung." Sam musste schmunzeln in der Erinnerung daran.

Maria trat nun in das Blickfeld und meldete sich zu Wort. „Hey, was ist hier eigentlich los. Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof. Worum geht's hier denn und was machst du hier." Sie sah Sinatra fragend ins Gesicht.

Nun war Sinatra die Überraschung deutlich anzusehen. „Maria, du?! Ähm, mein Vater hatte vor siebzehn Jahren einen seiner Leute geschlagen, damit dieser ja nicht weitererzählt, dass er etwas mit meiner Mutter hat. Und um nicht zurück zur Erde zu müssen, hat er sich lieber dafür degradieren lassen. Ich glaube, das waren für ihn die schlimmsten vier Monate seines Lebens."

„Freiwillig, hat er das wirklich freiwillig gemacht?" Maria schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nein, was denkst du denn! Er wurde erpresst, da sein Vorgesetzter von der Schwangerschaft wusste."

Marias Neugierde war damit noch nicht befriedigt. „Und wieso waren es die schlimmsten Monate seines Lebens?"

„Weil er als einfacher Soldat von seinem neuen Vorgesetzten gedemütigt und bis an die körperlichen Grenzen getrieben wurde, sodass er ein ziemlich häufiger Gast auf der dortigen Krankenstation war."

Das wurde ja immer besser. Maria konnte es gar nicht glauben. „Ja, und hat er seinen Rang wieder zurückerhalten?"

„Natürlich. Er hat wirklich tolle Freunde, die ihn nicht im Stich gelassen haben. Aber wirklich Ruhe hatte er erst nach der Hochzeit mit meiner Mutter."

Sam dirigierte sie in die Küche und holte aus dem Gefrierfach schnell ein paar Pizzen. Mittlerweile war es schon recht spät geworden und zum Kochen fehlte ihr jetzt die rechte Lust.

Maria und Sinatra schauten sich noch immer etwas ungläubig an. So ganz konnten sie es noch nicht fassen, dass sie hier zusammen am Küchentisch von Col. Carter saßen.

Maria brach zuerst das Schweigen. „Sinatra, wieso hast du eigentlich die letzten zwei Tage in der Akademie gefehlt?"

Eigentlich wollte sie es Maria zuerst nicht verraten. Aber dann dachte sich Sinatra, was solls.

„Weißt du Maria, ich musste zuhause ein paar Kinder retten."

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz. Wieso musstest du Kinder retten?" Maria begriff langsam gar nichts mehr.

„Sam, darf ich?" fragend sah Sinatra zum Colonel.

Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist deine Entscheidung. Du kannst ihr, wenn du willst, deine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählen. Sie hat die Freigabe. Stufe NSSA. Genauso wie die dritte Person, die in einer Woche zu uns stoßen wird."

Man sah die Überraschung auf den Gesichtern der Mädchen. „Wie, es kommt noch jemand? Sollten wir sie schon kennen?"

„Ja es kommt noch ein weiblicher Gast. Wer sie ist, werdet ihr noch früh genug herausfinden und ja, ihr kennt sie."

„Na, dann ist das ja nicht so schwer." Maria schaute zu Sinatra. „Sie muss ja mit uns auf die Akademie gegangen sein."

„Aber es sind drei Klassen dort gewesen, Maria. Mit je 25, 18 und 17 Schülern. Ich habe nie so besonders darauf geachtet, wer mit mir Unterricht hatte. Außerdem, es könnte auch irgendeine x-beliebige Lehrerin sein."

Maria bettelte. „Sam bitte, sag schon. Wer ist es?"

„Nein, ihr beiden. Ich will euch doch nicht den Spaß verderben. Außerdem wäre das ihr gegenüber unfair. Sie nervt mich auch schon ständig mit E-Mails, wer ihr seid und ich werde definitiv nicht nachgeben.", und Sam beendete damit diese Diskussion.

Schicksalsergebend wandte sich Maria wieder zu Sinatra. „Ich denke, mehr werden wir jetzt auch nicht aus ihr herausbekommen. Willst du mir nichts Näheres über diese Rettungsaktion der Kinder erzählen?"

Und so fing Sinatra an zu erzählen, wie sie Timon und die Kinder gefunden und aus der Höhle befreit hatte. Auch, dass Timon für sie wie ein Familienmitglied ist. Sie wäre liebend gern seine Patentante geworden, wenn sie damals das richtige Alter gehabt hätte.

**Kapitel 10: Wieso?**

Wieso, das fragte sich John Sheppard schon seit einer Woche.

Eigentlich wollte er seine Tochter doch in den Ferien nur für sich haben.

Wieso hatte er Sam nicht widersprochen, als sie Sinatra unbedingt mitnehmen wollte?

Sie hatten doch beide den gleichen Rang und trotzdem war immer noch ein klitzekleines Gefühl von Angst in ihm, wenn er vor Col. Carter stand. Er konnte auch gar keinen bestimmten Grund dafür angeben, es war einfach so.

Seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um seine Tochter. Was sie wohl grade machte und ob es ihr auch wirklich gutginge. Sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal gemeldet, obwohl schon zweimal eine Verbindung mit der Erde bestand. Von überallher kamen E-Mails, nur nicht von ihr. Vermisste sie ihren Vater denn überhaupt nicht?

Manchmal war er fast krank vor Sehnsucht. John wusste natürlich, dass sie doch alt genug war, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen und im Übrigen war sie bei Sam ja in wirklich guten Händen. Trotzdem ließ ihn seine Sorge nicht gänzlich los. Er grübelte auch immer wieder darüber nach, wer wohl das andere Mädchen war, von dem Sam gesprochen hatte. Sie würde doch seine Tochter nicht dazu verleiten, irgendetwas Dummes anzustellen?

Unruhig ging er im Versammlungsraum auf und ab. In fünfzehn Minuten fand der Morgenappell statt, da durfte er sich nichts mehr anmerken lassen. Er würde wieder der stahlharte Colonel sein, der keine Gefühle zeigte. Er musste wieder den unbrechbaren Führer geben, doch tief im Innern war er auch nur ein Mensch. Nur manchmal schienen das seine Leute, und vor allem auch er selbst, zu vergessen.

Bestimmt kamen wieder welche zu spät. Dann musste er die ganze Truppe zu Strafliegestützen verdonnern, weil keiner von denen es für nötig gehalten haben wird, die zwei Neuen rechtzeitig aus den Betten zu holen.

_Oje, es wird das gleiche sein, wie die letzten dreizehn Tage. _

_Wieso habe ich bloß nicht letzte Woche die beiden Second Leutnants mit zurück zur Erde geschickt? Jetzt bekomm ich sie vielleicht nicht so schnell wieder los. _

_Na ja, wahrscheinlich hab ich doch noch dran geglaubt, dass sie es irgendwann checken würden, wie es hier so läuft. Ein kleines bisschen spielt natürlich auch eine Rolle, dass ich Angst habe, dem Vater sagen zu müssen, dass sich seine Söhne nicht für Atlantis eignen._

_Er ist doch ein Lt. General. Nein, das wäre nicht richtig, die Söhne eines Vorgesetzten schlecht zu machen. Ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, wie ungeeignet sie wirklich sind._

_Und zu allem Unglück sind es ja auch noch Zwillinge. Ich habe während der ganzen letzten Zeit noch nicht einmal herausgefunden, inwiefern sie zu unterscheiden sind. Sie machen sich mit Sicherheit einen großen Spaß daraus, wenn ich sie dauernd verwechsle._

Johns Gedanken schweiften nun zurück in die Vergangenheit.

_Wenn ich so zurückblicke, bin ich in meinem tiefsten Innern doch etwas von mir selbst enttäuscht._

_Wieso habe ich nur die Beförderung zum Brigadier General abgelehnt?_

_Ja, der Hauptgrund war schon, dass ich mein Zuhause nicht verlassen wollte und dazu bin ich auch zukünftig wohl nicht bereit._

Er gab sich einen innerlichen Ruck und kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück.

_Wie haben die Beiden es eigentlich geschafft, den Rang des Second Leutnant zu erhalten? Oder besser, wie haben sie nur ihren akademischen Abschluss erhalten? Das würde mich brennend interessieren.. Man verlässt die Akademie ja nur mit diesem Rang. Und durch ihren Vater hatten sie den Vorteil, dort gleich nach der Grundausbildung weiter zu lernen. Ich muss mir nach dem Appell mal unbedingt ihre Akten genauer ansehen. So kriege ich auch raus, welche Kurse sie belegt und was für Noten sie hatten._

Tom und Tobias Faless brachten selbst einen John Sheppard langsam aber sicher an seine Grenzen.

**Kapitel 11: Trouble im Hause Faless**

Endlich, endlich war es soweit. Er würde diese zwei Nichtsnutze jetzt wirklich loswerden.

Colonel John Sheppard entfuhr ein Seufzer aus tiefstem Herzen.

In den Zeugnissen der beiden hatte er gleich ein Dutzend Gründe gefunden, die sie unbrauchbar für Atlantis machten. Zum Glück hatte ihm Elizabeth auch noch beigestanden und sich gefragt, warum zum Teufel die beiden für dieses Programm überhaupt vorgeschlagen wurden. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall jemanden mit einem Durchschnitt von 2,4 und zig negativen Einträgen auf Atlantis haben, besonders da es wirklich null Positives in den Akten der beiden zu lesen gab.

Sheppard konnte es gar nicht schnell genug gehen, bis die beiden endlich weg waren. Wie es zurück auf der Erde mit den zwei Teufeln weiterging, war ihm völlig egal. Nach ihrer letzten Aktion würden sie sowieso erst einmal degradiert werden.

-----

6 Stunden später, Faless Manor

„Tina, sofort angetreten!" Gen. Faless donnernde Stimme erscholl durchs Haus.

Bei den Faless war dieser Ruf normal. Besonders, wenn er vom Familienoberhaupt kam.

Doch dieses Mal hatte seine Stimme einen besonders scharfen Unterton. Ihm war gerade mitgeteilt worden, dass seine Söhne gefeuert wurden und diese jetzt abholbereit am Flughafen standen.

Er fragte sich kopfschüttelnd, was die beiden denn nun schon wieder angestellt hatten.

Nicht, dass es schon schlimm genug war, dass sie statt einem, drei Jahre auf der Akademie verbracht hatten, um ihren Abschluss zu schaffen. Nein, das hatten sie gewiss nicht von ihm.

Dem Himmel sei Dank - wenigstens seine Tochter war da ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Eben ganz der Vater.

„Ja Dad, Sir."

„Tina, du machst hier in der Küche sauber und räumst anschließend dein Zimmer auf. In einer halben Stunde bin ich mit den Zwillingen wieder hier, bis dahin bist du gefälligst fertig oder du darfst ihre Strafübungen mitmachen!" Der General war mittlerweile auf 180!

„Ja Sir, Verstanden Sir."

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Haustür ins Schloss.

Tina machte sich schleunigst an die Arbeit. Innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten hatte sie alle ihre Aufgaben erledigt. Soviel war gar nicht zu tun und ihr Zimmer war sowieso immer picobello sauber.

Die restliche Zeit nutzte sie, um die Betten ihrer Brüder neu zu beziehen. Dabei flogen ihre Gedanken zwangsläufig zu den Zwillingen. Sie war wirklich neugierig, was diese nun schon wieder angestellt hatten und vor allem wo, da ihr der Ort ihrer Stationierung nicht bekannt war.

Ihr Vater war langsam aber sicher einem Herzinfarkt nahe wegen den Zweien.

In nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würde Tina Näheres dazu erfahren. Vor allem auch über zwei Mädchen in ihrem Alter, deren Kindheit unter größter Geheimhaltung lag.

-----

„Tom, Tobias in die Küche. Strammgestanden!" Mit einem strengen Blick bedachte Gen. Faless seine beiden Jungs. „Tina, du gehst schnell hoch und überziehst die Betten der beiden."

„Schon erledigt, Sir." Lt. General Faless war über diese Antwort nicht erstaunt, er hatte von seiner Tochter nichts anderes erwartet.

„Gut gemacht, dann auch ab in die Küche. Jetzt kannst du noch was lernen."

„Ich sagte - strammgestanden, habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt?", wandte sich der General wieder an seine Jungs. Die beiden lümmelten an der Wand der Küche, welche eine riesige Freifläche besaß und auch manchmal als Trainingsraum zweckentfremdet wurde.

„Ähm, doch, Sir." In Nullkommanichts standen sie in Habachtstellung, einige Meter von der Wand entfernt.

„Wieso wurdet ihr gefeuert und degradiert?" Sein Ton duldete keine weiteren Ausflüchte.

Tom meldete sich vorsichtig zu Wort. „Weil unser Vorgesetzter uns nicht auseinanderhalten konnte und unbedingt der Meinung war, den Morgenappell immer schon um halb fünf Uhr früh stattfinden zu lassen."

Tina wollte die Wogen ein bisschen glätten und bat um Redeerlaubnis. „Sir, ich bitte um Erlaubnis sprechen zu dürfen."

„Erlaubnis erteilt."

„Also Jungs.", kopfschüttelnd sah sie zu ihren Brüdern, die nun recht kleinlaut geworden waren. „Ich bin ja hier die Einzige, die euch auseinanderhalten kann. Ihr hättet die Pflicht gehabt, eurem Vorgesetzten zu sagen, wer von euch welcher ist. Und ein Morgenappell um halb fünf früh ist absolut normal. Ihr seid das nur von der Schule her nicht gewöhnt. Mensch, ihr seid mittlerweile zweiundzwanzig und somit nicht mehr minderjährig, also absolut alt genug für die normale Uhrzeit eines Morgenappells."

„Wir können doch nichts dafür, dass wir immer ausreichend Schlaf brauchen oder dafür, dass dieser Col. Sheppard nicht gerade der Intelligenteste ist.", brachte Tobias zu ihrer Verteidigung hervor.

_Sheppard? _Tina kannte diesen Namen. „Ihr seid zwar meine Brüder und auch älter als ich, aber das rechtfertigt nicht, dass ihr einen Vorgesetzten beleidigt. Und wenn er nur halb so schlau ist wie seine Tochter, ist er mit Sicherheit um einiges intelligenter als ihr beide zusammen."

Sie wandte sich zu ihrem Vater. „Entschuldigen sie bitte meine Ausdrucksweise, Sir, aber es musste einfach gesagt werden."

Gen. Faless nickte zustimmend mit seinem Kopf. „Schon in Ordnung, Tina. Du hast das, was ich gedacht habe, in die richtigen Worte gefasst. Und nun wieder zu euch Jungs. Sofort auf den Boden, 120 Liegestützen und ich will keine Klagen hören, sonst seid ihr hier noch lange nicht fertig. Tina, du darfst dich für deine nicht ganz feine Ausdrucksweise mit zwanzig Liegestützen beteiligen."

Das ließen sich die drei nicht zweimal sagen. Schon gingen sie zu Boden.

Nachdem Tina mit den ihren fertig war, befahl ihr Vater, „Ab in dein Zimmer, sofort."

„Ja, Sir.", Tina salutierte und verließ so schnell wie möglich die Küche.

Sie eilte noch kurz ins Bad und suchte Creme und Verbandszeug zusammen. Jetzt war sie wieder einmal froh, dass sie und ihre Brüder eine Etage für sich alleine hatten, so konnte sie die beiden zumindestens heute Nacht noch versorgen. Ihr Vater ging wahrlich nicht zimperlich mit ihnen um. ‚Hoffentlich sind es nur Muskelzerrungen', dachte sich Tina. ‚Bitte Dad übertreib es nicht mit ihnen.' In Erste Hilfe hatte sie ja noch nicht viele Erfahrungen sammeln können, aber demnächst würde sie ja einen Kurs dafür besuchen.

-----

„So Jungs, es reicht für heute, schließlich will ich ja keinen Arzt rufen müssen. Geht sofort in euer Quartier. Morgen, halb fünf, zum Appell antreten. Und wehe wenn einer von euch motzt. Ihr habt bis dahin genügend Zeit, um über euer Verhalten nachzudenken. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir." Tom und Tobias machten sich schleunigst aus dem Staub.

Gen. Faless sah ihnen seufzend hinterher. Er war mit seinem Latein auch bald am Ende.

-----

1 Stunde später, Tom und Tobias Zimmer

„Tom, Tobias seid ihr noch wach?" Tina klopfte leise an die Zimmertür ihrer Brüder.

„Ja Schwesterchen sind wir." „Hast du die Creme?"

Man hörte schon an den Stimmen der beiden, dass sie nicht so ganz schmerzfrei waren.

Tina schlüpfte schnell durch die geöffnete Tür. „Ja, hier. War es sehr schlimm?"

Tom verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und bedachte sie mit einem leidenden Blick.

„Tom, du musst mir unbedingt erzählen, was ihr in den letzten drei Wochen gemacht habt. Ich platze sonst noch vor Neugier." Tina setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante und schlug die Beine hoch.

„Nein Tina, wir dürfen nichts verraten. Wir haben eine Schweigepflichterklärung unterschrieben."

„Hey, so eine habe ich auch unterschrieben. Doch nähere Infos kriege ich erst übermorgen. Ich vermute mal stark, dass es um die gleiche Sache geht. Außerdem erzählt ihr mir sonst ja auch alles."

„Diesmal nicht, Schwesterherz. Ich will weder für deinen Tod verantwortlich sein noch will ich mein ganzes Leben im Gefängnis verbringen." Tom wollte seine Schwester wirklich nicht in diese Sache mit reinziehen.

„Das ist nicht fair.", schmollend verzog Tina ihren Mund. „Dann erzählt mir doch zumindest etwas über euren Vorgesetzten. Wie ist er denn so und warum habt ihr ihn denn gar so verärgert."

Tobias sah auf seine Schwester hinunter. „Na ja, eigentlich ist er ganz in Ordnung. Auf der Basis sind er und seine Frau die Leiter, er fürs militärische und sie fürs zivile. Außerdem haben die beiden vier Kinder. Vorhin hast du bestimmt von Sinatra, der Größten, gesprochen."

„Vier Kinder.", Tina konnte es gar nicht glauben. „Sie hat mir nie erzählt, dass sie noch Geschwister hat."

„Sie hat dir auch bestimmt nicht erzählt, dass sie dort die Rechte eines Captain hat. Mann, ich war froh, nur einmal mit ihr zum Morgenappell antreten zu müssen."

„Kleiner Bruder, du meinst wohl das eine Mal, wo wir sogar pünktlich waren.", grinste Tom.

„Erinnere mich bitte nicht daran. Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass sie uns aus dem Bett gekriegt hat."

"Und ihr Vater, was habt ihr bloß noch alles angestellt, dass er so verärgert war?" Tina konnte wirklich sehr hartnäckig sein, wenn sie etwas unbedingt erfahren wollte.

„Wir kamen nicht zum Morgenappell und waren ihm gegenüber respektlos. Das waren die Worte von Col. Sheppard, nicht unsere." Tobias kam nun mit seiner Erzählung etwas ins Stocken. „Ähm, den größten Fehler, den wir vermutlich gemacht haben, war aber, dass wir seinen elfjährigen Sohn gefesselt außerhalb der Basis ausgesetzt haben."

„Hey, wer wusste schon, dass er den abgestürzten Jumper reparieren konnte." Wenn er an dieses Ereignis zurückdachte, wurde Tom immer noch sauer. „Der Chefwissenschaftler meinte, dies wäre unmöglich. Na ja, er hat es trotzdem geschafft."

„Deswegen seid ihr also degradiert worden." Ganz verstand es Tina zwar immer noch nicht, aber sie beließ es erst einmal dabei. „Habt ihr das eigentlich alles unserem Vater erzählt?"

„He, spinnst du? Wir sind doch nicht lebensmüde."

„Also, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett und ich denke, ihr tut das am besten auch. Morgen früh wird pünktlich angetreten. Ich könnte es natürlich auch zu einem Befehl machen. Ha, dank eurer Degradierung stehe ich jetzt über euch. Gute Nacht ihr beiden." Sie schmiss noch eine Kusshand und flugs war sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Schlaf gut, Schwesterchen."

„Sir.", konnte Tobias ihr noch lachend hinterher rufen.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen machte sich Tina fertig fürs Bett und legte ihre Kleidung ordentlich über den Stuhl. Sie stellte den Wecker auf zehn nach vier, damit sie sich morgen in aller Ruhe fertig machen konnte. Das frühe Aufstehen macht ihr nichts aus, sie war eh keine Langschläferin.

Da es nun still war im Hause Faless, konnte Tina ihre Gedanken in Ruhe kreisen lassen.

_Sie hat drei kleinere Geschwister. Sie schafft es, meine Brüder aus dem Bett zu bekommen und allem Anschein nach ist sie auf einer geheimen Militärbasis aufgewachsen. Und mit der habe ich auf einem Zimmer gelebt, sie sogar als Freundin bezeichnet. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum sie nie etwas über ihre Familie erzählt hat, es liegt alles unter Geheimhaltung. Womöglich ist sie eines der zwei Mädchen, von denen Col. Carter-O'Neill gesprochen hat. Sie hat erwähnt, dass das Leben der beiden anderen größtenteils unter Geheimhaltung liegt. Es würde auch dazu passen, dass ich zumindest eine der beiden Personen kenne. Ich soll aber beide kennen, wer ist wohl die zweite?_

Tina war einfach zu müde, um sich weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie löschte das Licht und schlief tief und fest bis zum nächsten Morgen.

-----

4:30, Küche der Faless

Tina war gerade mit ihrem Frühstück fertig.

„Stillgestanden Kadett." Ihr Vater betrat mit festem Schritt die Küche.

„Ja, Sir." Mit einem Salut schwang sie sich von ihrem Platz am Tisch weit genug in den Raum hinein, sodass sie frei stehen konnte.

„Wo sind ihre Kameraden?" Der General wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er hatte schon befürchtet, dass er Tina hier allein antreffen würde.

„Ich habe sie vor zehn Minuten aus dem Bett geschmissen, soll ich sie holen?" Tina war schon auf dem Sprung.

„Oh nein. Das übernehme ich selber. Stehen geblieben.", seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Ja, Sir." Tina wollte ihren Vater nicht noch mehr reizen.

Jetzt war er wirklich sauer. Befehlsverweigerung würde er auf keinen Fall dulden. Die würden noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Manchmal musste er sich doch fragen, was er bloß bei der Erziehung seiner Söhne falsch gemacht hatte.

Das Licht im Zimmer war bereits an, doch die beiden lagen wieder in ihren Betten und schlummerten selig.

Mit donnernder Stimme riss er die Zimmertür auf. „Aufgestanden Soldaten. SOFORT!"

Tobias streckte seinen Kopf unter der Bettdecke hervor. Er wusste zuerst gar nicht, was hier los war. Auch Tom war noch nicht richtig wach. Schlaftrunken bewegten sich die beiden langsam aus ihren Betten.

„Geht das nicht ein bisschen schneller? Bewegung ihr Trantüten."

„Ja, Sir" und schon standen die beiden auf ihren Beinen, wenn auch noch etwas wackelig.

„In 5 Minuten seid ihr unten. Ich will euch noch sehen, bevor ich eure Schwester zum Flughafen bringe. Ich will ihr die Ferien nicht noch schwerer machen, deshalb habe ich ihren Flug vorverlegt. Wenn ich zurück bin, werden wir mal ein paar sehr ernste Worte miteinander wechseln."

„Nein, Sir, sie können doch Tina nicht jetzt schon fliegen lassen. Wer versorgt dann künftig unsere Wunden?" Tom und Tobias waren fassungslos.

Doch das schien General Faless schon nicht mehr gehört zu haben, er war schon wieder unterwegs zur Küche. „Tina, hol deine Sachen. Dein Flug geht in einer halben Stunde."

„Ja, Sir."

Sie wusste, dass sie ab jetzt eine Minute hatte, um fix und fertig am Auto zu erscheinen. Die Fahrt würde ansonsten der reinste Horror für sie werden.

„49, 50, 51. Gut, du wirst schneller." Der General hielt seine Stoppuhr in der Hand.

„Welchen Flug nehme ich denn jetzt? Sir."

„Es ist ein Militärflug, Tina. War schwer genug, dich da rein zu kriegen. Mit deiner neuen Sicherheitsstufe hast du Glück gehabt, es scheint neues Personal zur Basis im Cheyenne Mountain gebracht zu werden. General O'Neill hat dort die Verantwortung für dich. Ich erwarte von dir einwandfreies Benehmen, er ist auch mein Vorgesetzter, verstanden?"

„Natürlich, Sir."

Sie waren schon kurz vor dem Flughafen, als Tinas Vater noch etwas einfiel. „Was meinten deine Brüder eigentlich damit, dass, wenn du weg bist, niemand mehr ihre Wunden versorgt?"

Tina schluckte, bisher hatte sie das ganz gut vor ihrem Vater geheim halten können. „Jedes Mal wenn Sie sie bestrafen, Sir, kommen sie zu mir und ich creme dann ihre Zerrungen ein und versorge die übrigen Wunden."

Jetzt war General Faless sprachlos. „Wieso tust du das, Tina? Sind sie nicht einmal dafür Manns genug, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern?"

Tina enthielt sich einer Antwort, sie wollten ihren Vater nicht noch mehr reizen. Außerdem bog der Wagen gerade in die Einfahrt des Flughafens ein.

„Na ja, ich will deine wahren Beweggründe gar nicht wissen, wenigstens sind die beiden dann schnellstmöglich wieder einsatzbereit. Nimm deine Tasche, wir sind da."

„Ja, Sir." Leise nahm sich Tina ihre Tasche vom Rücksitz und stieg aus.

„General!"

„General!" Tina salutierte.

Jack O'Neill stand schon bereit, um sie zu begrüßen. „Stehen sie bequem Lt. General, Kadett. Das ist also ihre Tochter", er musterte Tina mit aufmerksamen Augen, „sie scheint mir jetzt schon vernünftiger zu sein als ihre Söhne."

„Ich versichere ihnen, Sir, sie ist das genaue Gegenteil der beiden." Gen. Faless konnte den Stolz in seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbergen.

„Stimmt doch gar nicht, Dad, Sir.", wehrte Tina verlegen ab.

„Wir müssen los. Gen. Faless, es freut mich, sie wiedergesehen zu haben. Ich versichere ihnen, ich werde gut auf ihre Tochter Acht geben. Komm jetzt."

„Ja, Sir." Tina verabschiedete sich noch schnell von ihrem Vater. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in seine Arme geworfen, aber das wäre mehr als unangemessen gewesen.

Auf dem Weg zum Flugzeug wandte sich Jack nochmals zu Tina. „Kadett Faless, ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie ohne Widerrede meine Befehle befolgen."

„Ja, Sir. Immer, Sir."

So gefiel Jack das. Sie war wirklich das genaue Gegenteil ihrer Brüder. Zwillinge konnte er sowieso nicht ausstehen, nicht seit seiner High School Zeit.

„Flugkontrolle. Alle anwesend, wir können los."

„_Verstanden Sir, Start in zwei Minuten."_

„Sir, was macht dieses Madchen hier?" Captain Richards sah mit einem fragenden Blick zu Gen. O'Neill.

„Sie kommt mit uns, Captain, und im Übrigen muss ich mich garantiert nicht vor ihnen rechtfertigen."

Jack war etwas ungehalten über die Frage vom Captain.

„So können sie uns aber nicht einweisen, Sir."

„Oh doch, ich kann. Sie hat die Freigabe. Ihre Aufgabe besteht darin, zwei Stargatekindern zu helfen, hier auf der Erde zurechtzukommen."

„Wenn ich fragen darf, Sir, von welchen Planeten kommen die Kinder? Sir."

„Die eine von PXJ 389, lebt seit ein paar Jahren hier im Heim und die andere ist in Atlantis aufgewachsen." Jack wurde langsam ungeduldig bei diesem Frage und Antwort-Spiel.

Tina zuckte bei dieser Antwort zusammen. „Atlantis, die Versunkene Stadt? Sir?"

Der übereifrige Captain war aber immer noch nicht zufrieden. „Das stand aber nicht im Memo. Sir."

Jack drehte sich zu Tina um. „Ja, das Atlantis, Tina." Jetzt wurde es ihm aber doch allmählich zu bunt mit diesem Captain. „Natürlich stand es nicht im Memo. Es gibt zwei Sicherheitsstufen, NSS1 und NSSA, ersteres ist niedriger. NSSA hat nachher noch ein Briefing. Kadett Faless hat NSSA und bei ihnen steht es sehr wohl auf dem Memo."

Auf allen Plätzen wurde nun heftig in den Memos geblättert um den eigenen Grad herauszufinden.

Jack schaltete einen Beamer ein und verschaffte sich die nötige Aufmerksamkeit. Er hasste diese Arbeit, doch es war notwendig, da es immer noch diverse Leute gab, die die Memos ohne zu lesen im Papierkorb verschwinden ließen.

„So Leute, nun stellt mal eure Lauscher auf. Das Stargate ist eine Vorrichtung, um zu anderen Planeten zu reisen, es wurde 1929 in ...#

**Kapitel 12: Erkenntnisse**

2 Stunden später, Parkplatz Cheyenne Mountain

„General, darf ich ihnen eine Frage stellen? Meine Brüder, die beiden waren doch in Atlantis stationiert, oder?"

Sie hatte noch an dem zweiten Briefing außerhalb des Fliegers teilgenommen und dort erfahren, was Atlantis wirklich ist - eine Stadt der Antiker, die als Militärbasis in der Pegasusgalaxie dient.

Jack schaute erstaunt zu ihr. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich habe also Recht, Sir? Und auf den Kopf gefallen bin ich wahrlich nicht. Ich glaube, ich weiß auch, wer mich bei ihrer Frau erwartet; zumindest die eine Person." Tina war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich bei diesem Mädchen nur im Sinatra handeln konnte.

„Und, wen hast du denn im Auge"?

O'Neills Blick sagte ihr schon, dass sie richtig lag.

„Die eine ist Sinatra Sheppard, nicht wahr? Die Infos ihrer Frau haben mich drauf gebracht. Sie hat mal gesagt, das Leben dieses Mädchens liegt unter Geheimhaltung und dass sie von Geburt an den höchsten Sicherheitsgrad eines Menschen hat. Auch der Zufall spielte eine Rolle, dass meine Brüder zuhause den Namen ihres Vorgesetzten erwähnt haben. Dieser Colonel Sheppard lebt mit seiner Familie auf einer geheimen Basis. Na ja, und Atlantis ist geheim. Die Verbindung ist gar nicht zu übersehen. Sir."

Jack nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. „Bingo. Getroffen. Aber dann tun sie bitte zumindestens so, als wären sie überrascht, wenn wir ankommen. Wir wollen doch meiner Frau nicht die Freude verderben. Tina, sie sollten versuchen, ein bisschen zu schlafen, sie sehen müde aus. Wir haben noch eine lange Fahrt vor uns."

„Da haben sie Recht, Sir." Sie machte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz so bequem wie möglich. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war sie schon eingeschlafen.

-----

Eine Stunde zuvor, O'Neill Manor

„Guten Morgen, Sam , Sinatra."

„Guten Morgen Maria, schon wach?" Sam saß mit Sinatra bereits am Frühstückstisch.

„Schon? Ich bin eine Stunde zu spät. Eigentlich wollte ich viel früher aufstehen."

„Hey, bleib mal locker. Schließlich haben wir Ferien, Zeit zum ausschlafen." Sinatra schmierte sich gerade noch ein Brötchen mit Marmelade und lehnte sich genüsslich im Stuhl zurück.

„Ihr sitzt bereits beim Frühstück. Wieso habt ihr mich denn nicht geweckt?"

„Ach, ich bin auch erst vor dreißig Minuten aus dem Bett. Im Normalfall geht mein Wecker schon um vier bzw. halb fünf."

Maria nahm neben Sinatra Platz. „Was gibt's denn um vier Uhr morgens schon so Wichtiges?"

„Ach weißt du, ich bin in Atlantis aufgewachsen. Dort stand immer um vier Uhr dreißig Morgenappell auf dem Programm. Ja, und den habe ich seit meinem vierzehnten Geburtstag mitgemacht, es war eben Teil meiner Grundausbildung."

„So ganz versteh ich das nicht." Maria schenkte sich nachdenklich eine Tasse Tee ein. „Ich denke du bist doch auch noch minderjährig, da ist das doch gar nicht erlaubt."

„Du hast ja Recht Maria. Aber Sinatra hatte keine andere Möglichkeit und wie du siehst, hat es ihr auch nicht geschadet. Ich persönlich findet es zwar ein bisschen unverantwortlich, aber meine Meinung ist in dieser Sache gar nicht gefragt." Sam stand auf und holte sich eine Tasse frischen Kaffee.

„Schließlich war es meine Entscheidung Sam. Ich habe immer darum gebettelt, teilnehmen zu dürfen. Ich war eh immer um diese Uhrzeit wach." Sinatra warf einen kurzen Blick zum Colonel. Doch diese hatte ihr gar nicht mehr zugehört. „Was beschäftigt dich eigentlich, Sam? Haben wir irgendetwas etwas damit zu tun?"

„Hört mal her ihr zwei. Jack kommt nachher und bringt unseren neuen Gast nun doch schon etwas früher mit."

„Sollte sie nicht ursprünglich erst morgen Abend kommen?" Maria war nun neugierig geworden.

„Ja, aber es gibt wohl großen Ärger mit ihren Brüdern. So viel ich gehört habe, wurden die beiden degradiert."

Degradiert? Sinatra wurde hellhörig. „Zufällig Zwillinge?"

Samantha schaute verblüfft zu ihr hin. „Ja, aber wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Sinatra schaute triumphierend in die Runde. „Ha, das können nur die beiden Faless-Zwillinge aus Atlantis sein. Dad hat mir gestern eine E-Mail geschickt. Sie sind degradiert worden und aus Atlantis geflogen. Deren Vater ist übrigens ein General." Sinatra fiel es plötzlich wie Schuppen vor ihren Augen. „Tina! Tina stammt aus einer Militärfamilie und ihre großen Brüder sind Zwillinge. Der Vater ist Lt. General, der Nachname passt ebenfalls. Sie ist in unserer Klasse. Tina Faless kommt zu uns. Stimmts?"

Sam nickte lächelnd. „Ja, du liegst vollkommen richtig. Ich denke, dann hat sie jetzt auch das Recht, zu erfahren, wer ihr seid; ansonsten wäre es etwas unfair."

Mit einem Mal wurde Sinatra still und lauschte in sich hinein. „Leute, sie weiß bereits, dass ich hier bin. Sie unterhält sich gerade mit Jack darüber." Am besten ist, Sam, du funkst ihn doch einfach mal vorab an." Bevor Sam noch viel erwidern konnte, war Sinatra schon aufgestanden und räumte ihr Frühstücksgeschirr in die Spülmaschine.

„Auf Maria, wir gehen derweil eine Runde joggen.", und schon zog sie Maria mit zur Tür hinaus.

Sam war völlig perplex. Einen Befehlston hatte dieses Mädchen an sich. Das konnten ihre Eltern wahrlich nicht verleugnen. Sie rief ihnen noch etwas hinterher, aber das hörten die zwei schon gar nicht mehr."

Sam angelte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Handy, um ihren Mann anzurufen.

„Hi, Schatz. Was ist denn los?" Jacks Stimme war von einem leichten Rauschen begleitet.

„Ich wollte dich nur mal schon vorwarnen, dass die Mädels hier über Tina Bescheid wissen. Sinatra ist nicht so leicht etwas vorzumachen."

„Jep, da ist sie nicht die Einzige. Auch Tina weiß bereits Bescheid. Sie hat in der letzten Stunde mehr Informationen als nötig erhalten. Lediglich Maria ist noch die große Unbekannte."

Da es jetzt auch schon egal war, bat Sam ihren Mann, Tina noch über den Rest zu informieren. Sie sprachen noch über ein paar belanglose Dinge, ehe sie ihr Gespräch beendeten.

‚_So so, dachte Sam. Sie wusste es also auch. Gewisse Dinge herauszufinden, war für einen so klugen Kopf wie Tina bestimmt nicht schwer, es fehlte ihr nur ein bisschen an Selbstvertrauen. Aber das würden sie schon noch hinkriegen. Die erste Hälfte der Ferien war bereits um. Noch zwei Wochen. Oder besser gesagt vier Tage bei ihnen, eine Woche Atlantis und die restlichen drei Tage wieder hier. Ich möchte Colonel Sheppard seine Tochter doch nicht die ganzen Ferien vorenthalten. Vorher muss ich aber noch diese Freibad-Angelegenheit klären._

-----

Nachdem Tina mit O'Neill angekommen und die allgemeine Begrüßung vorbei war, hatten die Mädchen erst einmal eine Menge miteinander zu bereden. Am Nachmittag wollte Col. Carter dann mit den Dreien ins Freibad.

„Colonel Carter müssen wir unbedingt diese Badeanzüge anziehen.", entsetzt hob Tina einen schwarzen, in ihren Augen altmodischen Badeanzug in die Höhe. Irgendwie kam jetzt doch der Teenager in ihr wieder zum Vorschein. „Ich möchte wirklich lieber meinen Bikini."

„Tina. Ich habe es dir doch schon einmal gesagt, hier bin ich für dich Sam und ja es muss sein, ich möchte, dass ihr anständig ausseht.

„Hey, entspann dich." Sinatra stand schon fix und fertig angezogen vorm Spiegel. „Du wirst's überleben. Und überhaupt, denk einfach dran, dass es in vier Tagen schon zur Basis geht." Im Gedanken an Atlantis fingen ihre Augen verdächtig an zu glänzen.

„Mir wird schon schlecht, wenn ich nur daran denke. Für dich ist das ja kein Problem. Es ist ja nur der Vater, der dort die Leitung hat. Für mich ist das einfach unglaublich, es hört sich einfach nicht real an." Tina wollte gar nicht an soviel an Atlantis denken, ihr graute jetzt schon vor der Begegnung mit Col. Sheppard.

„Vergleiche meinen Vater bitte nicht mit deinem. Er ist wirklich sehr nett, solange man sich eben an die Spielregeln hält. Real wird es für dich erst werden, wenn du es einmal erlebt hast, keine Angst." Für Sinatra konnte die Zeit nicht schnell genug herumgehen, bis sie endlich wieder in ihr geliebtes Atlantis zurück durfte. Sie konnte es schon richtig vor sich sehen, die mächtigen Türme, der einzigartige Geruch des Meeres dort.

„Ich will aber gar nicht wissen, wie er auf mich reagiert, nachdem was meine Brüder getan haben.", Sinatra wurde abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Wie? Was getan? Ich dachte, sie sind wegen der Einträge in ihren Akten geflogen?" Auch Sinatra wusste eben nicht alles.

Tina erzählte ihnen die Geschichte, die sie von Tom und Tobias gehört hatte. Dass sie unter anderem deshalb degradiert wurden, weil sie jemanden auf dem Festland ausgesetzt hatten. Sie schämte sich wirklich sehr für ihre Brüder.

Jetzt wurde Sinatra aber doch sehr neugierig, wer denn da auf dem Festland ausgesetzt worden war.

Tina schaute sie schuldbewusst an. „Ähm, es war dein kleiner Bruder."

„Leneon? Wieso wusste ich das nicht? Dad hat mir kein Wort davon gesagt." warf Sinatra entrüstet ein.

Sam beschwichtigte sie. „Dein Dad wollte eben nicht, dass du dir unnötig Sorgen machst. Leneon hat den abgestürzten Jumper ja wieder repariert und ist wohlbehalten nach Atlantis zurückgeflogen. Soviel ich weiß, bekommt er sowieso demnächst einen Peilsender, dann dürften solche Aktionen kein großes Problem mehr sein."

„Er hat den Jumper repariert? Allein?" Sinatra wollte es gar nicht glauben. „Unfassbar. Das haben noch nicht mal Rodney und ich geschafft."

„So Kadetten, Thema beendet. Auf geht's, sonst wird's noch dunkel, bis wir endlich ins Freibad kommen." Sams Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Ja, Sir." Die drei salutierten.

„Kein Salut, kein Sir, nur Sam. Verstanden."

„Du hast es doch herausgefordert, Sam." Dabei schaute Sinatra ganz unschuldig drein.

„Sinatra Sheppard! Ich kann dich auch zurückschicken, dann gibt es zumindestens keinen Ärger mehr." Sam hob streng den Zeigefinger, doch ihre Augen lächelten dabei.

„Oki doki, SirSam. Ich werde versuchen, mich zu benehmen." Mit einem Lachen schnappte sie nach ihrer Tasche und mit Sam zusammen machten sie sich auf ins Freibad.

**Kapitel 13: Streit**

20 Minuten später im Freibad

Tina war als Erste fertig und schaute sich mal kurz um. „Sam, dürfen wir zum Sprungturm?"

„Na klar, aber wartet kurz, ich komme auch mit." Sie breitete noch schnell ihr Handtuch aus und eilte dann den Mädchen nach.

Bis sie zum Turm kam, war Tina bereits flink nach oben geklettert und sah zu den anderen hinunter. „He Maria komm, sei doch kein Feigling. Es ist doch nur ein Fünfer."

Maria schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Nee Tina, da passe ich. Mir reicht auch das Ein-Meter-Brett."

„Höhenangst?" Sam betrachtete sie mitfühlend.

„Nein, Sam. Sonst hätte ich mir bestimmt etwas anderes als die Air Force ausgesucht."

Sinatra und Tina stürzten sich einige Male in die kühlen Fluten. Irgendwie wurde es ihnen nach einiger Zeit aber zu langweilig. „Hey Tina. Komm, wir gehen auf den Zehner." Sinatras Augen funkelten erwartungsvoll.

„Oh nein Sinatra Sheppard. Da hab ich auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden." Samantha hatte nicht die Absicht, Sinatra in dieser Sache nachzugeben.

„Ach komm schon Sam. Wir sind hier um Spaß zu haben.", Sinatra bedachte sie mit einem treuherzigen Blick. Doch da hatte sie bei Sam auf Granit gebissen. „Wir schon. Du nicht. Strafe muss sein. Du sollst hier noch ein bisschen Buße tun und du weißt ja wofür."

„Aber Sam. Das können sie doch nicht von ihr verlangen, es ist einfach nicht fair.", kam Tina ihr zu Hilfe.

Sinatra dachte gar nicht dran, sich ihr Vergnügen verbieten zu lassen. Da kam dann doch das Sheppard-Gen bei ihr wieder voll durch. „Vergiss es, Sam." Sie drehte sich um und wollte zum Sprungturm.

Jetzt wurde es Sam aber doch zu bunt. „Sinatra Sheppard, wie wäre es dann mit einer Disziplinarmaßnahme?"

Sinatra hielt kurz inne und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu antworten. „Was haben sie denn so im Angebot, Colonel?"

Sam stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und erwiderte streng „Wie wäre es wohl, wenn du die ganzen Ferien bei mir verbringen musst oder noch besser, du besuchst den Ferienunterricht in der Akademie?" Sie würde mit diesem Mädchen schon noch fertig werden.

„Da haben Maria und ich auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, Sam. Ich will doch unbedingt ihr Zuhause kennenlernen."

Tina beeilte sich, aus Sams Reichweite zu kommen. „Hey, Sinatra, warte auf mich!"

„Dann lauf doch einfach ein bisschen schneller." Sinatra lachte und lief, ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen, Richtung Sprungturm.

„Scherzkeks. Niemand in unserer Klasse ist schneller als du." Doch das hörte Sinatra schon gar nicht mehr. Sie war mittlerweile auf dem Turm angekommen. So schnell sie konnte war Tina ihr nachgeeilt und ebenfalls hochgeklettert.

„Runter da, ihr habt dort oben nichts zu suchen!" Wutschnaubend sah der Bademeister zu den beiden hoch. Er konnte es nicht fassen.

„Und das ist die Meinung von wem?" Um eine freche Antwort war Sinatra nicht verlegen.

Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, stieß sich Sinatra vom Brett ab, machte einen Salto und tauchte kopfüber ein ins kühle Nass. Sie schwamm bis zum Beckenrand und kam prustend wieder hoch. Gleich nach ihr sprang Tina mit einer wunderschönen Kerze ins Wasser. Sinatra wartete schon auf sie und half ihr raus.

„Ich glaubs einfach nicht." Sam war mittlerweile auch angekommen. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Habt ihr eigentlich Watte in euren Ohren? Kadetten, noch so eine Aktion und ihr könnt den zweiten Teil der Ferien streichen."

Sinatra schüttelte sich das Wasser aus den Haaren. „Ma'am, nur keine leeren Versprechungen. Das machen sie doch sowieso nicht."

Doch so leicht wollte Sam sie nicht davonkommen lassen. „Sinatra Sheppard, du glaubst wohl, du kannst hier machen was du willst. Da hast du dich aber geschnitten. Wenn so etwas noch einmal vorkommen sollte, werde ich mich mal mit deinem Vater unterhalten. Er wird schon wissen, wie er dich wieder zur Vernunft bringt."

„Ach Sam, sie wissen doch, dass dieser genauso eine große Abneigung gegen unnütze Befehle hat." Treuherzig sah ihr Sinatra ins Gesicht. Sam fiel darauf keine vernünftige Antwort mehr ein. Sie seufzte, „Kind, du bist einfach unmöglich."

„Jep, so bin ich eben und stehe auch dazu."

Einträchtig gingen sie wieder zurück zur Wiese, wo es sich Maria derweil auf ihrem Handtuch gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Mit einem gespielten „Sofort Setzen!" zeigte Sam Richtung Boden.

Sinatra und Tina salutierten lachend. „Ja, Ma'am, zu Befehl, Ma'am."

In diesem Moment kam auch schon der Bademeister bei den Vieren an. Seine Laune war nicht gerade die beste. Schon wieder waren welche ohne seine Erlaubnis gesprungen. Empört wollte er schon zu einer Strafpredigt ansetzen, als er Sinatra bemerkte. „Du schon wieder?"

Sinatra wollte nicht schon wieder für Aufregung hier im Bad sorgen und sah ihn mit einem offenen Blick ins Gesicht. „Ja, ich schon wieder. Ich möchte ihnen nur sagen, dass es mir aufrichtig leid tut, ihnen letzte Woche Ärger bereitet zu haben."

Sie schielte zu Col. Carter. „Ja Colonel, auch ich weiß, wie man sich zu benehmen hat. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich hinterm Mond aufgewachsen."

„Bist du doch." Maria konnte sich den Kommentar dazu nicht verkneifen.

„Hey Maria, du bist doch selbst hinterm Mond aufgewachsen, also halt dich da raus." Sinatras Ton war nicht sehr freundlich ihr gegenüber, deshalb befand Sam, es wäre nun doch an der Zeit für ein paar Strafmaßnahmen, um die Gemüter ein bisschen zu abzukühlen. „Junge Dame, sei nicht so frech. Runter. Dreißig Liegestützen, aber flott."

Sinatra entschied, dass es wohl besser für sie wäre, jetzt ohne viel Murren zu gehorchen und warf sich blitzschnell auf den Boden.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt unbedingt sein muss." Dem Bademeister war etwas unwohl bei der ganzen Sache. Er wandte sich an Sam. „Das eben war doch nicht wenig anstrengend für ihren Körper."

„Doch, glauben sie mir, es muss sein. Dieses Mädchen kann weitaus Schlimmeres aushalten."

„...29, 30. Wie Klippenspringen?" Leicht außer Atem stand Sinatra wieder auf.

„Kadett Sheppard, halten sie ihr vorlautes Mundwerk." Sams Stimme hatte einen warnenden Ton angenommen.

„Ja, Ma'am.", flüsternd wandte Sinatra sich zu Tina „Alles in Ordnung?" Diese nickte. „Ja, Danke."

Der Bademeister fragte Sam, ob sie für diese Mädchen verantwortlich war.

Diese rollte mit ihren Augen. „Zur Zeit, leider ja."

„Moment mal. Sie wollten doch unbedingt, dass ich die Ferien bei ihnen verbringe." Jetzt war Sinatra aber wirklich entrüstet über die Betonung von Sams ‚Leider'. „Ich wäre ja auch liebend gern Doktor Heightmeier auf die Nerven gegangen. Doch das, was in diesen bescheuerten Psychologiebüchern steht, wäre wohl eh nicht sehr hilfreich für mich. Da sind Fantasybücher viel cooler, die sind wenigstens nicht so langweilig und eher umsetzbar." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und griff nach ihrem Handtuch.

Sam war durch Sinatras Verhalten jetzt doch etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht worden. „Langsam, junge Dame. Wo willst du denn jetzt wieder hin?" Fest ergriff sie Sinatras Arm.

„Nur einfach weg von hier." Sinatra konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen und stieß hervor, „Am liebsten gleich nach Hause, aber das geht ja leider nicht. Ich suche jetzt mir irgendwo ein ruhiges Plätzchen. Suchen sie mich doch mit meinem Peilsender, ist mir piepegal."

„Sinatra!", doch die hatte sich schon losgerissen und rannte Richtung Ausgang. Sam und die anderen beiden Mädchen konnten ihr nur noch fassungslos hinterherschauen.

Maria war schockiert über den plötzlichen Ausbruch ihrer Freundin. Was war nur mit einem Mal in sie gefahren? Sie drängte die anderen zum Aufbruch. Auch Samantha stand der Situation etwas hilflos gegenüber. Sie konnte sich über das Verhalten Sinatras keinen rechten Reim drauf machen. Sie wusste noch nicht mal, ob sie nun furchtbar wütend oder besorgt sein sollte. Mit verstörtem Blick sah sie zum Bademeister. Sie wollte grad zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, doch dieser winkte nur kurz ab. „Wir unterhalten uns später noch. Sie sollten das erstmal klären."

-----

Ein paar Straßen weiter

„Hey Mädchen, so warte doch!" Sinatra war gar nicht bewusst, dass dieser Ruf ihr gelten konnte. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte ziellos durch die Straßen. Ein Mann trat ihr in den Weg und hielt sie am Arm fest. „Hey, dich meine ich."

Abrupt wurde Sinatras Lauf gestoppt. Sie sah einen älteren, ca. 50jährigen Mann vor sich.

„Wie kann ich ihnen helfen, Mister?" Als er so nah vor ihr stand, sah sie sich ihn etwas genauer an. Irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor. _Sah dieser 50 Jährige nicht Jason ähnlich, ne. Sie schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf. Nein, lediglich um die Augenpartie und die Nase war eine Ähnlichkeit vorhanden._

Der Mann sah ihr derart intensiv in die Augen, dass es Sinatra fast ein bisschen unheimlich wurde. „Mädchen, ich will nur eins wissen, kennst du einen John Sheppard?"

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Bauchgegend zog sie ihren Arm zurück und antwortete „John Sheppard, wie kommen sie denn darauf?"

Sie wurde nochmals eindringlich gemustert. „Ja, ich denke, du weißt von wem ich rede. Ich habe nur eine Bitte an dich. Würdest du ihm diesen Brief geben?" Er zog einen weißen Umschlag aus seiner Jackentasche. „Ich habe John seit mehr als dreiundzwanzig Jahren nicht gesehen und habe vergeblich versucht, einen Kontakt mit ihm herzustellen. Wir sind damals im Streit auseinandergegangen, als er nach Afghanistan musste."

Er drückte ihr den Brief in die Hand und bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte, war er schon wieder verschwunden. Verblüfft sah sie auf den Umschlag, was war das denn jetzt gewesen? Sie stopfte ihn schnell in ihre Tasche und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Sie bog in eine ruhige Seitengasse ein und sah sich vorsichtig um. Da sie niemanden in ihrer Nähe entdecken konnte, beamte sie sich nach London. Das war der einzige Ort außerhalb von Amerika, den sie kannte. Ein schöner Ort, um sich eine Weile zu verstecken. Kaum war sie dort angekommen, bereute sie sofort wieder ihre Entscheidung. Sie fürchtete, durch ihre Abwesenheit noch viel mehr Ärger heraufzubeschwören. So machte sie schnell eine Kehrtwende und beamte sich in ihr Zimmer bei den O'Neills. Dort verriegelte sie die Tür, warf sich auf ihr Bett und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

-----

Maria hob aufmerksam lauschend den Kopf. „Sam, lassen sie das. Ich glaube, sie ist hier."

Sie waren gerade zu Hause angekommen, als Sam schon nach ihrem Headset gegriffen hatte.

„Hört ihr das nicht? Es hört sich an, als wenn jemand weinen würde."

Sam hatte es jetzt auch mitbekommen und verstand nicht ganz, warum Sinatra wieder zurück ins Haus gelaufen war. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Aber wieso ausgerechnet wieder hierher, sie wollte doch unbedingt weg."

„Ich vermute mal stark, sie hat schreckliche Angst oder eben ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Seien sie nicht allzu streng mit ihr, Ma'am. Die Pubertät spielt bestimmt auch eine große Rolle dabei." Tina war für ihr Alter schon erstaunlich erwachsen.

Sams donnernde Stimme erscholl durchs Haus. „Sinatra! Hierher, sofort!"

Maria und Tina zuckten zusammen. „Oh nein, bitte nicht so. Das richtet doch nur noch mehr Schaden an, bitte geben sie ihr noch ein bisschen Zeit."

Sam schaute ihre beiden anderen Schützlinge verwundert an. Irgendwie verstand sie nicht so recht, was in den Gehirnen dieser pubertierenden Mädchen vor sich ging.

Maria versuchte, es einigermaßen verständlich rüberzubringen. „Das, was sie vorhin von ihr verlangt haben, ist für Sinatra so eine Art seelische Folter. Für sie ging die halbe Welt unter, als sie ihr gesagt haben, dass sie keinen Spaß haben darf und dass das Ganze eine Strafe sein soll. Sie tickt eben ein bisschen anders als normale Teenager. Und ihr Temperament geht leider sehr schnell mit ihr durch."

„Aber, ich wollte doch nur das Beste für sie. Sie muss eben auch lernen, für ihre Fehler einzustehen. So funktioniert das hier nun Mal."

„Das kann schon sein." Tina ergriff nun das Wort. „Sie haben mit dieser Aktion aber genau das Gegenteil erreicht. Sinatra wusste bereits selbst, dass ihr Verhalten nicht in Ordnung war. Beim Bademeister hat sie sich ja auch entschuldigt. Und ihre impulsive Art, die oft etwas ruppig rüberkommt, na ja, das ist eben Sinatra. Jetzt sitzt sie bestimmt verängstigt in ihrem Zimmer." ‚Oder auch furchtbar wütend', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Nein, das wollte ich wirklich nicht." Sam war sehr nachdenklich geworden. „In Zukunft werde ich wohl etwas vorsichtiger mit ihr umgehen müssen. Ich hoffe, das hat kein Nachspiel mit ihrem Vater. Das würde mir noch fehlen." In Gedanken an Col. Sheppard wurde es Sam doch etwas mulmig. Der würde ihr die Hölle heiß machen, wenn seine Tochter hier unglücklich sein würde.

Tina versuchte Sam zu beruhigen. „Es wird alles wieder gut werden. Ich denke, das Beste ist, Maria und ich sehn mal nach ihr. Sinatra kriegt sich dann schon wieder ein."

„Ich denke, das wird nicht ganz leicht werden, aber versuchen wir's." Maria und Tina machten sich auf den Weg nach oben.

-----

Tina klopfte an die Tür. „Sinatra. Bitte mach doch auf. Wir sind's, Maria und Tina. Es kommt schon alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich versprech es."

Maria schob Tina zur Seite. „Bitte Sinatra, lass uns rein. Wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass du wieder nach Atlantis kannst. Wir können es nicht ertragen, wenn du traurig bist."

Halb wütend, halb schluchzend stieß Sinatra hervor: „Verschwindet, ich will niemanden sehen. Lasst mich in Ruhe. Von wegen Freunde."

„Du kannst dich einschließen, solange du willst, Sinatra Sheppard. Wir werden uns hier nicht vom Fleck rühren. Mensch, sei doch vernünftig. Verbau dir doch nicht deine Zukunft wegen so einer Kleinigkeit." Tina setzte sich vor der Tür auf den Boden.

„Und wie sollte diese Zukunft aussehen, ich bin doch eh zu nichts zu gebrauchen.", stieß Sinatra verzweifelt hervor. „Ich kann nichts und stelle ständig irgendetwas an; wer will schon so einen blöden Idioten wie mich?" Sie versank immer tiefer in Selbstmitleid.

Maria redete immer noch durch die geschlossene Tür auf sie ein. „Sinatra, das stimmt doch alles gar nicht. Du bist überhaupt nicht blöd. So gut wie du, war kaum einer in der Akademie, du hast unheimlich viele Möglichkeiten."

Doch Sinatra wollte überhaupt nicht zuhören. Sie war so in ihren Zweifeln und in ihrem Selbstmitleid gefangen, dass sie zu keinerlei Einsicht bereit war.

Tina suchte nach neuen Argumenten, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Es war Sam, die das Ganze jetzt beenden wollte. „Sinatra, bitte, es war mein Fehler. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen. Mach bitte die Tür auf." Sie lauschte, aber nichts rührte sich. Sam bettelte noch eine kleine Weile, doch Sinatra war unerbittlich. Bei Sam lagen nun mittlerweile auch sämtliche Nerven blank.

„Sinatra, es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, ich tue hier das Richtige für dich, aber anscheinend habe ich es doch völlig falsch angepackt. Verzeih mir." Mit diesen Worten eilte sie runter in die Küche und nach kurzer Zeit kam sie wieder hoch. „Sinatra, ich hab Jack angerufen. Er kommt in den nächsten Stunden zurück und nimmt euch dann mit nach Atlantis." Leise fügte sie noch hinzu „Viel Spaß dort."

Bevor Tina und Maria sie noch aufhalten konnten, rannte sie aus dem Haus. Sie wollte möglichst weit weg, ihren Gefühlen entkommen. Von Drinnen war nur noch das Aufheulen eines Motors zu hören, dann war Stille.

Die beiden Mädchen blieben fassungslos zurück. Das ganze war so schnell gegangen, sie wussten zuerst gar nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollten. Dann siegte bei Tina wieder die Vernunft. „Maria, geh schon mal Packen. Jack wird bald hier sein. Bei mir ist noch alles in der Tasche, ich bin gar noch nicht richtig zum Auspacken gekommen. Ich werde inzwischen versuchen, Sinatra zu erreichen."

„Mach ich, viel Glück dabei." Maria eilte in ihr Zimmer.

-----

Jack war inzwischen eingetroffen. Er betrat das Haus und fand Maria und Tina in der Küche vor. „Hallo Mädels, seid ihr soweit fertig?"

„Noch nicht ganz, Sir", Tina war bei seinem Eintritt schnell aufgestanden. „Maria und ich schon, aber Sinatra hat sich noch immer in ihrem Zimmer verbarrikadiert."

Jack war überhaupt nicht so ganz klar, was hier los war. „Was zum Teufel ist hier eigentlich vorgefallen? Sam war ja völlig aufgelöst am Telefon."

Maria ergriff das Wort und klärte O'Neill über die Vorgänge im Freibad auf. „Irgendwie ist Sinatra daraufhin total ausgerastet und dann einfach abgehauen." Maria konnte auch jetzt immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, wie das Ganze überhaupt derart ausarten konnte. Mit Sinatra war es wirklich nicht so einfach.

Jack ging nach oben und klopfte an Sinatras Tür. „Hey Mädchen, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du diese Tür öffnest. Für heute ist's wirklich genug. Wir bringen dich erst mal zurück nach Hause, dann sehen wir weiter."

Langsam ging nun endlich die Tür auf und Sinatra kam mit hängendem Kopf auf den Flur.

Jack schüttelte bei ihrem Anblick nur leicht den Kopf. Zurück in Atlantis, konnte sich nun ihr Vater mit ihr auseinandersetzen. „Sinatra, ich denke, du weißt, dass dein Verhalten falsch war. Aber das musst du mit Sam irgendwann selber klären. Man kann sich seiner Verantwortung nicht einfach entziehen und sollte es auch nicht. So, es ist Zeit, wir müssen los."

Sinatra schluckte und holte ihre Sachen. Das ganze war ihr unendlich peinlich. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sir. Ich wollte keinen solchen Ärger machen, wirklich nicht. Irgendwie ist das alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Zwischenzeitlich habe ich mich auch mal kurz nach London gebeamt, aber meine Entscheidung sofort wieder rückgängig gemacht." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Sir, wir können gehn."

„Gut, dann kann es ja losgehen." Die Mädchen gingen stillschweigend zum Wagen und Jack verstaute das Gepäck.


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Atlantis 2022 – Teil 2 (Crossover mit Harry Potter) Autor: Mara Ann Serie: Stargate / Stargate Atlantis / Harry Potter Genre: Allgemein, Mistery Pairings: Colonel John Sheppard/ Dr. Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard, Ronon Dex/ Teyla Emmagan-Dex, General Jack O`Neill/ Colonel Samantha Carter-O`Neill Rating: Normal Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer der Storyline und mein eigenen Charakteren, die FF ist nur zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht für Geld. Kurzinhalt: Sinatra Sheppard entdeckt, dass die HP Bücher bis auf das letzte Kapitel wahr sind und das Detail, das Harry 1938 geboren wurde nicht 1981.

Extra Infos: Der Kampf zwischen Dumbledore und Grindelwald fand nicht in 2. sondern im 1. Weltkrieg statt.

Länge: ca. 35.000 Wörter

* * *

Das hier ist zur selben Zeit wie der Teil 2 entstanden, und ist eine Art erweiterte vorm. Wer es gelesen hat wird merken das alles was in Teil 2 Steht auch hier steht, nur das es hier erweitert ist, es gibt eigene Kapitel und mal sind nur einzelne Sätze in einem Kapitel abgeändert, wer will kann sich ja einen Sport daraus machen diese zu finden, ich wünsche viel Spaß * g*

Und nun viel Spaß.

* * *

Kapitel 14: Unglaublich?

Sinatra war schon an der Beifahrertür, als der General sie am Einsteigen hinderte.  
„Nein Sinatra, nach hinten. Tina sitzt neben mir. Schließlich ist sie die ältere."

Ohne weitere Widerrede setzte sich Sinatra zu Maria auf die Rückbank. Sie wagte es nun doch nicht, dem General zu widersprechen.  
Jack startete den Wagen und fuhr langsam rückwärts aus der Einfahrt.

Maria starrte zu Sinatra. „London, wieso warst du in London?!"

„Nun ja, ich habe dir doch schon mal erklärt was Beamen ist. Das Ganze kann ich auch ohne Hilfe von Technologie, so wie die ersten Antiker.", setzte Sinatra zur Erklärung an.  
„Ich habe schon darauf gewartet, das einer das fragt. Ihr wisst über zwei meiner Fähigkeiten Bescheid, der General von Dreien, so wie mehrere Leute. Aber nur Sam und Teyla wissen mehr und dann noch nicht einmal alles. Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Beamen, die mit Hilfe von Technologie und die Art, die auf geistigen Fähigkeiten beruht, man würde es apparieren nennen."

„Auf welche Bibliothek hat man dich denn losgelassen, Harry Potter ist doch nur Fantasy." Tina lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

„Nein, meinen Verstand habe ich noch und bis vor ein paar Stunden hättest du das Stargate auch als Science Fiction abgetan.", erwiderte Sinatra.

Maria überlegte kurz. „Hast du vorhin gemeint, dass deine Fähigkeiten den Zauberkräften, von denen Rowling erzählt, sehr ähnlich sind?"

„Ja, nur hatte sie nie erwähnt, dass auch Menschen stablose Magie anwenden können."

„Wie meinst du das?" Jack war völlig verblüfft. Ein leichter Schock war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Na, die Zauber funktionieren eben." Sinatra zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß nicht wie, aber es ist so. Einmal habe ich sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass alles wahr sein kann. Ja, ich bin sogar gewillt, es zu glauben."

„Das meinst du doch nicht wirklich ernst?", seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm vollständig, was aber nur Tina sehen konnte.

Sinatra wurde nun etwas energischer. „General, wir beide wissen, dass es unglaublichere Dinge gibt, als diese Vorstellung. Erinnern sie sich an die Berichte über die Ritter und den Drachen, man hat nie eine Vorrichtung gefunden, die dies bewirkte. Merlin ist Antiker, wird aber in den Büchern als Vorfahre der Zauberer gezählt."

Jack gab sich geschlagen. „OK, wenn du es so sehen willst. Aber erzähl niemanden etwas davon, du könntest mehr Ärger und Probleme bekommen, als dir lieb ist."

„General, sie verheimlichen mir doch da etwas?" Irgendetwas am Ton O'Neills ließ Sinatra stutzig werden. „Wollen sie es mir nicht lieber gleich sagen, irgendwann erfahre ich es doch."

Jack presste die Lippen zusammen. Er ärgerte sich, dass er nicht besser auf seine Worte geachtet hatte. „Nein, ich werde es nicht erzählen. Es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt. Und jetzt keine weitere Fragen mehr."

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir, dass ich gefragt habe." Sinatra gab sich vorerst damit zufrieden. „Kommt nicht wieder vor."

Doch insgeheim wartete sie nur darauf, dass sie endlich am Ziel waren. Dann würde sie schon in Jacks Gedanken eindringen und sich die Informationen holen, die sie haben wollte.

Drei Stunden später parkte Jack das Auto auf dem Parkplatz und stieg aus. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Sinatra sagte nur kurz: „General?"

Jack drehte sich zu ihr. „Was ist Sinatra?"

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir. LEGITIMES!"

Sie tauchte in seine Gedankenwelt ein. Er wehrte sich, doch sie war stärker. Zuerst sah sie nur die Bilder aus seiner militärischen Karriere, aber dann zeigte sich ihr ein Bild, was sie nicht glauben wollte. Es war ein Wohnzimmer, in dem ein ziemlich niedergeschlagener elfjähriger Jack O´Neill und seine Mutter standen. In einer Ecke des Zimmers saß eine Eule auf einer Stange. Mrs. O´Neill liefen Tränen übers Gesicht und in der Hand hielt sie einen Brief von St. Hellens, in dem stand: „Nach einer Reihe von Tests müssen wir ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ihr Sohn keinerlei magische Begabung aufweist."

Diese Erinnerung reichte Sinatra, es war also wahr. Sie ließ ihre Anspannung zurückfallen und stand wieder auf dem Parkplatz. General O´Neill wurde von Tina gestützt und Maria hielt sie fest.

„Hast du bekommen was du wolltest? Bist du nun zufrieden?", fuhr Jack sie wütend an. „Musste es gerade diese Erinnerung sein? Du weißt nicht wie unangenehm dieser Tag für mich war, ich dachte, ich hätte ihn längst vergessen."

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, Sir." Sinatra war nun doch etwas verlegen. „Das wollte ich wirklich nicht, aber sie hätten es mir doch einfach sagen können."

„Ich wollte aber nicht, dass du es weißt." Jack fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch seine Haare. „Als du erzählt hast, dass das Gen etwas mit den Fähigkeiten meiner Mutter zu tun haben könnte, bekam ich Panik. Sie hatte mich damals zu meinem Vater gebracht, weil sie mich nicht mehr haben wollte."

„Ich kann mich nur noch einmal entschuldigen, Sir. War ihr Vater eigentlich, verzeihen sie mir den Ausdruck, normal?"

Jack nickte. „Ja, so normal wie es nur geht. Kannst du es löschen?" Er schaute zu Maria und dann zu Tina, von der er vorsorglich einen Schritt weggetreten war.

Sinatra verstand, was er meinte, während sich ihre Freundinnen nur ratlos anschauten. Sie entfernte sich von Maria und streckte dann ihre Arme in Richtung der beiden aus.

„Emuvilus, ,Alohomora,", die Türen des Autos gingen wieder auf, „Wingardium Leviosa."

Langsam setzte sie die beiden, die inzwischen zusammengesackt waren, zurück auf ihre Plätze.

„So, erledigt, General. Sie wissen nur noch, dass sie ins Auto gestiegen sind. Und solange sie nicht nach London fragen, haben wir kein Problem, Sir."

Jack hatte sich mittlerweile wieder etwas beruhigt. „Sag ihnen, dass sie das bestimmt nur geträumt haben. Sie werden so oder so etwas verwirrt sein, wenn sie aufwachen."

„Ja, Sir. Wir sollten sie wecken, Sir."

Er nickte zur Bestätigung und rief: „Aufstehen!"

Plötzlich hörte man zwei dumpfe Schläge aus dem Auto. Die beiden wollten, nachdem sie den Befehl gehört hatten, sofort aufspringen. Doch war dies im Auto natürlich nicht möglich. Langsam krabbelten sie heraus und hielten sich stöhnend den Kopf.

„Oh mein Gott, musste das sein, Sir?" ächzte Tina. „Sie hätten uns doch auch auf andere Weise wecken können."

„Und ihr beide hätten euch durchaus an die Tatsache, dass ihr im Auto sitzt, erinnern können.", erwiderte Jack lächelnd.

„Ja Sir."; kam es synchron.

„Gut.", Jack nickte. „Dann wäre das geklärt, alle mitkommen."

Sie hatten wirklich unglaubliches Glück, dass sie von niemandem beobachtet wurden.

-----

Cheyenne Mountain, Ebene 26

Lorne kam gerade in sein Büro, wo er schon erwartet wurde.

Erstaunt blieb er an der Tür stehen. „Sir, ich dachte, wir haben ein Gespräch unter vier Augen?"

„Da muss ich ihnen zustimmen Evan." Jack hatte es sich in Lornes Sessel derweil gemütlich gemacht. „Aber ich kann die Kinder hier nicht alleine lassen."

An der Wand standen Sinatra, Tina und Maria. Sinatra wollte schon protestieren, doch O´Neill hatte ihnen Redeverbot erteilt. Dabei hatte er ganz besonders sie angeschaut, so als wollte er sagen, Mund halten oder es passiert etwas.

Br. Gen. Lorne schaute ihn fragend an. „Wieso sind die drei eigentlich in ihrer Begleitung; sollte ihre Frau nicht die nächsten drei Tage auf sie aufpassen? Wo steckt Carter eigentlich?"

„Sie sind in meiner Begleitung, weil meine Frau etwas Zeit für sich braucht. Außerdem möchte ich, dass sie schon morgen nach Atlantis gehen. Wo Sam grade steckt, habe ich keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich will ich es auch noch nicht wissen.."

Lorne seufzte. „Mir fehlen ihre Witze, Sir."

„Der Job ist langweilig. Außerdem bin ich nicht mehr der Jüngste und es macht einfach weniger Spaß. Ein alter weiser Mann kann doch kein Affe sein. Auch nehmen einem schlechte Erinnerungen die Lust, zu scherzen."

Kurz war Sinatra in Versuchung zu lachen, doch jetzt wusste sie, dass allein sie die Schuld an seiner unglücklichen Laune trug.

‚_Immer bin ich schuld, wenn es anderen schlecht geht. Vorhin Sam, jetzt er. Wieso ich? ‚_

Jack erhob sich nun langsam und deutete auf Maria und Tina. „Könnten sie die beiden bitte in ein Quartier bringen lassen? Ich habe mit Sinatra allein noch ein paar Sachen zu besorgen."

Sinatra war überrascht. „Davon hatten sie mir gar nichts gesagt, Sir. Was wollen sie mit mir kaufen?"

„Ich sagte es aber doch gerade," erwiderte Jack unwillig, „und bei was, sage ich nur denk an vorhin."

„Oh, entschuldigen sie, dass ich gefragt habe, Sir." Sinatra ließ den Kopf hängen, es war ihr immer noch peinlich.

„Sir, ich bringe die beiden Mädchen selbst in ihr Quartier. Unser Gespräch findet morgen um 08.00 Uhr statt, ohne die Kinder!" Lorne verließ mit Maria und Tina den Raum.

Jack nahm Sinatra am Arm. „Gehen wir nach oben, auf Ebene 1 kann uns die Legisla hochbeamen."

„In Ordnung Sir. Wo gehen wir den hin?", fragte sie nun doch sehr neugierig geworden.

„Alandeso Gasse, San Francisco. Meine Mutter hat mich vor besagtem Brief immer dorthin mitgenommen. Eine von 37 in den USA. Auch hier in Colorado müsste eine sein, aber ich kenne sie aber leider nicht.", fügte er bedauernd hinzu.

„Sir, ihre Mutter hat in Kalifornien gelebt und ihr Vater in Minnesota?"

„Sie haben sich getrennt, als ich fünf Jahre alt war. Meine Mutter ist dann mit mir ausgezogen." In der Erinnerung daran runzelte er die Stirn.

„Sir, darf ich fragen, wieso sie sich getrennt haben?"

„Der eigentliche Grund war der Streit, auf was für eine Grundschule ich gehen sollte."

„Er wollte, dass sie auf eine Muggelschule gehen und sie war dagegen, habe ich Recht, Sir?"

„Ja, so war es und die stärkere Seite – eben meine Mutter - hat eben gewonnen." Er zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern.

-----

An Bord der Legisla

„General, was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

„Ich brauche nur einen Schnelltransport nach San Francisco, Colonel Conner."

„Könnte ich erfahren wieso, Sir?"

„Nein, Colonel können sie nicht." O'Neill sagte dies mit einem Nachdruck, der keine weiteren Fragen zuließ.

„Dann setze ich sie Zwei mal nahe der Innenstadt ab."

Mit einem weißen Lichtblitz tauchten die beiden in einem Parkhaus auf. Conner hatte diesen Ort gewählt, weil sich im Moment hier niemand aufgehalten hatte. Schweigend gingen sie in Richtung Ausgang.

„Besser hätte er es nicht treffen können." Jack schaute sich suchend um.

„Wie meinen sie das, Sir?"

Er zeigte nach vorn. „Einmal um den Block rum sind wir in einer Nebenstraße. Dort ist der Eingang."

Kapitel 15: Alandeso Gasse

„Brauchen wir nicht noch neue Kleidung, Sir?"

Sinatra trug immer noch ein leichtes Sommerkleid über ihrem Badeanzug und O'Neill hatte seine Uniform an.

„Würde ich doch meinen. Dir waren deine alten Umhänge zu klein und durch den Schulwechsel brauchst du sowieso neue." Er gab ihr eine Ausrede, mit der sie aber nicht einverstanden war. „Und mir kannst du doch bestimmt einen blauen Umhang herbeizaubern?"

„Kein Problem."

Sie schaute ihn kurz an und schon hatte er einen blauen Umhang über seiner Uniform. Man konnte fast meinen, er träge darunter nur eine blaue Hose und ein blaues Hemd.

„Bitte Sir. Und das mit meiner Geschichte, da habe ich eine weitaus bessere Idee."

„Vielen Dank." Jack sah an sich hinunter. „Was meinst du mit ‚bessere Idee'?"

„Ich sage nur Weihnachtsferien, Feuer und Krankenhaus."

„Und der dadurch bedingte Umzug, du bist genial."

„Danke Sir." Sinatra strahlte.

Mittlerweile waren sie an einem etwas heruntergekommen wirkenden Cafe angekommen und O'Neill hielt ihr die Türe auf. Kaum hatten sie es betreten, kam der Wirt auch schon auf sie zu. „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Wir würden gerne einiges Einkaufen und brauchen jemanden, der uns das Tor öffnet."

„Mein Zauberstab ist leider verbrannt, so wie der Rest meiner Schulsachen und ich brauche alles neu.", fügte Sinatra hinzu.

Der Wirt schaute Jack verständnislos an.

„Wissen sie, ich habe keinen Zauberstab, ich bin ein Squib.", war Jacks Erklärung. „Sie,", er zeigte auf Sinatra, „wohnt nur die Zeit, bis ihre Eltern ein neues Haus gefunden haben, bei mir. Beziehungsweise in einer Woche wird sie ihre neue Schule kennenlernen."

„Ah, ich verstehe.", der Wirt nickte verständnisvoll. „Dann werde ich ihnen einen Auror als Begleitung mitgeben, er wird auch wissen was sie brauchen. Er wandte sich an Sinatra. „Sie haben wirklich schöne grüne Augen junge Dame."

„Danke Mister, mir wurde gesagt dass ich die von meinem Opa geerbt habe. Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihn kennenzulernen.", fügte Sinatra leise hinzu.

„Ich bin Toren und wie ist ihr Name?"

„Sinatra."

„Jack, sie werden uns also begleiten?"

„Ja, auch wenn ich es vorziehen würde, die junge Dame alleine zu begleiten. Squibs sind hier leider nicht so gerne gesehen."

„Er kommt mit." Sinatra wollte schon gar nicht mit so einem Typen alleine gelassen werden, besonders da ihr hier alles neu war.

Toren nickte verständnisvoll. „Ja, das habe ich auch bemerkt mit den Squibs. Für welche Klasse benötigen sie die Ausrüstung denn?"

„Ich würde gerne die Ausrüstung für die 6. und 7. Klasse haben, es steht leider noch nicht so ganz fest, in welche Klasse ich komme. Besonders, da ich jetzt schon zwei Monate Unterricht verpasst habe und ein halbes Jahr meines Gedächtnis verloren habe."

„Wie sie wollen. Sie kommen bei Gringotts alleine zurecht?"

Sie standen vor dem großen weißem Gebäude der Bankfiliale.

„Ja, Ich habe schon als Kind hier Geld gewechselt.", Jack konnte diesen einfach Typ nicht leiden.

-----

Gringotts

„Ach du meine Güte, General! Wieviel Geld schleppen sie denn mit sich rum?" Sinatra bekam große Augen.

Jack hatte gerade 4 x 200 $ in Scheinen aus seinem Portmonee gezogen.

„Ist doch nicht viel, du sollst doch eine wirklich gute Ausrüstung bekommen."

Er schob das Geld über den Tresen, wo der Kobold jeden Schein einzeln überprüfte. Dann holte dieser zwei Säcke unterm Tresen hervor und reichte sie Jack.

„Ihre 4000 Gallonen, Mister."

„Danke, Grano."

„Gerne geschehen, besuchen sie uns bald wieder."

„Wenn es sich einrichten lässt, gerne. Sinatra komm."

Er ließ je einen Beutel in seine Manteltasche wandern.

„Ja, Sir."

Toren hatte draußen auf sie gewartet. „Sie sind fertig? Dann sollten wir jetzt eine Tasche und die Schuluniform besorgen."

„Nichts dagegen, ich muss ja irgendwo meine Einkäufe verstauen.", stimmte Sinatra zu.

Neunzehn Minuten später kamen sie aus Mosens Taschenladen. Sinatra hatte sich eine schwarze Umhängetasche ausgesucht, in die durch einen Zauber zwanzigmal mal so viel passte wie es aussah. In dieser Tasche hatte sie auch ihr Zauberstabholster verstaut. Bei Mme Sin, einer Japanischen Schneiderin, verbrachten sie fast eine ganze Stunde. Während ihres Aufenthalts dort hatte Toren einen Kessel, Zaubertrankzutaten und die Schulbücher sowie ein Buch über die Schule besorgt. Als sie die Schneiderei verließen war der Gallonenvorrat von 4000 auf 2694 geschrumpft.

„Als nächstes brauche ich einen neuen Zauberstab."

„Dann sollten wir zu Lossens Laden, er macht die Besten in ganz Kalifornien."

Sie betraten den kleinen Verkaufsraum des Ladens.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte der Verkäufer hinter dem Tresen freundlich.

„Die junge Dame braucht einen neuen Zauberstab."

Hinten im Lager war ein seltsames Rascheln zu hören.

„Ich glaube, ich habe den Richtigen für dich." Er schaute Sinatra prüfend an.

Dann verschwand er nach hinten ins Lager und kurze Zeit später versiegte das Rascheln. Er kam mit einer Box wieder nach vorne.

„Probieren sie den hier, ich versuche ihn schon seit Januar loszuwerden. Sie sind schon eine ganze Weile zauberstablos, würde ich sagen, oder?"

„Ja, mein Zuhause ist in den Winterferien niedergebrannt und für meine neue Schule brauche ich nun eine Ausrüstung."

„Wieso holst du dir die Ausrüstung erst jetzt?", fragte Toren neugierig.

„Ach, ich war vor einer Woche noch im Muggelkrankenhaus." Das musste als Erklärung vorläufig reichen.

Sinatra öffnete die Box und nahm den Stab aus der Kiste. Ein warmes Gefühl drang in sie. Ein noch viel schöneres und wärmeres als das, was sie empfand, wenn sie auf dem Kontrollstuhl saß.

„Wow, so eine Reaktion auf einen Zauberstab habe ich noch nie gesehen." Der Verkäufer starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Da ich den sowieso loswerden wollte, gebe ich ihn ihnen zum halben Preis. Das macht dann 300 Gallonen."

Jack zückte sein mittlerweile doch etwas leichteres Portmonee. „Hier bitte."

„General, ich würde auch gerne einmal selber zahlen." Sinatra war es gar nicht Recht, dass O'Neill alles für sie bezahlte.

„Lass nur, es ist schon in Ordnung.", winkte Jack ab.

„Dann nochmals vielen Dank, Sir."

Nachdem alles erledigt war, verließen sie wieder den Laden.

„Danke, Sinatra." Diese sah ihn etwas verständnislos an. „Wieso danken sie mir Toren?"

„Einfach aus dem Grund, weil Mr. Lossen endlich wieder ertragbar wird. Dieser Zauberstab ging ihm schon lange auf die Nerven. Früher hat dieser sich nur wochenweise bewegt, seit Januar aber durchgehend."

Sinatra sah ganz schuldbewusst zu Jack, dieser Zauberstab wollte schon seit Jahren zu ihr.

„Sir, kann ich einen Besen haben?"

„Wofür ist wohl der Rest des Geldes?" Für O'Neill war dieser Einkaufsbummel eine willkommene Abwechslung. „Und einen Schnatz bekommst du auch noch; ich kann dir ja leider kein Haustier kaufen."

„Wieso tun sie das, wenn ich fragen darf, Sir?"

Jack räusperte sich. Gott, was stellte dieses Mädchen dauernd für Fragen. „Sagen wir einfach, weil mir etwas an dir liegt. Außerdem möchte ich dir noch etwas zum Geburtstag schenken."

„Ich habe doch erst in sieben Wochen Geburtstag.", antwortete Sinatra verwundert.

Doch mit einer herrischen Geste gebot er ihr, zu schweigen.

„Sinatra, wieso nennen sie ihn eigentlich immer Sir?", wollte Toren wissen.

„Na, weil er eben mein Vorgesetzter ist."

„Ich bin Air Force General und sie wird nach der Schule der Air Force beitreten." Jack zwinkerte ihr zu, sie sollte es so hinnehmen, wie er es sagte.

Sinatras Gesicht strahlte. „Ich freue mich schon darauf."

„Sie wollen nicht in der Magischen Welt bleiben, Sinatra?" Toren wirkte doch etwas enttäuscht.

„Nein, mich hält hier nichts." Sinatras wusste genau, was sie in Zukunft machen wollte.

Er nickte. „Gut, dann bringe ich sie jetzt zum Sportladen."

„Das müssen sie nicht. Wir kommen schon alleine zurecht." Eigentlich wäre Sinatra viel lieber mit Jack allein weitergegangen.

„Keine Widerrede, ich bin zu ihrem Schutz eingeteilt worden, ich begleite Sie." Toren eilte schon wieder voraus.

Eine gute Stunde später standen sie wieder vorm Pup. ‚'Ein blöder Name für ein Restaurant', dachte Sinatra.

Ihre Tasche hatte eine interessante Innenform angenommen, als sie ihren Feuerblitz 6 darin verstaut hatte. Von außen sah sie immer noch aus wie vorher. In der Tasche befanden sich nun auch der Schnatz und die restlichen 943 Gallonen, die Jack ihr mit dem Zusatz, er bräuchte sie ja sowieso nicht, gegeben hatte.

Sinatra verstaute schnell ihren Schulumhang, den sie in der Gasse getragen hatte, in der Tasche.

„General hier ist gerade niemand, ihre Hand bitte."

„Bitte mach doch zuerst diesen dämlichen Umhang weg und gib mir eine einfache Jacke dafür.", bat Jack.

„In Ordnung, Sir."

Sie schaute ihn an wie beim letzten Mal und plötzlich war aus dem Umhang eine Jeansjacke geworden. Danach ergriff er ihre Hand.

In einem weißen Licht und mit einem leisen Knall tauchten die beiden im Beamraum von Ebene 1 auf.

„General, sie sind schon zurück?" Erstaunt blickte der Captain die beiden an.

O'Neill sah auf die Uhr. „Na ja, wir waren jetzt über vier Stunden unterwegs und es ist schon verdammt spät. Im Übrigen muss das Mädchen morgen früh los und vorher soll sie auch noch ein bisschen Schlaf finden."

„In Ordnung, Sir. Ihre Anwesenheit ist wieder vermerkt."

„Meine Karte wird also funktionieren?"

„Ja, Sir wie jedesmal. Denken sie sich doch mal eine andere Frage aus, diese ist mittlerweile witzlos geworden."

„Zügeln sie ihre Zunge, Captain."

„Entschuldigung, Sir."

-----

Sinatra betrat das Quartier, in dem sie und ihre Freundinnen die Nacht verbringen würden.

„Hey Sinatra, du bist ja wieder zurück." Sie eilten beide auf Sinatra zu. Neugierig fragte Tina: „Und was ist in der Tasche da?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" Sinatra liebte es, wenn sie ihre Freundin aufziehen konnte.

„Es muss etwas sehr kleines sein, sie sieht sehr leer aus."

„Weil sie leer ist. Jack wollte mir für den siebzehnten Hochzeitstag meiner Eltern und auch für meinen Geburtstag ein Ballkleid kaufen. Aber uns hat keins gefallen. Ich ziehe lieber meine Uniform an."

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen, dann wäre euer Ausflug ja für umsonst gewesen.", Maria wollte nicht glauben, was ihre Freundin gesagt hatte.

Sinatra betrachtete ihre neue Errungenschaft. „Das würde ich nicht sagen, ich habe eine schöne neue Schultasche gefunden."

„Erzähl uns doch ein wenig mehr über dich.", bat Tina. „Wie war deine Kindheit auf Atlantis, gab's dort noch andere Kinder oder wart ihr die einzigen?"

„Och, ich hatte wirklich eine schöne Kindheit." Sinatras Stimme hatte einen weichen Klang bei der Erinnerung daran. „Meine Mum hat mich verwöhnt und Dad hat mir Benehmen und Gehorsam beigebracht." Dass ihr Vater sie abgöttisch liebte und ihr so Manches durchgehen ließ, verschwieg sie lieber. „Natürlich gab's dort auch andere gleichaltrige Kinder, was denkt ihr denn. Die haben mich immer sehr bewundert. Ich war doch das Kind der Chefs."

„Also keine richtigen Freunde.", stellte Maria fest.

„Doch, Freunde hatte ich schon. Nur waren die alle schon erwachsen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mich hat es nie besonders interessiert, mit Gleichaltrigen zusammen zu sein."

Maria musste unbedingt noch eine bestimmte Frage loswerden. „Sinatra, hatte nicht Sam schon einmal vor deinem Vater Angst?"

„Hey, was wird das hier eigentlich? Eine Fragestunde?" Langsam wurde es Sinatra doch ein bisschen zu viel.

„Ja, nun hab dich nicht so. Gib mir einfach eine Antwort." Maria ließ nicht locker.

„Also gut, wenn's denn sein muss. Mein Vater tut sich eben manchmal etwas schwer mit dem Befolgen von seiner Meinung nach unsinnigen Befehlen. Na ja, da sind Sam und er eben mal aneinandergeraten. Du meintest wohl auch die Sache mit seiner Degradierung oder?"

„Genau die. Ich will unbedingt wissen, wie er das bloß geschafft hat."

„Dein Vater wurde schon mal degradiert?" Tina war verwirrt, das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Ja, und das nicht nur einmal." Sinatra schaute kurz um sich und fing ganz von vorne zu erzählen an. „Das erste Mal hat er in Afghanistan einen Befehl ignoriert und weil er dadurch Leben gerettet hatte, musste er nicht hinter Gittern, sondern wurde nur auf den Rang eines Majors zurückgestuft und nach McMurdo strafversetzt. Das zweite Mal war fünf Jahre später auf Atlantis. Er hatte gerade erfahren, dass meine Mum schwanger geworden ist. Er ist auf einen seiner eigenen Leute losgegangen, da dieser etwas über die eigentlich verbotene Beziehung zwischen meinem Dad und meiner Mum herausgefunden hatte. Und dann gabs Trouble. Zur Strafe musste er drei Monate als einfacher Soldat auf Atlantis Dienst schieben."

„Wieso wurde er nach dem letzten Vorfall nicht zur Erde versetzt?" Gebannt hatte Tina die Geschichte von Sinatras Vater verfolgt.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich denke mal, keiner seiner Vorgesetzten wollte ihn auf der Erde haben, er hat zu sehr seinen eigenen Kopf." Sinatra kannte ihren Dad einfach zu gut. Die Vorgesetzten von ihm machten, so gut es ging, immer einen weiten Bogen um ihn.

„Sag mal, wie weit liegen eigentlich dein Geburtstag und die Heirat deiner Eltern auseinander?" Maria wollte es aber ganz genau wissen.

„Fünf Wochen und drei Tage. Weil Mum darauf bestanden hat, dass ihre Familie dabei sein sollte, haben sie sogar hier auf der Erde geheiratet. Sie hat meinen Dad bearbeitet, dass auch er seine Familie zur Hochzeit einlädt, doch in der Beziehung war sie chancenlos. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder ist und war auch noch nie das beste. Er glaubt immer noch, dass dieser ihn hasst. Aus dem gleichen Grund ist er auch nicht auf die Beerdigung seines Vaters gegangen. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt grad ein halbes Jahr alt."

Ohne Punkt und Komma hatte Sinatra die Geschichte ihren aufmerksamen Zuhörern erzählt.

Kapitel 16: Atlantis

Sinatra hatte ihre kleine Reisetasche in die große gesteckt. Diese sah nun prall gefüllt aus; ein Zeichen, das nichts mehr hineinpasste.

Aufgeregt standen sie zusammen im Gateraum und warteten auf das OK aus Atlantis. Als es endlich soweit war, zogen Sinatra und Maria eine nun doch etwas zögerliche Tina mit sich durchs Stargate.

„Willkommen in Atlantis. Ich bin Dr. Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard, die Leiterin hier und die Mutter von Sinatra." Liz stand an der Treppe und begrüßte die drei Mädchen. Sie gab Maria und Tina die Hand. „Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, euch kennen zulernen."

Dann wandte sie sich mit einem nicht mehr ganz so freundlichen Blick an ihre Tochter.

„Wieso hast du mir nie gesagt, dass deine Schwestern häufig Alpträume haben?"

Sinatra druckste ein wenig herum. „Mum, ich dachte eben, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie es dir selber erzählen." Es war ihr doch etwas peinlich, hier vor ihren Freundinnen von ihrer Mutter zur Rede gestellt zu werden. „Woher weißt du es übrigens?"

„Leneon hat es getan, als er einmal wegen Übermüdung bei Carson war."

Liz deutete den Mädchen an, ihr zu folgen. Zusammen gingen sie die Treppe hinauf Richtung Büro.

Sinatra bedachte ihre Mutter mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Mum, wieso hatte es hier keiner für nötig gehalten, mir von seiner Entführung zu erzählen. Wo steckt er überhaupt?" Suchend schaute sie sich um.

„Wir wollten dich nicht verunsichern, du solltest doch schöne Ferien haben. Er ist mit Rodney und John in der Jumperbucht. Rodney will von ihm rauskriegen, wie er den Jumper repariert hat. Ich glaube fast, er ist ein bisschen eifersüchtig." Liz schmunzelte im Gedanken an den Wissenschaftler.

„Mum, ich spring schnell zu ihnen. Rodney wird von ihm sowieso keine zufriedenstellende Antwort kriegen, Leneon ist fast so wie ich."" Liz konnte Sinatra grade noch zurückhalten. „Stop, mein Kind. Wo bleiben deine guten Manieren."

Elizabeth wollte erst gar nicht fragen, wie sie das grad gemeint hatte, sie konnte es sich sowieso schon denken. Womöglich hatte ihr Sohn gerade seine erste Antikerkraft entdeckt.

Sie aktivierte ihr Headset, „John, Leneon, kommt bitte in mein Büro."

In Liz Büro angekommen, bat sie die Mädchen, sich zu setzen.

Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da kamen schon John und Leneon angestürmt. John riss seine Tochter in die Arme und drückte sie herzhaft. „Dad", rief sie lachend, „es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein. Komm her, Leneon." Nach einer kurzen Umarmung nahmen sie nebeneinander ihren Eltern gegenüber Platz.

John wollte sich gerade hinsetzen, als sein Blick auf ihre Tasche fiel.

„Wo hast du die her, Sinatra?". Seine Freude war mit einem Mal wie weggewischt.

Erstaunt blickte Sinatra ihren Vater an. „Na, ich war Shoppen." Was regte sich ihr Vater denn so auf? Wusste er etwas, war er - ,fragte sie sich.

„Mit wem?"

,Was soll das denn jetzt? Traute er ihr nicht zu, alleine durch die Stadt zu laufen?, fragte sich Elizabeth stirnrunzelnd.

Der Ton ihres Vaters gefiel Sinatra keineswegs, deshalb antwortete sie patzig: „Mit General O'Neill. Er wollte mir unbedingt ein Kleid kaufen, mir hat nur keins gefallen. Können wir das vielleicht nachher unter vier Augen diskutieren, Dad?"

John war bleich geworden. O'Neill kannte seine Welt? Oder war es wirklich nur eine Muggeltasche?

Damit nicht weiter auffiel, dass er an etwas anderes dachte, fragte er: „Wer sind denn deine Freundinnen? Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?"

„Dad, das sind Maria Tessler und Tina Faless. Sie waren in meiner Klasse."

Die beiden Mädchen standen artig auf und schüttelten dem Colonel die Hand.

„Guten Tag, Sir, es ist schön, sie kennenzulernen." Tina hatte vor Aufregung einen trockenen Hals bekommen und konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehn.

„Ganz meinerseits." John war bei der Nennung von Tinas Nachnamen zusammengezuckt.

Er wollte gerade eine Schimpfrede ansetzen, doch Sinatra kam ihm zuvor.

„Dad, nicht. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, bitte lass es gut sein. Wir alle drei wissen bereits von dem Vorfall." Sinatra schaute ihrem Vater bittend in die Augen. „Gut gemacht, Leneon", sie klopfte ihrem Bruder leicht auf die Schulter „und trainiere deine Kräfte fleißig." er sah sie mit strahlenden Augen an.

„Colonel Sheppard. Glauben sie mir, ich bin nicht wie meine Brüder und ich schäme mich für sie." Tina schaute betreten zu Boden.

„Das werden wir ja noch herausfinden.", antwortete er grollend.

Elizabeth versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „John, hör auf, ihr Angst zu machen. General O'Neill hat nur lobende Worte für sie gefunden."

Sinatra beeilte sich, die Situation zu entschärfen. „Mum, welches Quartier bekommen denn die beiden? Und Carson wartet bestimmt auch schon auf uns."

„Quartier 5 und 6, direkt neben deinem. Ach Gott, Carson, den hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Und nun ab mit euch."

„Machen wir." Sie wandte sich nochmals zu ihrem Vater. „Noch eins, Dad. Mein Quartier, zehn Uhr. Ich hab noch etwas für dich."

Damit verließ sie - gefolgt von ihren Freundinnen - das Büro.

„Sinatra wo gehen wir hin? Wer ist Carson?", fragten Maria und Tina.

„Wir gehen zur Krankenstation, Dr. Carson Beckett ist unser Chefarzt. Wir müssen noch wissen, ob ihr vielleicht auch das Gen habt."

-----

„Nein." Tina war aufgesprungen, als Carson mit einer Spritze auf sie zukam.

„Du musst keine Angst haben, es tut nicht weh."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. „Das sagen Sie."

„Tina leg dich wieder hin, es muss sein.", Sinatra verstand gar nicht, warum ihre Freundin so viel Angst hatte, und noch dazu vor so etwas alltäglichem.

„Nein. Werde ich nicht."

„Sinatra, sorge bitte dafür, dass sie sich etwas beruhigt." Carson drehte sich um. „Maria, dann fangen wir wohl lieber bei dir an."

„In Ordnung, Doc.", war ihr einziger Kommentar, bevor sie sich hinlegte.

Sinatra sah beruhigend zu Tina: „Hey, jetzt erzähl mir doch mal, wieso du solche Angst vor einer läppischen Spritze hast."

Tina ging zögernd auf ihre Freundin zu. Eigentlich wollte sie viel lieber abhauen, doch das traute sie sich dann doch nicht.

„Es tut weh, ich hab einfach Angst vor diesen Dingern.", sie war nach wie vor in Verteidigungsposition gegangen. Sinatra wollte einfach nicht verstehen.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass es das nicht wird.", Carson war gerade mit Maria fertig geworden. Diese stand schon wieder auf.

„Das glaube ich ihnen nicht." Tina machte einen Schritt rückwärts und stand jetzt an der Wand.

„Dann lass es uns doch herausfinden.", Carson kam auf sie zu.

„Nein.", sie rollte sich an der Wand entlang und lief zur Tür.

„Halt.", rief Sinatra. Tina stoppte. Doch nicht, weil sie es wollte, nein. Sie konnte sich auf einmal nicht mehr bewegen. Sinatra zeigte mit einem Arm auf sie und schien die Kontrolle übernommen zu haben. Tinas Körper schwebte auf die Liege zu. Maria stand der Mund offen, sie starrte fasziniert zu Sinatra hinüber.

Als Carson Tina das Blut abgenommen hatte, löste Sinatra den Fesselzauber wieder.

„Musste das sein?", brachte Tina entsetzt hervor. Eigentlich wollte sie furchtbar sauer auf ihre Freundin sein, doch irgendwie fehlte dazu die Kraft.

„Ja.", kam es von Sinatra und Carson gleichzeitig. Beide fühlten sich von ihr angesprochen.

Maria löste sich gerade wieder aus ihrer Starre.

„Wwwie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Tina unsicher.

„Ein festes Schutzschild aufgebaut und dann habe ich dich einfach schweben lassen."

„Tu das bitte nicht noch einmal." Tina hatte sich aufgesetzt, auch wenn ihr noch ein wenig schwindelig war. Wieso war ihr das Gefühl eben nur so bekannt vorgekommen?

Carson nahm sie behutsam am Arm. „Immer schön langsam, Mädchen. Einigen wir uns drauf, dass du es beim nächsten Mal freiwillig tust, okay?"

„Wenn es ein nächstes Mal gibt.", nuschelte Tina vor sich hin. Sie beeilte sich, von der Liege zu kommen. „Sinatra, du wolltest uns doch die Stadt zeigen."

„Carson dürfen wir?"

„Erst noch ein kleiner Check up für dich, meine Liebe." Mit diesen Worten wies er Sinatra an, sich hinzulegen.

„War doch klar, wie immer.", mit einem Satz war sie oben.

**Kapitel 17: Potter**

Kurz nach 22 Uhr, Sinatras Zimmer

„Sinatra, kann ich rein kommen?" John stand vor ihrem Zimmer, den Zauberstab hatte er sich vorsorglich in seine Jacke gesteckt; hoffte aber, dass er ihn nicht brauchen würde.

„Na klar. Wieso fragst du eigentlich? Dad.", sie öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn herein.

Auf ihrem Bett lag bereits der Brief, den ihr der unbekannte Mann in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Sie gab ihn ihrem Vater. „Dad, den soll ich dir geben. Ein Fremder, der dir fast schon unheimlich ähnlich sieht und irgendwie auch meine Augen hat, hat ihn mir für dich gegeben. Er hat gesagt, dass ihr euch seit mehr als dreiundzwanzig Jahren nicht gesehen habt und erwähnte dabei Afghanistan."

„Dave.", murmelte er völlig perplex und steckte den Brief in seine Hosentasche.

„Wer ist Dave?", fragte Sinatra interessiert.

„Mein Bruder."  
„Ich habe einen Onkel?" Sinatra starrte fassungslos zu ihrem Vater.  
„Ja, genauso wie mindestens einen Cousin. Soweit ich mich erinnere, müsste dieser zwei Jahre älter sein als du. Aber frag mich nicht, wie er heißt, ich habe es vergessen." Abwesend strich sich John über sein schwarzes Haar, in dem sich im Laufe der Zeit doch einige graue Strähnen angesammelt hatten.

‚Oh mein Gott', dachte Sinatra. ‚Konnte das denn so ein verrückter Zufall sein?'  
„Dad, heißt er vielleicht Jason?"

„Mag sein, wie kommst du denn darauf?" Er war immer noch in seine Gedanken an die Vergangenheit vertieft.

„Ich glaube, ich bin ihm im Schwimmbad begegnet." Dass Jason sie vermutlich für verrückt gehalten hatte, behielt sie vorsichtshalber für sich.

„Zeig mir bitte mal deine Tasche.", wechselte John unvermittelt das Thema.

„Wieso?", fragte Sinatra irritiert.

„Zeig mir die Tasche, das ist ein Befehl.", verlangte ihr Vater nun sehr energisch.

„Nein, Sir. Ich will erst wissen wieso." Sie hasste es, wenn er ihr auf die Tour kam.

John runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist nur mit dir los? Soll ich vielleicht die beiden Mädchen zurückschicken? Anscheinend tun sie dir nicht sonderlich gut."

„Oh Nein. Das können sie nicht tun, ich gehe sonst auch." Sinatra verschränkte trotzig ihre Arme.

„Und wie ich das kann.", warnte sie ihr Vater drohend. „Du bleibst schön hier. Und jetzt Sinatra, die Tasche.", er war sinksauer, wie konnte sie nur so stur sein.

Sie zuckte zusammen und zeigte in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen.

Sheppard ging langsam auf die Tasche zu. Um sie war ein Schutzschild, das er zwar spürte, doch er konnte einfach hindurchgreifen. Es verschwand sofort, als er die Tasche berührte. Er nahm sie hoch und reichte sie seiner Tochter. Sinatra öffnete sie nur sehr zögerlich.

Oh Gott, ihr Vater war ein Zauberer und sich auch dessen bewusst, sonst hätte er nie die Tasche berühren können.

Ihre Hände zitterten. John ergriff ihre eiskalten Finger und sah ihr irritiert in die Augen. „Was ist mit dir los? Wovor hast du solche Angst." Hatte es etwa mit dem Inhalt dieser Tasche zu tun?

Sinatra schluckte und sackte dann langsam in sich zusammen. Sie schlug angstvoll die Augen nieder.

Sheppard schaute hinein. Drinnen lagen Zaubersachen, ja, eine ganze Schulausrüstung. Er trat geschockt einen Schritt zurück. „Was willst du mit diesen Sachen?"

„Ich wollte doch nur die Bücher.", stammelte Sinatra. „Aber er meinte, dass ich alles bekomme. Ich brauche eigentlich gar keinen Zauberstab, ich kann das alles auch ohne."

„General O'Neill ist ein Zauberer?" John war völlig perplex. Warum war ihm das nur niemals aufgefallen?

„Nein, er ist ein Squib. Ich weiß es auch erst seit gestern. Bis dahin hatte ich gedacht, das ganze sei nur Fantasy."

Benommen setzte sich John zu seiner Tochter aufs Bett. „Wieso hab ich nie was davon bemerkt?"

„Er doch genauso wenig, also mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Vorhin hast auch du einen Fehler gemacht, sonst wüsste ich jetzt nicht Bescheid." Mittlerweile hatte Sinatra sich wieder etwas gefangen. „Wieso hast du nur die Zaubererwelt verlassen?"

John setzte zu einer Erklärung an. „Weil ich rausbekommen habe, dass mein Vater das genauso gemacht hatte. Bis zu meinem 17. Geburtstag hatte er immer behauptet, er sei ein Muggel und ich muggelgeboren, also kein Halbblut. Ich habe ihn gefragt wieso, aber nie eine Antwort darauf erhalten, bis mir ein britisches Geschichtsbuch für Zauberer in die Hände fiel. Nachdem ich die Bilder und den Text über Harry gelesen habe, hatte ich die Erklärung. Ich wollte nicht mehr in dieser Welt leben, die mich die ganze Zeit angelogen hatte, und bin in die Muggelwelt gegangen."

„Opa ist...Harry Potter?" Sinatra blieb fast die Luft weg. „Aber war ist dann mit dem Geburtsdatum?"

„Ich habe die Bücher selbst als Kind gelesen.", fuhr John fort. „Dad/Harry/Patrick ist 1938 geboren und es gab die Bücher schon in der 70ern; sie wurden für die Muggel nur später etwas der neuen Zeit angepasst. Und ein Kapitel, das der Wirklichkeit am weitesten entfernt ist, drangehängt."

Sinatra überlegt kurz. „Dave und Jason, sind die dann auch Zauberer?"

John nickte. „Mein Bruder ja, bei Jason weiß ich es nicht. Das zeigt sich meist erst mit dem zwölften Lebensjahr, aber er wäre mindestens ein Squib."

„Wow, das ist ja so cool." Sinatra konnte gar nicht mehr stillsitzen. „Dad kannst du mir zeigen, wie ich den Zauberstab nutze und auf dem Besen fliege?"

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen. Und jetzt zappel nicht so rum, sonst schicke ich dich noch zu Heightmeier." Ihr Vater drohte spielerisch mit dem Finger.

Sinatra holte eifrig ihren nagelneuen Besen und ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

„Dad, hast du auch einen Besen?"

Er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Jacke, löste den verkleinerten Besen, der mit Tesafilm daran befestigt war, und vergrößerte ihn.

„Mein Feuerblitz 4 damals das beste Model." Er platzte fast vor Stolz und strich liebevoll über den Besenstiel.

„Ich habe einen 6er, die sind ganz neu.", Sinatra strahlte ihn triumphierend an.

John stand beleidigt auf.

„Dad, komm schon. Eigentlich müsste ich beleidigt sein." Sie stupste ihn an. „Du hast mir mit elf Jahren meine Ferien geklaut, und nur, weil du nicht wolltest, dass ich die Wahrheit erfahre."

Er drehte sich um und sagte: „Genauso wie ich jetzt verhindern werde, dass dein Bruder auf die Erde kommt."

Sinatra hatte einen guten Vorschlag. „Lass ihn doch davon wissen und unterrichte ihn selber."

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?" fragte John ungläubig.

„Natürlich", sie nickte eifrig. „und ich werde dir dann dabei helfen. Ich will doch nicht, dass er bei meiner Abschlussfeier fehlt."

„Aber die ist doch noch vor dem ersten September.", erwiderte John.

„Wenn er den Brief nicht erhält, wo soll er dann die Schulsachen herbekommen?", konterte Sinatra.  
„So wie du sie bekommen hast?", meinte John.

„Du willst gar nicht wissen, wie ich dafür lügen musste." Sinatra entfuhr ein tiefer Seufzer, als sie sich daran erinnerte.

„Will ich doch?" John schmunzelte.

„Nein, lassen wir das jetzt, Dad.", winkte seine Tochter ab. „Zeig mir lieber, wie ich meinen Besen am besten benutzen kann."

„Nicht hier. Das machen wir ein andermal auf dem Festland." John musste mittlerweile schon mehrmals gähnen.

„Dann sollten wir mit einem Jumper dorthin." Sinatra packte schon alles zusammen.

„Jetzt?", entgeistert sah John auf die Uhr. „Es ist schon verdammt spät.

„Ja jetzt, Daddy bitte." Sinatra schaute ihn bettelnd an.

Er seufzte. „Okay, wenns unbedingt jetzt sein muss." Wenn sie ihn so ansah, war er einfach Wachs in ihren Händen.

„Pack den bitte auch in deine Tasche, ich will nicht über die Beiden ausgefragt werden.", er gab ihr seinen Besen, den sie wie befohlen neben ihren in die Tasche steckte.

„Können wir?", sie ging in froher Erwartung zur Tür.

„Natürlich.", er legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter und zusammen verließen sie das Zimmer.

Kapitel 18: Festland

„Kontrolle, Jumper 1 erbittet Starterlaubnis.", John hatte es sich in seinem Pilotensitz bequem gemacht.

„Colonel, wo wollen sie so spät noch hin?", wollte Chuck wissen.

„Ach, nur für ein bis zwei Stunden mit meiner Tochter aufs Festland.", teilte Speppard ihm über Funk mit.

„John, solltest du so etwas nicht vorher mit mir besprechen?" Liz hatte die Unterhaltung verfolgt und war leicht angesäuert.

„Nein.", entgegnete ihr John. „Das muss ich nur, wenn ich dich oder die Kleineren auch mitnehmen will. Das war allerdings nicht meine Absicht und ich dachte eh, du schläfst schon."

„Da hast du eben falsch gedacht." Liz schnaubte. „Ich will auch mit. Sonst lass ich euch nicht raus."

„Mum, nein." Sinatra wollte mit ihrem Vater lieber alleine sein.

John verlegte sich aufs Flehen „Liz, lass es bitte."

Doch seine Frau ließ in diesem Fall nicht mit sich reden. „Nein, John. Ihr kommt hier nicht ohne mich weg."

„Na gut, du lässt ja doch nicht locker. Dann komm, Mama." Sinatra nickte ihrem Vater zu; dieser öffnete etwas widerwillig die Heckklappe.

Liz betrat den Jumper und John schloss die Heckklappe wieder.

„Chuck, öffnen sie den Hangar.", befahl die Leiterin von Atlantis.

„Ja Ma'am."

Sie hoben ab und flogen in Richtung Festland.

„Was wollt ihr beiden eigentlich jetzt noch auf dem Festland?", fragte Elizabeth neugierig.

„Geht dich nichts an Mama, ist so oder so gerade geplatzt.", meinte Sinatra. Ihr war die Lust an diesem Ausflug sowieso schon vergangen.

„Sinatra, sie hat das Recht dazu.", wies John leicht tadelnd seine Tochter zurecht. Er überließ Sinatra das Steuer und wandte sich an seine Frau. „Liz, du weißt nicht alles über mich."

Diese lächelte. „Da irrst du dich aber gewaltig. Nach 20 Jahren weiß ich mehr als du denkst."

„Seit 20 Jahren leben wir hier auf Atlantis und mit 18 hatte ich diesen Teil meiner Vergangenheit schon längst aufgegeben. Und jetzt darf ich Lehrer spielen.", er strahlte.

Sinatra lachte. „Dad, vor einer Stunde wolltest du mir und General O'Neill dafür noch den Hals umdrehen. Darf es Leneon dann endlich auch wissen?"

„Was genau willst du Leneon erzählen?" John sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Das ein Teil der Erdbevölkerung das Gen seit mehreren Tausend Jahren benutzt.", bekam er prompt zur Antwort.

„Das Gen ist dafür verantwortlich?", fragte John.

„Was hast du denn gedacht, Dad. Wie weit geht denn eigentlich mein Stammbaum zurück?"

„Über die Prevells bis zu Merlin, einem der Ersten."

„Merlin! Ich hör wohl nicht richtig. Der hatte noch nicht einmal Kinder.", meldete sich Elizabeth empört zu Wort.

John schmunzelte. „Doch Schatz. Er hatte fünf Stück, um genau zu sein, damals alles Halbblüter. Halb Lantianer, halb Mensch."

„Halb Zauberer, halb Mensch. Mama ich bin eine Hexe." Sinatras Augen funkelten.

„Habt ihr was getrunken?", Liz bekam langsam Angst, dass die beiden nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf waren.

„Dad, sie glaubt uns nicht."

„Ist auch egal. Gib mir doch bittet den Meinigen.", er hatte den Jumper auf einer großen Lichtung gelandet und zeigte auf ihre Tasche.

Sinatra zog die beiden Besen aus der eigentlich viel zu kleinen Tasche.

„Mama, mach den Mund zu, es zieht."

„Liz wir sind bestimmt eine Stunde oder länger unterwegs, schlaf eine Runde."

Aber seine Frau dachte natürlich gar nicht dran, seine Anweisung zu befolgen. Sie trat hinter den beiden langsam aus dem Jumper und schaute etwas ungläubig auf die Szene, die sich ihren Augen bot.

„… Dad, dazu muss ich erst einmal in die Luft kommen, wenn ich mich dann auch sicher fühle spielen wir, fang den Schnatz."

„Du hast es doch im Blut." John war ganz stolz auf seine Tochter. Aber eine Frage beschäftigte ihn doch schon eine ganze Weile. „Wie viel hat O'Neill eigentlich für dich ausgegeben?"

„4000 Gallonen." Sinatras Antwort kam etwas zögerlich.

„Das sind 800 Dollar." Ihr Vater war leicht geschockt.

„Ich weiß. Ich wollte ihm das Geld auch zurückgeben, aber er hat gesagt, dass ich schon gar nicht auf diese Idee kommen sollte."

John nickte. „Alles klar. So, nun leg den Besen neben dich und mach's wie im ersten Film. Die Produzenten haben sich einiges an Geld gespart, indem sie echte Zauberer in den Hauptcast aufgenommen haben."

„Wow, keine Spezialeffekte? Auf.", der Besen flog ihr in die Hand.

„Nur wenige. Einmal kurz rauf und dann wieder runter."

„Ja, Sir." Sie stieß sich vom Boden ab, flog drei Meter weit, bis sie wieder auf dem Boden aufsetzte.

Liz hatte ihnen bis jetzt sprachlos zugeschaut und war dann urplötzlich in Ohnmacht gefallen.

„Mum!"

„Liz!"

Vater und Tochter rannten mit den Besen in der Hand auf sie zu.

„Liz, was ist mit dir?" Besorgt nahm John seine Frau in die Arme.

„Dad, ich glaube, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Sie ist nur vor Schreck ohnmächtig geworden. Warte, ich bringe sie in den Jumper und danach können wir weitermachen."

Sie streckte ihre Hand in die Richtung ihrer Mutter aus. Diese schwebte nun langsam auf den Jumper zu. Drinnen legte Sinatra sie behutsam auf einer der seitlichen Bänke ab.

Sinatra wandte sich wieder ihrem Vater zu. „Dad, hast du eigentlich schon mal gespielt?"

Zögerlich wandte sich John wieder seiner Tochter zu. So ganz wohl war ihm nicht. Irgendwie machte er sich doch Sorgen um seine Frau.

„Ich war Sucher, so wie mein großer Bruder, aber immer besser als er. Der war nur Ersatzspieler."

„Klasse Dad. Wir spielen jetzt eine Runde „Fang den Schnatz" und dann fliegen wir wieder zurück. Morgen lassen wir das mit dem Jumper und nehmen gleich die Besen."

„Das traust du dir wirklich schon zu?"

„Natürlich Dad." Kopfschüttelnd fügte Sinatra noch hinzu: „Wieso hast du das nur so lange vor mir verborgen?"

„Komm, ich will das nicht noch einmal diskutieren." Mit diesen Worten schwang John sich auf seinen Besen und hob ab.

Sinatra zog aus ihrer Tasche den Schnatz. Sie stellte diese ins Cockpit zurück, warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf ihre schlafende Mutter und folgte ihm.

Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie schon ewig auf einem Besen gesessen.

Als sie neben ihrem Vater flog, ließ sie den Schnatz los, machte einen Looping und flog ihm hinterher.

Ihr Vater stand still in der Luft und beobachtete ihre Manöver.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie den Schnatz endlich wieder in der Hand.

Zufrieden flogen sie zurück zum Jumper.

„Das war sehr gut fürs erste Mal.", wurde sie von John gelobt, als er abstieg.

„Danke, Sir."

„OK, Schluss damit. Ab jetzt wieder Dad."

„Ja, Dad."

Sie betraten den Jumper, wo Elizabeth mit Tränen in den Augen auf der Bank saß.

„Wo wart ihr bloß? Ich habe mir furchtbare Sorgen gemacht." Ihre Stimmung hatte sich schnell gewandelt. Plötzlich war sie nicht mehr traurig, sondern furchtbar sauer.

„Mum wir haben doch gesagt, das wir eine Weile weg sein werden."

„Ihr seid wirklich gemein.", fuhr sie die beiden gereizt an.

„Du wolltest doch unbedingt mit; ich bin ja von vornherein dagegen gewesen.", mit diesen Worten nahm John seine Frau in den Arm. Mit der freien Hand ergriff er seinen Zauberstab. Dann murmelte er eine Formel. Schlaff sank Liz in seinen Armen zusammen.

„Dad, was hast du gemacht?"; Sinatra war entsetzt.

„Ich habe ein bisschen ihre Erinnerung verändert. Gib mir bitte einen Stunner.

„In Ordnung, hier bitte."

John nahm die Waffe und schoss mit minimaler Ladung auf Elizabeth. Die Ladung wäre nicht stark genug gewesen, um einen Menschen in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu schicken, doch sie hinterließ dasselbe unangenehme Kribbeln.

-----

Kurz vor Atlantis, John hatte schon die Landeerlaubnis bekommen.

„Ich glaube, sie wacht auf, Dad."

„Wir sind gleich da. Ich habe aber keine Lust, mir jetzt schon irgendwelche Tiraden von ihr anzuhören."

„Das habe ich gehört, Colonel. Was sollte das eben?", Elizabeth stand von der Bank auf.

„Eben war vor mehr als einer Stunde. Wir wollten alleine sein Schatz, es gibt eben Sachen, die gehen dich nichts an."

„Hättet ihr das nicht einfach sagen können?", sie war richtig wütend.

„Haben wir doch, aber du hast nicht hören wollen. Wenn ich dich dabei hätte haben wollen, hätte ich es dir schon gesagt."

„Das gibt Ärger, John."

„Und wie soll das aussehen? Ein paar Stunden Schweigen bei Heightmeier, ich habe ja solche Angst.", er bekam einen Lachanfall und verließ mit seiner Tochter den Jumper.

„John, Stopp." Liz eilte ihm hinterher.

„Sinatra, geh schlafen.", er stieß seine Tochter schnell in den Transporter.

„John, was zum Teufel habt ihr auf dem Festland gemacht?", war das letzte was Sinatra vernahm, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer beamte.

Kapitel 19: Morgenappell

Fünf Stunden später stand Sinatra schon wieder auf. Es war kurz vor vier Uhr. Bevor sie unter die Dusche ging, weckte sie Maria und Tina.

Kurz vor halb fünf reihten sie sich in die erste Reihe ein.

John betrat den Raum; man sah ihm an, dass er nicht geschlafen hatte. Liz hatte ihn, weil er ihre Fragen nicht beantwortet hatte, aus dem Zimmer ausgesperrt. Er war die ganze Nacht gelaufen und jetzt total verschwitzt und kaputt.

„Guten Morgen, Soldaten."

„Guten Morgen, Sir", die ganze Truppe salutierte.

„Es fehlen zwei, wer?", er zeigte auf einen Captain.

„Leutnant Anderson ist auf der Krankenstation und Ken Ines müsste eigentlich hier sein, Sir."

Da tauchte in der Tür ein junger Soldat auf. „Entschuldigen sie, dass ich zu spät bin, Sir."

„Was hast du zu deiner Entschuldigung vorzubringen?" Sheppards Stimme hatte einen harten Klang.

Der Junge zögerte und sagte dann leise: „Nichts, Sir. Für mein Zuspätkommen gibt es keine Entschuldigung."

„Du hast nicht zufällig noch einen Bruder, Soldat?"

„Nein, ich bin ein Einzelkind."

„Du bist neu, oder?"

In der Gruppe wurde verhalten gelacht. Nur Tina hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann eben nur dreißig Stück und lass dir von deinen Kameraden die Geschichte erzählen", er drehte sich um. „Alle runter - zehn Stück. Hier wird keiner ausgelacht", er hasste es, so zu sein. Wieso konnten sie sich nicht zumindest an den Tagen, an denen er für den Appell zuständig war, benehmen?

Als alle wieder in der Reihe standen bemerkte er, dass Tina Augen verdächtig glitzerten. Sie hatte er eben ganz vergessen, sie fand das bestimmt nicht lustig.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten entließ er die Gruppe. „Weggetreten."  
Und wollte schon wieder losjoggen.

„Papa, Stopp", rief Sinatra.

John drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um. „Was ist?"

„Du siehst grauenvoll aus. Jetzt wird nicht mehr gejoggt. Wo warst du heute Nacht?"

Sheppard sah betrübt zu Boden.

„Papa, du sollst deine Probleme doch nicht mit Training verdrängen", antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd. „Hattet ihr gestern noch Streit?"

„Ja, deine Mutter hat mich sogar aus unserem Quartier verbannt." Johns Stimme konnte man seine Erschöpfung förmlich anhören.

„Mitkommen", sagte Sinatra mit einem befehlenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme, wie konnte man nur so stur sein?

„Nein." Er drehte sich um und wollte schon davoneilen, da packte sie ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich.

„Nur zur Krankenstation, Dad. Bitte. Mit Mum rede ich selber."

Sheppard wehrte sich zwar, war aber schon zu schwach, um sich aus dem Griff seiner Tochter zu befreien.

„Tina, nimm bitte seine andere Hand. Dad sieh doch ein, dass du in deinem Zustand keine Chance gegen mich hast."

Diese nahm widerwillig sein anderes Handgelenk und half Sinatra, den Colonel zur Krankenstation zu ziehen. Tina fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut, ihr kam das ganze hier ziemlich falsch vor.

Maria öffnete den dreien schon die Türen.

„Colonel, was um Himmels Willen haben sie denn gemacht? Legen sie sich sofort hin." Carson war schon bei ihnen, als sie das Hinterzimmer der Krankenstation betraten.

„Nein, mir geht's gut." John wollte sich wieder losreißen, aber Sinatra zog ihn zum Bett.

„Hinlegen", wiederholte Carson mit Nachdruck.

Widerwillig setzte er sich aufs Bett, hinlegen würde er sich auf keinen Fall. Carson gefiel das zwar nicht ganz, aber zumindest war es schon mal ein Anfang. „Wo waren sie bloß heute Nacht?"

Da er von John keine Antwort erhielt, schaute Carson Sinatra fragend an.

„Er hatte Streit mit Mum und sie hat ihn dann aus dem Quartier ausgesperrt. Den Rest können sie sich denken."

Colonel, haben sie wieder das getan, was ich ihnen ausdrücklich verboten hatte?", Carson fragte sich wieso der Colonel es nicht lassen konnte, seine Probleme nur mit Training zu bekämpfen, es gab doch bessere Wege.

John war in der Zwischenzeit alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Tina und Maria hatten lieber den Raum verlassen und die Tür geschlossen.

„John, worum ging es denn bei eurem Streit?", Carsons Stimme war wieder weich.

Sheppard gab immer noch keinen Laut von sich. Sinatra sah betrübt zu Boden, ehe sie antwortete. „Es ging bestimmt um unseren Ausflug gestern. Mum, sie wollte unbedingt mit, was wir beide aber nicht wollten. Als sie dann trotzdem mitkam, hat Dad mir befohlen, sie zu stunnen. Ich hätte es aber auch ohne Befehl getan", sie ließ den Kopf noch weiter hängen.

„Colonel, ist das war?" Carson war entsetzt. „Wieso nur?"

John nickte und stieß zu seiner Verteidigung hervor: „Darf ich nie mit meiner Tochter alleine einen Ausflug machen? Immer will jemand dabei sein. Liz hat den anderen sogar befohlen, uns beide bei den Missionen nicht alleine zu lassen." Er hatte sich jetzt so richtig in Rage gebracht und wollte schon wieder gehen.

„Papa, sei doch vernünftig und leg dich sofort hin, sonst platzt unsere Verabredung heute Abend." Eine andere Drohung fiel Sinatra auf die Schnelle nicht ein.

John schluckte. „Hey, komm. Das kannst du doch nicht machen."

„Oh doch, hast du eine Ahnung. Leg dich sofort hin oder es gibt bei mir Hausverbot."

Er verzog die Mundwinkel und sah sie leicht belustigt an. „Und wer bitteschön soll dann dein Lehrer sein?"

Carson hörte den beiden interessiert zu. Wovon zum Teufel sprachen die?

„Na", Sinatra zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hol ich mir eben alles aus den Büchern oder besser noch, ich geh zurück auf die Erde und frage Dave. Da fällt mir doch noch ein, was steht denn in dem Brief, hast du ihn schon gelesen?"

John zuckte zusammen. „Du gehst nicht zu Dave, das verbiete ich dir", entfuhr es ihm. „Und wann bitte soll ich ihn gelesen haben? Ich hatte gar noch keine Zeit dazu.""

„Es wäre eine bessere Idee, als laufen gewesen. Jetzt leg dich schon endlich hin." Sie sah in fordernd an. John schwankte schon merklich, merkte er denn nicht, dass es ihm gar nicht gut ging.

Endlich gab sich John geschlagen und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. Carson klappte die Kinnlade runter, so schnell hatte er damit gar nicht gerechnet. Er hatte schon darauf gewartet, dass John ihm hier umkippen würde.

- - - - -

Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla und Rodney saßen in Liz Büro und warteten auf John, als Major Zegen vorbei kam. Dieser klopfte vorsichtig und öffnete die Tür, als er ein ‚Herein' hörte.

„Was gibt es Major?"

„Dr. Weir. Ich wollte ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich vermute, dass der Colonel auf der Krankenstation ist. Er sah beim Appell gar nicht gut aus und danach hat ihn ihre Tochter hinter sich hergezogen."

Liz war aufgesprungen. „Danke Major, sie können gehen."

Der Major verließ den Raum, Rodney folgte ihm sofort.  
Wenn die Besprechung eh ins Wasser fiel, konnte er ja genauso gut wieder in sein Labor gehen und sich seiner Arbeit widmen.

Auch Elizabeth verließ schleunigst das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Sie seufzte: ‚Was hatte er nur schon wieder angestellt?'

Ronon und Teyla, die im fünften Monat schwanger war, sahen sich an und folgten ihr vorsichtshalber. Besser, es war noch jemand dabei.

- - - - -

Mittlerweile standen Sinatra, Tina und Maria vor der Krankenstation und beratschlagten, was sie als nächstes zusammen tun wollten. Carson hatte ihre Ergebnisse noch nicht und so blieb alles, was auf das Gen reagierte, aus.

„Sinatra gibt es hier einen Ort von dem man die ganze Stadt sehen kann?", fragte Maria.

„Ja, ich zeige ihn euch, sobald ich mit Mama fertig bin", sagte Sinatra.

Die besagte Person kam gerade um die Ecke gebogen.

„Mama, wo willst du hin?"

„Was hat er jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Diese ging unbeirrt weiter.

„Stehen geblieben!", sie stellte sich ihrer Mutter in den Weg; wurde von dieser aber zur Seite geschoben.

„Mama, es ist deine Schuld, dass er hier ist."

Elizabeth drehte sich um. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Er ist nur deinetwegen hier. Anstatt zu schlafen ist er die ganze Nacht in Atlantis herumgerannt. Wieso hast du ihn auch aus eurem Zimmer verbannt?"

„Er hat was?", Elizabeth war nun nicht mehr besorgt, sondern wütend.

Carson hatte den Streit mitbekommen und stand schon breitbeinig in der Tür.

„Er hat wegen ihnen Probleme, Liz. Und versuchen sie gar nicht erst, hier rein zu kommen; sie haben bis auf weiteres hier Hausverbot."

Elizabeth ging drohend auf ihn zu. „Doktor, lassen sie mich sofort zu meinem Mann."

„Nein, Elizabeth das werde ich nicht. John braucht jetzt dringend Ruhe. Ronon?" Er sah den großen Hünen an.

„Was ist Carson?"

„Bringen sie Dr. Weir zurück in ihr Büro und sorgen sie dafür, dass sie dort in nächster Zukunft auch bleibt." Er drehte sich zu Sinatra. „Und übrigens noch, danke."

„Gern geschehen Carson."

Ronon zog die widerstrebende und vor sich hinschimpfende Leiterin mit sich und verschwand in den Gängen von Atlantis.

Sinatra wandte sich erleichtert an ihre Freundinnen. „Tina, Maria. Kommt, wir gehen."

- - - - -

„Wow. Was für eine Aussicht." Die drei Mädchen standen zusammen auf einem der höchsten Türme der Stadt.

„Ich weiß", stolz blickte Sinatra ihre Freundinnen an. „Aber nachts ist das hier ein noch viel beeindruckendes Erlebnis."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wenn die Lichter an sind und sonst alles dunkel ist." Im Gedanken daran wurde es Sinatra ganz warm ums Herz. Nachts in Atlantis. Das war schon etwas ganz Besonderes.

„Oh, können wir das auch mal sehen?" Maria war ganz aufgeregt.

„Natürlich, ihr könnt euch hier frei bewegen. Nur gegen Mitternacht, also um 25 Uhr, solltet ihr wieder in euren Zimmern sein."

„Ach, deswegen haben wir wohl die neuen Uhren bekommen?" Tina betrachtete die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk.

„Ja, habt ihr das gestern denn nicht bemerkt?"

„Nein, ich bin schon um zehn todmüde ins Bett gefallen. Tina, dir ging's bestimmt genauso."

_„Sinatra, die Ergebnisse von Tina und Maria sind da."_ Carsons Stimme erklang übers Headset.

„Na, dann sollten wir ihm mal einen Besuch abstatten." Maria sah warnend zu Tina rüber, doch die nickte zustimmend.

„Carson, wir sind unterwegs." Die drei Mädchen konnten sich nur schwer von dem gewaltigen Ausblick losreißen. Sinatra bemerkte noch im Weggehen: „Vielleicht kann ich euch dann gleich das Fliegen beibringen."

„Oh, das wäre toll." Tina lächelte, sie liebte das Fliegen.

Maria verzog nur genervt das Gesicht, sie wollte das Gen gar nicht haben.  
,_Ich bin nicht einmal ein Erdenkind. Zwar habe ich irdische Wurzeln, aber das liegt mehr als 800 Jahre zurück. Ich will nicht in diesen Jumper, ich will definitiv nicht fliegen.' _

Kapitel 20: Flugstunde/n

„Da seid ihr ja endlich." Carson erwartete sie schon voller Ungeduld. „Sinatra, ich denke, du hast eine neue Schülerin."

„Wer?", kam es von allen dreien gleichzeitig.

Er deutete auf Tina. „Tina, du hast das Gen. Mit 70prozentiger Stärke."

‚Gott sei Dank.' Maria stieß einen Seufzer aus und bemühte sich, ihre Erleichterung nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen.

„Maria, wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir aber eine Therapie verarbreichen", versuchte Carson sie aufzumuntern. Er hatte ihre Reaktion falsch verstanden.

„Oh nein, Doktor Beckett. Das müssen sie wirklich nicht. Ich bin gar nicht traurig darüber, ich wollte es eh nicht haben."  
Er sah sie verwundert an. Er hatte ja anfangs auch Angst davor gehabt, doch jetzt war er froh darüber.  
„Maria, würdest du mir das bitte näher erklären?" Carson wollte lieber unter vier Augen mit ihr reden, deshalb befahl er den anderen Zweien: „Ihr beide, ihr verschwindet schon mal in den Hangar. Ich will mit Maria noch kurz allein sprechen."

„Sind schon weg." Sinatra zog Tina hinter sich her, während Maria den beiden hilfesuchend nachsah.

Carson bat Maria in sein Büro. „So, nun setz dich bitte und dann erzähl mir mal, warum du dieses Gen nicht willst."  
„Sie sagen es aber nicht weiter?", sie fühlte sich etwas unwohl unter seinen forschenden Augen.

„Alles was du sagst, bleibt unter uns. Ärztliche Schweigepflicht." Aufmunternd sah er sie an.  
Maria hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich diesem Arzt wirklich anvertrauen konnte. Er hatte so eine väterliche Art an sich. „Also, ich hab einfach Angst vor jeglicher Technologie. Angst, dass ich aus Versehen etwas kaputt mache. Ich bin manchmal etwas tollpatschig. Aber hauptsächlich habe ich vor den Jumpern Angst, ich will wirklich nicht damit fliegen."

„Flug- oder Höhenangst?", Carson war überrascht. ‚Bei der Air Force und will nicht in einen Jumper?'  
„Ja, seit kurzem. Wenn ich von hohen Türmen schaue, macht mir das nichts aus, ich finde das sogar klasse. Aber da habe ich ja auch eine Verbindung zum Boden. Mir gefällt es ja selbst nicht, aber was soll ich nur machen?"  
Carson gab ihr den guten Rat: „Die Angst kannst du nur loswerden, wenn du dich ihr stellst."  
„Meinen sie?" Maria sah ihn skeptisch an.

Der Doc griff zu seinem Headset und verständigte Sinatra, dass sie doch bitte mit dem Start noch etwas warten möchte.  
Maria sah ihn panisch an.  
Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, schob er Maria vor sich her aus dem Büro.  
„Jennifer, ich bin mal einige Zeit unterwegs."  
„Ja, Sir", kam es aus dem benachbarten Zimmer. Seine Stellvertreterin hatte verstanden was er wollte und übernahm für einige Zeit die Verantwortung für die Krankenstation.

Zusammen liefen sie durch die Gänge.  
Maria sträubte sich. „Dr. Beckett, ich will das wirklich nicht. Vor allem möchte ich nicht, dass die anderen darüber Bescheid wissen."  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du zusammen mit mir fliegst? Aber am besten wäre natürlich Sinatra, die kann das sowieso bei weitem besser."  
„Ich will aber überhaupt nicht fliegen." Maria war stehengeblieben.  
„Maria, was ist mit deiner Ausbildung, willst du das alles etwa aufgeben?"  
Sie überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Nein, das lieber doch nicht. Sie wollte sich keine andere Ausbildung suchen.

-----

Carson ging schon mal in den Jumper. Maria stand mit angstverzerrtem Gesicht davor und rührte sich nicht. Sinatra befand sich im hinteren Teil des Jumpers und sah ihre Freundin überrascht an. Was war bloß los mit ihr?

„Maria, Mädchen, nun komm doch endlich, es ist nur halb so schlimm." Aufmunternd drehte sich Carson zu ihr um. „Denk doch mal an die andere Möglichkeit, willst du das?"

So langsam dämmerte es Sinatra, wieso ihre Freundin wie zur Salzsäure erstarrt vor ihr stand. Aber eben auf dem Turm war doch noch alles in Ordnung gewesen.  
„Maria, hey, du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Ich verspreche dir auch, keine Loopings zu machen." Sinatra hatte so eine Ahnung, was Carson mit der anderen Möglichkeit gemeint hatte und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall.

„Maria, jetzt komm schon rein, oder ich lasse Sinatra dasselbe machen wie gestern."  
Langsam aber sicher wurde der Doktor ein bisschen ungeduldig. Er wusste, dass hier gutes Zureden nicht mehr helfen würde.  
Jetzt sah Sinatra ihn geschockt an. Hatte er denn nicht bemerkt, dass das Einsetzen ihrer Kräfte sie ziemlich anstrengte? Sie hatte gestern schon zu viel Stablose Magie gebraucht. Wie sollte sie es dann aber tun, ihren Zauberstab hatte sie in ihrem Zimmer gelassen. Halt, den von ihrem Vater hatte sie doch noch in ihrer Jacke, genauso wie den Brief, er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie darauf aufpassen sollte.

‚Wäre aber trotzdem interessant gewesen, wenn Carson ihn beim Untersuchen gefunden hätte', dachte sie.

Maria hatte sich immer noch keinen Schritt bewegt. Tina stand im Cockpit und sah dem Schauspiel zu, sie hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was mit Maria los war.  
Beckett sah auffordernd zu Sinatra und nickte.

Sinatra packte den Zauberstab ihres Vaters und zielte mit einer Hand auf Maria. ‚_Wingardium Leviosa, Accio',_ dachte sie und bewegte ihre Freundin schwebend in den Jumper. Diese wehrte sich mit allen Kräften und zappelte mit Armen und Beinen.  
_‚Nanu', fragte sich Carson verwundert. ‚Wieso hat sie sie nicht gänzlich bewegungsunfähig gemacht, so wie bei Tina?' Fehlen ihr doch etwas die Kräfte?' Und überhaupt war i__hre Bewegung auch etwas anders als gestern. Hatte sie in dieser Tasche nicht das, was John ihr vorhin anvertraut hatte?' _

Sinatra schloss mit einem gedanklichen Befehl die Heckklappe und setzte Maria vorsichtig ab. Sie setzte sich rasch in den Pilotensitz, während Maria ängstlich in einer Ecke kauerte und die Arme um ihre Beine schlang.  
_„Kontrolle. Jumper 2 erbittet Starterlaubnis."  
_„Starterlaubnis erteilt Jumper 2." „Danke Chuck. Bis später."

Sinatra startete den Jumper und flog aus dem Hangar. Marias Gesicht hatte mittlerweile alle Farbe verloren und sie begann leicht zu zittern. Carson kniete sich zu ihr, nahm sie väterlich in den Arm und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Er versuchte, sie dazu zu bewegen, nach vorne zu kommen.

„Hey, kommt schon. Die Aussicht ist einfach atemberaubend." Sinatra wollte ihre Begeisterung unbedingt mir ihren Freundinnen teilen.  
Tina war von ihrem Platz aufgestanden. Packte Maria einfach am Arm und half ihr auf die Beine. Dann zog sie sie ins Cockpit und drückte sie auf den Copilotensitz. Maria wurde noch ein Stückchen blasser, mittlerweile konnte man sie von einem Stück weißem Papier kaum unterscheiden.

Nun machte sich Carson doch gewaltige Vorwürfe. Vielleicht war das ganze doch keine so gute Idee gewesen. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, das hier würde Maria helfen.  
Besorgt nahm er ihr Handgelenk und tastete nach ihrem Puls.

„Sinatra, könntest du bitte auf der nächsten Lichtung landen?"

„Wieso denn, was ist mit ihr los?"

„Ich glaube, sie hat eine Panikattacke. Ich befürchte, ihr Körper verkraftet das nicht mehr lange."

Sinatra beeilte sich, einen geeigneten Landeplatz zu finden. Nachdem sie den Jumper weich und sicher aufgesetzt hatte, öffnete sie die Heckklappe. Carson nahm Maria auf seine Arme und trug sie nach draußen. Tina hatte sich schon eine Decke geschnappt und diese auf einer Weise ausgebreitet. Der Doktor legte Maria behutsam darauf ab und schob ihr seine zusammengefaltete Jacke unter den Kopf. Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und stieß einen erleichterten Atemzug aus.  
„Ganz ruhig, entspann dich." Carson gab ihr einen Schluck kühles Wasser und fühlte nochmals ihren Puls.

Sinatra tippte ihn leicht auf die Schulter. „Carson, macht es ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich mit Tina in der Zwischenzeit eine Runde mit dem Jumper drehe und ihr zeige, wie man fliegt?"

„Nein, das geht schon in Ordnung. Kommt aber bitte spätestens in einer halben Stunde wieder", er sah sie warnend an. Vor lauter Begeisterung sollte sie ja nicht vergessen, ihn und Maria wieder abzuholen.

Sinatra drehte sich um und ging mit Tina wieder in den Jumper.  
„Tina, komm setz dich hierher.", sie zeigte auf den Pilotensitz.  
Tina machte es sich bequem und sah fragend zu Sinatra.  
„Nicht vergessen, als allererstes musst du die Heckklappe schließen."

Tina führte den Befehl aus und sah dann geschockt auf ihre Hände. Dieses Gefühl kannte sie. Aber sie hatte vor einem Jahr entschieden, doch lieber ein normales Leben zu leben. Von ihren Squib Brüdern, einer Mutter die nur zu ihr Kontakt hatte und die Jungs nicht sehen wollte, und Oma Mine, die die Zaubererwelt mit 18 verlassen hatte, um Sprachen zu studieren, mal ganz abgesehen.

„Tina, starte mal den Antrieb, dieses Kribbeln ist am Anfang ganz normal", riss Sinatra sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Tina legte ihre Hände wieder auf die Konsole und murmelte dabei: „Tschuldigung, Oma Mine."

Sinatra sah überrascht auf und betrachtete ihre Freundin nachdenklich.

Ich kenne nur eine Person, die den Spitznahmen Mine hat und Tina schien dieses Gefühl bereits zu kennen. Hat sie ihrer Oma etwa versprochen, ihre Kräfte nicht mehr einzusetzen, als sie die Zaubererwelt verlassen hat. Oder rede -denke- ich hier nur Mist?

Während sie noch überlegte, hatte Tina den Antrieb gestartet und war abgehoben.

Das machst du sehr gut, du kannst stolz darauf sein", Sinatra versuchte, ihre Freundin aufzumuntern.

„Meinst du wirklich?", endlich huschte ein Lächeln über Tinas Gesicht.

„Natürlich. Sag mal, wer ist eigentlich Oma Mine?", fragte Sinatra beiläufig.

„Sie ist meine Oma mütterlicherseits und Engländerin."

Sinatra war die Kinnlade runtergefallen.

Tina schaute sie an, sie konnte sich auch so auf die Steuerung konzentrieren. „Was ist?"

„Engländerin?"

„Ja, was ist daran so ungewöhnlich? Sinatra, sag mir sofort, was du grade denkst."

„1938?"

Jetzt war es an Tina erstaunt zu sein. „Woher weißt du das, du warst doch nicht etwa in meinen Gedanken?"

„Nein, in dich kann ich nicht eindringen wie in alle, die einen bestimmten Prozentsatz haben und sich dessen bewusst sind. Wobei, das muss ich noch mit unserem 76ziger beweisen, er und Dad sind die einzigen zwischen uns beiden."

„Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du?"

„Oklumetik?"

„WAS?", entfuhr es Tina. „Ist dein Opa auch 1938, England?"

„Ja", Sinatra nickte.

„Name?"

„Patrick Sheppard alias Harry Potter."

„Ui, dann wird sich Omi aber freuen", lachte Tina.

„Wird sie nicht, denn er ist seit fast 16 Jahren tot. Hast du vorgestern nicht zugehört? Wer ist Omi überhaupt genau?"

„Hermine Granger-Conner", erklärte Tina. „Sie hat ihren Namen behalten und sie freut sich bestimmt, wenn sie endlich erfährt, was aus ihm geworden ist. Sie hat seit mehr als 60 Jahren nach ihm gesucht."

„Dann fehlt ja nur noch Ron", dachte Sinatra laut. „Wir sollten unbedingt schnellstens zurück."

„Er fehlt nicht, er ist kinderlos verstorben. Im Alter von 32 Jahren hat er sich duelliert", erklärte Tina.

„Endlich jemand der ein paar Infos hat. Neville?"

„Ist vor 2 Jahren gestorben, eine Tochter und ein verschollener Sohn."

„Interessant. Wie lange schon verschollen?"

„Länger als ich lebe."

„Ginny?"

„Hat einen Ravenclaw geheiratet und lebt in Afrika als Lehrerin - keine Kinder."

„Luna?"

„Geschäftsleiterin des Knitters, auch wenn sie endlich in Ruhestand gehen sollte. Eine Tochter und einen Enkel."

„Bin gleich wieder da." Sinatra verschwand, um eine halbe Minute später wieder aufzutauchen, mit ihrer Tasche über der Schulter, die sie gerade aus Atlantis geholt hatte.

„Jetzt bin aber ich dran", sagte Tina. „Harry?"

„Patrick, zwei Söhne und mindestens fünf Enkel", zählte Sinatra auf. „Dad hat sich seit Jahren keine Gedanken mehr über seinen Bruder gemacht. Wobei - ich habe ja diesen Brief."

„Welchen Brief?", fragte Tina verwundert.

„Den Brief, den ich kurz nach meiner Flucht aus dem Schwimmbad erhalten habe", sie zog ihn aus ihrer Jackentasche.

„Willst du den wirklich öffnen, der ist doch für deinen Vater."

„Der Wochen brauchen würde, um es zu tun", antwortete Sinatra trocken.

„Dann lies vor, wir haben noch 5 Minuten."

„OK", sie öffnete den Umschlag.

_-„Hallo Bruderherz._

_Wo steckst du __denn? Ich hab bisher vergeblich versucht, dich zu finden._

_Der Aufruf zeigt immer noch in den Himmel. _

_Wieso bist du dich__ nicht zur Beerdigung unseres Vaters gekommen? Du kannst doch nicht immer noch wegen dieser Lüge auf ihn sauer sein. Es ist so lange her._

_Ich würde dir wirklich gerne meine Kinder vorstellen. Jason (19), Lisa (14) und Mark (12). Auch würde ich mit Vergnügen deine Tochter näher kennenlernen. Sie soll laut meines Sohnes etwas ungewöhnlich sein._

_Wo bist du bloß die ganzen Jahre abgeblieben?_

_Hast du noch mehrere Kinder und wer ist denn die glückliche Ehefrau?_

_Bitte, melde dich doch bald bei mir oder besser noch, besuche uns doch einmal. Ich würde mich sehr freuen. Ich denke, nach all den Jahren wäre es wirklich an der Zeit, den alten Streit zu begraben._

_Dein Bruder Dave."_

„Wow, das heißt jetzt wohl, dass du zwei Cousins und eine Cousine hast."

„Ja", Sinatra nickte. „Auch wenn Dad es nicht tut, ich werde ihn auf alle Fälle besuchen."

Sie steckte den Brief zurück ins Couvert und verschloss dieses wieder makellos.

In diesem Moment landete auch schon der Jumper. Sinatra steckte den Brief wieder in ihre Tasche.

„Das gestern war die Ganzkörperklammer, nicht?", fragte Tina.

„Ja und es tut mir wirklich leid."

Ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. „Muss es nicht. Es war ja richtig. Komm, schauen wir nach, wie es Maria geht." Sie öffnete die Heckklappe und die beiden stiegen aus.

Maria saß mit Carson auf der Wiese. Beide waren in eine lebhafte Unterhaltung vertieft.

Sie setzten sich mit auf die Decke und fragten Maria nach ihrem Befinden.

„Danke, mir geht's schon wieder besser. Aber ich gehe da nicht noch einmal rein", sie zeigte auf den Jumper.

„Und wie willst du dann zurückkommen?", fragte Sinatra ironisch.

„Es gibt bestimmt noch eine andere Möglichkeit", hoffnungsvoll sah Maria zu ihrer Freundin.

„Gibt es defintiv nicht. Die Daedalus wird erst in drei Tagen hier sein. Carson, Tina und ich schauen uns mal noch ein bisschen hier um. Wenn ihr zwei soweit seid, funken sie mich an", sie warf ihm ein Funkgerät zu.

Dann wandte sie sich an Tina. „Lust auf ein Wettrennen? Ich hatte zwar erst gestern meine erste Stunde, aber Papa meinte, ich wäre ein Naturtalent. Du kannst übrigens seinen haben."

„Wirklich, was für einen?"

Sie waren noch in Hörweite.

„Einen F4. Hast du deinen Stab dabei?"

„Ja habe ich, er ist in meiner Jacke. Übrigens das einzige, was ich noch habe", sie zeigte auf ihre Jackentasche.

Als sie nicht mehr in Sichtweite waren öffnete Sinatra ihre Tasche, holte die Besen und ihren Zauberstab heraus und legte die Sachen ihres Vaters hinein. Dann stieg sie auf ihren Besen und reichte Tina den anderen.

„Sinatra kein Wettkampf, nur eine Runde um den Wald. Ich bin schon ewig nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen." Tina war voller Vorfreude.

„Kein Problem Granger", Sinatra lächelte.

„Hör auf Potter; wobei das macht irgendwie total viel Spaß."

Sie hoben vom Boden ab und flogen lachend auf den Wald zu.

Kapitel 21: Arme Liz?

Zur selben Zeit am Jumper.

„Maria, schau ihn dir einfach nur an. Ich bleibe draußen, dann kann er gar nicht fliegen", Carson sah sie bittend an.

Sie stand auf und ging vorsichtig zum Jumper. Der Doktor konnte sich nun voll seinen Gedanken hingeben.

Wo hatte sie nur so plötzlich die Tasche her, grübelte er. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die vorhin noch nicht im Jumper gewesen ist. Und was hat John ihr gestern nur beigebracht, was meinte sie mit F4? Wohl doch nicht einen Feuerblitz, nein nein, mach dich nicht verrückt. Was wollte er vorhin von ihr als er meinte, sie solle das aus seiner Jacke mitnehmen. Hatte er da etwas drin was seine Frau und ich nicht sehen sollten, was evtl. verraten würde, warum er sie gestern gestunnt hat?

_In diesem Augenblick sah er zwei schwarze Gestalten zu Himmel aufsteigen. Wenn er das richtig sah, auf Besen._

_Jetzt hatte er seine Antwort._

John hatte ihr gestern das Fliegen beigebracht, deshalb hat er sie mit elf Jahren auch nicht auf die Erde gelassen. Aber wer hat es ihr dann erzählt? Ich werde Elizabeth wohl mal sagen müssen, dass sie nicht hinter allem herzuschnüffeln hat. Und den anderen drei werde ich wohl beichten müssen, dass ich über ihr Geheimnis Bescheid weiß.

Dann kam ihm die verschlossene Schublade in seinem Büro in den Sinn. Jetzt war es vermutlich an der Zeit, diese wieder einmal zu öffnen.

„Doktor, holen sie bitte die anderen her, ich möchte zurück", riss Marias Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sinatra, kommt zurück", rief er. „Wir können los. Hey, ihr braucht wirklich nicht zu laufen, ich weiß Bescheid."

Auf den Besen

„Hey Tina. Maria ist soweit, wir sollten zurückfliegen", rief Sinatra ihrer Freundin zu. „Ich glaube Beckett hat uns gesehen."

Sie gingen neben dem Jumper runter.

„Steckt die Besen weg, Maria weiß es nicht", flüsterte Carson ihnen zu.

Sinatra nahm die Besen und ließ sie in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

Zusammen betraten sie den Jumper, Maria saß auf dem Copilotensitz und war schon noch etwas blass. Carson setzte sich hinter sie. Tina nahm hinter Sinatra, die auf den Pilotensitz geklettert war, Platz.

Sie startete den Jumper und flog auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück nach Atlantis. Marias Gesichtsfarbe war zwar noch nicht ganz zurückgekehrt, aber sie hatte die Augen geöffnet und schaute begeistert nach draußen.

Sie landeten in Atlantis und Carson wollte Maria schon helfen, doch diese winkte ab und stand selber auf.

„Sinatra", bat er, „bring sie bitte in ihr Quartier, dann kommst du und Tina zu mir."

„Ja, Doc", sie nickte und Carson verließ den Jumper.

- - - - -

„Was will er denn von euch?", fragte Maria neugierig. Sie standen gerade in ihrem Quartier.

„Ich glaube, er will lediglich wissen, was wir eben auf dem Festland gemacht haben", antwortete Sinatra beiläufig.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihrer Freundin und machten sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

„Wie wäre es mit P? Die lange Form erregt doch zu viel Aufmerksamkeit. Die würden uns für verrückt halten."

„Gerne, G", Sinatra fing an zu lachen, zwischen den Lachanfällen presste sie hervor. „Ich glaube, dass wir über diese Sache noch lange lachen können."

„Da kannst du recht haben", erwiderte Tina lachend.

Sie hatten sich beide wieder etwas beruhigt, als sie die Station betraten und ins Hinterzimmer zu John und Carson gingen.

Sinatra hatte den Zauberstab ihres Vaters in der Jackentasche. Die große Tasche hatte sie in ihrem Zimmer gelassen und den Brief in der Hand. Sie warf ihn ihrem Vater zu.

„Bitte lies ihn sofort und ich will keine Widerrede hören."

John runzelte die Stirn, folgte aber ihrer Aufforderung; mit seiner Tochter wollte er jetzt grad mal keinen Ärger haben.

Als er fertig war, fiel ihm fast die Kinnlade runter.

„Hey Dad, Mund zu. Siehst du, du hast ihm unrecht getan. Bitte lass uns ein Treffen verabreden."

„Nein."

„Dann gehe ich halt alleine."

„Sinatra, Nein."

„Doch oder willst du den nicht wiederhaben?", sie zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Er starrte sie an. „Aber die beiden", brachte er stammelnd hervor.

„Wir sind die vier stärksten Genträger hier und ein Ausflug birgt so manche Wunder, Dad."

„Ihr beide wart nur unvorsichtig, ein paar Meter weiter und ich hätte euch nicht mehr von Vögeln unterscheiden können", warf Carson ein.

„Was doch auch so geplant Carson, ich hatte gehofft, dass sie es sehen."

„Das war Absicht?"

„Ich habe schon vermutet, dass sie es auch wissen und irgendwie musste ich sie doch aus der Reserve locken." Mit diesen Worten legte sie ihrem Vater seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Colonel, wie weit reicht ihr Stammbaum eigentlich zurück?"

„Bis zu Merlin."

„Wow. Welche Linie?"

„Genau weiß ich es nicht, aber über Prevell."

„Potter?"

„Ja, Vater war berühmt. Noch bevor er ein Vermögen machte. Tina, du wusstest das?"

Sheppard sah sie verblüfft an, da sie nicht wie Carson aufgesprungen war.

„Seit einer Stunde, da habe ich mich verplappert", erklärte Tina schuldbewusst.

„Und ich habe sie dann gefragt wer Oma Mine ist."

„Granger? Dann haben wir ja den ganzen Haufen zusammen", meinte Carson trocken.

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Longbotten", war seine knappe Antwort.

„Da wird sich Katarina aber freuen, wieso haben sie sich denn nie bei ihr gemeldet?"

„Weil ich nicht weiß, wo sie wohnt", erwiderte Beckett.

John klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Aber jetzt zieht das nicht mehr. Die Adresse bekommen sie nachher."

Durch das kleine Beobachtungsfenster der geschlossene Tür sah man Liz herbeieilen und schon ging die Tür auf.

„Carson! Wieso dürfen die hier rein und ich werde ausgesperrt?", sie zeigte empört auf Sinatra und Tina.

„Ich hatte mit den dreien gerade ein privates Gespräch. Bitte gehen sie wieder. Und ich will nie wieder hören, das sie ihren Mann und Sinatra nicht alleine einen Ausflug machen lassen, er hatte das Recht dazu, sie auszuschalten. Und jetzt raus."

Es wurde einstimmig zur Tür gedeutet.

„Nein." Elizabeth verschränkte empört die Arme.

„Carson machen sie mit ihr, was sie wollen." John war diese Diskussion langsam leid.

„Wirklich Colonel?" Etwas ungläubig starrte Carson ihn an.

„Ja oder ich verschwinde", antwortete John genervt.

„Wie wäre es, wenn sie das einfach tun. Sie können gehen."

John sprang auf; das war das Beste was er heute gehört hatte.

John zeigte auf Sinatra und Tina und dann auf seine Tasche. Beide nickten. Er zeigte auf Sinatra und griff dann wie die beiden in seine Tasche. Sie apparierten.

Liz fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Carson zog seinen Zauberstab, zeigte auf sie und murmelte Emuvilus und Wingardium Leviosa.

Nachdem er sie auf einem Bett abgesetzt hatte, verließ er eilig das Zimmer. Sollte sie sich doch fragen, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Er verschwand in seinem Büro, hing das „Bitte nicht stören Schild" nach draußen und apparierte, zu den anderen in Sinatras Quartier.

„Carson. Was haben sie mit Liz gemacht?", fragte John neugierig.

„Emuvilus."

Sinatra fing an zu lachen. „Dad, ihr seid euch ähnlicher, als man meinen könnte."

„Sie auch?", Carson war verblüfft.

„Ja, gestern, mit Oblivate. Ich wollte sie eigentlich ein bisschen aufklären, doch sie hat sich total daneben benommen und gefragt ob wir etwas getrunken haben, da habe ich mal kurzerhand ihre Erinnerung geändert."

„Ich habe die letzten 18 Stunden auch aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht, vermutlich ist es besser so. Ich muss dann wieder zurück, Colonel sie haben auch noch Arbeit vor sich."

Dann war er mit dem Plop verschwunden.

„Ich gehe dann auch mal. Team 5 bricht in zwanzig Minuten auf und Liz ist ja nicht da." Sheppard verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sinatra und Tina blieben.

Als Carson nach einiger Zeit wieder aus seinem Büro trat, sah er gerade noch, wie Elizabeth die Krankenstation verließ. Er schüttelte den Kopf, die wird noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Ohne ihre Erinnerung wird sie sehr schnell wieder hier sein.

**Kapitel 22: Training**

„Sinatra, soll ich dir zeigen wie du deinen Zauberstab benutzt?" Tina eilte ihr hinterher.

„Gerne, dann stehe ich vor meinem Onkel nicht wie ein Idiot dar."

Sinatra runzelte die Stirn: „Aber dein Vater war doch immer dagegen."

„Ich weiß, aber das ist mir inzwischen egal und auf der Erde hat er sowieso keine Kontrolle über mich."

„Das willst du doch nicht wirklich machen."

„Wenn er es sich nicht noch einmal überlegt, ja. Ich finde, ich habe das Recht, meine Verwandten kennenzulernen", machte Sinatra ihrer Empörung Luft.

„Ich komme mit dir, dann bist du nicht alleine", sagte Tina „und ich kann Oma später Harrys Grab zeigen."

„In Ordnung", antwortete Sinatra froh. „Und jetzt zeig mir, wie ich hiermit umgehe; es muss ja nicht auffallen, dass ich nur Stablose Magie beherrsche und der Rest für mich Neuland ist."

„Dann schau mal her und machs mir nach."

Sie trainierten die nächsten acht Stunden und Sinatra hatte gerade einen gestaltlichten Patronus aufgerufen als ihr Vater pünktlich um zehn Uhr an der Tür klopfte.

„Komm rein, Dad."

Er betrat das Zimmer und starrte ihren Patronus an. Einen Phönix.

„Klasse Sinatra, so schnell hatte ich das gar nicht von dir erwartet."

Sinatra sah John strahlend an. „Danke. Und - kannst du das auch?"

„Natürlich", antwortete er stolz. „Beim letzten Mal hatte ich ein Einhorn, aber das kann sich bis jetzt ja schon wieder geändert haben. Expecto Patronum", er schwang seinen Zauberstab und aus dessen Spitze drang etwas, das Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Käfer hatte.

Erschrocken sprangen er und Sinatra zurück. John ließ den Iratus schnell wieder verschwinden.

„Tu das nicht noch einmal Dad. Dad?"

John stand wie angewurzelt da und starrte auf seine Hände.

„Sinatra, was war das?", fragte Tina entgeistert.

„Ein Iratus." Besorgt betrachtete Sinatra ihren Vater. „Hey Dad, ganz ruhig. Der ändert sich bestimmt wieder."

John hatte sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff. „Schon in Ordnung meine Kleine, ich habe es ja schon fast erwartet. Ein Bruchstück der DNA ist eben immer noch in mir."

„Colonel wie meinen sie das?", fragte Tina verwirrt. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung.

„Ähm, wir wollten mal einem Wraithmädchen helfen und sie in einen Menschen verwandeln, ist leider schiefgelaufen." John dachte mit Schaudern an die lang zurückliegende Geschichte.

In die Stille, die darauf folgte, fing plötzlich Tinas Magen an zu knurren.

„Da war ja das Stichwort", John gab sich einen Ruck. „Ab in die Kantine mit euch beiden, der Koch hat euch sicherlich schon vermisst."

„Jetzt wird sogar schon kontrolliert, ob ich esse.", Sinatra verließ belustigt ihr Zimmer. Tina beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen. Sie wusste zwar den ungefähren Weg, doch würde sie sich alleine bestimmt verlaufen.

John holte noch Maria und folgte mit ihr den beiden. Sie hatten sie schnell eingeholt, da die Beiden immer wieder einen Lachanfall hatten.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Colonel, Doktor Beckett hat mir aufgetragen, dass sie unbedingt auch noch etwas essen sollen", der Koch stand wartend an einem Tisch, auf dem vier gut gefüllte dampfende Teller standen.

John verzog das Gesicht, Mistkerl, dachte er. Er hasste es, so überwacht zu werden.

Beim Essen betrachtete er seine Tochter nachdenklich. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete. „Sinatra, denk gar nicht daran, alleine zu gehen. Leneon und ich kommen auf alle Fälle mit. Am besten gleich nächste Woche, zwei Tage bevor du wieder in der Akademie sein musst."

„Danke Dad, ich hatte zwar vor hinzugehen, aber bestimmt nicht alleine", antwortete Sinatra erleichtert.

„Wovon redet ihr denn?", fragte Maria neugierig.

„Von einer Einladung zu meinem Onkel", wurde ihr erklärt. „Dad wollte mir zuerst verbieten, hinzugehen. Aber jetzt ...", ließ Sinatra den Satz unvollendet und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.

Kapitel 23: Dave

„Na Leneon, schon aufgeregt?", fragte Sinatra ihren kleinen Bruder.

„Ja, ein bisschen", antwortete er. „Aber ihr habt mir ja noch nicht einmal gesagt wo es hin geht."

„Das erfährst du auch erst, wenn wir da sind", John strich seinem Sohn liebevoll durch die unordentlichen Haare.

„John, ich warne dich." Liz gab ihrem Mann noch einige mahnende Worte mit auf den Weg. Schließlich kannte sie ihn nur allzugut. „Gerate ja nicht wieder in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten. Ich will dich und meinen Sohn am Sonntag in einem Stück wiederhaben."

„Liz was denkst du schon wieder von mir." John rollte mit den Augen. „Wir machen doch nur einen Ausflug zur Erde, was kann da schon groß schiefgehen?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau mein Schatz", Liz seufzte. „Halt dich von jeglicher Schießerei möglichst fern."

„Ach Liz. Dave wird mir schon nichts antun, hab doch mal Vertrauen zu mir." Dass er aber Lust auf ein gewisses Duell mit seinem Bruder hatte, verschwieg er ihr wohlweislich.

„Wer bitteschön ist Dave?" Jetzt erst fiel Elizabeth auf, dass er ihr noch gar nicht gesagt hatte, wo er eigentlich genau hinwollte.

„Mein Bruder." Bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte, war er schon im Gate verschwunden. Den vier Kindern hinterher.

„_John, darüber reden wir noch. So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon", _kam aus seinem Headset

„Ja Liz, sobald ich zurück bin."

- - - - -

„Colonel Sheppard. Willkommen zurück", wurde John im SG-Center begrüßt.

„Danke, General Lorne."

Jack betrat gerade den Gateraum von der Seite. „Colonel, Kinder."

„General. Sie hier?" Fragende Augen blickten ihn an.

„Ähm, nun ja. Ich bin hier, weil ich Maria nach Hause bringen soll. Das Heim macht sich schon Sorgen um sie. Am besten wäre es, dass sie ihre Sachen gleich mitnimmt, wenn sie beim nächsten Mal nicht zurückkommen will."

„Ich verstehe Sir. Maria, geh schon. Wenn du willst; und die Anderen einverstanden sind, kannst du die nächsten Ferien gerne wieder auf Atlantis verbringen." John lächelte, O'Neill hatte einen guten Grund gefunden, sie loszuwerden.

Maria umarmte noch kurz ihre beiden Freundinnen, bevor sie Jack langsam folgte.

„Kommt ihr Drei, jetzt gehen wir Dave besuchen." John begab sich gutgelaunt Richtung Ausgang.

„Wer ist Dave?", fragte Leneon seinen Vater erstaunt.

„Mein Bruder, du lernst ihn gleich kennen."

Als sie den Stützpunkt verlassen hatten und außer Sichtweite waren, ergriff Sinatra den Arm ihres Bruders und John packte den von Tina; er wusste ja nicht wohin, sie schon aber sie hatte es nie gelernt alleine zu apparieren, so halfen sich beide. Sie apparierten auf die Straße, wo Sinatra Dave getroffen hatte.

„Wie - was war denn das? Sind wir gebeamt, dann stimmt aber mit dem Raumschiff etwas nicht." Jetzt war Leneon vollkommen verwirrt.

„Leneon, mein Kleiner, wir sind nicht gebeamt, wir sind appariert", belehrte ihn John.

„Hey, du willst mich verarschen Dad."

„Nein will ich nicht. Wieso habe ich dich schon die Bücher lesen lassen und dir die Filme gegeben, obwohl die meisten erst ab 12 sind? Weil es wahr ist und ich dich so am leichtesten darauf vorbereiten konnte, ohne es dir zu früh zu verraten. Bis vor einer Woche wusste ich gar noch nicht, ob ich dich überhaupt schon einweihen sollte."

„Wie wollen wir eigentlich Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen?"

„Da ein Aufrufzauber bestimmt nichts bringen wird, gehen wir ins Schwimmbad."

Sinatra zuckte zusammen. „Muss das sein Dad?"

„Ja, muss es mein Schatz. Du bist die einzige von uns die weiß, wie Jason aussieht."

„Ist ja schon in Ordnung", sie zog die Beutel mit den Schwimmsachen aus ihrer Tasche.

- - - - -

Im Schwimmbad.

„Dad, was genau macht man eigentlich in einem Schwimmbad?"

John erklärte ihm: „Man schwimmt im Wasser, rutscht auf der Wasserrutsche oder springt vom Turm, bei letztem will ich dich nur auf dem 1er und 5er sehen, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

Los, verschwinde schon. Ab ins Wasser mit dir. Und beim nächsten Mal nur Dad, bitte", er klopfte seinem kleinen Sohn auf die Schulter.

„Ja, verstanden Dad."

Sheppard lief Richtung Wasser. „Sinatra, Tina, kommt mit zum 10er."

„Das gibt doch nur wieder Ärger, Dad". Sinatra schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und es erregt vor allem Aufmerksamkeit, die wir jetzt gut gebrauchen könnten."

„Meinst du das wirklich ernst, Dad?"

„Ja, meine ich und jetzt kommt, ich habe gerade keine Lust es euch zu befehlen."

„Komme ja schon."

John fing an zu rennen. „Fangt mich, wer als letzter beim Turm ist, ist eine lahme Ente."

„Dad, du bist vielleicht kindisch", rief Sinatra lachend.

„Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich mich unheimlich freue. Das letzte Mal, das ich in einem Schwimmbad war ist 25 Jahre her."

„Sinatra, Tina geht ruhig nach oben. Ich bleibe hier unten, schließlich bin ich nicht mehr so jung wie früher."

„Sieht man dir aber gar nicht an Dad, aber wenn du willst, bleib ruhig auf dem 5er."

„Sie sehen gerade mal aus wie 40, Sir", Tina lächelte ihn an.

„Da untertreibst du aber gewaltig."

„Tschuldigung."

„Ne, ist schon in Ordnung. Los, rauf mit euch". Sheppard sprang mit einer gekonnten Kerze vom kleineren Turm.

Er tauchte gerade auf, als von irgendwo eine ihm unbekannte Stimme ertönte.

„Runter da, ihr habt dort nichts zu suchen!"

„Darauf haben wir doch schon beim letzten Mal nicht gehört", antwortete Tina frech und sprang. Sie tauchte ein paar Meter nach vorne und als sich Sinatra sicher war, das unten alles frei war, sprang sie hinterher. Als sie aus dem Wasser kletterte, befand sich der Sanitäter fast in Reichweite. Tina stand neben John am Beckenrand.

„Sie schon wieder, das hätte ich mir ja denken können", empörte sich der Sanitäter.

„Ja ich und dieses Mal noch nicht einmal freiwillig", erwiderte Sinatra. „Dad, deine Verantwortung. Regele das bitte. Ich bin bei Leneon, der scheint ein kleines Problem zu haben", mit diesen Worten lief sie Richtung Schwimmerbecken, wo ihr Bruder gerade unschlüssig vor der Rutsche stand.

„Habe ich das jetzt richtig gehört, sie sind der Vater?"

„Ja, bin ich und ich bin der festen Meinung, man sollte den Kindern den Spaß nicht verbieten."

Mehr bekam Tina gar nicht mehr mit., sie lief schon ihrer Freundin hinterher.

- - - - -

„Leneon, sollen wir vielleicht zusammen rutschen", fragte Sinatra ihren Bruder, der immer noch skeptisch auf das große gewundene Ding vor seinen Augen starrte. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so ein Feigling."

„Ach ja, furchtbar gerne", erwiderte er erleichtert. „Hier ist alles so neu und ich war noch nie alleine unterwegs, der Pl... *schluck* Ort ist mir noch so neu."

„Schon in Ordnung ich helfe dir ja, wollen wir?", sie zeigte auf die Treppe.

„Klar." Er packte sie an der Hand und ging mit ihr die Treppe rauf. Oben blieb er wieder unschlüssig stehen. Sie setzte sich. „Komm vor mich. Ist leichter, als es von unten aussieht."

„Geh schon Leneon, deine Schwester hat recht. Ist eigentlich wie auf einer normalen Rutsche", ermunterte ihn Tina.

Er kletterte vor seine Schwester und diese stieß sich ab. Unten angekommen tauchten sie ins Wasser ein.

„Wow machen wir das noch einmal?", rief er begeistert.

Sinatra schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich bleibe hier unten, du schaffst das auch alleine."

„Natürlich kann ich das alleine." Er schwamm zum Beckenrand, zog sich raus und lief schon wieder zur Rutsche.

Sinatra streifte etwas am Bein und Tina tauchte neben ihr auf. „Super, du hast es geschafft, dass er es alleine macht."

„Klar, er hatte doch nur davor Angst, dass er etwas falsch macht."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Jason. „Und ich glaube, ich habe das Ziel dieses Ausflugs entdeckt."

„Wo?"

„Bei den Sprungtürmen, er klettert gerade rauf."

Leneon tauchte neben ihnen ins Wasser ein.

„Leneon, komm bitte mit."

„Ja, Sinatra."

Sie kletterten aus dem Wasser und liefen Richtung Sprungturm.

John stritt sich immer noch mit dem Sanitäter, sah aber aus den Augenwinkeln die Kinder herankommen. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, auf derartige Diskussionen, löste sich von seinem streitbaren Gesprächspartner und ging auf die Kinder zu.

„Da streite ich mich sogar lieber mit Carson und Rodney zusammen."

„So schlimm Dad", tröstete ihn seine Tochter. „Ich weiß, ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen."

„Schon in Ordnung", er winkte ab. „Aber wieso seid ihr denn schon wieder da?

„Jason", sie zeigte auf den jungen Mann, der gerade aus dem Wasser kletterte.

Dieser hatte ihre Bewegung gesehen und kam auf sie zu. Sein Blick blieb kurz an John hängen, er sah seinem Opa wirklich sehr ähnlich. „Sinatra?"

„Ja, Jason."

„Hey, schön dich zu sehen. Ihr seid wegen mir hier, stimmts?"

Jetzt schaltete sich John in das Gespräch ein. „Ja, Dave hatte vergessen, seine Adresse in dem Brief anzugeben."

„Dann sollte ich euch schnellstens zu ihm bringen. Treffen wir uns in 10 Minuten am Ausgang?" Fragend sah er seinen Onkel an.

Dieser nickte. „Liebend gerne. Kinder kommt."

„Jason, kennst du diese Leute näher?" Der Sanitäter hatte die Unterhaltung neugierig verfolgt und war ihm nun nachgeeilt.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber der Mann, er ist mein Onkel."

„Dein Onkel? Du hast mir nie von einem Onkel erzählt."

„Weil ich es bis vor zwei Wochen selbst nicht wusste. Dad kann in solchen Sachen ziemlich gut schweigen."

„Ja, das kann Dave wirklich sehr gut; ein bisschen zu gut, meiner Meinung nach. Ich frage ihn ständig, wie meine Tochter bloß mit Mark Kontakt halten kann, doch er antwortet nie. Was ist an diesem Internat denn so besonders, dass die noch nicht einmal Internet haben?"

„Ich bin genauso ohne aufgewachsen, es gibt dort einfach keinen Anschluss. Wenn sie sich Briefe schreiben wollen, kann ich diese gerne überbringen. Und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich bitte, ich sollte mich jetzt wirklich umziehen." Er ließ den Mann einfach stehen und verschwand eilig in einer Umkleidekabine.

- - - - -

„So, ich bin auch fertig, wir können." Jason kam auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Na, junger Mann. Dann zeig uns mal den Weg." Mit diesen Worten verließen sie zusammen das Schwimmbad.

Auf dem Weg zu Dave fragte Jason die Kinder neugierig: „Auf was für Schulen geht ihr denn?"

„Tina und ich gehen auf die Air Force Akademie", verkündete Sinatra stolz.

Er sah sie verdutzt an. „Das war kein Scherz?"

„Nein, war es nicht."

Sein Blick fiel auf Sinatras Bruder. „Und auf welche Schule gehst du...?"

„Leneon. Ich gehe auf keine Schule, ich habe Privatunterricht."

Jason sah zu John rüber. „Privatunterricht? Keine Lust auf eine Muggelschule?"

„Nein Jason, es ist Muggeluntericht.", bekam er zur Antwort. „Er weiß erst seit heute, dass es Zauberer wirklich gibt."

„Wie habt ihr euch dann so lange verstecken können?"

„Wir haben uns nicht versteckt. Der Aufruf deines Vaters hat einen Teil der Wahrheit ans Licht gebracht, doch habt ihr nicht das Wissen, um es verstehen zu können. Andere Leute wurden sogar als vermisst eingestuft."

„Das konnte er nicht wissen, Dad. Auch war es nur eine Person, bei der das genauso war. Wir haben doch herausgefunden, ab welchem Prozentsatz ein Mensch in welche Stufe gehört."

„Wer wurde als vermisst eingestuft?", fragte Jason.

„Nevilles Sohn", antwortete nun Tina.

„Neville hat einen Sohn?"

„Und eine Tochter. Hätte deine Familie sich nicht abgeschottet, wüsstest du das auch."

„Tina, Ruhe. Verstanden?", wurde sie von Sheppard zurechtgewiesen.

„Ja Sir. Entschuldigung Sir."

„Tina darf ich dich fragen wieso du auch hier bist?"

„Ja darfst du, meine Oma ist Hermine Granger."

Er sah sie verwundert an. „Wieso bist du dann nicht auch auf Komoner?"

„Ich war 5 Jahre auf Doyenwand, habe mir leider die ZAGs versaut, und da ich kein Auror mehr werden konnte, bin ich wie mein Vater und meine Brüder zum Militär. Mama ist Zauberkunstlehrerin in Komoner, deshalb durfte ich nicht dorthin."

„Deine Mutter war meine Lehrerin? Du bist die Tochter von Professor Faless?"

„Ja bin ich, was dagegen?"

Jason hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, willst du mir hier was unterstellen?"

„Ach, jetzt hört schon auf ihr beiden", sagte Sinatra mit einem Lachen.

„Und wie willst du das verhindern P?"

„Nicht schon wieder G."

Sie brachen beide in einen Lachanfall aus.

John sah die beiden wissend an, während die beiden Jungs nur fragend dem Spektakel zusahen.

„Sinatra, Tina kriegt euch wieder ein. Den Witz könnt ihr in der Akademie noch oft genug machen und damit die Lehrer in den Wahnsinn treiben, aber jetzt ist Schluss."

„Ja, Sir", kam es von beiden.

„Sir? Sie lassen ihre Tochter sie mit Sir anreden?", Jason schaute John an.

„Normalerweise nicht, kommt ganz auf die Situation an."

Sie kamen bei einem großen, außerhalb gelegenen Grundstück an.

„Wie lange wollen wir denn noch durch die Pampa laufen?"

„Wir sind da Leneon", John zog seinen Zauberstab und berührte ihn damit. Jetzt konnte Leneon es auch sehen. Sein erstes Stück Zaubererwelt.

Sie gingen um das Haus rum und setzten sich in den Garten. Jason ging durch die Balkontür ins Haus.

„Dad", rief er, "ich habe deinen Besuch mitgebracht, kommst du raus?"

„Wen meinst du?", erscholl eine tiefe Stimme von oben.

„Sinatra hat den Brief überbracht. Sie ist mit Bruder, Vater und einer Freundin hier."

„Ich komme, gib mir noch fünf Minuten."

„In Ordnung Dad, wir warten im Garten."

- - - - -

„John!"

„Dave!"

Die beiden Männer liefen aufeinander zu und fielen sich in die Arme. Sinatra konnte bei diesem Anblick nur den Kopf schütteln. Wollte ihr Vater ihr diesen Ausflug bis vor kurzem nicht noch verbieten?

Tina bemerkte die Reaktion ihrer Freundin und flüsterte dieser zu: „Ist doch gut, dass er seine Meinung geändert hat. Versuchen wir es hinzukriegen, dass er es nicht bereut, OK?"

Sinatra nickte.

„Dave, das ist meine Tochter Sinatra mit ihrer Freundin Tina und das ist mein Sohn Leneon. Meine beiden Kleinsten Lantora und Ariane sind Zuhause."

Nachdem sie sich alle begrüßt hatten, schlug Dave John grinsend auf die Schulter.

„Beachtlich, vier Kinder. Wieso musst du in allen Sachen besser sein als ich, kleiner Bruder?"

„Dave, du hast ein wirklich schönes Anwesen hier", anerkennend sah Sheppard sich um. „Ich muss immer noch mit einem Quartier auf der Basis vorliebnehmen."

„Du hast kein eigenes Haus? Aber deine Frau und Kinder?"

„Leben genauso auf der Basis wie ich. Liz ist dort die zivile Leiterin."

„Ist das der Grund wieso du Privatunterricht bekommst, Leneon?", fragte Jason.

„Ja, die nächste Schule ist viel zu weit entfernt", antwortete Leneon. „Und ich bin immer noch baff, dass Dad mich überhaupt mitgenommen hat; er unterstellt mir immer, dass ich meine Klappe nicht halten kann."

„Tu ich gar nicht", entrüstete sich John.

„Leneon, ich war vierzehn, als er meine, ich wäre endlich soweit. Und ich habe darum gebettelt, dass du mitkommst", sie warf ihrem Vater einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Danke, große Schwester", er kam auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Was meint sie denn damit?", Dave sah seinen Bruder fragend an.

Dieser wusste gerade nicht, wie er sich aus der Misere retten konnte, ohne später einen Legilimens einzufangen. Sein Bruder durfte unmöglich an seine Erinnerungen ran, und überhaupt war er gerade nicht in der Lage, ihm diese zu verwehren.

Da er schon eine Weile schwieg, antwortete Sinatra an seiner Stelle. „Wir dürfen weder was über unser Zuhause erzählen noch woran unsere Eltern genau arbeiten."

Johns Handy klingelte. „Colonel Sheppard."

„John, wo steckst du?", Liz Stimme ertönte. Sie war nicht grad bester Laune.

„Hey, komm mir nicht so. Du weißt sehr gut, wo ich grade bin", gab er unwirsch zur Antwort.

„Weiß ich eben nicht. Die Legisla empfängt dein Signal nicht, genauso wenig wie das von Sinatra und Leneon."

Jetzt war er richtig sauer. „Du spionierst mir nach, ich glaube es ja nicht. Ich werde dir nicht sagen wo ich bin,

„Was heißt, ich spioniere dir nach", schnaubte Liz. „Ich bin mit den Kleinen grad auf der Erde und weiß ganz genau, wo du grade bist. Überhaupt ist es schon längst Zeit, dass ich deine Familie einmal kennenlerne."

„Du wagst es, jetzt Urlaub zu nehmen!" John war kurz vorm explodieren. „Es war schon schwierig genug, eine Vertretung für mich zu finden. Du kannst die Stadt doch nicht so kurzfristig alleine lassen oder die beiden Plaudertaschen mit zur ‚ähm'", grade noch rechtzeitig schluckte John das Wort Erde hinunter, „mit hierherbringen. Du weißt doch, was die uns beim letzten Mal für einen Riesenärger gemacht haben."

„Du vertraust doch auch Leneon."

„Das ist etwas total anderes, wenn die Kleinen sich hier verplappern würden, kann das für uns alle tödlich enden. Ende der Diskussion, du gehst sofort nach Hause. Keine Widerrede."

„John.", hörte man sie noch schreien, doch er hatte schon aufgelegt und wollte das Handy gerade wegschmeißen. Sinatra konnte ihn grade noch rechtzeitig davon abhalten und riss es ihm aus der Hand.

Dave war beeindruckt, wie schnell sein Bruder auf Hundertachtzig war. Er hätte ja zu gerne gewusst, worüber der sich so aufregte. Leider hatte er von dem Telefongespräch nicht alles verstanden.

„Papa, beruhige dich wieder. Schließlich ist es zum Teil auch deine Schuld. Du hättest ja heute Morgen bei unserer Abreise einfach den Mund halten können. Aber du kannst Mama ja nichts verheimlichen, OK bis auf deine Herkunft und Jugend."

„Aber darin bin ich ziemlich gut", seine Stimme bekam langsam wieder eine normale Lautstärke.

„Wovon redet ihr?", fragte Dave.

„Davon, dass er uns die Magie verheimlicht hat. Ich weiß erst seit einer Woche darüber Bescheid und ich habe es nicht von ihm erfahren."

„Du hast es vor deinen Kindern verheimlicht? Aber wie? Sie hätte doch den Brief kriegen müssen."

„Es geht doch wie ist Klassifiziert. Sie haben mir den ersten Brief den ich gesehen habe gegeben. Ich bin mit PC und E-Mail aufgewachsen."

Tina wollte unbedingt das Thema wechseln; das hier ging zu weit ins Top Secret. „Jason? Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Kommt darauf an, was für einen", er zwinkerte ihr zu. Das war ja eine ganz Süße – die würde er ja auch zu gerne mal vernaschen.

„Könntest du mich und Sinatra zu meiner Mutter bringen?"

Jetzt war Jason enttauscht, eigentlich hatte er sich was anderes erhofft.

fühlte sie es denn nicht auch?

„Wieso darf ich nicht mit?", Leneon war beleidigt, die konnten ihn doch nicht alleine hier bei den Erwachsenen lassen.

„Papa, dürfen wir ihn auch mitnehmen? Ich passe auch gut auf ihn auf", versicherte Sinatra.

„Nein."

„Wieso willst du das nicht Brüderchen? Es währe doch eine gute Vorbereitung auf seine Schulzeit."

„Genau deshalb nicht, ich lasse ihn nicht auf eine Schule."

„Papa, bitte", Sinatra verlegte sich aufs Betteln. „Er muss dann ja nicht auf die Schule, du kannst ihn dann auch zuhause Privatunterricht geben, Carson kann dir dann dabei helfen, bis ich mit meiner Ausbildung fertig bin."

„Ist ja schon gut, ich werde es mir noch überlegen."

„Dann kommt ihr drei; gehen wir vors Haus, dort können wir apparieren." Jason nahm es schon als entschieden hin, dass Leneon mit ihnen kommt.

„Sinatra, ich hole Leneon dann später in der Akademie ab. Bis dann meine Kleinen." John gab nach, gegen alle kam er eh nicht an.

„Ich werde schon auf ihre Kinder aufpassen, Colonel. Ich weiß ja, was die Beiden noch zu lernen haben, sie werden sich schon nicht verraten." Tina versuchte, ihm die Bedenken zu nehmen.

„Bye Dad" ,riefen Sinatra und Leneon, als sie um die Hausecke bogen.

Kapitel 25: Komoner

Sie packten sich alle an den Händen und apparierten nach Komoner. Dort angekommen vor den Toren der Schule, öffnete Sinatra ihre Tasche und zog zwei Umhänge daraus hervor. Einen gab sie Tina und den anderen zog sie selbst an. Mit ihrem Bruder machte sie dasselbe wie mit Jack eine Woche zuvor, nur das dieser einen lila Kinderumhang statt einem normalen blauen bekam. Sie legte ihr Zauberstabholster an und verstaute ihren Zauberstab nun darin, statt in ihrer Jackentasche. Tina hatte dasselbe mit ihrem gemacht. Auch Jason sah nun mittlerweile schon wie ein Zauberer aus. Er hatte seine Sachen in seiner Halskette gehabt, praktische Idee, dachte Sinatra. Sie traten durch das Tor.

- - - - -

Chayenne Mountain, zur selben Zeit.

„Wir hatten kurz das Signal von Sinatra und Leneon, was ich beeindruckend finde, denn sie waren innerhalb von zwei Minuten an zwei verschiedenen Orten, waren dann aber sofort wieder verschwunden", berichtete der Sergeant, der gerade die Nachricht von der Legisla erhalten hatte.

„Wie geht das?", fragte Elizabeth.

„Es geht - und das ist die Hauptsache. Ich glaube, sie haben es sich wirklich gerade mit ihrem Mann verspielt Dr. Weir-Sheppard. Wenn er es ihnen nicht sagen wollte, wird das schon seinen guten Grund haben.", Jack stand noch in der Tür, hier konnte er sich am besten den Wissenschaftlichen Vorträgen seiner Kollegen entziehen.

„Wenn sie das unbedingt wollen, löchern sie doch den Präsidenten. Der kann ihnen vielleicht einen Teil darüber erzählen; ihr Mann und ihre Kinder sind aufgrund besonderer Begabungen eingeweiht worden. Entweder der Präsident sagt es ihnen oder eben doch ihr Mann."

Was reden sie da denn für einen Blödsinn und überhaupt, was soll der Präsident jetzt damit zu tun haben?"

„Nein Dr. Weir ich wollte ihnen wirklich nicht zu nahe treten. Der Präsident …. ich verarsche sie nicht, der Präsident hat mit der ganzen Sache zu tun, weil er einer der wenigen ist, für den eben eine Ausnahme gemacht wurde; somit ist er in diese ganze Geschichte eingeweiht worden."

„Und woher wissen sie so gut darüber Bescheid?" Liz stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich weiß davon, weil meine Mutter genau diese Begabung auch hat und man anfangs dachte, dass ich sie auch hätte, dem war aber leider nicht so", beeilte sich der Sergeant zu erkären.

- - - - -

Auf Komoner

„Weisen sie sich bitte aus."

Alle drei hielten ihre Zauberstäbe hin und der Wache haltende Zauberer überprüfte, was damit für Zauber ausgeführt wurden.

Als er Sinatras zurückgab sah er sie streng an: „Miss, sie habe einen neuen Zauberstab, wieso darf ich fragen?"

„Weil mein Alter verbrannt ist", log sie frech.

„Sie dürfen passieren."

„Danke."

„Nichts zu danken, ist schließlich mein Job."

Sie traten durch das Portal des Schlosses und Leneon fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Die Decke war gar nicht zu sehen und über ihnen waren viele Treppen und Gänge. Durch eine offene Flügeltür konnte man in den Speisesaal schauen, in den gerade die Schüler zum Mittagessen strömten.

„Ihr wartet hier erstmal, ich werde Professor Faless holen", wies er die Mädchen und Leneon an.

„Machen wir. Es würde sowieso komisch aussehen, wenn wir alle durch den Speisesaal laufen", antworte Tina und ließ die beiden anderen die neuen Eindrücke in sich aufnehmen.

Jason ging durch den Speisesaal geradewegs auf den Lehrertisch zu und wurde von den bereits anwesenden Schülern angestarrt.

„Professor Faless?"

Diese sah erstaunt von ihrem Teller auf. „Was gibt es Jason Taylor?"

„Würden sie bitte mal mitkommen. Es gibt da wen, der draußen auf sie wartet. Aber bitte so, dass es nicht unbedingt alle Schüler mitkriegen."

„Natürlich", sie war zwar etwas verwundert, stand aber sofort auf und folgte ihm aus der Halle.

Als sie die Halle verließ, staunte sie nicht schlecht, als sie ihre Tochter erblickte. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Hallo Mama. Ich wollte dich besuchen und dir vor allem meine Freundin und ihren Bruder vorstellen", erwiderte Tina.

„Dafür musst du doch nicht extra hierherkommen", schüttelte ihre Mutter den Kopf. „Und überhaupt - wieso bist du nicht in der Akademie?"

„Ach, es sind doch Ferien, schon vergessen? Erst nächste Woche beginnt das zweite Trimester für mich. Tja und", sie druckste etwas herum, „ich bin hergekommen, weil ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten möchte."

„Einen Gefallen, wieso?", verständnislos schaute sie ihre Tochter an.

„Lass uns das doch bitte in deinem Büro besprechen", bat Tina.

„Wenn es denn sein muss. Mr. Taylor", sie sah zu Jason, „sie wissen wo es ist. Wartet dort auf mich, ich komme gleich nach."

„Ja, Ma'am."

- - - - -

Im Büro

„Worum möchtest du mich denn bitten, mein Schatz?", fragte Prof. Faless ihre Tochter neugierig.

„Ach Mama, ich möchte gern, dass du Sinatra und mir an den Sonntagen Unterricht gibst", erklärte Tina.

„Wieso braucht sie denn Unterricht?", antwortete ihre Mutter verständnislos.

Sinatra mochte es nicht, wenn man so tat, als wäre sie überhaupt nicht da und erklärte etwas barsch: „Weil ich erst seit einer guten Woche weiß, dass ich eine Hexe bin."

„Seit einer Woche?" Prof. Heike Faless hatte sich ihr nun zugewandt und musterte sie mit kühlem Blick. „Aber du müsstest inzwischen doch mindestens in der sechsten sein."

„Ja, ich müsste, doch ich bin es eben nicht."

„In den meisten Fächern schon. Mit dem Zauberstab kann ich umgehen, mir fehlt nur das restliche Wissen." Sinatra gab sich selbstsicher.

Tina verlegte sich nun aufs Schmeicheln. „Mama, deine Stärken sind doch sowieso Zaubertränke und die Magische Geschichte."

„In Ordnung", Heike gab sich geschlagen, „aber seit gewarnt, ich werde keine Rücksicht nehmen."

„Ja, Professor." Die beiden Mädchen bedankten sich artig und sahen sich strahlend an.

Die Augen von Tinas Mutter fielen auf Leneon. „Wer ist eigentlich der Kleine hinter euch?"

Leneon fuhr erschrocken hoch; es konnte ja nur er gemeint sein.

„Professor Faless, wenn ich vorstellen dürfte, das ist mein kleiner Bruder Leneon." Sinatra schob Leneon näher an die Professorin heran und gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs. Artig reichte er Tinas Mutter die Hand.

Diese sah ihn erschrocken an; sah er nicht haargenauso aus wie Harry in diesem Alter?

„Das kann nicht sein, spielen mir meine Augen einen Streich?", sie rieb sich die Augen.

„Nein Mum, tun sie nicht." Tina musste über ihre Mutter grinsen.

„Er sieht nur genauso aus wie sein Großvater in dem Alter, aber er ist es nicht, Professor", erklärte Sinatra.

„Ihr seid die Enkel von Harry Potter?", rief Prof. erstaunt aus.

„Ja, alle drei", antwortete Jason.

Seine Lehrerin schaute immer noch ungläubig zu Jason. „Wieso hast du mir das nie gesagt?"

„Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass sie eine Granger sind?", verteidigte er sich.

„Jaja, du hast ja Recht." Sie schaute von Jason zu Sinatra. „Und ihr, ihr seit miteinander verwandt?"

„Cousin und Cousine, ja."

Professor Faless ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, das war jetzt wirklich zu viel für sie.

Sie erzählten sich ein bisschen von ihrer Vergangenheit, und besprachen, was so für Unterricht drankommen sollte. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Eine Stunde später verließen sie das Büro und bekamen von Professor Faless ein Quartier für die Nacht gezeigt, bevor sie sich zusammen zum Abendessen in den Speisesaal aufmachten.

**Kapitel 26: Schulalltag**

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten die drei noch gemeinsam in der Schule, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Akademie machten. Dort wurde Leneon schon von John erwartet, da die beiden zurück nach Atlantis mussten.

----

„Was war hier eigentlich die letzten zwei Tage, die ich gefehlt habe, noch los?"

Sie waren gerade dabei, ihre Schränke einzuräumen.

„Och, nicht mehr viel", antwortete Tina. „Unsere Klasse ist kleiner geworden. Dennis, Frank und Gerhard müssen wiederholen, Lena und Zeno sind abgegangen, sie wurden als unfähig eingestuft."

„Hey, cool. Dann haben wir ja jetzt ein Zimmer zu dritt." Sinatra freute sich, denn mit Lena war sie bisher überhaupt nicht klargekommen.

Maria schaute ihre beiden Freundinnen an. „Wollen wir nicht im Unterricht jetzt alle zusammensitzen?"

„Könnt ihr gerne machen." Sinatra packte ihre letzten Sachen noch in den Schrank.

„Du gehörst doch jetzt dazu, du sitzt natürlich auch bei uns." Für Tina war das eigentlich selbstverständlich.

„Ihr wisst es ja noch gar nicht. Ich bin nicht mehr in eurer Klasse, ich bin jetzt bereits in der dritten." Sinatra druckste ein bisschen herum, aber ihre Freundinnen würden es ja doch bald erfahren.

„Waas, du überspringst?" Maria konnte es nicht glauben.

„Ja, leider." Sinatra bedauerte es wirklich sehr. „Ich würde zu gerne bei euch in der Klasse bleiben. Nur vom Stoff her wäre es mir da noch langweiliger, als in der kommenden, was wohl schon langweilig genug werden wird."

„Also, ich bin fertig." Sinatra schloss mit einem lauten Knall die Schranktür. „Können wir jetzt zum Mittagessen, ich bin schon fast am Verhungern. Außerdem will ich wissen, wie mein Stundenplan aussieht."

Maria war mittlerweile auch soweit. „Gerne, dann können wir ja auch planen, wann wir mit dir Shoppen gehen, Sinatra."

Sinatra sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihrer Freundin. „Und was ist, wenn ich das gar nicht will, Maria?"

„Und was ist mit dem Kleid zu deinem Geburtstag und zum Hochzeitstag deiner Eltern?" Maria ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.

„Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass ich dann meine Paradeuniform anziehen werde."

„Wirst du nicht." Jetzt mischte sich auch noch Tina mit ein. „Bitte, lass uns ein Kleid für dich kaufen gehen, das macht doch wirklich Bock zusammen. Im Übrigen, was willst du sonst mit deinem ganzen Geld machen?"

„Och, irgendwann fällt mir schon was ein. Vorläufig bleibt's eben auf meinem Konto."

„Du kriegst seit fast drei Jahren regelmäßig Geld, interessiert es dich nicht, was du dir davon alles kaufen kannst?" Tina schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie ging für ihr Leben gern Shoppen. Und zusammen mit Freunden war's auch viel lustiger.

„Na schön, vermutlich habt ihr ja Recht. Aber erst mal hab ich verdammt großen Hunger. Kommt, lasst uns zum essen gehen." Sinatra hakte sich bei ihren Freundinnen unter und zusammen gingen sie Richtung Speisesaal.

-----

„Zeig mal deinen Stundenplan her, Sinatra." Tina schob ihren leeren Teller zur Seite.

Sinatra reichte ihn ihrer Freundin. „Hier, bitte."

**Montag:** Astrophysik, Englisch, Laufen, Erste Hilfe, Leaderchip, Flugtraining, Überlebenstraining

**Dienstag:** Elektronik, Formelwissenschaft, Latein, Klettern, Russisch, Schwimmen, Material Arts, Chinesisch

**Mittwoch:** Französisch, Parcourstraining, Arithmetik, Deutsch, Magnetismus, Black Ops, Geschicklichkeit, Schach

**Donnerstag:** Mannschaftssport, Büro, Latein, Russisch, Marschieren (3 Stunden)

**Freitag:** Erste Hilfe, Flugtraining (4 Stunden), Deutsch, Englisch

**Samstag**: Leaderchip, Elektronik, Überlebenstraining, Klettern, Französisch, Politik, Verhandlungen

„Wow, du hast 40 Stunden. Bist du des Wahnsinns? Dir reichen wohl die 25 nicht aus?" Tina schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wieso Wahnsinn." Sinatra hatte kein Problem mit ihrem neuen Stundenplan. Im Gegenteil, sie mochte es, wenn ihre Zeit hier sinnvoll ausgefüllt war. "Ich habe doch den Sonntag, um die Aufgaben zu machen, und wer braucht schon Freistunden?"

„Sinatra, sonntags haben wir auch zu tun.", flüsterte Tina ihr zu.

Maria versuchte ihr zu erklären: „Jeder normale Mensch braucht die. Und sonntags können wir ja nicht Einkaufen." Sie überlegte kurz. „Du wirst wohl am Mittwoch einen langen Abend haben, denn dann gehen wir einkaufen. Und nun keine Widerrede." Sie drohte Sinatra mit dem Finger. „Hier sind wir wieder gleichgestellt."

„Sind wir nicht. Vergessen? Ich bin jetzt eine Klasse über euch."

„Kleinigkeiten." Tina winkte ab.

„Nö", beeilte sich Sinatra zu sagen. „Wichtige Details. Und wann bitteschön soll ich dann meine Aufgaben machen?"

„In der Nacht. Wir hier wissen doch alle, das du nur wenig Schlaf brauchst." Tina und Maria sahen grinsend zu Sinatra.

„Ihr nutzt euer Wissen schamlos aus.", sie zog einen Schmollmund.

„Wieso auch nicht, Wissen ist Macht. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten, wenn du für deinen Geburtstag und den Hochzeitstag deiner Eltern ein tolles Kleid hast."

Da Sinatra nichts mehr zu erwidern hatte, gab sie sich geschlagen. „Ihr habt ja Recht. Sobald hier etwas Ruhe eingekehrt ist, gehen wir Einkaufen. Aber diese Woche noch nicht." Den Zeitpunkt wollte sie doch selbst bestimmen.

„Die werden uns sowieso diese Woche noch nicht raus lassen." Sie packten ihr dreckiges Geschirr auf den Abräumwagen und verließen in zufriedener Eintracht den Speisesaal.

**Kapitel 27: Shoppingtour **

2 Wochen später an einem Mittwoch.

„Sinatra. Komm schon, du hast es versprochen."

Sinatra saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und machte Hausaufgaben.

Tina und Maria standen ungeduldig vor ihr. „Du kannst nachher weiter arbeiten, jetzt steht erst mal Shopping auf dem Programm."

„Muss das sein?" Sinatra hatte überhaupt keine Lust und wollte viel lieber mit ihren Hausübungen weitermachen.

„Ja, es muss. Nun lass dich doch nicht so betteln." Ihre beiden Freundinnen ließen nicht locker und redeten so lange auf sie ein, bis sie endlich nachgab. Sie schlug mit einem Seufzer ihr Heft zu und stand auf.

„Du musst dich erst noch umziehen, Sinatra. Wir gehen in normalen Klamotten, bestimmt nicht in Uniform." Tina und Maria hatten Jeans und T-Shirt an, während Sinatra noch in ihrer Schuluniform steckte.

Sinatra schnippte kurz mit den Fingern und stand dann in Jeans und einem schwarzen T-Shirt vor ihnen. Über ihrer Schulter hing eine Tasche, in die sie nun ihren Ausweis und ihr Portemonnaies steckte.

-----

50 Minuten später, Bushaltestelle

„Und wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", Sinatra war etwas unsicher. Schließlich sie war ja das erste Mal in einer Großstadt, außer natürlich Washington D.C. Aber die hatte sie auch nur vom Auto aus gesehen. Wobei, ein Auto war es ja nicht gewesen, vielmehr eine Limousine. Aber Sinatra hatte das als 12jährige nicht sonderlich interessiert. Viel interessanter war damals, dass ihr Vater einen Orden erhalten hatte. Und San Francisco zählte für sie auch nicht.

„Wir haben gestern schon einen Laden gefunden, folge uns einfach." Zielstrebig steuerten die Mädels Sinatra über die Straße.

Sie betraten einen Laden für Festtagskleidung und Tina war schnell zwischen den ersten Reihen verschwunden.

Sinatra sah Maria unsicher an. Diese fühlte sich aber mit der Situation überfordert und zog Sinatra einfach mit sich, in die Richtung, in die Tina verschwunden war.

„Tina, hilf uns doch bitte. Du weißt genau, das wir beide hier nicht viel oder noch besser gesagt, keinerlei Erfahrungen haben."

„Schon in Ordnung, kommt mit." Tina war in ihrem Element.

Sie ging in Richtung Umkleide und drückte Sinatra ein Kleid in die Hand, während sie diese in eine Kabine schob. „Anprobieren."

Sie zog Maria zur Sitzecke und platzierte diese in einem Sessel, bevor sie wieder zwischen den Reihen verschwand.

Einige Minuten später kehrte sie mit einem Arm voll Kleidern zurück, die sie neben die Kabine an die Kleiderstange hängte.

„Sinatra jetzt zeig dich endlich, wieso brauchst du nur so lange?" Ungeduldig stand Tina vor der Kabine.

„Komme ja schon." Sinatra trat vor den Vorhang, in einem langen dunkelroten Kleid.

„Wow, du siehst ja bezaubernd aus." Verblüfft starrten sie ihre Freundinnen an. Sinatra wurde ganz verlegen, so richtig wohl fühlte sie sich nicht in diesem engen Ding. Tina machte eine kreisende Handbewegung. „Dreh dich mal langsam um."

Sinatra tat wie geheißen, Widerstand war sowieso zwecklos.

Tina machte mit ihrem Handy eifrig ein paar Fotos. Als sie zufrieden war, drückte sie Sinatra das nächste Kleid in die Hand. Diese rollte mit den Augen, musste das sein?

„Jetzt zieh es schon an, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Sie hatten wirklich nicht viel Zeit. Um acht Uhr würde das Geschäft schließen und bis dahin waren es noch nicht einmal mehr zwei Stunden.

Eine Stunde später saßen die drei in einer Ecke an Tinas Laptop und schauten sich die Kleider im Vergleich an. Sinatra war völlig erschöpft. Das war wirklich nicht ihr Ding. Sie konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum viele Leute so wild aufs Shoppen waren.

„Also, ich finde, die zwei sind am besten." Maria zeigte auf ein schwarz-weiß-rosanes Neckholder-Kleid und auf ein blaues mit weißen Blumen, das trägerlos war.

„Ne, das rote mit der Schleife stand ihr doch um einiges besser." Tina macht einen Vermerk in ihrem Verzeichnis, genauso zu dem Blauen mit einem schwarzen Part um die Brust herum, der wie Flügel aussah.

„Noch eins in die engere Auswahl, Tina?"

„Ne Maria. ich glaube das reicht so. Sinatra, welches dieser vier gefällt dir denn am besten?"

„Also, das rote Kleid war gar nicht gut, es ist an den Armen zu eng."

Tina schob es enttäuscht wieder aus dem Ordner. „Dann bleiben nur die beiden Trägerlosen und das Neckholder."

„Das mit den Blumen kannst du auch wieder raus nehmen, damit kann ich nicht laufen, das ist zu lang und zu eng."

„Du sollst in dem Kleid doch nicht rennen und kämpfen, Sinatra", meinte Maria tadelnd.

„Sinatra hat Recht, Maria. Das Kleid sieht aus wie ein Schlauch."

Maria zog beleidigt einen Schmollmund.

Sinatra hatte keine rechte Lust mehr und wollte endlich hier raus.

„Bei den beiden anderen kann ich mich nicht entscheiden, am besten ist es, ich nehme einfach beide. Das Blaue zum Geburtstag und das Neckholder zum Hochzeitstag meiner Eltern."

„Okay, ich denke das ist eine gute Idee." Tina stand auf und nahm die beiden Kleider von der Stange. „Wir sollten sowieso los. Es ist schon spät und in zwanzig Minuten geht der letzte Bus."

An der Kasse brauchten sie nicht lange, und um 278 Doller ärmer verließen sie das Geschäft. Sinatra trat mit Erleichterung vor die Tür und atmete tief die frische Luft ein.

Doch es war zu spät. Als sie gerade an der Haltestelle ankamen, konnten sie gerade noch die Rücklichter des Busses sehen.

„Oje." Maria sah ängstlich dem Bus hinterher. „Und was nun?"

„Kommt mit." Sinatra schaute verschmitzt zu ihren Freundinnen. „Ich habe da eben eine kleine Gasse gesehen."

„Was sollen wir denn in einer Gasse?", Maria war ziemlich verwirrt.

Sinatra neigte ihren Kopf und sagte in einem verschwörerischen Ton: „Erfährst du noch."

„Einzeln oder gemeinsam?", fragte Tina

„Immer nur einen, aber mit etwas Übung wird sich das auch noch verbessern. Heute nehme ich euch noch einzeln mit. Jetzt kommt aber." Ungeduldig zog sie ihre Freundinnen über die Straße.

Zusammen standen sie nun in der Gasse und sahen sich aufmerksam um, dass sie auch wirklich von keinem beobachtet wurden. Sinatra packte Tina am Arm und beamte sich mit ihr in den Wald, den man von der Bushaltestelle der Akademie aus sehen konnte. Kaum hatte sie Tina losgelassen, löste sie sich auch schon wieder in Luft auf, um ein paar Sekunden später mit Maria an der Hand wieder aufzutauchen.

„So, ab in unser Quartier, wir müssen noch Hausaufgaben machen." Sinatra hatte es sehr eilig.

„Kannst du auch mal an etwas anderes denken?", maulte Tina.

„Tina, du weißt doch eh, wie die Antwort lautet." Sie überquerten die Straße und Tina tat absichtlich so, als hätte sie sie nicht richtig verstanden. „Du hast sie mir doch noch nicht verraten, also woher sollte ich sie denn wissen?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass die Antwort nein ist. Mir macht Lernen einfach Spaß und an was sonst sollte ich bitte deiner Meinung nach denken?"

„Ach", Tina zuckte mit den Achseln. „da fällt mir doch gleich eine Menge ein. Kino, Shoppen, Disco oder", ihre Augen glitzerten, „an Jungs."

„Das letzte kannst du definitiv streichen." Sinatra schnaubte. „Hab ich bestimmt nicht vor und außerdem dürfen wir das sowieso nicht, das weißt du ganz genau."

„Na ja, wir dürfen uns in keinen Soldaten verlieben, aber es gibt genügend schnuckelige Jungs, die ihre Ausbildung auf dem College machen und dann als Wissenschaftler oder Angestellte arbeiten. Jason war schon süß", meinte Tina schwärmerisch. Und Maria nickte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wer Jason war.

„Tina, Maria, erst die Arbeit dann das Vergnügen. Ihr wollt euren Job doch nicht verlieren."

Maria hatte der Unterhaltung der beiden recht interessiert zugehört.

„Hast ja vermutlich Recht, Sinatra. Aber bei mir ist's so, wenn die wegen meiner Flugangst meckern würden, gehe ich einfach zur Army. Ich werde Kämpfen und sonst nichts anderes."

Sinatra nickte zufrieden. „Genau das wollte ich hören und nun die Ausweise raus, wir sind gleich am Tor."

Sie zeigten ihre Akademieausweise vor, die sie als Schüler auswiesen, und passierten in bester Laune das Tor.

Eine Woche später feierten sie zu dritt Sinatras Geburtstag. Es war ein Tag, an dem nichts schief ging und für Sinatra war es das erste Mal, das sie in einer Disco war.

Und sie fand es …

Und sie fand es ziemlich anstrengend, sodass sie am liebsten sofort wieder abgehauen wäre. Nur ihren Freundinnen zuliebe blieb sie doch eine weitere Stunde. Tina und Maria ließen sich aber ihren Spaß nicht nehmen und hatten es nach einer Weile aufgegeben, Sinatra zum Mitmachen zu überreden. In einem unbeobachteten Augenblick verließ diese heimlich die Disco; ihr Kopf zu drohte zu platzen.

Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank in der Nähe und versuchte sich, so gut es ging, zu entspannen, bis Tina und Maria wieder zu ihr stießen. Es dauerte aber bis zum nächsten Morgen, bis ihre Kopfschmerzen endlich wieder besser wurden.

Nein, das war definitiv nicht ihr Ding gewesen, gestern Nacht. Nie wieder würde sie sich von ihren Freundinnen zu einem Discobesuch überreden lassen. Niemals.

Kapitel 28: Zaubereigeschichte

„So fangen wir an. Zaubereigeschichte. Es ist völlig unnötig, von Anfang an anzufangen, das würde eh zu lange dauern und Tina langweilen. Fangen wir gleich mit dem Stoff der 6. an und wenn Fragen auftauchen, beantworte ich diese gerne.

Wir beginnen im 20. Jahrhundert. Was hatte die Magische Welt mit dem 1. Weltkrieg zu tun? Mit dem Krieg der Muggelwelt hatte die magische Welt wenig zu tun, wir führten zu dieser Zeit unseren eigenen Krieg gegen Grindelwald. 1919 wurde Gellert Grindelwald von Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in einem Duell geschlagen und zu lebenslänglich in Nurmengrad verurteilt, wo er durch Voldemords Hand starb. In dem Duell gewann Dumbledore den Elderstab."

- - - -

Nächste Woche, nächste Stunde.

„So nächste Einheit, Wiederholung und Vertiefung des Beginns der Zauberei. Wer war der erste Zauberer?"

„Merlin", antwortete Tina prompt.

Sinatra fing an zu kichern.

„ Auch als Myrddin oder davor Moros bekannt. Wir nennen ihn heute nur Merlin."

Tina sah sie wissend an, was ihre Mutter dazu veranlasste, etwas dumm aus der Wäsche zu schauen.

Da Sinatra grad nicht ihren Zauberstab holen wollte, das was sie machen wollte, konnte sie dem Professor sowieso nicht beibringen, streckte sie einfach die Hand aus und ließ darin ihre Kopie des Stammbaums erscheinen.

Das Buch war sehr dick und selbst zwar neu, aber es enthielt genau das, was alle anderen vorher auch enthalten hatten und noch so einiges mehr. Sie schlug die fünfte Seite auf und reichte es Professor Faless. „Sehen sie, oben auf der Seite ist Myrddin. Sein Name wurde hervorgehoben. Seine Kinder hier wurden zwischen 166 und 175 geboren. Das ist die Seite, mit der dieses Buch früher einmal angefangen hatte. Die vier Seiten davor haben Daddy und ich ergänzt, da wir Aufzeichnungen über Merlins Zeit als Moros gefunden haben. Über seine damaligen Vorfahren und die Kinder, die er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon hatte.

Später im 15. Jahrhundert tauchte er als Merlin wieder auf und seine fünf Kinder wurden damals als Erben seines Geschlechts bezeichnet. Drei dieser Kinder haben eine der Nachfahren von ihm selbst als Mutter und sich somit das Recht als solche mehr verdient als ihre Geschwister." Kapier ich nicht. Eine der Nachfahren von ihm selbst als Mutter? Welches Recht als solche? Als Erben seines Geschlechts?

Professor Faless betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die Seite und blätterte dann kurz nach vorne und wieder zurück.

„Woher habt ihr das alles? Und was sind das für komische Zeichen, die auf den ersten Seiten als Geburts- und Sterbedaten stehen? Dort vorne stehen auch welche für Merlin, aber bei ihm in dreifacher Ausführung und mit viel mehr Zeichen, wenn man den ersten Satz außen vor lässt. Auch wurden diese bei den späteren Seiten, so wie sie sind, ergänzt. Da aber je ein Satz."

„Denken sie an Sassisfelder oder an Flamel", Tina gab noch mehr Puzzelteile.

„Ein Stein der Weisen?"

„Nein, den gab's da noch nicht und man kann es auch nicht wirklich damit vergleichen. Stasisfeld kommt den einem Grund schon ziemlich nahe, aber den Stein kann man nicht mit zeitweiligem Aufstieg vergleichen. Da würde schon eher der Stein des Zweiten Prevel passen, nur dass man nach dem Aufstieg richtig zurückkommen kann." Eigentlich sollte Sinatra so etwas gar nicht erzählen, doch sie wusste, dass sie der Professorin Vertrauen schenken konnte. Außerdem musste sie ja nicht erwähnen, woher genau sie ihre Informationen hatte.

„Woher weißt du so etwas?" Das eigentliche Thema der Stunde war schon vergessen.

„Ein Freund meiner Familie war auch mal für ein Jahr aufgestiegen. Und ich selber würde bei meinem Tod das auch tun und damit nicht sterben. Ich wäre sogar dazu fähig, es aus freiem Willen zu tun. Doch es gibt keine Garantie, danach wieder auf die normale, niedere Ebene zu kommen und auch die Gefahr, dann an Amnesie zu leiden, egal, ob es nun langzeitige, zeitweilige oder selektive Amnesie ist. Es gab in der Geschichte nur ein paar Ausnahmen, die sich an alles erinnern konnten. Dazu gehörten Merlin und Morgen le Fay, des Weiteren auch Orlin, der später aber doch noch sein Gedächtnis verloren hat", dozierte Sinatra.

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage. Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Aus dem Nachlass der Antiker, zu denen vor 10.000 Jahren auch Merlin und Morgan zählten. Woher genau, darf ich nicht sagen; das liegt leider auf präsidentaler Sicherheitsstufe. Und ich bewege mich jetzt schon auf sehr dünnem Eis. Können wir jetzt bitte mit dem normalen Unterricht forffahren? So wie es andere Kinder auch lernen", fragte Sinatra seufzend. „Wie ist die Welt der Zauberer eigentlich entstanden?"

Professor Faless nickte. „Ok, weiter im Text. Merlin hatte drei und wie erwähnt später noch einmal fünf Kinder. Es wird sich schon lange in der Zaubererwelt gefragt, ob es bei beiden Malen derselbe war, aber es wird im Grunde davon ausgegangen. Seine ersten Kinder begannen, nachdem er wieder verschwunden war, mit ihren Zauberkräften zu experimentieren. Schnell merkten sie, dass sie mit bestimmten Holzsorten ihre Zauberkräfte konzentrieren konnten und bestimmte andere Stoffe dies auch taten. Sie entwickelten die ersten Zauberstäbe."

Nach dem Ende der Stunde verließen sie alle das Klassenzimmer. Als sie schon ein Stück unterwegs waren, fiel Sinatra und Tina plötzlich noch etwas ein. Sie hatten ganz vergessen, zu fragen, wo das Buch so schnell hergekommen war. So einen Zauber kannten sie nicht. Zwar kam ihnen ständig das Apparieren in den Sinn, aber Gegenstände konnten das nicht alleine, und auch nicht auf Befehl. Und um Komoner war ja ein Apparierschutz, der es sowieso verhindern würde.

- - - - -

In der dritten Woche hatten sie den Unterricht auf Freitag Abend verlegt, da am Wochenende auf Komoner eine Party stattfinden sollte und deshalb keine Zeit für Schule war. Sie beschäftigten sich mit dem Thema Voldemord.

„Der erste Teil des Krieges gegen ihn war von 1918- 1929 und der zweite Teil von 1943-1946. Auch war in dieser Einheit das Wissen über die Schatten des Todes vermittelt worden, was aber für alle, die die Bücher gelesen hatten, unbedeutend war. Das Interessante daran war aber, dass es bis heute keine Spur davon gibt." In dem Moment stocke Professor Faless und schaute Sinatra an, die aber den Kopf schüttelte, sie hatte auch keine Ahnung.

Da sie dieses Mal so richtig im Thema drin waren, vergaßen sie vollkommen die Zeit, bis Sinatra plötzlich aufschreckte.

„Tina, wir müssen zurück, in zehn Minuten lassen sie uns nicht mehr rein."

Sie schwang mit ihrer Hand über den Tisch und schon flogen alle Sachen in die Taschen.

Professor Faless zog ihren Zauberstab und wollte ein Glas in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln, als sie von Sinatra aufgehalten würde.

„Das brauchen sie nicht Professor." Sie griff nach Tinas Hand und schon waren beide verschwunden.

Professor Faless setzte sich auf den Boden und musste sich an der Wand abstützen; das war jetzt wirklich zu viel für sie.

‚Sie zaubert ohne Zauberstab, sie appariert von hier wie ein Hauself und dabei fehlt auch noch das Plop; was ist das nur für eine Person?'

Tina und Sinatra waren gerade noch rechtzeitig in der Akademie angekommen, hatten aber jetzt eine stinksauere Maria um sich, die nicht verstehen konnte, warum die beiden statt der angekündigten zwei Stunden fünf Stunden verschwunden waren.

„Jetzt sagt mir endlich, was da so interessant war, und wo zum Teufel ihr gewesen seid. Wieso hatten eure Handys dort keinen Empfang? Ich dachte, dass so etwas überhaupt nicht möglich ist. Und ich will keine Ausreden hören."

„Wenn du es unbedingt auf die harte Tour willst. Es geht dich nichts an." Sinatra zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es geht mich nichts an? ES GEHT MICH NICHTS AN? Es geht mich wohl was an. Ihr seid meine Freundinnen und ich fühle mich grad von euch beiden verarscht." Sie schrie, brach in Tränen aus und rannte davon. Raus aus dem Quartier - einfach nur raus.

Tina und Sinatra senkten schuldig den Kopf, das wollten sie schon mal gar nicht. Sinatra stand auf und verließ zielstrebig den Raum.

Draußen fand sie die weinende Maria am Boden sitzend. Sie setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Hey, du brauchst wirklich nicht zu heulen. Wir wollen dich ganz gewiss nicht verarschen, aber es gibt einfach Sachen, die darfst du einfach noch nicht wissen."

„Lass mich. Tu jetzt bloß nicht so. Ihr mögt mich ja eh nicht, immer hängt ihr nur zu zweit irgendwo rum und ich darf nicht mit", sie stieß Sinatras Arm weg und stand auf. „Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe."

Sinatra seufzte. Momentan konnte man eh nicht vernünftig mit Maria reden. Am besten war es, sie momentan in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Wenn du meinst. Aber sei bitte um elf im Quartier, sonst werde ich dich holen", warf sie noch warnend hinterher.

„VERSCHWINDE einfach." Maria rannte wieder weg.

Sinatra ging mit gesengtem Kopf wieder zurück in ihr Quartier und ließ sich in die Kissen ihres Bettes fallen. Dort baute sie einen Schutzschild um sich herum auf und fing ungehemmt an zu weinen.

Kurz nach elf Uhr kam Maria zurück ins Quartier. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und gefragt, wieso sie überhaupt so überreagiert hatte. Die beiden konnten auch nur eine Überraschung für sie geplant haben und sie war nun dabei, alles kaputt zu machen.

Erschöpft legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Kapitel 29: Entführt

Am nächsten Sonntag, zwei Uhr morgens in einem dunklen Raum

„Genug geschlafen." Ein Hologramm war urplötzlich unter den siebzig unfreiwillig schlafenden Jugendlichen und jungen Erwachsenen, von denen keiner älter war als dreiundzwanzig, aufgetaucht.

Larson, ein Junge aus dem dritten Trimester, schreckte hoch. „Oh Gott, was ist das denn?" Mit einem unguten Gefühl schaute er sich um und fragte mit zittriger Stimme: „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich und was wollen sie von uns?"

Das Hologramm schaute streng auf den Jugendlichen herab. „Ich, ich will euer Wissen und sicherstellen, dass die Erde keine größere Gefahr für meinesgleichen wird."

Ein anderer Junge mischte sich ein. „Wer sind sie überhaupt? Wieso haben sie dann gerade uns entführt?"

„Ich bin Lord Soren." Das Hologramm blickte ihn triumphierend an. „Und ihr seid der schlauste Teil der Erdbevölkerung, der noch nicht gelernt hat, sich zu wehren."

Unverständnis und auch Angst lag im Blick des Jungen. „Es gibt doch wesentlich schlauere Menschen bei uns. Manche haben bei ihrer Karriere sogar mehr auf ihre Muskeln, als auf ihr Gehirn gebaut."

„Ihr seid der Nachwuchs dieses Planeten, den ICH formen werde." Ein tiefes Lachen begleitete die Worte von Lord Soren.

„Oh nein, wir werden nicht zulassen, dass sie unseren Familien etwas antun." Ein Junge aus dem ersten Trimester gab sich als sehr mutig. Er rannte durch das Hologramm.

„Von der Erde will ich nichts, man würde mich sowieso daran hindern. Ihr habt vom Weltraum doch keine Ahnung. Wir werden definitiv nicht in dieser Galaxie bleiben."

„Oh nein, wir verlassen unsere Galaxie?" Mittlerweile hatten sich mehrere Jugendliche aufgerichtet. „Wie, haben sie den Verstand verloren? Raumschiffe sind doch reine Science-Fiction. Wo bringen sie uns denn hin?" Ein Mädchen hatte sichtlich Angst und fing an zu weinen.

„Zur Pegasusgalaxie. Es ist nahe und wird nicht, wie die Milchstraße, von euch kontrolliert." Mit diesen Worten löste sich das Hologramm in Luft auf und verschwand.

„Oh mein Gott, was sollen wir bloß tun?", fragte das immer noch völlig verstörte Mädchen und schaute ratlos zu ihren Kameraden.

„Jedenfalls nicht die Kontrolle über uns verlieren, Lara", antwortete ihr Larson.

„Da hast du Recht." Lara hatte sich mittlerweile wieder etwas beruhigt und nickte. „Aber so etwas haben wir bestimmt nicht im Unterricht gelernt."

In einer anderen Ecke des Raumes nahm Maria den Kopf in die Hände.

„Der Typ ist so ein Idiot, er weiß doch gar nicht, was uns in der Pegasusgalaxie erwartet."

„Maria, in der Pegasusgalaxie gibt es aber auch Sternentore, also auch eine Möglichkeit nach Hause zu kommen." Sinatra nahm ihre Freundin tröstend in die Arme. „Dieser Lord Soren, er weiß bestimmt nichts von den Wraith, sonst würde er sich einen anderen Ort aussuchen. Wobei diese Unwissenheit für uns einmal zum Problem werden könnte."

„Du bist die Einzige, die hier Heimvorteil hat, Sinatra", Maria schaute sie auffordernd an.

„Heimvorteil? Wovon redet ihr?", fragte ein Junge, der ihnen zugehört hatte, etwas zu laut. Plötzlich waren alle Augen auf die drei gerichtet.

„Tomas, Sinatra ist in Pegasus aufgewachsen, dort ist eine Air Force Forschungsstation", beeilte sich Tina zu erklären.

„Wir haben eine Basis in einer anderen Galaxie?" Fassungslos wurden sie angestarrt.

„Ja haben wir, schon seit 20 Jahren, was dagegen? Ich bin dort aufgewachsen", fauchte Sinatra. „Aber dieser Vollidiot von Goa'uld weiß dies nicht, was für uns von eventuellem Vorteil sein könnte. Ebenso gut könnte natürlich auch sein fehlendes Wissen über diese Galaxie unser Untergang sein." Sinatra war sich als einzige der großen Gefahr bewusst. „Wenn diese Schrottkiste von Mutterschiff den Wraith in die Hände fällt, sind wir und die Erde dazu geliefert."

Nun war ein aufgeregtes Raunen zwischen den Jugendlichen zu hören. „Goa'uld, Wraith. Von was redest du da eigentlich?"

„Sinatra, wir dürfen ihnen nichts Näheres dazu sagen." Tina war ganz und gar nicht wohl bei der Sache. „Hast du die Schweigepflichterklärung vergessen?"

Sie erntete einen bösen Blick von Sinatra. „Tina, willst du überleben oder nicht? Ohne das dazugehörige Wissen haben sie überhaupt keine Chance, sich zu verteidigen. Nur ein schwaches Glied in der Gruppe und wir haben ein Riesenproblem."

Tina wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen, wurde aber gleich wieder von Sinatra unterbrochen. Sie sollte bloß nichts über Magie erzählen.

„Tina, ich weiß schon, was du sagen willst, Das hat keinen Sinn, sonst hätte ich es schon längst gemacht." Sie wandte sich wieder an die anderen. „OK. Hört mal alle gut zu. Goa'uld sind bösartige Schlangen, die den Körper eines Menschen übernehmen können und Wraith sind schreckliche Wesen, die einem wie ein Vampir das Leben aus dem Körper saugen. Bis gerade eben war ich der festen Meinung, wir hätten die Goa'uld besiegt. Oh Mann,", sie sprach jetzt mehr zu sich selbst, „hoffentlich ist das endlich der letzte."

„Hey Leute, wir haben hier noch ein anderes Problem", rief Lara dazwischen.

„Was ist denn, Lara?", fragte Sinatra. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie verantwortlich.

„Es geht um Alex. Er hat sich vorgestern beim Training eine Kugel eingefangen, weil er es wieder mal besser wusste. Die Wunde hat sich entzündet und er hat hohes Fieber. Er braucht mit seinem Bein dringend medizinische Hilfe."

„Sinatra, du kannst ihm doch sicherlich helfen?", hoffnungsvoll sah Maria zu ihr. Ein Paar Tricks ihrer Freundin kannte auch sie.

„Ich denke schon", seufzte Sinatra. „Mir wird wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben. Aber bitte nicht wundern, wenn ich danach erst einmal eine Runde schlafen muss."

Während sie noch sprach, kniete sie schon neben Alex und hielt ihre Hände vorsichtig über das verletzte Bein. Sie konnte hier wirklich keinen gebrauchen, der nicht in der Lage war, zu laufen.

„Was macht sie da?" Neugierige Hälse streckten sich und versuchten, einen Blick auf die beiden dort am Boden zu erhaschen.

„Sie heilt ihn. Das ist eine besondere Fähigkeit, die sie hat", erklärte Tina den anderen.

„Du meinst wohl neben dem ganzen abgefahrenen Wissen, das sie hat", konterte Sina. Sie war schon immer eifersüchtig auf Sinatra gewesen, weil diese im Unterricht besser war als sie. Sina wollte doch eigentlich, wie früher auch, Schulbeste sein.

„Sie ist halt mit einem internationalen Team von Wissenschaftlern in Atlantis aufgewachsen und wurde auch von diesen in ihrem jeweiligen Spezialgebiet unterrichtet."

„Atlantis, du willst uns verarschen." Sina schnaubte. „Wir haben schon Juni und keinen April."

„Hey, das ist kein Scherz. Lassen wir sie in Ruhe ihre Arbeit erledigen." Maria zog Sina beiseite. „Wir sitzen wirklich tief in der Patsche. Es ist besser, du glaubst uns und tust es nicht als schlechten Scherz ab oder ist dir dein Leben nichts wert?"

„Mir ist mein Leben wohl was wert.", verteidigte sich Sina. „Das ist aber nicht einfach, dies alles zu glauben."

„Es basiert alles auf den Regeln der Physik. Auch die Air Force hat Raumschiffe, viel bessere als dieser Schrotthaufen von Mutterschiff. Auch wenn mich die Modifikationen, die dieser Lord gemacht hat, brennend interessieren. Wir werden wohl in einem guten Tag in Pegasus sein."

„Oh Gott." Plötzlich dämmerte es ihr. „Der Idiot hat ein ZPM, Sinatra? Sinatra!!!", schrie sie alarmiert.

Sinatra hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerichtet und schwankte bedrohlich.

„Mir geht es gut, ich brauche nur etwas Schlaf."

Kapitel 30: Wer macht den Anführer?

Zwei Stunden später waren Tina und Maria ziemlich geschafft. Sie hatten unzählige Fragen der anderen beantwortet. Einzig und alleine Sinatra hatte nicht zugehört, sie war in einem tiefen Schlaf versunken.

Alex war am wissbegierigsten und hatte das Gespräch am meisten vorangebracht. Vor allem seine Fragen hatten die höchste Qualität. Auch wenn er im Sportlichen ein Tollpatsch war, in Wissensfragen war er kaum zu schlagen; er sog das Wissen förmlich in sich auf.

„Leute, wir brauchen noch einen Anführer." Olaf sprach seine Überlegung laut aus. „Das sollte eigentlich der mit dem höchsten Rang machen. Wirklich blöd, dass wir alle denselben haben."

„Hey, da hast du aber unrecht", mischte sich Tina ein. „Als wir auf Atlantis waren wurde Sinatra von First und Second Leutnants mit Sir angesprochen, also hat sie mindestens den Rang eines Captain."

„Stimmt, Tina." Sinatra war gerade rechtzeitig aufgewacht, als das Gespräch auf sie gekommen war. „Aber ich habe immer versucht, mich vor der Verantwortung zu drücken." Sie winkte gähnend ab. „Nein danke, ich will diesen Rang noch gar nicht haben."

„Ausgeschlafen?", musterte sie Maria besorgt.

„Ja."

„Was tun wir jetzt Ma'am." Lisanda, eine aus dem ersten Trimester, sah Sinatra fragend an. Sie fand es gut, dass gerade diese Person ausgewählt wurde. Sie hatte einen Heidenrespekt vor ihr.

„Wir werden warten und lass das gefälligst mit dem Ma'am", antwortete Sinatra ärgerlich.

„Werden wir gewiss nicht." Tina warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu. „Du bist gewählt und wirst das jetzt ertragen müssen."

„Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt", Sinatra rollte mit den Augen. „Aber bestimmt nicht vor Lord Soren."

„Von uns erfährt er nichts", sagten die anderen im Chor.

Kapitel 31: Vermisst!

Zur selben Zeit auf der Erde, SGC - Lornes Büro

„Sir, wir haben ein großes Problem." Ein aufgeregter Soldat stürmte in Lornes Büro.

Lorne saß gerade über einem wichtigen Bericht und war etwas ungehalten über die abrupte Störung. „Was gibt es Sergeant, wir haben noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr.

„Wir haben gerade die Nachricht erhalten, dass sämtliche Schüler der Akademie spurlos verschwunden sind."

„Oh mein Gott." Lorne war fassungslos. „Sinatra Sheppard, die ist doch auch auf der Akademie. Was ist mit ihrem Peilsender?"

Der Sergeant schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Leider keine Spur, Sir."

„Dann haben wir wirklich ein Problem, irgendwelche brauchbaren Hinweise?"

„Wir haben Naquadarückstände, Sir."

Lorne überkam sofort eine bestimmte Ahnung. „Also könnten es vermutlich die Goa'uld gewesen sein. Aber was wollen sie nur von den Schülern?"

„Wenn wir das wüssten Sir, wären wir schon einen großen Schritt weiter."

„Holen sie mir sofort General O'Neill und den Direktor der Akademie her", gab Lorne dem Soldaten die Anweisung. „Wir können auch seine Hilfe sicherlich gut brauchen." Im Nachhinein fügte er noch hinzu „und das mit der Geheimhaltung hätten wir bei ihm schon längst auflösen sollen. Ich bin schon lange der Meinung, dass er das Recht hat, alles zu erfahren."

-----

Auf dem Schiff.

Das Hologramm tauchte urplötzlich wieder auf.

Mit kalten Augen sah es auf die jungen Leute herab. „Zu schade, dass ihr nichts über das Leben hier draußen wisst." In einem fordernden Ton wandte er sich an einige von ihnen. „Ist aber auch egal. Sinatra, Noren, Lasse, Alex, Maria, ihr werdet gleich in den Maschinenraum gebracht. Meine Jaffa kommen und holen euch ab. Sollte auch nur einer von euch die Absicht haben, sich zu wehren, wird einer von euren Freunden getötet."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand das Hologramm wieder.

„Was soll das alles? Ma'am?", fragte Noren entsetzt.

Sinatra überlegte kurz und dann dämmerte es ihr. „Oh, er hat uns nach den letzten Zeugnisnoten ausgewählt. Tina, wenn wir weg sind hast du das Kommando, verstanden."

„Ja, Ma'am", sie salutierte.

Draußen hörte man laute Schritte und die Tür wurde mit einem Ruck aufgerissen.

„Die fünf Auserwählten, mitkommen!", forderte der Höchstgestellte der Jaffa.

Sinatra ging auf ihn zu. Sie bemühte sich redlich, sich ihre Nervosität ja nicht anmerken zu lassen. Über die Schulter rief sie den Anderen beruhigend zu: „Keine Sorge, uns wird schon nichts passieren, kommt."

Nacheinander gingen auch Noren und Lasse, der Alex ein wenig stützte, obwohl es eigentlich nicht mehr nötig war, sowie Maria auf die Tür zu. Sie verließen den Raum und der Jaffa verriegelte diesen wieder hinter ihnen. Sie wurden durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen geführt. Sinatra war sich vollkommen sicher, dass sie etliche Umwege machten; schließlich kannte sie die Pläne dieser Schiffe auswendig. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit waren sie endlich am Ziel.

„Hopp, rein mit euch." Nacheinander wurden sie in einen Raum gestoßen. „Ihr werdet gleich erklärt bekommen, was ihr zu tun habt."

Mehrere Jaffa standen an den Wänden. Sinatra zählte insgesamt fünf Stück. Was sich aber wohl dort noch in der dunklen Ecke verbarg, wusste sie nicht.

In der Mitte des Raumes waren mehrere Säulen, in denen die Steuerungstechnik des Schiffes verborgen lag. An der Säule, die für den Hyperantrieb verantwortlich ist, stand eine Konsole, in der ein ZPM steckte. Es war ein volles, wie Sinatra durch ihre Verbindung mit der Antikertechnologie rausbekam. Aus der dunklen Ecke des Raumes trat langsam eine Gestalt, die Sinatra vorher nicht gesehen hatte.

„Was wollen sie von uns?", fragte Alex betont forsch und war bemüht, sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Von euch vieren will ich, dass ihr diese Technologie verstehen lernt." Seine Augen fielen auf Maria, die etwas näher an Sinatra gerückt war. „Du bist doch Maria. Welche besondere Bewandtnis hat in deinen Akten das Fragezeichen in hinter deinem Geburtstag?"

Sinatra schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Was war denn für ihre Entführer so wichtig an Marias Geburtsdatum und einem blöden Fragezeichen. Sie schaute kurz zu Maria und sagte in leisem Ton. „Maria, was soll denn das, ich dachte du hast dein genaues Datum angegeben?"

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass das IOA Zweifel an meinem Geburtsdatum hat. Außerdem wusste ich nichts von dem Fragezeichen."

Die Gestalt hatte den beiden zugehört und nickte. „Dann ist das ja geklärt. So, ihr bringt möglichst schnell diesen Kasten zu laufen." Er deutete auf ein paar Säulen und auf das ZPM, das seit ein paar Minuten keine Energie mehr abgab. „Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr schlau genug seid, um diese Technologie zu verstehen. Und wenn nicht, dann lernt es gefälligst."

Damit verließ er von seiner persönlichen Wache begleitet, den Raum.

„Was machen wir jetzt Sinatra?" Ratlos richteten sich alle Augen auf Sinatra.

Diese blickte von dem Goa'uld-Bildschirm, auf den sie grade gestarrt hatte, auf. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie sich schon ein bisschen genauer umgesehen.

„Ich bringe erst mal das ZPM wieder zum Laufen. Irgendwie wollen die beiden Technologien nicht richtig miteinander kommunizieren. Und ihr schaut, ob ihr die Schilde wieder hinbekommt. Auf den Computern, die da hinten in der Ecke stehen, müsste das Übersetzungsprogramm drauf sein. Das sind die von der Akademie, dieser Lord hat sie anscheinend auch mitgenommen. Maria, du weißt, was du zu suchen hast. Wir wollen es den Wraith auf alle Fälle nicht leicht machen, uns einfach so zu kriegen."

„Machen wir, Ma'am", Maria fing an, den ersten Laptop hochzufahren und mit einer Säule zu vernetzen. Die anderen machten es ihr noch etwas unsicher nach. Während sie beschäftigt waren, verließ die eine Wache unbemerkt den Raum.

-----

„Mein Gebieter." Der Jaffa neigte seinen Kopf.

„Was gibt es, Jaffa?"

„Das Taouri-Mädchen, das sich Sinatra nennt, wird von den anderen mit Ma'am angesprochen und nannte die neue Energievorrichtung ZPM. Sie sprach von einem Übersetzungsprogramm und von irgendwelchen Wraith. Besonders wichtig waren ihr anscheinend die Schutzschilde."

„Mh", Lord Soren überlegte. „Sie könnte also das Wissen, was sie sich hier erarbeiten sollte, schon haben. Was uns gewiss Vorteile aber auch Nachteile bringen könnte."

Er hatte noch nicht richtig ausgesprochen, als ein plötzliches Ruckeln durch den Raum ging.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Der Jaffa schaute auf eine kleine Konsole an der Wand. „Unsere Maschinen haben eine 158% Leistungssteigerung. Mein Lord, ihre Energiequelle scheint wieder zu funktionieren, wir sind wieder in der geplanten Zeit.

Der Lord eilte erfreut zur Tür. „Jaffa, ihr begleitet mich in den Maschinenraum."

-----

„Achtung, festhalten.", rief Sinatra.

Durch den Maschinenraum ging das seltsame Ruckeln zur selben Zeit.

„Danke für die Warnung", Alex lag trotzdem auf dem Boden.

„Entschuldigung. Maria, irgendwas rausgefunden?", Sinatra half Alex aufzustehen.

„Dieses Schiff verfügt weder über funktionsfähige Waffen noch einen richtigen Schutzschild, aber wir haben zumindest Tarnung."

„Scheiße." Sinatra fluchte ärgerlich.

„Ich hatte euch gewiss nicht erlaubt, an den Schiffsystemen zu arbeiten." Unbemerkt von ihnen allen waren der Lord und sein Jaffa hereingetreten. Mit donnernder Stimme befahl er. „Sinatra Sheppard, mitkommen."

„Sie bleibt hier, wir lassen sie nicht gehen." Alex und Maria stellten sich schützend vor Sinatra, während die anderen beiden auf ihre Gegner zugingen.

„Sie ist doch euer Anführer, habe ich Recht? Eigentlich wollte ich auch nur Gleichgestellte haben aber sie verfügt über ein erstaunliches Wissen und ich will brennend wissen, woher."

„Maria, lass mich." Sinatra wollte sich zwischen den beiden durchdrängen. „Ich kann mich selbst verteidigen."

„Sinatra, nein."

„Maria, ihr habt mir das Recht hierzu gegeben, indem ihr mich zu eurem Anführer gemacht habt. Weggetreten, das ist ein Befehl." Sie duldete keinen Widerspruch mehr.

So erschrocken über Sinatras Ton, sprangen Alex und Maria zur Seite, obwohl sie es eigentlich gar nicht wollten.

„Sinatra, das kannst du doch nicht machen." Maria flehte ihre Freundin an.

„Doch, kann und muss ich. Keine Sorge, ich werde schon gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Jaffa, bringt die anderen zurück." Lord Soren wandte sich dann an die Wache neben ihm. „Du wirst mich begleiten und aufpassen, dass sie keine Dummheiten macht."

„Ja, mein Gebieter." Er neigte demütig den Kopf.

**Kapitel 32: Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben**

Man hatte Sinatra an die Wand gefesselt.

„Lasst uns alleine."

„Ja, mein Gebieter", der Jaffa verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Woher weißt du von den Alten. Wer oder was sind die Wraith?"

Die Fragen prasselten nur so auf Sinatra hinab.

„Wenn sie mit den Alten die Antiker meinen, dann habe ich ihr Gen. Und die Wraith sind eine Rasse, die außerhalb der Milchstraße lebt und sich an Menschen nährt. Sie saugen einem das Leben aus und besitzen ebenfalls Raumschiffe", beantwortete Sinatra seine Fragen und konnte sich nicht verkneifen: „Aber sie als Gott hätten das doch eigentlich wissen müssen."

„Und diese Wraith, wie du sie nennst, können auch in Pegasus sein", er ignorierte ihren letzten Satz.

„Sie werden es mit Sicherheit, wenn dort nicht grad ein anderer Feind lauert oder die Galaxie vollkommen ausgestorben und unbewohnbar ist. Überall ist es dasselbe. Wie kann man eigentlich so dumm sein und ohne Waffen und Schilde in eine andere Galaxie reisen?" Sinatra schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist mir egal." Lord Soren trat dicht an das Mädchen heran. „Entweder ihr sorgt für unser Überleben oder ihr lasst es. Allerdings werdet ihr dann eure Galaxie niemals wiedersehen."

Sinatra zerrte an ihren Fesseln. „Dann lassen sie mich in den Maschinenraum. Ich werde die Schilde ihres Schiffes reparieren und verbessern, mit Lantianer-Technologie."

„Lantianer?"

„Lantianer sind Antiker, die auf dem Planeten Lantia aufgewachsen sind. Ich habe ihr Blut in meinen Adern und bin mit ihrer Technologie vertraut."

Lord Soren wandte sich zur Tür und rief: „Wache! Bringt sie in den Maschinenraum und dann lasst sie alleine." Seine Augen durchbohrten seine Gefangene. „Erledige, was du versprochen hast oder du bist die Erste, die stirbt."

„Um mich und meine Freunde zu retten, tue ich alles. Ich brauche aber vollen Zugang zu den Schiffssystemen."

Bei dieser Aktion hatte sie natürlich auch Hintergedanken. Wenn sie erst in Pegasus waren, würde sie seine Jaffa in die Zellen sperren und sich die Kontrolle über das Schiff holen. Sie würde nach Atlantis fliegen und die anderen nach Hause bringen. Den Schildgenerator hätte sie in einer knappen Stunde repariert und mit dem ZPM gekoppelt, mit dem Rest der Zeit könnte sie noch etwas konstruieren, womit sie die Steuerung übernehmen kann.

„Das was gesperrt ist, bleibt gesperrt, und wehe, du versuchst, in diese Systeme einzudringen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch die Tür.

„Ich kann mich ja zurückhalten", sagte sie sarkastisch. Sie war damit gar nicht einverstanden, aber irgendetwas würde ihr schon noch einfallen. Notfalls änderte sie das Gedächtnis von einigen Jaffa.

Fünf Stunden später war Sinatra mit der Änderung der Schiffssysteme zufrieden. Sie konnte nun alles durch ihre Gedanken überwachen und wenn sie wollte, auch steuern. Der Schildgenerator war repariert und mit dem ZPM gekoppelt, er brauchte nur noch eine eigene Energiequelle, dann war er einsatzbereit. Nur, wie sie an die Energiequelle einer Stabwaffe kommen sollte, wusste sie nicht. Herbeamen würde sie sich jedenfalls nicht.

„Jaffa, ich bin fertig, bringen sie mir bitte Soren", schrie sie.

Einer der Jaffa, die außerhalb des Raumes standen, setzte sich in Bewegung.

-----

Zur selben Zeit in der Zelle

„Was macht er nur mit ihr?", fragte Anna, ein kleines Mädchen von 13 Jahren, das eigentlich nur eine Nacht bei ihrem Vater, dem Direktor der Akademie, bleiben wollte. Doch nun hockte sie hier, statt mit ihrem Vater den Sonntag im Schwimmbad zu verbringen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe nur, dass es Sinatra gut geht." Tina machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Wenn sie doch nur ihren Zauberstab hätte, dann wäre alles viel leichter.

„Das hoffen wir alle", seufzte Maria.

-----

„Wieso ist der Schild immer noch nicht funktionsfähig?" Lord Sorens Stimme donnerte durch den Raum.

Sinatra zuckte zusammen. „Erst brauche ich noch die Energiequelle einer Stabwaffe. Ihre Wache hatte mir seine wohl nicht überlassen."

„Das habe ich mir doch gedacht. Hier." Eine der Wachen trat mit einer kleinen Box in der Hand nach vorne. Sinatra öffnete den Deckel, nahm den kleinen Kristall heraus und setzte ihn in den Generator ein. Sie schob ihn wieder in die Säule, eine Anzeige wurde funktionsfähig.

„Der Schild ist wieder über die Hauptsteuerung zu bedienen. Und jetzt will ich wieder zu meinen Freunden, sie machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen", sagte sie mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte.

Kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet, lag sie schon, von einem heftigen Schlag getroffen, am Boden.

„Bringt sie zu den anderen."

„Ja, mein Gebieter." Zwei Jaffa packten die bewusstlose Sinatra und zogen sie hinter sich her.

„Ich höre Schritte", Maria gab den anderen ein Signal.

Kurze Zeit später ging die Tür auf und die Jaffa schmissen die immer noch bewusstlose Sinatra auf den Boden. Dann verschlossen sie die Tür wieder.

„Sinatra!"

Tina legte sie vorsichtig um und Maria nahm ihren Kopf auf den Schoß.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Alex ängstlich.

„Sie hat eine Platzwunde an der Stirn und ist ganz heiß. Anna kannst du mir bitte die Wasserschüssel und ein Handtuch bringen?"

Anna griff nach der Schüssel, die neben ihr stand, und brachte sie zusammen mit einem kleineren Handtuch zu Tina.

Diese reinigte die Wunde, faltete das Handtuch, nachdem sie es feucht gemacht hatte, und legte es auf Sinatras Stirn, die durch diese plötzliche Schmerzlinderung die Augen aufschlug.

„Sinatra", fragte Tina besorgt. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Lord Soren." Sinatra richtete sich mühsam auf. „Er hat mich verhört und dann musste ich den Schildgenerator wieder zum Laufen bringen. Ich hab ihm eine Lüge erzählt, alles in Ordnung. Als ich fertig war, war ich ihm wohl ein bisschen zu frech. Ich spürte nur noch einen starken Schmerz und jetzt bin ich hier."

„Kannst du dich nicht selbst heilen?", fragte Alex, sich an das erinnernd, was sie mit ihm gemacht hatte.

„Nein, so funktioniert das leider nicht. Wo ist Carson, wenn man ihn mal braucht?", es fiel ihr schwer, zu sprechen.

„Da wo er vermutlich immer ist und ich dachte, du kannst ihn nicht leiden?" Maria sah sie verständnislos an.

„Ach, in seinem Job ist er wirklich super. Ich kann es nur nicht leiden, wenn er mich immer ans Bett fesseln will."

„Ein Bett, das ist genau das, was du jetzt dringend brauchst", sagte Tina vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich weiß. Wir sollten alle versuchen, etwas zu schlafen. In sechs Stunden sind wir zwischen den Galaxien. Dann übernehmen wir das Schiff."

„Sinatra, in deinem Zustand solltest du nicht einmal daran denken." Tina blickte sie entsetzt an.

„Tina, Denken ist das Einzige, was ich letztendlich tun muss, um mit der Antikertechnik das Schiff zu übernehmen."

Sinatra ließ sich wieder zurücksinken und schloss müde ihre Augen. In Null-Komma-Nichts war sie eingeschlafen.

„Wir sollten auch schlafen." Tina sah die anderen an. „Gibt es Freiwillige aus dem Erste Hilfe Kurs, um eine Wachschicht zu übernehmen?"

Zögerlich gingen ein paar Hände hoch. Tina wies sie an, in einer separaten Ecke des Raumes zu schlafen, damit die anderen nicht gestört wurden. Sie selbst wollte mit Maria die erste Schicht übernehmen. Sie machten aus, dass nach zwei Stunden gewechselt werden würde, immer in Zweier-Teams.

-----

Es waren mehr als acht Stunden vergangen, als Sinatra wach wurde. Sie hatte starke Kopfschmerzen, aber damit konnte sie umgehen. Das war sie ja noch von früher gewohnt.

Als sie sich aufsetzte, fiel ihr das Handtuch in den Schoß. Sie nahm es und faltete es so, dass sie es sich wie ein Stirnband über die Wunde binden konnte.

Sie sah sich im Raum um, alle schliefen noch. Selbst die, die eigentlich Wache schieben sollten, waren in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Durch den Schiffscomputer erfuhr sie, dass das Schiff seit einer knappen halben Stunde in der Pegasus-Galaxie war.

Sinatra ging durch die Reihen der Schlafenden und setzte sich dann an die Wand.

„Aufgestanden", rief sie, so laut sie konnte.

Mit einem Mal kam Leben in den Raum. Innerhalb einer halben Minute standen die meisten auf den Beinen, ein paar blickten mit verschlafenen Augen verstört sich. Aber zumindest waren alle wach.

„Dann kann ich ja anfangen." Sinatra begann sich zu konzentrieren.

„Oh mein Gott, was hast du vor?" Tina bewegte sich langsam auf ihre Freundin zu.

„Ganz einfach, ich drehe ihnen die Luft ab."

Von draußen drang plötzlich das Geräusch eines fallenden Körpers zu ihnen.

„Du bringst sie um!", Maria war geschockt.

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Sie werden nur ein paar Stunden bewusstlos sein. Ihre Symbionten schützen sie."

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen, ging die Tür auf.

„Raus hier. Maria nach rechts und dann nach oben. Los, geht schon."

Nacheinander verließen sie den Raum, Sinatra wurde von Tina gestützt.

Gerade als sich die Tür hinter den letzten geschlossen hatte, beamte Sinatra schon die ersten Jaffa und Soren in den Raum und verschloss ihn sorgfältig. Sie hatte ihre Kräfte mit dem Schiffssystem gekoppelt, um diese effektiver nutzen zu können.

Schnell hatte sie es mit Tina als Unterstützung an die Spitze der Schlange geschafft.

Die, die schon im Kontrollraum waren, standen am Fenster und sahen ungläubig hinaus.

Nicht, dass es da etwas Interessantes zu sehen gegeben hätte; es war lediglich das Innere des Hyperraumfensters zu sehen, aber auch dieses Bild war einfach fantastisch.

Maria war blass geworden. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich noch einreden können, dass sie auf festem Boden stand.

Sinatra ließ sich in den Kommandostuhl fallen. Ihr war schlecht und dazu kam auch noch ein wirklich blödes Schwindelgefühl.

„Sinatra, geht es dir gut? Du bist ganz blass." Maria griff nach ihrem Arm, so konnte sie sich zumindest ablenken. Oje, der Puls war viel zu schnell.

„Maria, ich schaff das schon", versuchte Sinatra ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. „Mir ist nur ein klein wenig schwindelig. Außerdem sind wir in drei Stunden in Atlantis. Du siehst, es wird alles wieder gut."

„Sinatra, was ist mit Mum? Sie wird sich Sorgen machen, wenn wir nicht zu unserem Termin erscheinen", flüsterte Tina ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich hab ihr schon einen Brief geschrieben, gestern schon. Wir lassen es diese Woche ausfallen", sagte sie und zwinkerte Tina so gut es ging zu. Damit signalisierte sie ihr, dass der zweite Teil des Satzes gelogen war und ihre Freundin wieder ihre Kräfte genutzt hatte.

-----

2 ½ Stunden später, Hyperraum.

„_Fremdes Schiff identifizieren sie sich." _

„Deadalus, hier spricht Sinatra Sheppard. Mit ihrer Erlaubnis würden wir gerne in Atlantis landen. Und … Doktor Beckett soll zum Pier kommen, bitte."

In der Deadalus ging das Gemurmel los.

„Von der Zeit her würde es sogar möglich sein."

„Sir, es ist ein Goa'uld Mutterschiff, aber nicht mehr waffenfähig."

„Wir haben eine ZPM Signatur."

„Danke, Sergeant."

„Verstanden Sinatra, sie haben grünes Licht. Landen sie am West-Pier. Und verlassen sie auf keinen Fall das Schiff, bis sie jemand in Empfang nimmt."

„Verstanden, Sir." Große Erleichterung und eine unendliche Müdigkeit machte sich in Sinatra breit. Sie hatten es geschafft.

Sie sprangen aus dem Hyperraum und Sinatra setzte das Mutterschiff auf dem West-Pier ab. Das Schiff war so groß, dass es auf jeder Seite einen guten Meter auf dem Pier stand und somit nicht ins Wasser fallen konnte.

Kurz nachdem sie gelandet waren, verlor Sinatra endgültig das Bewusstsein.

Kapitel 33 : Zuhause

„_Sinatra, bitte melde dich. Was ist denn los?"_, Carsons besorgte Stimme kam aus den Lautsprechern.

„Dr. Beckett. Kommen sie sofort in den Kontrollraum. Sinatra ist bewusstlos, sie hat eine Platzwunde an der Stirn", Tina versuchte, das was sie gelernt hatte, in die Tat umzusetzen, woran sie aber kläglich scheiterte.

Carson wies zwei seiner Leute an, sich eine Trage zu schnappen und mit ihm zu kommen. Völlig außer Atem war er am Mutterschiff. Geführt von Captain Caldwell, dem Sohn des verstorbenen Colonels, war er in kürzester Zeit im Kontrollraum.

Dort hatten Tina, Lara, Alex und Noren Sinatra bereits auf den Boden gelegt. Ihr Kopf ruhte in Marias Schoß.

Die übrigen saßen an der Wand und unterhielten sich leise, wie eigentlich schon die letzten zwei Stunden.

Als Carson den Raum betrat, war Maria gerade dabei, den Knoten des Handtuchs zu lösen. Sie fragte sich, wie Sinatra das nur so fest bekommen hatte.

Er kniete sich neben sie und sah sich Sinatra an. Ihr Gesicht wies eine ungesunde Blässe auf und sie war total verschwitzt. Carson suchte nach ihrem Puls. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, er war damit überhaupt nicht zufrieden. Aus seiner Tasche nahm er eine Spritze und gab sie ihr; hoffentlich würde es helfen. Gerade als Maria den Knoten gelöst hatte, kam John aufgeregt hereingestürzt, gefolgt von den beiden Sanitätern mit der Trage.

Carson hatte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln schon kommen sehen.

„Keine Sorge, Sheppard. Sie wird schon wieder", meinte er beschwichtigend.

Er wies seine Leute an, das Mädchen auf die Trage zu legen und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

John strich seiner Tochter noch schnell liebevoll übers Haar und wandte sich dann an die anderen Jugendlichen. Sie hatten alle, bis auf ein kleines Mädchen, denselben Schlafanzug an, den auch er schon als Kadett hatte tragen müssen.

Sie waren alle erschöpft und sahen hungrig aus. Was klar war, denn sie hatten seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen.

Tina sah ihn mit einem auffordernden Blick an. Er sollte doch endlich mal etwas sagen.

Doch irgendwie fehlten ihm jetzt die passenden Worte, deshalb betätigte er sein Headset.

„Liz, hier ist John. Sag dem Küchenchef, er soll etwas Anständiges zum Essen zubereiten. Und lass die Kantine räumen, wir brauchen den gesamten Platz."

„_Mach ich John. Was ist mit Sinatra?"_ _Angst und Besorgnis lag in ihrer Stimme_.

„Sie kommt schon wieder auf die Beine. Beckett hat sie auf die Krankenstation bringen lassen, wir treffen uns gleich dort." Er versuchte, Liz zu beruhigen und sich seine eigene Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

_Ein tiefer Seufzer der Erleichterung war zu hören._ _„Bring doch noch die Kinder in die Kantine und pass auf, dass sie sich benehmen."_

„Tue ich, danke." Der Colonel wandte sich wieder an die Jugendlichen.

„Mitkommen, jetzt gibt es erst einmal was zu essen."

Mit einem leichten Strahlen standen die Jugendlichen auf und folgten ihm aus dem Raum. Maria reihte sich in die Mitte ein und Tina ging als letzte. Sie kannten sich in Atlantis schon aus und konnten, falls die Gruppe reißen sollte, die Führung übernehmen.

Da sie zu viele waren, um die Transporter zu nutzen, gingen sie die ganze Strecke zu Fuß. Sie brauchten eine gute halbe Stunde bis zur Kantine.

John war froh, endlich alle am Essen zu sehen. Nun wollte er schnellstens zu seiner Tochter. Er schnappte sich ein Tablett und einen Suppenteller. Als er die Kantine verließ, gab er einem Soldat die Anweisung, keinen der Kadetten aus der Kantine zu lassen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

Sinatra war bereits wieder aufgewacht und lag in ihrem Bett. Carson hatte ihre Wunde schon verbunden. Er hatte es gar nicht erst mit einem dieser Pflaster versucht, an der Stelle würde es sowieso nicht halten.

Sie beobachtete, wie er einen Eintrag in ihre Akte machte. Ihre Mutter war schon vor ein paar Minuten wieder gegangen, um die Erde zu verständigen, dass die Schüler in Atlantis aufgetaucht sind.

Liz hatte sich von ihrer Tochter die ganze Geschichte erzählen lassen. Siedendheiß war ihr dann eingefallen, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, der Erde Mitteilung zu machen. Das wollte sie natürlich sofort nachholen.

Carson war ganz in seine Eintragungen vertieft und bemerkte nicht, dass John inzwischen die Krankenstation betreten hatte. Er hob den Kopf und aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, dass Sinatra sich im Bett aufgesetzt hatte.

„Hinlegen, sofort", mit strengem Blick sah er sie an, schreien wollte er nun doch nicht.

Doch sie blieb trotzig sitzen. John trat neben seine Tochter und stellte das Tablett auf ihre Beine. Jetzt war er es, der den Gleich-gibt-es-Ärger-Blick von Carson abkriegte.

„Carson, kommen sie mal wieder auf den Teppich. Sie wollen doch sicher nicht, dass sie uns verhungert."

Sinatra wollte sich schon gar nicht an dem Gespräch beteiligen und schob sich gierig den ersten Löffel in den Mund.

„Sie hätte schon noch etwas bekommen." Carson fühlte sich in seiner Ehre gekränkt.

„Und was wäre das gewesen? Bestimmt schon kalt", erwiderte John leicht belustigt.

Carson wollte schon zum Kontern ansetzen, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Bitte, nicht", Sinatra standen Tränen in den Augen. Die beiden stritten sich wegen ihr, das konnte sie gerade nicht verkraften.

„Entschuldigung, Schätzchen." John sah sie um Verzeihung bittend an.

„Schon in Ordnung, Dad." Sinatra schluckte. „Nur nicht so laut bitte."

„Wenn du schon solche Kopfschmerzen hast, solltest du dich sofort wieder hinlegen", sagte Beckett streng. Wer war hier schließlich der Arzt?

„Erst wenn sie aufgegessen hat, Carson."

Der Angesprochene verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute schlecht gelaunt drein.

Kurz bevor Sinatra mit dem Essen fertig war, wurde John von Elizabeth in den Kontrollraum gerufen, General Lorne wollte mit ihm sprechen.

Er wartete noch kurz und nahm dann das Tablett gleich wieder mit. Auf seinem Weg würde er eh an der Kantine vorbeikommen. John gab seiner Tochter noch einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand.

„Colonel, wie geht es ihr?" Tina eilte zu ihm, als er die Kantine betrat.

„Sie streitet schon wieder mit Carson", war seine knappe Antwort.

„Dann kann es ja nicht so schlimm sein." Maria fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Kann ich zu ihr, Sir?", fragte Tina.

„Nein, du bleibst wie alle anderen hier. Und keine Tricks, verstehen wir uns?" Er verließ die Kantine schon wieder und nickte dem Wachmann zu.

„Ja Sir", rief sie ihm noch hinterher.

-----

„John endlich, wo warst du?" Elisabeth war leicht angesäuert, sie hatte ihn schon vor zwanzig Minuten gerufen.

John beeilte sich mit der Erklärung, denn wenn seine Frau in diesem Ton mit ihm redete, war mit ihr nicht zu spaßen. „Liz, ich musste doch aufpassen, dass unsere Tochter nicht verhungert. Carson hätte ihr bestimmt erst in ein paar Stunden etwas gegeben. Dann bin ich noch schnell in der Kantine vorbei, um nach den anderen zu sehen."

„John", in ihrer Stimme schwang ein tadelnder Unterton mit. Innerlich musste sie aber schmunzeln, sie kannte doch ihren Mann zu gut.

John trat neben sie, so dass er einen Überblick hatte, wer sich alles im SGC Kontrollraum aufhielt.

Neben Lorne stand O'Neill und ein Mann, der ihm zwar bekannt vorkam, den er aber nicht dem Stargateprogramm zuordnen konnte.

„Colonel, wie geht es meinen Schülern und meiner Tochter?"

Ah, jetzt wusste er, wer das war. Als er auf die Offiziersakademie ging, war der noch ein junger Lehrer gewesen.

„Sir, es geht allen gut. Ein bisschen ausgehungert waren sie schon, aber das Problem haben wir zwischenzeitlich behoben. Die Kadetten und ihre Tochter sitzen in der Kantine und warten auf weitere Anweisungen."

„Und wie geht's ihrer Tochter, Colonel?"

„Ach, sie liegt zwar noch auf der Krankenstation, aber streitet sich schon wieder mit Dr. Beckett."

„Ihr geht es also wieder gut", Elizabeth strahlte.

„_General, Direktor, wenn sie wollen, haben sie die Erlaubnis sofort nach Atlantis zu gehen."_

Jack ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, er war schon auf den Weg in den Gateraum. Endlich mal eine Ausnahme, die es ihm erlaubte, die Erde zu verlassen.

Der Direktor folgte ihm etwas langsamer, hatte er doch erst gestern vom Stargate erfahren. Und jetzt sollte er schon da durch. Aber die Sorge um seine Tochter überwog doch seine Ängste.

Vor dem Wurmloch wartete O'Neill auf ihn und bevor er zögern konnte, wurde er einfach mit durchgezogen.

Auf der anderen Seite stand John vor der Treppe. War er doch etwas nervös, was er aber natürlich nie zugeben würde.

-----

Zur selben Zeit auf der Krankenstation

Sinatra schwang gerade ihre Füße über die Bettkante und war im Begriff aufzustehen.

„Sinatra, was tust du da? Leg dich sofort wieder hin." Carson hatte gerade das Zimmer betreten und sah genau das, was er nicht sehen wollte.

„Carson, bitte, mir geht es gut."

„Ich sagte hinlegen", er verlor langsam die Nerven.

„Werde ich nicht tun. Eher sorge ich dafür, dass ich rausfliege", antwortete sie mit einem geheimnisvollen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Da wurde er doch ein wenig neugierig. „Und wie willst du das bitte anstellen?"

„Lassen sie doch mal ihre Fantasy spielen, ich bin dann weg", mit diesen Worten apparierte sie. Und ihren Peilsender konnte sie mittlerweile abschirmen, so konnte dieser auch nicht verraten, wo sie war.

„Du dummes Mädchen", schimpfte Carson, als er die Krankenstation verließ. Dann würde er jetzt eben nach den anderen Kadetten sehen, Sinatra vermutete er sowieso dort.

Sie tauchte, ohne bemerkt zu werden, in der Kantine auf. Gleich darauf betrat ihr Vater in Begleitung von mehreren Leuten diese.

„Papa", Anna rannte freudestrahlend auf ihren Vater zu und stürzte sich in seine Arme.

John wurde gerade über Funk von Carson informiert, das Sinatra schon wieder einmal ohne seine Erlaubnis abgehauen war. Er schaute suchend in die Runde der Jugendlichen und entdeckte, wie sie sich schnell hinter ein paar anderen versteckte. Durch ihren Verband fiel sie ihm gleich auf.

Er betätigte sein Headset. „Carson kommen sie erstmal hierher in die Kantine. Sie wird schon wieder auftauchen, wenn sie will."

„_Bin schon auf dem Weg", a_ntwortete dieser.

„Ist sie schon wieder von der Krankenstation abgehauen." Jack fand das sehr lustig.

„Ja, sie hat sich wieder einmal mit Carson gestritten und sich dann einfach in Luft aufgelöst.

Tina schüttelte nur den Kopf, das war so typisch. Jack unterdrückte ein Lachen, er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass John, Carson und Tina Bescheid wussten.

Carson stand im Kantineneingang und schaute suchend umher. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Sinatra, die vergeblich versuchte, in Deckung zu gehen.

Er war stinksauer. „Sinatra, ich sehe dich, du kannst dich vor mir nicht verstecken."

Sie trat langsam nach vorne und stellte sich neben ihren Vater. Sie hoffte stark, dass er sie vor Carson beschützen würde. John legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, irgendwoher kannte er dieses Verhalten nur zu gut; und zwar von sich selbst.

Jack lächelte die beiden an. Verdammt nochmal, sie waren sich wirklich viel zu ähnlich.

„Doktor, lassen sie sie in Ruhe. Sie haben hier bestimmt noch etwas zu tun. Colonel Sheppard, Sinatra kommt bitte mit." Jack verließ immer noch leicht belustigt den Raum, gefolgt von den anderen beiden.

Carson sah ihnen immer noch leicht beleidigt hinterher, fragte dann aber unter anderem nach Alex. Dieser trat alleine nach vorne, was ihm einen überraschten Blick vom Direktor einbrachte. Er konnte doch unmöglich mit seiner Verletzung stehen, geschweige denn laufen. Aber zur Überraschung des Direktors war da keine Wunde mehr.

Carson deutete ihm an, sich zu setzen und krempelte dann das rechte Hosenbein hoch. Mich hochgezogenen Augenbrauen meinte er nur, gute Arbeit Sinatra. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Er stand wieder auf und schaute in die Gruppe. Nein, er wurde hier nicht weiter gebraucht. Die Jugendlichen brauchten nur dringend etwas Schlaf und Normalität.

„Direktor, sie gehören ihnen. Ich suche Sinatra. Von O'Neill lasse ich mir nichts vorschreiben. Mein Chef ist er nicht."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er eilig aus der Kantine.

„_Colonel, wo stecken sie?"_ Carsons Stimme drang aus dem Headset und John überlegte, ob er es nicht lieber abschalten sollte. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken gefasst, setzte er ihn schon in die Tat um. Für den Moment war es so am einfachsten.

„General, es war ihre Idee. Sehen sie zu, wie sie ihn wieder beruhigen." Er gab Jack ein Headset aus der Kiste. Sinatra wollte kein neues, sie streckte einfach ihre Hand aus und darin tauchte ihres urplötzlich auf.

Jack sah sie verwundert an. „Das schaffst du über diese Entfernung?"

„Mit nicht lebenden Sachen, ja."

Jack war zufrieden. John sah sie beleidigt an. „Wieso kann ich das nicht?", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Sinatra, hatte ich nicht gesagt du sollst mir alles erzählen", er sah tadelnd zu seiner Tochter. Stirnrunzelnd sah er, dass diese leicht schwankte.

„Sinatra, ich glaube Carson hatte doch Recht, du gehörst dringend ins Bett." Er nahm seine Tochter in einen Arm, mit dem anderen aktivierte er sein Headset.

„Carson, wir treffen uns gleich auf der Krankenstation. - General?"

„Gehen sie vor."

John nahm seine Tochter auf die Arme, was dieser gar nicht gefiel. Sie wehrte sich und wollte wieder runter. Doch er schaute sie nur mahnend an und da wurde sie ganz still und ergab sich seufzend ihrem Schicksal.

„Papa, lass mich runter, bitte." Sie hatten gerade die Krankenstation erreicht und Sinatra wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Carson sie in den Armen ihres Vaters antrifft. John spürte ihre Angst und stellte sie neben sich, stützte sie aber immer noch.

Carson betrat kurz darauf die Krankenstation. Er bemerkte sofort, dass Sinatras Gesicht schon wieder eine ungesunde Blässe aufwies. „So, junge Dame. Und - wer hatte nun Recht? Ab ist Bett mit dir oder ich sorge anderweitig dafür." Er griff in seine Jacke, wo man nun die Konturen seines Zauberstabs erkennen konnte.

O'Neill sah ihn verwirrt an, noch einer also. Wusste Sheppard auch, dass das, was seine Tochter konnte, keine Antikerkräfte waren, sondern eben Zauberkräfte?

Sie ging, gestützt von ihrem Vater, ins Hinterzimmer. Ohne seine Hilfe wäre sie vermutlich gleich wieder zusammengeklappt.

„Sinatra, was hast du dir eigentlich gedacht, als du abgehauen bist?" Carson konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Er hielt schon eine Spritze in der Hand und wandte sich an seine widerspenstige Patientin.

„Ach Carson, sie kennen doch eh die Antwort", antwortete John. Er sah liebevoll auf seine Tochter, die von alledem schon nichts mehr mitbekommen hatte. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr und war eingeschlafen.

„Ich hätte es aber gerne von ihr gehört."

„Dann müssen sie eben bis Morgen warten." John hauchte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ den Raum, mit Carson wollte er sich jetzt auf keinen Fall mehr streiten.

_**Kapitel 34: Gespräche**_

Elizabeth hatte dafür gesorgt, dass immer sechs Jugendliche zusammen ein Quartier bekamen. Tina und Maria bekamen dieselben Quartiere zugewiesen, die sie schon das letzte Mal bewohnten.

Liz ließ sich erschöpft in ihren Stuhl sinken und stützte den Kopf in ihre Hände. Sie dachte mit einem Seufzer an das fällige Gespräch mit General O'Neill. Sie hatte zwar gerade überhaupt keine Lust, aber sie wusste doch auch, wie wichtig dieses war.

In den nächsten zehn Minuten trudelten nach und nach Colonel Sheppard, General O'Neill, Direktor-Major Juso, Colonel Herbestwood und Dr. Beckett vor ihrem Büro ein.

Liz bemerkte es gar nicht, da ihr vor Erschöpfung die Augen zugefallen waren.

Liebevoll betrachtete John seine schlafende Frau. Doch es half nichts. Punkt 19:00 rüttelte er sie sacht an der Schulter, um sie aufzuwecken.

Sie öffnete verschlafen die Augen und schaute sich verwirrt um. Nachdem sie sich aufrecht hingesetzt hatte, entschuldigte sie sich kurz und eröffnete die Besprechung.

Sie sah mit einem leichten Nicken zu Jack. „General."

„Ich habe von der Erde schon die entsprechenden Papiere angefordert. Sobald sie diese unterschrieben haben, können die Kinder zurück zur Erde." Jack wandte sich an seinen Gegenüber. „Direktor, sie werden, sobald sie auf der Erde sind, zurück in die Akademie gebeamt. Dort werden sie von uns weitere Unterstützung erhalten."

„Gebeamt? Wie meinen sie das?", fragte dieser etwas verwirrt.

„Colonel Herbestwood, ihr Part." O'Neill setzte sich wieder.

„Ja, Sir. Deadalus, 6 Personen zum Hochbeamen."

„_Verstanden, Sir"_, kam die sofortige Antwort.

Ein paar Sekunden später tauchten sie in weißem Licht auf der Brücke der Deadalus auf.

„Wow", war das einzige was Juso rausbrachte, eher er eine Hand gegen die Scheibe legte.

Als er die Hand zurücknahm, wurde er wieder von dem Licht zurück nach Atlantis transportiert.

Jetzt waren sie nur noch zu fünft in dem Raum, Colonel Herbestwood war auf seinem Schiff geblieben. Dieses musste zur Generalüberholung in ein paar Stunden zurück zur Erde aufbrechen.

„Das ist unglaublich und einfach fantastisch." Major Juso brachte kaum den Mund zu.

„Direktor, wenn sie das schon unglaublich finden, sollte sie erstmal sehen, was sonst noch so alles geht."

„Wie meinen sie das, Colonel Sheppard?"

„Na zum Beispiel, dass Atlantis selbst ein Raumschiff ist.", antwortete John voller Stolz.

„Atlantis ist ein Raumschiff?" Juso war sprachlos.

„Oh ja, Direktor", fuhr Liz mit der Erklärung fort. „Und wir sind sogar fähig, es zu fliegen. Während der letzten 17 Jahre sind wir der Erde immer näher gekommen. Von unserem Startpunkt inmitten der Pegasusgalaxie haben wir es fast bis an den Rand geschafft."

„Wieso fliegen sie nicht gleich in die Milchstraße?", fragte Major Juso verwundert.

„Wir haben hier eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen; und erst wenn das beendet ist, werden wir diese Galaxie verlassen", erklärte ihm O'Neill.

„Ah, ich glaube, ich verstehe", nickte Juso.

„Doktor Beckett, spricht irgendetwas dagegen, dass die Kinder sobald wie möglich zurück auf die Erde können?" Jack verwendete nach wie vor den Begriff Kinder, auch wenn es schon lang keine mehr waren, doch er war nunmal Jack.

„Nein, gewiss nicht." Carson sah zu Sheppard. „Ich bestehe allerdings darauf, dass Sinatra noch ein paar Tage hier bleibt. Es ist so schon schwer genug, sie im Bett zu halten."

Der Direktor nickte zustimmend. „In Ordnung; und wie lange würde das dauern?"

„Ich denke, wir könnten sie ihnen in vier bis fünf Tagen hinterher schicken, oder Carson?" John sah seinen Freund fragend an.

„Ja, das ist kein Problem, Colonel."

-----

10 Minuten später

„_Carson, bitte melden."_

„Was gibt es Dr. Keller?"

„_Wir haben hier ein leeres Bett."_

„Das, welches ich vermute?", seufzte Carson.

„_Welches denn sonst?"_, kam prompt die Antwort.

„Da hätten wir auch noch zwei andere Personen, Jennifer. Ich kümmere mich gleich darum."

Sheppard fragte leicht genervt. „Carson, was zum Teufel ist nun schon wieder los?"

Und bekam auch gleich die befürchtete Antwort: „Ihre Tochter ist mal wieder verschwunden."

Elizabeth begann auf ihrem Laptop herumzutippen. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie eine Karte der Stadt auf dem Bildschirm, auf der alle Lebenszeichen angezeigt wurden. Ein paar weitere Klicks waren nötig, um zu jeden Lebenszeichen einen Namen erscheinen zu lassen. Zwar waren jetzt viele Lebenszeichen ohne Namen, doch das interessierte Elizabeth nicht weiter, da sie schon gefunden hatte, was sie suchte.

„Carson, sie ist in ihrem Zimmer." Da sie merkte dass der Angesprochene schon unruhig wurde, fügte sie noch hinzu. „Los, verschwinden sie."

Innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden rannte Carson aus dem Raum.

„Liz kann ich ihm hinterher?" Auch John stand schon in den Startlöchern.

„Geh schon, John."

Dank seines ständigen Trainings hatte John kurz vor dem Transporter Carson bereits eingeholt.

Die Tür zu Sinatras Zimmer glitt auf und die beiden betraten ihr Zimmer.

Sinatra lag in ihrem Bett auf der Seite und schlief friedlich. Der Doc verzog das Gesicht und drehte sie vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Wieso zum Teufel kapierte sie es nicht, dass sie mit Verletzungen jeglicher Art auf dem Rücken zu liegen hatte.

Durch die Bewegung wachte Sinatra auf. Als sie merkte, wer da neben ihrem Bett stand, wollte sie sich sofort disapparieren, doch da Carson sie am Arm festhielt, hätte ihr diese Aktion auch nichts gebracht. Sie bekam Panik und versuchte sich loszureißen.

„Carson lassen sie mich los."

„Nur wenn du mir versprichst, sofort zurück auf die Krankenstation zu kommen."

„Niemals." Sie riss wieder an ihrem Arm und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Sinatra, Ruhe. Du hörst jetzt gefälligst darauf, was er sagt." John hielt nun ihren anderen Arm fest.

„Papa", Sinatra bekam Tränen in die Augen, und versuchte sich nun, mit ganzem Körpereinsatz zu befreien.

„Sinatra, entweder du hörst jetzt damit auf, oder ..", er hielt eine Spritze hoch, „du schläfst die nächsten 24 Stunden."

„Nein", schrie sie und bäumte sich mit ihrer ganzen Kraft gegen die beiden auf. Wäre sie im vollen Besitz ihrer Kräfte gewesen, hätte sie es vielleicht geschafft, zu flüchten, doch so fiel sie nur erschöpft zurück auf ihr Bett.

Als Carson ihr die Spritze gab, verzog sie vor Schmerzen das Gesicht, ehe sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

„Colonel, bitte nehmen sie ihre Tochter und kommen sie mit", bat Beckett. Er war selbst nicht mit dem zufrieden, was er getan hatte, aber irgendwie musste man sie doch zur Vernunft bringen.

John nahm Sinatra auf seine Arme und folgte Carson Richtung Krankenstation, wo er Sinatra dann behutsam in das Bett legte, aus dem sie vorhin abgehauen war.

„John, sie können ruhig gehen. Sie werden bestimmt beim Meeting zurück erwartet."

Carson hängte eine Flasche Sedativa an den Tropf. Beim letzten Mal hatte er gemerkt, dass Sinatra dann nicht mehr vollen Zugriff auf ihre Kräfte hatte. Wenn er sie zusätzlich noch ans Bett fesselte, konnte auch sie der verordneten Bettruhe nicht mehr entkommen.

-----

Am nächsten Morgen, 08:00, Krankenstation

Tina und Maria betraten die Krankenstation, da sie nach ihrer Freundin sehen wollten. Ihnen war zwar verboten worden, alleine ihre Zimmer zu verlassen, aber sie wollten unbedingt zu ihrer Freundin.

Als sie ins Hinterzimmer der Krankenstation zu Sinatra traten, war den beiden die Verwirrung deutlich anzusehen.

„Doktor? Was soll das?" Tina zeigte auf Sinatra, die festgebunden und schlafend in ihrem Bett lag.

Beckett war gerade um die Ecke gebogen. Er wunderte sich, sollten die beiden nicht in ihren Zimmern sein?

„Sie ist wieder abgehauen. Und zu ihrem eigenen Besten, mussten wir sie schlafen legen, sonst verheilt die Wunde nie."

„Sie war damit bestimmt nicht einverstanden", so langsam war Tina richtig sauer.

„Sie nicht, aber ihre Eltern; und die beiden haben immer noch die Verantwortung für ihre Tochter." Eigentlich war er den Zweien gar keine Erklärung schuldig.

Tina erwiderte entrüstet: „Sie ist alt genug um so etwas selbst zu entscheiden."

„Moment mal, sie ist schließlich noch Minderjährig." Carson runzelte die Stirn. Wer hatte denn hier schließlich das Sagen?

Maria hatte sich bis jetzt nicht in den Streit eingemischt und zu Sinatra ans Bett gesetzt, doch jetzt ging es ihr zu weit.

„Hört auf euch zu streiten, das bringt doch auch nichts. Ihr habt beide recht. Tina, nimm es hin, wie es ist. Wir beide haben hier doch sowieso nichts zu sagen."

Tina nickte nur wortlos und schwieg, bis plötzlich Captain Anderson in der Tür stand.

„Kadett Faless, Kadett Tessler, würden sie mich bitte begleiten."

„Wohin?", erstaunt sahen die beiden Mädchen ihn an.

„In den Gateraum, sie werden bereits seit zehn Minuten erwartet."

Tina und Maria verdrehten die Augen; oje, sie sollten schon zurück. Zögerlich standen sie auf und warfen noch einen Blick auf ihre Freundin. Sie trauten sich aber nun doch nicht, zu widersprechen. Zusammen mit dem Captain verließen sie die Krankenstation.

**Kapitel 35: Die letzte Prüfung**

_Noch zweimal hatten Sinatra und Tina Magieunterricht, ehe sie das Ganze auf unbestimmte Zeit stoppten. Alle drei Parteien hatten zur Zeit einfach zu viel Stress. Außerdem würde es ja eh nicht mehr gehen, wenn Sinatra wieder nach Hause musste; aber das musste Prof. Faless ja nicht unbedingt wissen._

3 Wochen später

Sinatra war gerade ziemlich gestresst. Heute war der letzte Prüfungstag und sie hatte in den letzten sechs Tagen schon eine Menge Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht.

Zwar wusste sie im Grunde, dass sie jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr falsch machen konnte, sie musste ja „nur" Lufttaxi spielen und dabei immer wieder Leuchtraketen ausweichen, doch bei ihrem Glück konnte sie nie sagen, ob letzten Endes nicht noch was schiefgehen würde.

„Phönix an Kontrolle, erbitte Starterlaubnis."

Sie hatte sich diesen Codenamen ausgesucht, weil auch ihr Patronus ein Phönix war.

„Starterlaubnis erteilt, Phönix."

Sinatra hob mit dem Black Hawk ab. Sie fragte sich zwar, wieso die noch immer benutzt wurden, aber der Rest der Technik hatte sich auch nicht viel geändert. Es wurde im Stargateprogramm daran geforscht, die neugewonnenen Technologien so an die irdische anzupassen, dass es nicht auffällt, doch viel Erfolg hatten sie damit nicht. Aber mit der Zeit war doch alles besser, schneller und handlicher geworden. Allerdings gab es nichts aufregend Neues zu verzeichnen.

Ihr Laptop hatte gut 900 GB Speicherplatz. Die normalen ohne Lantianer Technik besaßen 500 GB. Er war zusammengeklappt kaum größer als ein zweihundert Seiten DIN A5 Buch. Und sie konnte damit von wirklich jedem Ort der Welt ins Internet gehen sowie das Atlantisnet (Netzwerk in Atlantis) nutzen. Ihre wichtigsten Dateien trug sie aber auch jetzt bei sich, denn ihre Hundemarke war eine der Modernsten die es zurzeit gab. Zog man eine kleine Schutzkappe ab, kam ein USB-Anschluss zum Vorschein. Und diese USB-Karte, die in die Marke eingearbeitet war, bot weitere 50 GB Speicherplatz, was mehr als genug war, um auch ein paar persönliche Daten darauf zu speichern.

Sinatra brachte den Hubschrauber auf Kurs. Auf der Hälfte der Strecke musste sie das erste Mal einer Rakete ausweichen. Nach einigen gekonnten Manövern entkam sie durch den Einsatz ihrer Kräfte kurz vor der Zwischenlandung nur äußerst knapp der letzten Rakete.

Während der kurzen Pause, die sie nach der Landung hatte, verschnaufte sie erstmal und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Jetzt mussten die anderen ihre Aufgabe erledigen und eine Kiste holen. Der Rückweg lief wie geplant und Sinatra legte dabei noch ein paar atemberaubende Ausweichmanöver hin.

Nach den anstrengenden fünf Stunden Prüfung und dem langen Abschlussgespräch fiel sie total erschöpft in ihr Bett. Ihr letzter Gedanke vorm Einschlafen war, ob sie den morgigen oder besser die kommenden zwei Tage danach überhaupt überleben würde.

Zuerst war da der Hochzeitstag ihrer Eltern, dann ihre Abschlussfeier und zu guter Letzt auch noch der Termin im Weißen Haus. Sie konnte sich schon denken, wieso sie dorthin sollte; aber meine Güte, alles so schnell hintereinander war doch ein bisschen viel.

-----

Eine Woche zuvor, Freitag letzte Unterrichtsstunde, 5 Minuten vor Schluss.

Im Klassenraum war es ruhig, alle warteten auf den Schlussgong. Einige hatten noch ihre Laptops auf dem Tisch und lernten schon für die erste Prüfung, natürlich war auch Sinatra darunter. Sie war gerade dabei, noch einmal die Listen mit den für sie schwierigen französischen Vokabeln durchzugehen, als ihr Laptop anfing zu piepsen; sie hatte eine Mail bekommen.

„Sheppard, habe ich nicht gesagt, in meinem Unterricht werden alle Töne ausgeschalten?", kam es ungehalten von ihrem Lehrer.

„Entschuldigung Sir, ich kann wirklich nichts dafür. Die Töne sind aus, aber wenn ich eine Mail mit der Aufschrift „Sehr Wichtig" bekomme, ist das egal, dann meldet er sich trotzdem."

Maike schaute sie verblüfft an. „Du kommst hier ins Internet?"

„Natürlich. Würde ich auch auf dem Mount Everest", entgegnete Sinatra.

Michael fragte gleich hinterher. „Woher ist die Mail denn?"

Sinatra drückte zwei Tasten und sagte dann: „Vom Pentagon. Ist eine Einladung ins Weiße Haus."

„Wow, wieso das denn?"

„Was hast du denn dafür getan?"

„Ich bin jetzt aber neidisch!", kam es gleich aus mehreren Richtungen.

„Ihr wisst genau, dass ich schon vieles getan habe, was das ausgelöst haben könnte", verteidigte sie sich. „Nicht zuletzt die Aktion auf dem Schiff; ohne mich wäre wohl niemand von uns wohl hier.", fügte sie noch leise hinzu und ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie wollte wirklich nicht angeben. Sie hasste es eh, wenn sie im Mittelpunkt stand und als Held gefeiert wurde. Sie wollte so normal wie möglich sein.

Aber eigentlich bezeichnete sie sich nicht mehr so ganz als richtigen Menschen, dafür hatten die Gene der Antiker schon zu sehr die Überhand bekommen, auch wenn das ansonsten natürlich kaum einer wusste. Auch wenn sie John, Carson, Jack und den Rest der in die Zaubererwelt Eingeweihten nie alles erzählen würde. Nur ihre Geschwister würden irgendwann einmal die ganze Wahrheit erfahren.

Der Gong erlöste Sinatra von der Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mitschüler. Die meisten gingen bei dem Geräusch schnell zu ihren Tischen, schnappten sich ihre Sachen und verließen eilig den Klassenraum.

Sinatra schulterte ihre Tasche, nahm dem Laptop in die Hand und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, um bei herrlichem Sonnenschein in aller Ruhe die angekommene Mail zu lesen. Im Übrigen wollte sie auf Tina und Maria warten, die heute eine Stunde länger Unterricht hatten.

-----

Kurze Zeit später Atlantis, Johns Büro.

Durch die Mittelstation war Atlantis auch an das E-Mail-Netz der Erde angebunden. Allerdings konnte man nicht richtig ins Internet gehen, da eine Mail für diese Strecke mindestens sieben Minuten braucht. Jede Seite würde auch die gleiche Zeit zum Laden benötigen bzw. eher noch länger, was wohl den meisten Menschen fast den Verstand rauben würde.

Es gab zwar auf Atlantis ein paar verrückte Wissenschaftler, denen diese Wartezeit keine Rolle spielte, doch war das nicht mal 1% der Bevölkerung. Und in Atlantis lebten fast 6000 Menschen, davon waren mehr als 3700 Soldaten, ca. 1300 Wissenschaftler, gut 500 Leute aus dem medizinischen Personal und fast 300 Zivilisten. Außerdem sollte bald auch Nachschub an Soldaten kommen.

Sheppard fuhr sich besorgt durch seine ergrauten strubbeligen Haare. ‚Wie sollte er das nur alles bewältigen. Würde man ihn vielleicht bald ersetzen?'

Wie, um seine Gedanken zu bestätigen, erhielt John zwei Mails. Beide kamen vom Pentagon und waren mit einem „Sehr Wichtig" versehen.

John öffnete zuerst die Mail, die nur er erhalten hatte. Die andere war für ihn und Liz zusammen.

Er staunte nicht schlecht. Er war schon wieder ins Weiße Haus eingeladen worden. Ihm war klar, dass es bestimmt wieder um eine Beförderung geht. Diese würde er aber mit Sicherheit ausschlagen, wenn er dafür Atlantis verlassen müsste.

Sheppard öffnete die zweite Mail und musste die Nachricht gleich zweimal lesen. Atlantis sollte nun endlich zur vollwertigen Militärbasis ernannt werden und nicht mehr nur ein Außenposten bleiben.

Und, wenn er die Beförderung annähme, bliebe er weiterhin militärischer Leiter in Atlantis. Im Falle einer Absage, würde er einen Vorgesetzten vor die Nase gesetzt bekommen.

Das war also O'Neills Methode, um ihn endlich dazu zu zwingen, die Beförderung anzunehmen. ‚_Klasse eingefädelt',_ dachte er sich, _‚so kann ich hier bleiben und doch befördert werden.'_

Etwas außer Atem kam Liz in sein Büro gestürmt. Als sei sein breites Grinsen sah, war sie zunächst verwirrt. „Wieso grinst du so blöd?"

Freudestrahlend sah er seine Frau an. „Hey, O'Neill hat es doch geschafft, dass ich die längst fällige Beförderung annehmen werde. Ich habe einen Tag nach Sinatras Abschlussfeier einen Termin im Weißen Haus."

Langsam hoben sich Elizabeth Mundwinkel und sie umarmte ihren John ganz fest. Bevor sie nur irgendeinen Ton rausbrachte, hatte John ihren Mund aber schon mit dem seinen versiegelt. Sie beide dachten gleichzeitig an dasselbe. Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, flüsterte John ihr mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen ins Ohr: „In fünf Minuten in unserem Quartier."

Da Liz nichts lieber wollte als das, gab sie ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und lief hastig noch einmal in ihr Büro, um den PC abzuschalten. Dann verschwand sie voller Vorfreude ganz schnell in ihrem Quartier; das wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen, auch wenn sie es fast jede Nacht haben konnte.

_**Kapitel 36: Hochzeitstag**_

Sinatra war total fertig, als sie aufstand. Sie zog sich ihre Schuluniform an und begab sich zum Morgenappell. Danach zog sie sich ins Zimmer zurück. Eigentlich wollte sie sich nur schnell umziehen, doch soweit kam sie gar nicht. Sobald sie sich auf ihr Bett gesetzt hatte, überkam sie wieder die Müdigkeit und im Nu war sie eingeschlafen.

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten John und Elizabeth das Quartier und fanden ihre Tochter schlafend vor. Liz staunte nicht schlecht aber, John hatte schon damit gerechnet; so erging es doch vielen nach der Prüfungswoche.

„Liz schau du doch schon mal im Kleiderschrank nach ihrem Kleid, ich werde sie wecken."

John streichelte seiner Tochter sanft über die Wange, die daraufhin zusammenzuckte und langsam die Augen öffnete. Sie setzte sich auf, um gleich wieder in die Kissen zurückgedrückt zu werden. „Ganz ruhig Sinatra, mach langsam. Bleib erstmal noch ein bisschen liegen."

Sinatra fühlte sich wirklich nicht gut, sie war körperlich und geistig erschöpft. Aber das würde sie natürlich niemals zugeben. „Papa, mir geht es gut, lass mich."

„Damit du gleich wieder umkippst? Nein." John schüttelte den Kopf.

Langsam brachte sich Sinatra, auch gegen dem Druck ihres Vaters, in eine aufrechte Position. Sie war froh, körperlich, auch wenn sie geschwächt war, doch stärker zu sein.

Elizabeth hatte bereits das richtige Kleid aus dem Schrank geholt, was auch nicht schwer war, denn es war das einzige was noch im Schrank hing. Sinatra hatte fast alles andere schon in ihren Koffer gepackt, darunter auch das zweite Kleid.

Elizabeth sah John bittend an.

„Was ist Schatz?", fragte er irritiert.

Liz antwortete ihm: „Gehst du bitte raus, ich helfe unserer Tochter beim Anziehen."

Etwas enttäuscht verließ John das Zimmer. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass er bleiben durfte, Pustekuchen.

Ja, in seinem tiefsten Innersten hielt er den Frauenheld gut versteckt. Wirklich sesshaft werden - in Bezug auf Frauen -, wollte er eigentlich nach seiner gescheiterten Ehe nie mehr. Aber Liz hatte es doch irgendwie geschafft. In den letzten 15 Jahren hatte er keine andere mehr angesehen, naja, zumindest nicht mehr sehr nah angesehen. In Erinnerung an manche Situationen musste er schmunzeln. Seine Frau war dann immer wie ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch.

Vor langer Zeit hatte er einmal auf einem Planeten den Fehler gemacht, sich verführen zu lassen. Und was machte sein lieber Freund Rodney? Er musste es ja gleich petzen. Danach war Liz über einen Monat nicht mehr auf ihn eingegangen. Die reinste Eiszeit hatte geherrscht. Er hatte so lange betteln können wie er wollte, sie hatte kein Erbarmen. Nein, dieser Gefahr wollte er sich nie wieder aussetzen.

Eine halbe Stunde später öffnete Liz die Tür wieder und ließ ihn endlich herein.

Wow, ihm klappte die Kinnlade runter, als er seine Tochter sah. Liz drohte ihm mit dem Finger: „Wehe, du sabberst."

John sah verlegen auf den Boden; wieso mussten seine Frauen nur so schön aussehen?

„Papa?" Sinatra fühlte sich gar nicht wohl in diesem Kleid und sah ihren Vater fragend an.

John ging schnell wieder aus dem Zimmer. Er musste erstmal seine Fassung wiedergewinnen. Etwas abrupt schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

„Mama was hat er?" Sinatra wusste nicht, was sie von dieser Situation halten sollte.

Liz antwortete lächelnd: „Ich glaube, es ist ihm etwas peinlich. Hier." Sie reichte Sinatra eine kurze dünne Jacke, die diese gleich überzog.

Sinatra öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Gang. Ihr Vater saß sitzend an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

„Papa, was war eben los?"

Er schaute sie weder an noch antwortete er ihr.

„Schau mich an, so bist du doch sonst nicht, Papa, hey."

Sie zog seine Hände von seinem Gesicht.

Nun musste er seiner Tochter ins Gesicht schauen. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen.

„Ach, mein Mädchen", er schluckte schwer. „Du bist einfach so wunderschön und schon so erwachsen."

Liz tauchte hinter Sinatra auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„John, jetzt komm mal wieder runter." Sie verpasste ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Wange.

Sinatra nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Bei dieser Aktion wurde John leicht rot. Er räusperte sich, drückte kurz seine schon so erwachsen wirkende Tochter und stand dann auf.

Liz musste immer noch über ihren Mann schmunzeln. Nach außen hin mimte er den starken Kerl und nun? „John, du Vollidiot."

Er setzte schon zu einer sarkastischen Antwort an, doch er kam nicht dazu,

„Wollten wir drei nicht endlich los?", hielt Sinatra die beiden davon ab, längere unnötige Diskussionen zu beginnen. Sie wusste, dass man ihren Vater dann nur noch schwer aufhalten konnte.

-----

Sie trafen im Saal, der eigens für dieses Fest angemietet worden war, ein. Sinatra staunte nicht schlecht, als sie sah, wie der Saal aufgeteilt war. Die eine Hälfte war frei und in der anderen standen wundervoll dekorierte Tische.

Unter den Gästen waren: Teyla, mit der zwei Wochen alten Madeleine auf dem Arm, Ronon, den man mit zivilisierter Frisur nur schwer erkennen konnte, sie fragte sich wer das hinbekommen hatte, Timion, Carson, Jennifer, Rodney, Evan, der aus irgendeinem Grund etwas mies gelaunt war, Leneon, Ariane, Lantora und noch weitere Leute aus dem SGC und Atlantis.

Kurz nachdem sich Sinatra einen Platz gesucht hatte, dabei wurde sie von allen anwesenden Herren angestarrt, kam Dave mit seiner Familie in den Saal.

Liz Eltern waren vor ein paar Jahren gestorben und sie war ein Einzelkind, somit waren sie nun vollzählig.

„John?"

„Dave", antwortete John freudig und kam auf ihn zu.

„Willst du mir deine Familie nicht vorstellen, kleiner Bruder?"

Hinter John waren Liz und die vier Kinder getreten.

„Aber gern. Sinatra und Leneon kennst du ja bereits. Meine Frau Elizabeth, Lantora und Ariane." Er zeigte, während er sprach, auf jeden einzeln. Und wer ist deine Begleitung?", fragte John.

„Jason, Lisa, Mark und meine Frau Annika."

Nachdem sich auch alle anderen vorgestellt hatten, wurde das Büffet eröffnet.

„John, was hast du die letzten Jahre so getrieben?", wollte Dave neugierig wissen. Er hatte sich die letzten Monate eine Menge Gedanken gemacht; davor hatte John es immer geschafft, das Thema zu umschiffen. Wieso hat John das davor umschifft? Die beiden haben sich doch ewig nicht mehr gesehen?

„Klassifiziert"; kam es von Elizabeth, ehe auch sie sich die erste Gabel voll in den Mund schob.

Kapitel 37: Überraschung

An einem der anderen Tische starrte gerade Jennifer angewidert auf ihren Teller, obwohl das eigentlich ihr Lieblingsessen war.

Heute wollte es ihr einfach nicht schmecken. Als sie fast die Hälfte aufgegessen hatte, überkam sie ein Würgegefühl und sie lief hastig in Richtung Toilette. Carson sah ihr sehr besorgt hinterher.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten tauchte sie wieder auf. Sie war ziemlich blass um die Nase.

Carson war nicht der einzige, dem die ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe von Jennifer auffiel.

Sinatra gab Carson gedanklich eine Hilfe. „Carson, bitte bringen sie sie in den Nebenraum, ich komme gleich nach."

Carson runzelte die Stirn. Aber seine Besorgnis um Jennifer hielt ihn vor einer Zurechtweisung gegenüber Sinatra ab. Diese war nunmal die schnellste und einfachste Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, was Jennifer fehlte.

„Also, los. Komm mit Jennifer", er packte sie am Arm und zog die Widerstrebende mit sich.

Sinatra erhob sich langsam und sah zu ihrem Vater. John nickte zustimmend, er konnte sich schon denken, was sie vorhatte.

Carson und Jennifer standen bereits im Nebenraum; Jennifer mit dem Rücken zur Tür.

„Mir geht es gut, Carson."

„Sehr witzig, Jen. Grad eben war dir schlecht und nun bist du total blass; das würde ich nicht als gut bezeichnen." Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, aber sie zog den Arm zurück.

„Können wir zurückgehen, Carson. Mir geht es gut", betonte sie nochmals mit Nachdruck.

„Nein." Im selben Moment, als er antwortete, legte Sinatra ihre Hände auf Jennifers Schultern. Sie schloss die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren.

Jennifer wirkte kurze Zeit wie erstarrt, bis Sinatra die Augen wieder öffnete und sie losließ.

„Was sollte das?", in ihrer Stimme war ein saurer Unterton.

„Was ist mit ihr?", Carson sah fragend zu Sinatra.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. „Alles in Ordnung; aber sie sollten in nächster Zeit etwas kürzer treten, Jennifer."

Sie bekam zwei fragende Blicke zugeworfen. Sie wusste zuerst gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte, entschied sich dann aber für den direkten Weg. „Gratuliere, Jennifer. Sie sind schwanger."

Carson fiel die Kinnlade runter und Jennifer musste sich erstmal auf den Boden setzen. Oh mein Gott. Das konnte doch nicht war sein, sie hatten doch immer aufgepasst.

„Carson, passen sie gut auf ihre Freundin auf. Ich gehe schon mal zurück zu den anderen."

Sinatra verließ den Raum und ging zurück in den Großen Saal.

Dort wurde sie schon von allen erwartet. Rodney sprach mit seiner großen Klappe das aus, was alle dachten. „Was ist mit Dr. Keller los?"

„Das müsst ihr sie schon selbst fragen." Sie bekam enttäuschte Blicke von allen Seiten, als sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz setzte und sich ihrem Teller widmete.

Zehn Minuten später betraten Carson und Jennifer wieder den Raum. Beide lächelten geheimnisvoll, was Rodney und die Anderen so verwirrte, dass keiner eine Frage stellen konnte. Sie setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze und ließen sich von den nun entstehenden Gesprächen nicht stören. Wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten, strahlten sie sich gegenseitig an.

Lediglich Teyla bedachte die beiden mit einem aufmerksamen Blick.

Sinatra scheiterte an dem Versuch, nicht ständig zu den beiden hinüberzuschauen; sie bekam dadurch leider nur ansatzweise mit, worüber Dave und John sich unterhielten.

Nachdem sie die beiden eine Zeitlang beobachtete hatte, war sich Teyla ziemlich sicher, was da im Busch war. Sie verließ mit Sinatra und den anderen Kindern den Saal. Einzig und allein Jason wollte noch nicht gehen und sich lieber noch etwas unterhalten. Er war etwas enttäuscht, dass Tina nicht hier war.

Sie gingen ein paar Straßen entlang, bis sie endlich einen Spielplatz gefunden hatten. Teyla schickte die Kleinen zum Spielen und setzte sich mit Madeleine und Sinatra auf die Bank.

„Sinatra, liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Dr. Keller schwanger ist?"

Sinatra wunderte sich zwar, dass sie so schnell dahinter gekommen war, lies es sich aber nicht anmerken. „Ja, Teyla. Aber behalte es bitte noch für dich."

Teyla nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß, deswegen wollte ich ja, dass du mit rauskommst."

Jetzt musste Sinatra unbedingt eine Frage stellen, später würde sie kaum mehr die Möglichkeit dazu haben. „Was glaubst du, wie lange sie es wohl geheim halten kann?"

„Auf keinen Fall länger als drei Monate. Spätestens dann würde man es ihr ansehen.", antwortete Teyla.

„Also ich denke, dass das früher sein wird", überlegte Sinatra. „Bei dem, was uns so in der Pegasus Galaxie alles passiert, wird Carson sie bestimmt vorher zur Büroarbeit zwingen und nicht mehr Normal arbeiten lassen. Laut Gesetz darf er das ja sowieso nicht."

„Haben wir uns immer an die Gesetze gehalten?", lachte Teyla. Die Antwort war eindeutig nein, aber wie konnte man das in Pegasus schon? Sinatra schüttelte einfach den Kopf.

„Sinatra, ist Carson wirklich der Vater?" Man merkte es Teyla an, wie sie diese Frage beschäftigte, obwohl es sie eigentlich nichts anging. Aber im Grunde hatte sie es ja schon die ganze Zeit geahnt.

„Da du mit Schweigen ja sowieso nicht zufrieden wärst; ja, es ist sein Kind und die beiden sind schon seit mehreren Jahren ein Paar."

Neugierig fragte Teyla: „Woher weißt du das?"

„Unfreiwilliges Lauschen." Sinatra zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt viele Sachen, die ich weiß, aber eigentlich gar nicht wissen will." Sie schüttelte sich.

Kapitel 38: Abschlussfeier

Nächster Morgen.

Sinatra hatte sich ihre Paradeuniform angezogen; sie war total aufgeregt. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass Tina und Maria bei ihr wären. Doch die aus den unteren Jahrgängen waren schon um fünf Uhr morgens zu ihrem Tagesmarsch aufgebrochen und würden erst wieder bei Sonnenuntergang zurück sein.

Der Speisesaal war so schön geschmückt, dass er einem Festsaal glich. Im vorderen Bereich war eine Bühne aufgebaut.

Die Ersten waren schon aufgerufen wurden. Sinatra wusste, dass sie ganz zum Schluss an die Reihe kommen würde, was ihre Nervosität leider nur noch schlimmer machte.

John hätte sie ja liebend gerne in den Arm genommen und ihr Kraft gespendet. Doch er war hier nur dabei, weil Maj. Gen. Mitchell, dem gerade die Leitung übers SGC übertragen worden war, ihn hierher mitgenommen hatte. Seine Tochter wusste gar nichts von seiner Anwesenheit.

„Sheppard, Sinatra."

Sinatra holte tief Luft und trat nach vorne. _„Lass dir bloß nicht anmerken, dass du nervös bist, Sinatra"_, dachte sie, _„ganz ruhig."_

„………….", nun griff der Direktor nicht - wie bei den Anderen - in die Kiste, um die Abzeichen herauszunehmen, sondern fuhr in seiner Rede fort.

„Da es bei ihnen, Sinatra, eine besondere Situation ist, werden sie heute noch keine Abzeichen erhalten. Ich bin sehr stolz darauf, dass eine meiner Schülerinnen, noch bevor sie den Abschluss erreicht hat, eine Einladung ins Weiße Haus erhielt.

Da es unnötig ist, für einen Tag Abzeichen auszugeben, wurde entschieden, dass sie erst Morgen ihre Abzeichen erhalten."

Sinatra war während der Rede Rot geworden und ein breites Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

Der Direktor wandte sich nun an alle Abgänger. „Weggetreten."

_Mit diesem Wort waren sie entlassen. __Sie gingen zurück in die jeweiligen Quartiere, um sich wieder umzuziehen oder einfach nur ihre Taschen zu holen, je nachdem wohin sie wollten.__Die meisten Eltern warteten schon außerhalb der Akademie auf ihre Sprösslinge. Sie hatten kein Recht, diese zu betreten. _

_Vor Sinatras Zimmer warteten John und Cameron bereits ungeduldig auf sie._

_Als Sinatra das Zimmer verließ, trat sie erst einmal überrascht einen Schritt zurück; damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. _

_John nahm sie stolz in den Arm. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, meine Große."_

„_Danke, Dad."_

„_Colonel, Lieutnant.", Mitchell machte auf sich aufmerksam._

„_Ja, Sir", nun standen sie beide nebeneinander und schauten ihn an._

„_Wollten wir nicht los?"_

_- - - - -_

_2 Tage später, Atlantis._

„_Guten Morgen Captain."_

„_Morgen Chuck, gibt's was Neues?"__Sinatra fand es noch recht ungewohnt, plötzlich Captain zu sein._

„_Nein. Sie sehen aber erschöpft aus, sie sollten sich endlich einmal gründlich ausruhen."_

_John kam gerade auch in den Kontrollraum. „Chuck, was steht heute auf der Liste?" _

„_Nur die Mission von AR4 nach p, px34a7, Sir, Routine."_

_Während die beiden sprachen, gaben Sinatras Beine plötzlich nach und sie sackte auf den Boden._

„_Captain!"_

„_Sinatra!", John beugte sich erschrocken zu seiner Tochter hinunter und nahm sie dann auf die Arme, um sie zur Krankenstation zu bringen._

_Dort angekommen legte er sie sanft auf ein Bett und rief. „Carson."_

_Der Angesprochene kam eilig aus seinem Büro und als er John mit Sinatra bemerkte, galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur ihr. _

„_Was ist passiert?", fragte er, während er nach ihrem Puls suchte._

„_Sie ist im Kontrollraum einfach zusammengebrochen!"_

_Carson nickte ihm zur Antwort nur zu und legte dann Sinatras Beine hoch._

„_Es ist vermutlich nur ihr Kreislauf. Kein Wunder, sie stand zehn Tage unter permanentem Stress, ohne sich je richtig entspannen zu können. Ich hätte sie schon gestern hier behalten sollen."_

„_Das konnten sie unmöglich vorhersehen, Doc." John war wieder etwas beruhigt. „Passen sie gut auf, dass sie jetzt die nötige Ruhe findet." Mit einem liebevollen Blick auf seine Tochter verließ er die Krankenstation. _

_Etwa fünf Stunden später erwachte Sinatra. Carson hatte jede freie Minute nach ihr geschaut. Er machte sich doch einige Sorgen über ihre lange Bewusstlosigkeit._

_Sie schlug langsam ihre Augen auf. Ihr war furchtbar schlecht und sie wusste nicht warum. Wieso sagten ihr ihre Kräfte nicht, was mit ihr los war?_

„_Carson.", rief sie, aber brachte nicht mehr als ein Flüstern zustande._

_Sie unterließ es, sich aufzusetzen; das würde ihr bestimmt nicht guttun. Langsam wanderte ihre Hand zur Seite des Bettes und daran entlang, bis sie den Alarmknopf gefunden hatte._

_Carson betrat sichtlich erleichtert ihr Zimmer. „Na, wie geht's dir?"_

„_Scheiße, mir ist total übel."_

_Der Doc verließ das Zimmer und Sinatra hörte, wie er eine der Schwestern anwies, eine Flasche Wasser zu holen. Gleich drauf kam er mit einer Nuckelflasche wieder. Sinatra verdrehte die Augen._

„_Tu nur nicht so", grinste er. „Du hast es noch nicht einmal geschafft, dich aufzusetzen, also bekommst du die hier."_

_Sinatra nickte ergeben und streckte die Hand in Richtung der Flasche. Diese machte sich selbstständig und flog in ihre Hand. __Carson fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, dass sie das so einfach konnte; er brauchte immer seinen Zauberstab dazu._

_Am nächsten Morgen durfte sie zwar die Krankenstation verlassen, war aber noch eine Woche Dienstunfähig geschrieben, damit sie sich gründlich erholen konnte. Das gefiel ihr natürlich gar nicht. Aber da kam sie diesmal nicht mehr Drumherum. __Ihr Vater hatte Sinatra sogar den Besen abgenommen. Ihre Freundinnen würden erst in knapp einer Woche kommen, bis dahin würde sie sich eben noch gedulden müssen._

_**Kapitel 39: Enthüllung**_

_2 Monate später._

_Dr. Keller hatte Frühdienst._

„_Doktor."_

„_Ja, was gibt es denn?", Jennifer sah zur Krankenschwester und trat aus ihrem Büro. _

„_Ein Reaktor hat in Labor 27 Strahlung abgegeben."_

„_Oh mein Gott." Sie erbleichte. „Schwester, bringen sie die Betroffenen sofort in den Isolationsraum." Mit diesen Worten wich sie zurück in ihr Büro und schloss die Tür ab. Sie rief Beckett über Funk. „Carson, genug Pause gemacht; ich brauche deine Hilfe. Reaktornotfall in Labor 27. Ich habe bereits eine Schwester angewiesen, alle Betroffenen in den Isolationsraum zu bringen."_

„_Verstanden. Wo bist du?"_

„_In meinem Büro und habe die Tür abgeschlossen."_

„_Gut gemacht; ich kümmere mich darum." Erleichterung war aus Carsons Stimme zu hören._

_-----_

„_Sinatra! Code S, Isolationsraum 5." __Carson hatte sich gerade den Helm des Schutzanzuges abgezogen._

_Keine fünf Sekunden später stand sie schon neben ihm._

„_Sinatra, nimm dir einen Anzug und versuche, den dreien dort zu helfen."_

_Sinatra aber ging, ohne sich nach den Schutzanzügen umzusehen, auf die Tür zu._

„_SINATRA."_

„_Ich brauche keinen Carson." Wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte wurde der Schild, den sie gerade um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, sichtbar._

_Sie öffnete die Tür, um in der Schleuse zu verschwinden._

_Kurze Zeit später trat sie wieder aus der Schleuse heraus und ließ sich bereitwillig von Carson auf Strahlung scannen. Sie fand es völlig in Ordnung, dass er ihrem Schild noch nicht so ganz traute. __Auch wenn er ihr langsam vertrauen sollte, zumindest nachdem er jetzt wusste, wo diese Kräfte wirklich herkamen._

_Als er fertig war, nickte er und wies sie an, ihm zu folgen. _

_Als sie vor der Bürotür von Dr. Keller standen klopfte Beckett an die Tür. „Jen, du kannst wieder aufmachen, es ist vorbei."_

_Man hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte und die Tür aufging. _

_Sinatra ließ Carson gar keine Chance, als erster den Raum zu betreten. Sie packte Jennifer an den Schultern, um zu überprüfen, ob auch alles in Ordnung bei ihr war. Als sie fertig war, nickte sie Carson aufmunternd zu. Der umarmte erleichtert seine Freundin._

_Einige Zeit später rief Elizabeth ihre Tochter, und die beiden Ärzte in ihr Büro. Sie hatte inzwischen von dem Vorfall erfahren und wollte den Grund für Jennifers seltsames Verhalten wissen._

_Sinatra wartete erstmal außerhalb des Büros. _

_Carson und Dr. Keller standen etwas kleinlaut vor ihrer Chefin._

„_Ich höre." Sie bedachte die beiden Ärzte mit einem strengen Blick._

„_Was wollen sie hören?" Carson hatte erstmal das Reden übernommen._

„_Ich möchte gern den Grund wissen, wieso Dr. Keller nicht ihre Arbeit gewissenhaft erledigt hat und wieso sie das auch noch billigen."_

_Darauf wusste Carson nun keine rechte Antwort, um sich nicht zu verraten._

_Jennifer schluckte und sah betreten zu Boden; jetzt kam es wohl raus. Leise sagte sie: Ich bin schwanger, Elizabeth. Ich wollte das Baby und mich nicht in Gefahr bringen."_

„_Sie sind WAS?", antwortete Liz perplex. „Und sie wussten davon?" Wütend fuhr sie Beckett an. „Sie wissen aber schon, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr hätte arbeiten dürfen?"_

_Jennifers Augen füllten sich mit Tränen._

_Carson dagegen ging sofort in Verteidigung. Mit so einer Abfuhr hatte er gar nicht gerechnet._

„_Ja, ich wusste es. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass es ganz Atlantis weiß. Vielen Dank dafür, dass sie das jetzt getan haben. Ich weiß selber, dass es nicht in Ordnung war, Jennifer arbeiten zu lassen; aber wäre es nicht jedem sofort aufgefallen, wenn sie nur noch Bürodienst gemacht hätte?"_

„_Darum geht es hier nicht. Das war total verantwortungslos; ich hätte von ihnen mehr erwartet." Elizabeth konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und war sehr laut geworden. _

_Carson nahm Jennifer beschützend in den Arm. Diese hatte schon alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht verloren und schien sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten zu können._

„_Denken sie denn, dass ich mir dessen nicht bewusst bin?", antwortete er vorwurfsvoll. „Sie können von mir ruhig mehr erwarten, schließlich wissen auch sie nicht alles von mir", sagte er mit etwas ruhigerer Stimme._

_Er hielt Jennifer jetzt vollkommen fest, da sie sich nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft halten konnte. _

„_Wie lange wissen sie es schon?", Liz bemerkte Jennifers Zustand gar nicht o__der wollte ihn einfach nicht bemerken._

„_Seit ihrem Hochzeitstag", erwiderte Carson._

„_Ach, deshalb sind sie dort kurz verschwunden? Und Sinatra, die weiß es natürlich auch", stellte sie wütend fest. „SINATRA, komm sofort hierher."_

_Ihre Tochter öffnete die Tür und trat ins Büro. Mit einem Blick hatte sie die ganze Situation erfasst. Außerdem war ihre Mutter ja kaum zu überhören gewesen._

_Ganz ruhig fragte sie: „Was gibt es, Mum?"_

„_Mein liebes Kind. Hatte ich dich nicht immer zur Wahrheit erzogen? Mir, als Leiterin hier, hättest du es auf alle Fälle erzählen müssen", stauchte sie ihre Tochter zusammen._

„_Ich bin bestimmt keine Petze, Mum", antwortete sie immer noch ganz ruhig._

_Keiner hatte gerade auf Jennifer geachtet, die plötzlich in Carsons Armen zusammsackte._

„_JEN", schrie Carson besorgt und legte sie behutsam auf den Boden. Sinatra löste sich von der Triade ihrer Mutter, um sich neben sie zu knien. _

_Carson tastete fieberhaft nach Jennifers Puls und merkte, dass dieser viel zu hoch war. Sinatra fand auch nicht mehr, also konzentrierte sie sich nur darauf, Jennifers Blutdruck wieder auf ein normales Level zu bringen. Mit ihrer zweiten Hand ergriff sie Carsons Arm und tat dasselbe für ihn._

_Als sie fertig war, wollte Elizabeth mit ihrer Triade fortfahren. _

„_Ruhe Mama, siehst du nicht, was du angerichtet hast?" Vorwurfsvoll sah Sinatra zu ihrer Mutter._

_Elizabeth war nun doch etwas erschrocken. Sie sah ihre Tochter fragend an: „Was ist mit ihr?" _

_Sinatra schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts Ernstes. Aber das Beste ist, ich bringe sie gleich auf die Krankenstation."_

„_Tu das." Liz sah zu Beckett. „Und wir zwei, wir sprechen uns noch."_

_Sinatra wartete keine weitere Antwort ab, __sondern apparierte sich mit Jennifer sofort auf die Krankenstation. Carson apparierte __ihnen sofort nach. __Dort verfrachtete Carson seine Liebste sofort ins Bett._

_Ohne eine Frage oder Aufforderung von Carson abzuwarten, legte sie sich in das benachbarte Bett und sank sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf. _

_Carson schloss sorgfältig die Tür zu diesem Teil der Krankenstation ab; er hatte grad wirklich keine Lust mehr, sich mit irgendwem zu streiten._

_Dann setzte er sich an den Laptop, um mit seiner Arbeit voranzukommen. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zu den beiden Schlafenden._

_In Liz Büro war unterdessen John eingetreten. Er versuchte, so gut es ging, seine aufgeregte Frau zu beschwichtigen. Nach einer hitzigen Debatte gab sie sich geschlagen und setzte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie ihr Mann leise das Büro verließ._

_ENDE _


End file.
